Caught Somewhere in Time
by nitrolead
Summary: Byakuya awakes one morning thinking something isn’t right: he can’t remember how he got there. And it’s not because he lost his memory, it’s because he was thrown forward in time ten years… somehow. ByaxRuki.
1. The Way it Was Before

A/N: I've been a byaruki fan for quite some time now, but the reason I held off on writing anything on them was because I felt I didnt have a proper plot set up. But now, i think I do. I'm not taking the required writing class this semester, so its rather convenient that i brush up on my writing skills for the time being, before I'm bombarded with papers in the spring. Anyway, enough talk. The story title? Get it right and I'll give you a cookie.

* * *

**Ch.1 The Way it Was Before**

The wind outside whistled along the ground and then swept up to the trees to give them a rustle before diving down again to lift up the pasty brown dirt. The hand that carried the dust drifted into the window through the rows of paperwork deciding to waver in stasis above the desk belonging to a certain notorious red head. This certain notorious red head swore under his breath right after he gave a powerful sneeze that left him slightly dazed. He stood up, making sure his chair didn't topple backwards and cause a deterrence that would get the attention of his captain across the room. The heavily tattooed man stomped his way around the towers of files to the window in the small room on the far right. He grabbed the shutters and pulled them together with force.

The windows shattered.

"FUCK!"

The red head kicked a neighboring box with anger. Somehow, the box lit up in flames. The man panicked, but that didn't last long as he began to jump up and down ferociously on the dying splashes of paper.

"The goddamn world is out to get me! I swear it is!"

"Language, Renji. The Squad heard your plight the first time."

The tall man stopped. It was amazing to hear how his captain's voice managed to carry without his having to raise it. He grumbled again and began to sweep the floor of the residue left over from the combustion all the while still swearing under his breath.

"Renji, is that smoke I smell?" Renji paused. How to go about this? He remembered that when it came to his captain, honesty was always the best policy.

"Uh… yeah?"

"Unless you are roasting a wild pig in there, I suggest you go through the backup files and replace the ones that got turned to ash."

Renji dropped his broom and dust pan with a clatter as he barged into the main office adamant.

"But C-captain! T-that would take all night!" Renji took in some air to stop his stuttering and then continued "I've got a date sir. She'll…" he gulped "…emasculate me if I stand her up!"

His captain set his brush down and stared pensively at Renji. The red head gave a small sigh of relief, for once thanking the Gods for giving them something in common.

"Very well. You will work with no lunch break until the end of the day. The work you don't finish is to be completed before the start of next week, meaning you will need to come into the office sometime during the weekend."

If Renji had been a girl, he would've squealed. Sure he was giving up his weekend to spend quality time with his paperwork, but it was all worth it.

_Renji and Ikkaku leaned against the shadow of the building taking in the sight of their fellow shinigami training in the lush green field in front of them._

"_She's got no form." Ikkaku grumbled pointing at a woman who had fallen on her bottom._

"_Give her a break. She's not even a seated officer--"_

"_-- and is in 4__th__ Squad."_

_They both laughed. _

"_Ohh boy! " Ikkaku whistled under his breath. "There goes Rukia."_

_Renji turned red. Ikkaku noticed and soon enough, a mischievous grin covered his face._

"_OI! RUKIA! YOU THERE!" yelled Ikkaku waving his arms around like a windmill turned crazed lunatic. _

"_RENJI WANTS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"_

_Renji hit Ikkaku square on the arm, sending the bald man to the other side of Sereitei. He swore at his mistake: now he had to deal with Rukia alone. _

"_Well?" _

_He was caught off guard, not having noticed she had already made it across the field._

_Now or never. Now or never. Now or never._

"_Ahh… Rukia. How're you doin'?" _

_Rukia raised her eyebrows. "That's all you had to ask me?"_

"_Errr… no." Renji toed the dirt with nervousness. "Ummm… would you… uhhhh…would you like to go out Friday?" _

_This time, Rukia's eyebrows climbed as high as they could._

"_I mean- I mean if Friday is bad for you, then Saturday is fine by me! Sunday even! I'm open all of next week! Really!"_

"_Renji, I'd love to." _

_And with that the date was set._

The work day ended as the sun gave promise for two more hours of light before it too, called it a day and the moon arrived for the night shift. At the 13th Division barracks, a raven-haired girl was rushing to collect her things before flash-stepping to the Kuchiki mansion, making sure to stop at the entrance to assume a normal walk. She was greeted by the guards and the servants on the other side gave notice that her bath was ready, as well as her wardrobe laid out like she had asked that morning. The girl thanked them, speed-walking to her room.

An hour later, she smelled of rose petals and dressed in such a way that would leave even the dullest of people positive that the girl was going on a date, or at least meeting a very important someone. The girl informed the chef she would skip dinner for that day, assuming her date would be taking her out somewhere. Even though that was the case, the raven-haired girl took her seat at the dinner table, awaiting for her brother to start the meal.

She did not have to wait long, as not a minute had passed after she had sat down that her brother entered the dining room.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Rukia, why are you dressed like that?" Had he forgotten of an important social event? No, that couldn't be it. He always made sure to write down such events in bold letters in his calendar: if the Kuchiki elders got wind that he had overlooked a family holiday, he would never hear the end of it.

Rukia blushed.

"Nii-sama, I-I'm going out for a while tonight."

"I can see that. It's not everyday a woman dons a sleek kimono simply to wear it indoors."

Again, Rukia blushed, but this time it was from embarrassment.

Byakuya sighed. He walked over to the table and took his seat. He leaned forward contemplatively, staring at the wall across the room.

"Well, who is it?"

Rukia wasn't surprised to see her brother had reached that conclusion. Even Omaeda would've reached that same guess… she hoped so at least.

"Erm… Renji."

"Hn."

The plates were brought in, the amounts clearly halved for that day. Byakuya reached for his napkin and placed it on his lap before gently lifting his spoon to sip the light-red soup. When he finished his bowl, as if on queue, two servants appeared from the kitchen door, one to carry out the used bowl, the other to serve the main course.

With grace, Byakuya cut a corner of the steak into a neat cube and placed medium-rare meat into his mouth. He chewed slowly, as he had been brought up to do, still not aware of his sisters restlessness. Byakuya wiped his mouth clean of any food bits (had there been any) and stared at the far wall.

"You may go now. I believe he's waited long enough."

Rukia became wide-eyed and did not notice her jaw slackened somewhat from what her brother had said. Was that his idea of a joke? Then, without even batting a single eyelash, he spoke:

"Rukia, close your mouth. A fly may decide to take up residence in there."

Rukia remained standing, almost as if in shock. But soon enough, she was knocked out of her daze and excused herself as she scurried out of the room.

Byakuya sighed again. The war had been over for two years now and since then, he had made an effort to be more amiable towards everyone, especially his younger sister. While he considered his remarks, like the one he had just given Rukia, to be of a funny and joking nature, others saw them as witty and therefore less humorous.

Byakuya had no problem with Rukia dating his lieutenant, none at all. On the contrary, he was rather relieved to see that Renji had finally gotten the courage to ask his sister out. Had this occurred before the war, he would have been more hesitant to approve of their relationship. But Byakuya had no qualms now, not after Renji had proven himself a capable fighter during the war. There were many positions that needed filling, even now two years after Aizen's fall. The lesser positions had been assigned rather quickly, but the six Captain positions still remained unoccupied. Byakuya would not hesitate to provide a recommendation, all that was needed now was to encourage his lieutenant to purse the position. He figured he would have to talk to Rukia about it.

* * *

R&R Ladies and Gents!


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: I would like to take this time to thank moonash and yumegirl91 for submitting reviews. I would give you both a cookie, but alas, I am saving the only one I have left for the person who pinpoints the source of where I got my story title. But, no worries! I've got 12 cans of my favorite beverage in my mini-fridge and I would be more than happy to share... as long as you promise not to take any of my King's Hawaiian rolls. Its the only thing I have for breakfast... anyway, enough chit-chat.

* * *

**Ch. 2 The Calm Before the Storm**

Byakuya sat for breakfast that Saturday morning, going over the day's schedule in his mind. He set his teacup down and with one hand, steadied his newspaper to read the funnies. His favorite section must've been the editorials, as for some reason, it appeared that the editor always reserved the guest spots to the crack-pots of Sereitei. Captain Kurotsuchi earlier that week had argued for the legalization of The White Magic, pointing out that his assistants were much more happy and relaxed after the consumption of the said substance. Just yesterday morning, a letter of complaint written by Lieutenant Matsumoto addressed to the editor on behalf of the SWA regarding their "outrage" to the complete lack of resources available for those physically handicapped in Sereitei. Byakuya had to admit that he was impressed to read that the SWA had taken up a worthwhile cause for the first time in what seemed forever, but quickly regretted those thoughts. Reading further on, the SWA complained that there were no "high chairs" or "step ladders" on hand at Captain Hitsugaya's disposal. Out of curiosity, Byakuya flipped through the paper to the obituary section, noting there had been no deaths yesterday. Byakuya figured that one, Hitsugaya had not read yesterday's paper, or two, he had disposed of the remains effectively by feeding them to Kurostuchi's Bankai.

Byakuya noticed wearily that Rukia had yet to enter the dining room for breakfast. He figured he would give her ten more minutes, and if by then she had still not taken her seat, then he would have no choice but to assume the worst and buy a space from _The Communicator _for his lieutenant's obituary.

But in the mean time, he eagerly switched to the Home & Garden section of the paper to read the advice columns. The "Love Thy Shinigami" column was by far his favorite, as it never failed to provide a good laugh. Were there really women out there who took this advice seriously? If so, the men of Sereitei had better run to the hills. Today's column writer was Lieutenant Kotetsu of the 4th Division, advising a frantic reader on the dangers of unsafe sex. Her advice consisted of the different methods of self-protection that existed and even wrote out step-by-step instructions on how to put on a condom.

That really made his day.

During the time that Byakuya was sniggering at step four, he did not catch Rukia entering the room, not did he catch her apology, not did he catch the clatter she made as she reached for the butter. Byakuya lowered his newspaper with a grin, only to jump at the sudden realization that his sister was present. Had she seen the section he was reading? He assumed she hadn't, and quickly stuffed the fold of papers into the bottom stack.

No disshelved hair. No Hickies. No lack of sleep evident on her. No nothing.

Good. Sereitei still had a viable candidate in Renji Abarai. Byakuya decided to break the silence,

"Was your outing with Renji pleasant yesterday night?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes. We'll be going out again next week." Byakuya liked having a silent breakfast, but his personal wishes had to be put aside to make way for normal conversation with his younger sister.

"Captain Ukitake informed me of your promotion. How are you handling your duties as lieutenant?"

With that, Byakuya opened the flood gates as Rukia talked quite avidly of the benefits of the position, as well as the drawbacks of it, but noting that it was worth it. She talked of how she was still uneasy around the two third seats as they gave her the same treatment they gave Ukitake. But she laughed it off concluding they do it out of the kindness of their hearts.

"Have you been working on your Bankai?"

Rukia shook her head, but seeing her brother's disapproval, quickly offered her explanation,

"I was just made lieutenant not more than two weeks ago, Nii-sama. A rushed job guarantees iffy results."

Byakuya shrugged. Her logic made sense. He inquired about the plans for her next trip to the real world and it resulted in Rukia turning into a real Chatty Kathy.

* * *

Byakuya decided to spend the day training. He had been doing this a lot lately, as for some reason, his control over Senbonzakura had slackened. Being a Captain of a division meant that something like this could no be tolerated, so he avidly sought out the help of his Zanpakto a month into the problem.

The excuse she gave he did not like. Not one bit.

"_I've noticed your reluctance to follows my orders, Senbonzkura."_

_The fair maiden with long flowing hair the color of dawn looked away in disgust. _

"_It was you own doing, Kuchiki. You brought this upon yourself, so I suggest you leave before this gets ugly."_

_Byakuya sighed. It had been along time since she had been this tempermental. _

"_I only want to know the reason behind your uncooperative behavior." The woman turned her head to face him, the first time she had since he arrived in this realm some minutes ago. _

"_Listen here Kuchiki. I'll say this once, so listen hard and listen well: your asking the world of me."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Have you ever heard of the saying 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks'?"_

"_I have."_

"_Well, I'm not exactly an old creature, mind you. I'm nowhere near it, but I'm not exactly young anymore."_

_Byakuya still didn't know where this was going, so he settled for not saying anything at all._

"_As you well know, both your feelings and behavior directly affect the amount of control you have over my powers. That having been said, your lack of progress is the result of your determination to change as a person or did you think I have not noticed?" she finished with a grin._

"_To my understanding," he said rather annoyed, "you will continue your charade unless I revert myself back to the way I was during the ante-bellum years?" _

_She nodded. "Yes, that's about it." _

_Byakuya was still curious about what the woman had said earlier. She had admitted that while she was not young, she certainly wasn't old either. This opted for inquiry. _

"_But if I were to maintain my current efforts to change, I take it the experience of training with you will be akin to starting from scratch?" _

_The woman grinned. "Observant as always, Kuchiki."_

_She walked away from him to a nearby bench and sat down before continuing, _

"_Though, I wouldn't go as far as saying that you'd have to relearn Shikai and Bankai, no. The question lies in whether you are willing and patient enough to train me to do things in an entirely different way that I have been accustomed to."_

_Byakuya lowered his head contemplatively "Like teaching a chef a new method of grilling. He already has the skills, but he must take his time to apply them in a different manner."_

_Senbonzakura clapped. "You still haven't answered my question: are you willing?"_

_He raised his head and replied, "Of course."_

Shortly thereafter, Byakuya figured it would take no longer than a year or two to get Senbonzakura familiarized with his changing self. Now, two years later, training in the outskirts of Soul Society, sweating and profusely bleeding from his shoulder, he wondered if she would ever get tamed.

* * *

If there was one thing, just one thing he hated about all the training that he was doing, it had to be the effect it was having on him. For one, he recognized that training held a vast importance in the life of a Shinigami, but there existed a line where that part of life stopped, and the life that most people saw began. In Byakuya's case, the former had seeped into the latter. He could barely walk anywhere without limping and grimacing at the ripple of pain that shot up his legs whenever he took a step. For this reason, he held all of his intense training to the weekends, when Rukia was off somewhere with Renji and he was left alone to do whatever he wanted, without fear of anyone witnessing his moments of weakness.

Byakuya, being as prideful as he was, refused to seek medical attention, often continuing with half-healed scars. This also had to do with the fact that he had to keep the other Divisions in the dark about his current predicament. He called it a day not because the sun was setting, but because the throbbing on his left wrist was reaching unbearable proportions.

Wallowing in his bathtub ignoring the stinging sensations felt throughout his body when the fresh wounds made contact with the soap, he wondered why he was doing this. It didn't feel like training anymore: it now felt like torture. A person trains hard, and continues to do so when he sees improvement. Byakuya had only seen a mere sliver of it in the last two years, and though he had never thought it possible, he was now beginning to dread his training.

He refused to hold another meeting with Senbonzakura, as he was afraid he would succumb to her words and revert back to the way he used to be.

Byakuya told himself that he had gone too far to turn back now, it would all have been a waste.

With a sigh, he stopped his train of thought and concentrated on nothing but the soothing effect of the warm bath.

A month went by and Byakuya was already getting used to Renji's new found happy attitude within the office walls. It seems that the only time the redhead had ever been happy, a sake bottle had been involved. Byakuya linked the sudden burst of enthusiasm to Rukia, and perhaps she had even mentioned how fully capable her boyfriend was to run an entire division.

Byakuya shuddered. It still took some getting used to, his sister dating the guy across the room from him. But at least the guy was close at hand, meaning that if his lieutenant ever did anything rash to his sister, he was a flash step away from personally tearing him a new one. But he honestly did not expect Renji to ever stoop to such levels: Byakuya had seen for himself the dreamy look Renji got whenever Rukia would come in to deliver papers from the 13th.

And she would have it too.

Byakuya was happy for them. With the war now over and with the rebuilding going on, it was nice to see something normal for a change, something he had once shared with a special someone. He sighed once more dropping his brush into the inkpot to gaze out the window. Byakuya felt he would never find another person remotely close to Hisana, and as a result, Byakuya got ticked whenever the elders brought up his bachelor status. He liked it that way, but he had to admit, coming home to someone that was not a servant or his sister…

...that he missed.


	3. Weekend Warrior

A/N: Greetings! I've given up trying to make sense of the weather in the East. Back home on the West Coast, if it's 80 degrees one day, it will stay within that range for the week. But here? One day its 85 outside, then in a few days, it plummets to 55. I. am. worried. I have no winter clothing to speak of, as back in sunny California, a sweater would suffice for the winter season. Strange things happen in college! I mean, just the other day, I got myself locked out for the second time. And I seriously considered mixing a batch of cement in my dorm room. Don't ask why. All I'll say is that it made sense at the time, before I found a better substitute in "universal space age adhesive glue". Enough talk! I'll shut up now and you go ahead and read.

* * *

**Ch. 3 Weekend Warrior**

"That having been said, the Central 46 judicial committee informs me that your request has been denied Captain Kurotsuchi. Indefinitely." Explained a wary Ukitake to the grumbling 12th Division Captain.

Byakuya assumed his position facing the Commander General as did everyone else, awaiting their turn to update Ukitake on the progress within their respective Divisions. This carried on for an hour, before the white-haired man decided to call the meeting to a close. But no one could leave yet, even if they wanted to. It was true that the formal meeting had ended, but the "after-hours" meeting as Kyoraku called it was about to begin as soon as all the Lieutenants waiting outside were called in.

It was Ukitake's idea to hold these small get-togethers once a month to encourage inter-squad bondage. Drinks and snacks were set up on a table to the side while balloons of all colors were stuck to the walls. If Byakuya didn't know any better, he'd say the room was arranged by a color-challenged high school student council. There were even streamers.

_Who uses streamers anymore?_ Thought Byakuya.

He sighed. The parties always ended the same: Matsumoto and Kyoraku would get smashed from the sake that always managed to get snuck in one way or another. The pair would lay wasted in plain view of everyone, yet either out of laziness or for shits and giggles, no one would bother to remove them from the floor. Eventually, someone would get annoyed with the sight of them, usually Nanao, and drag the Captain and Lieutenant to the corner before dumping them with a huff. Yachiru would then hop on over there and proceed to doodle on their faces.

Kurostuchi was pestering Unohana for her support to overturn the decision taken by the Central 46. Kira was steal glances at the condom expert and she would do the same when the shy kid wasn't looking. Rukia and Renji were at the snack table discussing what they were going to do after the party once Ukitake got enough sense in him to shut it down.

In the end, Byakuya would find himself having Hitsugaya and Soifon for company, the three of them wanting nothing to do with the socializing.

"I wonder when we're going to get those positions filled. Maybe then this event would be a little more on the sane side." Commented Soifon as her eyes spotted Lieutenant Omaeda waving frantically at her in the midst of stuffing his face with what Rukia called "buffalo wings".

Hitsugaya grunted in approval and Byakuya simply nodded.

"That's right. The sooner we get that done, the less baby-sitting the Captains will have to do."

Again Byakuya nodded. Running a Division was difficult in itself, but running two?

"Commander-General Ukitake believes the positions ought to be given out slowly." Byakuya said.

Soifon scoffed. "I say just give the position to someone and have him or her learn the ropes along the way. Different times call for different methods."

Byakuya thought she was a little harsh, but he had to agree.

"I really don't want to watch over the pampered brats in the Fifth again."

"I had them last quarter." Hitsugaya informed the lot with a twitch.

"Can't take it, huh?" Soifon asked.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Kira, Abarai, Hisagi and Iba are all qualified to head a Division. While its true that not all of them have achieved Bankai, I'm positive that with enough training, they'd have it down within five years. Fully mastering it though, is another issue."

Soifon sighed taking her eyes away from the pile of semi-sober Lieutenants playing Twister on the floor. "That would leave only two."

Byakuya thought for a moment. Hitsugaya's choices were dead on with his, but the fifth and sixth always seemed to change from person to person. So he decided to offer his own two cents.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe would be the natural choice to take over the 1st Division, even if it would break the tradition of having the current Commander General head it."

"Yes," Soifon thought out loud, "If Ukitake hasn't transferred by now, he probably doesn't intend to do so."

The group paused their conversation to observe what was occurring on the dance floor. Apparently, someone had duped a drunk Lieutenant Kira into dancing with an Inflatable Judy. Byakuya didn't know what amused him more: that someone had the balls to bring something like that along, or the fact that Kira was now waltzing with the damn thing.

"That certainly wont help his chances," muttered Hitsugaya, even though it was clear he was trying to remove the grin creeping up on his face. He cleared his throat "Yes, that would leave only one."

"Just give the 11th to Ise." It was obvious by her tone that Soifon was getting restless, "I'd keep Abarai away from it. We don't need another gung-ho Captain scurrying around with a Division as equally crazed."

She sighed with annoyance. "If this party in not over within the next five minutes, I am leaving."

When the Captain of the 2nd Division was paying them no attention, Hitsugaya motioned Byakuya with hand gestures, the kind used by officers in espionage units. Apparently, the kid was asking him to take the nay or the aye on Soifon's seriousness on leaving. If Hitsugaya himself was willing to partake in a wager to pass the time _and_ on the initiating side, then he was seriously bored out of his mind.

Byakuya knew the woman to be extremely patient as well as a loyal soldier, so he took the nay. Hitsugaya then described the terms: winner gets the option of exchanging quarter assignments and loser has to do winner's paperwork for a week. Byakuya hadn't even looked at his assignment for the quarter sealed in the envelope Ukitake passed out at the start of the meeting. All the captains left them sealed for fear that upon opening them, they would get caught grimacing.

In the time they were doing this, the five minute mark was fast approaching and Soifon still stood there, tapping her foot against the hard wood floor impatiently.

At five minutes, she left.

"She could have gone to the bathroom." Byakuya offered.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "You lose. Now, lets open the envelopes."

Byakuya waited for the other Captain to do so first, wanting to know what he would be doing should his own assignment end up being the better of the two.

"'_Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th Division to patrol Region S.A. Area 22'_... and yours?"

There was nothing worse then getting assigned patrol duty in the real world, so he might as well give Hitsugaya the envelope without going through the nuisance of opening it.

"'_Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Division to oversee and provide assistance to the 9th Division_.'"

"I believe a switch is in order." With that, they traded envelopes.

"Oh yes, and Captain Kuchiki? Patrol duty starts tomorrow at 6 am sharp."

* * *

Region S.A. Area 22... he'd have to spend the entire quarter tied to this hell hole of a place with the weekends his only means of escape. But even then, those days off would have to be spent in the real world.

Byakuya considered himself lucky: this was only the second time he had been to the real world for patrol duty since Ukitake decided to take emergency measures, watching over certain areas being one of the results. While he was here, Byakuya wouldn't be able to train with Senbonzakura.

The subordinate officers he took with him were still grumbling behind his back at the 12 hour notice they had to get their things ready, their plans ruined for the next three months. But that was just the officers. The twenty unranked grunts split equally under each of the five officers were quite grateful to have been given this chance to see "real action" as they put it.

Byakuya always looked to make the best out of what he was dealt: his goal was to have his five officers confident enough in their Shikai to ensure the Division a win in this year's Inter-Division Games, yet another brain-child of Ukitake's. The grunts he hoped would get at least a glimpse of their Shikai by the time their tour of duty was over, as the grunts he had chosen were a mix between his best new recruits and the ones that should've been sent to the Fourth.

Two days into patrol duty and only a few sightings of hollow had been seen. Those were left to the grunts while the officers stood by and watched to offer criticism of their battle stances and what not.

Byakuya stood alongside the sky taking in the sight of the city lights below him. It was nearing two in the morning and the lights were still on. He never understood that part of human culture. What was the benefit of going without sleep? He understood the purpose of the younger ones to do that, but the older ones, did they not have families to go home to?

He chuckled. Here he was, far older than any of them scolding them on something he himself had done and will continue to do until his shift was over. Being Captain, he got the 12 hour shift from 11 to 11 with his officers overlapping his shift. On this night, there was an officer with his grunts to the west and another other group to the south. He was left to patrol the northern and eastern part of the city.

As he was about call for status reports, he heard a faint crackle in his earpiece.

_Odd,_ he thought.

The crackle got louder until it became a stinging screech, at which point Byakuya with speed ripped the small machine from his ear and threw it to the ground. He was still wincing and rubbing his temple trying to get the hearing back to his left ear when he felt it.

Just a small ripple. To feel reiatsu on that level, one would have to be a lieutenant or even a captain to catch it. This person or thing, whatever it was, was not far away, no. It was suppressing it.

Byakuya felt around the area if there were any disturbances. There were none, excluding the faint waver to his northeast. He left. He made the decision to approach it with caution, as he found it highly suspicious to feel that the source had not left its initial position even after initial contact.

Ten seconds from visual confirmation, Byakuya pulled out his zanpakutou and kept it at a low angle. Zoning in on site, he saw nothing, yet his senses told him that spot was aligned correctly with his coordinates. He landed on the hard pavement with a thud.

Nothing.

Byakuya observed his surroundings. He was at the center of a major street crossing, the focus point hosting six lanes, three on the left, three on the right. The same could be said of the other street.

The streetlights were blinking strangely in an erratic matter.

That's when it hit him: there were no cars, no people, no sound, save what came from his breathing.

_From below._

Byakuya shunpoed to his left, but the blast that erupted from underground had beat him to the punch, resulting in somewhat serious burns to the right part of his body. As quick as he could, he used the little medical training that he had to melt the clothing seared to his raw skin to prevent it from sticking and thereby lowering the chances of infection. He did so assuming the cloud created by the blast would offer him enough cover, but he was sorely mistaken.

As he was putting the finishing touches on his left forearm, a kick knocked his aiding hand away while a knee pounded his chest area. Byakuya was forced to defend himself in anyway he could, as he had sheathed Senbonzakura to tend to his wounds. With the dust residue, he simply could not see, leaving him with nothing to go on but his instinct.

That proved sufficient.

Whoever was attacking him, this person was highly skilled, skilled enough to sneak in a few kicks in between the high-speed hits. When the dust lifted, Byakuya got ready to lunge at his attacker, but he saw no one. The blast radius was a little ways off from where he was standing, but there was no sign of this person.

"You wont find me."

Byakuya jerked his head around. The sound came from the street corner, but again, nothing was there.

There was a laugh, or rather a laugh bordering on hysterics. Judging from the tone of the cackle, the origin was definitely male.

"There's no use looking around. Like I said, you wont find me." He said taunting sweet voice.

Byakuya remained in his position using his senses to pinpoint the man's location.

"Stop that. It wont work."

He had no choice but to coerce this person to come out.

"What is your name?" Byakuya asked.

"Why should I tell you? In a few hours, you'll be little more than the dust under my feet." He laughed again. "And I mean that literally."

"What reason have you for killing me? To my knowledge, I do not recall hearing your voice before."

"That's exactly the beauty of it!" The man exclaimed in a shrill voice. "Don't you see? You'll perish never knowing the person who killed you nor the reason why!"

The area resounded with the sounds of his chuckling. Given the circumstances, assuming the defensive was in order.

"But then again," the man spoke, "I've never had the opportunity to land a Captain. I believe a change in plans would be proper."

With that, a tear cut across the ground some meters away from Byakuya and the man with the lunatic voice climbed out.

The way he was dressed… the man definitely was on the manic side. His long hair appeared to not have been washed in a long time. His clothes were in tatters, dirt caked on the shoulders of his trench coat and what looked like dried blood on his boots. His teeth were sharp and of a pale yellow color. His eyes… blood shot red, as if he had not had proper sleep in days.

Here was a man who refused his request one minute, and the next changes his mind and presents himself. Whoever this person was or wherever he came from, it was of no importance. Byakuya knew from experience that these types were the ones that had nothing to lose, meaning he was in for a tough fight.

"My name is Bartraul Margonia," he grinned, "and I'll be your executioner for today."

* * *

A/N: Yeahhhh... I realize I mentioned somewhere I would do _that_ in this chapter, but alas, I didn't think this chapter would be long (by my standards). So! As a consolation gift, I'll leave you with a little bit of trivia. You know the fella at the end? I thought up his name by blending the first names of my grandparents.


	4. Sea of Madness

A/N: Yes... I know I've been saying for quite sometime now that I'd do_ that_. Well, the wait is over. Also, I got a B+ on my American Art History exam, which is cause for celebration. I believe the purchase of a soda is in order. I noticed that no one bothered to guess at where I got the story's title from, so I took the liberty of eating the now stale cookie I had promised to the first person who got it right. _Caught Somewhere in Time_ is the title of the first track in the Iron Maiden _Somewhere in Time _album. Enough trivia. Go ahead and read now.

* * *

**Ch. 4 Sea of Madness**

Bartraul Margonia. The man was short, fidgety, and a little haggard looking. But appearances never helped anyone, especially when judging the fighting capabilities of an opponent. From what Byakuya had seen of Margonia, he was fast, ruthless, had a quick eye that took advantage of a misstep as soon as it was made, and definitely knew how to bounce back from the hits he had taken.

But Byakuya had yet to see Margonia's zanpakuto, which hung loosely from a scrap of cloth slung over his left shoulder. There wasn't even a sheath in sight. If his swordsmanship was anything like his hand-to-hand combat, then Byakuya was in for a fight.

Byakuya did not like to admit it, but a fight was not the best thing for him to do at the moment and in the foreseeable future, at least until _Senbonzakura_ had adjusted to the changes imposed on her. In the meantime, his best option would be to avoid anything higher than shikai, as he had not yet gone over Bankai with _Senbonzakura_ in the rigorous weekend trainings. All that was left to do was hope that it did not come to that.

"I don't like you much, you know that?" Margonia sneered from his side of the street.

"You said that you intend to kill me. How can I not think that?" Byakuya answered coolly.

"Ah! We have a sarcastic Captain on our hands! You wont be the funny man once I get you under_ Zenestia_'s _Demencia_." The haggard man smirked. Margonia reached for his zanpakuto and lunged at Byakuya.

His fighting style was erratic, almost as if it belonged to an academy student fighting for the first time. Byakuya was taken aback: he had expected much more from this man. After all, not more than a minute ago, he had been worrying over whether he would have to resort to Bankai in this duel. Margonia would bring his sword down on Byakuya's own over and over again, paying no attention to defending the lower half of his body, which Byakuya could have easily blasted a hole through with a Hadou. As he was about to do so, the man halted his swipes and retreated a way off.

Margonia grinned. "There's not a chance you'll get rid of me without using shikai, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya's ears perked. He didn't remember informing the man of his name.

"Don't be so surprised," Margonia drawled, "where I'm from, you lot are famous."

"Are you referring to the Captains of the Gotei 13?" Byakuya asked in a low tone.

Margonia snorted. "Of course not! I could care less about them! I was speaking of the group of Captains that infiltrated Hueco Mundo all those years ago!"

The man became riled enough to drop his stance and instead began to walk to and fro wringing his hands even when his right was holding a sharp object. He muttered something to himself as his shoulders twitched at something that had upset him. He stopped and turned to face Byakuya. There was nothing but hatred pooling the center of those bloodshot eyes.

"If you and your damn pals hadn't come to Hueco Mundo, I would not be in this situation!" Margonia yelled. "You die now!"

Bartaul Margonia raised his zanpakuto and pointed it to the heavens, keeping his red eyes fixed on Byakuya.

"_Abondona el mar de la Demencia, Zenestia_!" Margonia roared.

Byakuya felt the pressure above him increase immediately as soon as the Margonia had finished forming the words. His knees buckled from the intense weight placed unevenly upon his shoulders. His position did not allow him to use _Senbonzakura_ as he had to make use of every little bit of strength he had to keep himself aloft.

"You best not fight it, Captain! I've had people snap their backs from the pressure!" Margonia informed him with a smile.

Byakuya's breaths were coming and going in fast bursts. Anymore of this and his lungs would be forced to throw in the towel. He decided to not fight it as Margonia had advised.

As soon as he let go, Byakuya was slammed to the ground by the pressure. Through his blurry vision, Byakuya became aware of a dark pool growing under his head, his cheek feeling the sticky warmth of the red liquid.

"Don't go dying on me, Captain!" Margonia laughed next to his restrained body jumping up and down like a crazed lunatic. "I haven't had any fun yet!"

Byakuya cursed himself. When had the man set up the trap?

"Stupid fool. I set it up before you even set foot on this street." Margonia said in a cold tone. He assumed an air of confidence while rolling up his sleeves, revealing a wide array of nauseating scars.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_, Captain, I best go ahead with the procedures. No doubt your subordinates have noticed your absence by now," he commented thoughtfully, "Not that it matters. No one would question it seriously for another few hours, eh?"

Byakuya's mind was still muddling in the confusion caused by his loss of blood and the pressure pushing down on his body and sensitive ears.

"Hmmm…" Magonia paced contemplatively around Byakuya's body. "What will we have today, my beautiful _Zenestia_?" He asked the zapakuto in his hand. "Space or time. What shall it be?"

Margonia continued his walk but said nothing, no doubt waiting for a response. "Yes," he spoke suddenly, "I was thinking the same thing: space for today." With a satisfied look, Margonia lifted _Zenestia_ and struck it deep into the ground just above Byakuya's head.

Instantly, Byakuya felt a tugging on his neck. Then on his legs. His arms. His torso.

Everything.

"What in the…?" The pain was incredible. "What have you done to me?" Byakuya managed to choke out in between his ragged breathing, sweat collecting on his brow.

"Heh heh heh." Margnonia's eyes twinkled, having no intention to answer Byakuya's inquiry. "You were right _Zenestia_, using time would've proved too quick." The haggard man skipped to the trash bin in the corner and tore the top off before he rummaged through the pile. He searched the ground, filling the pockets of his long trench coat with whatever it was he was picking up. Margonia skipped back to Byakuya and placed a grimy tin can reeking of expired tomato sauce next to his head.

"It'll be much more fun this way," the man explained, "Master Grantz would've been proud to see the many marvelous things _Zenestia_ can do." Margonia said looking off into space.

"But no!" He waved the thought off with an angry swipe. "You and the others had to go and ruin his plans! I would've been something!" Margonia pointed an accusing index finger at the man on the ground. "Don't you see?" He explained, grabbing and pulling at his own hair in frustration, "I was destined for glory!"

Margonia did not see or perhaps he did not care that Byakuya was half paying attention, it divided between not attempting to acknowledge the torturous pain swarming his body and figuring out way to escape his prison.

Margonia paced around angrily. "The four of you… Zaraki is a dead man, the clown will never leave Soul Society at this time and neither would the woman. But you," he stared wide-eyed at Byakuya, "_you_ aren't tied down by a hospital or a laboratory, no. I had to settle for you." He grinned peevishly.

He scurried to his side. "I bet your wondering what changes your body is undergoing, eh?" Margonia flashed him a toothy smile.

"_Zenestia_ has the power to kill anyone within her range using time or space! I've seen countless Shinigami waste away when I selected time. Can you imagine that?"

Byakuya gave him no answer, as he was in pain. Margonia crouched next to him.

"Picture yourself a man in his youth one minute, and the next a brittle old man, and the next nothing but the dust beneath your feet waiting to be carried off by the wind." He said with mock fascination.

"That would have been too easy a death for you. Which is why _Zenestia_ chose to use space instead." Margonia skipped around Byakuya's body not stopping to continue his talk.

"Ha! Ha! Your muscles will grow with your bones, your nerves stretching to accommodate your expanding limbs, and your lungs with your ribs… except one little thing." He stopped his prancing to lean in closer, wanting to catch Byakuya's expression once he told him the catch.

His eyes gleamed. "Can you guess what that is, Captain?" The excitement on his face undeniable.

"No, answer? Well, the answer is simply your heart Captain Kuchiki."

At this, Byakuya eyes betrayed the shock he received upon learning of the exception. Margonia gave a laugh full of delight.

"Isn't _Zenestia _the greatest torture device ever created?" He turned around to address his imaginary audience, "Yes it is, ladies and gentlemen! Yes it is!" The man quickly ran to Byaukya's body.

"How does it feel, eh?" Margonia sneered, his face close enough to see the hatred on his victim's face, "How does it feel to know you'll be in the safe zone in the short run, but not in the long run?"

"Y-you talk too much." Byakuya rasped out.

Bartraul was a little surprised to hear the Captain say anything at all, as in past situations, his victims would tend to scream or beg for mercy instead of casually telling him to shut up. The man was beginning to get frustrated at the lack of participation Byakuya was showing. If direct pain did not help, then Margonia would have resort to psychological pain, letting the Captain destroy himself inwardly. The man shrugged. It was less entertaining, but the end result was the same.

"Is that so?" he answered with a grin. "Alright then! I'll sit here and wait until the fun begins."

Byakuya saw the lunatic take a seat nearby, sitting cross-legged with a handful of what looked like pebbles next to him.

If what Margonia said held any truth, then Byakuya was in deep. The pain wouldn't kill him, as Byakuya had a high pain threshold. But by the time Byakuya's body grew past what was considered too tall, his heart would begin to falter, working at a maximum rate to provide the far reaches of his body with the blood-laden oxygen that it needed. Ultimately, his heart would prove to be too small a motor to run his abnormally growing body and in turn, collapse.

He'd be dead within minutes.

The thought of his family receiving the body of a giant repulsed him to great extent, that is, if they even _had_ a body to receive in the first place.

The tin can next to his ear rattled. Margonia had thrown a pebble from where he sat into the can, spreading an awful whiff.

"That's the third, Captain. Three inches. It'll get more fun once we get past twenty-five."

_Three inches? That fast? _Byakuya thought with alarm.

He had to come up with something, and fast. He could ask _Senbonzakura _for help, but he hadn't conversed with her in a while. Besides, getting the peace and quiet he usually needed first to talk to his zanpakuto was not at all available at the moment.

But if he had any hope of doing anything, Byakuya had to get the fool to start prancing around again. He'd have to provoke him somehow, without giving off the idea that his intention was to distract him. Byakuya didn't like it, but he would have to voice his pains out loud in order to catch Margonia's attention.

He swore like a drunken sailor.

Margonia looked up in surprise. "It's about time." He stood and walked to Byakuya. "Do you know what I have to do to keep myself alive? Like other creatures-" Byakuya inched his hand towards _Senbonzakura _"- I have to feed." He paused to take in the glimmering stars overhead. He shook his head. "How different it all would have been, had Master Grantz not gone away."

When Bartraul Margonia turned to face his prisoner, he was startled to see Byakuya's hand grasping _Senbonzakura_.

"_Zenestia_!" He screamed. "Switch over to-"

But Margonia's command was interrupted.

"_Chire, Senbonzakura_."

There was a flash of light inside the bubble keeping Byakuya captive, but still the walls did not crack.

_At the least pressure is gone_, he thought with disappointment.

Margonia was quick to react. "_Zenestia_! _Envejecimiento_!"

The sword in front of him began to glow and tremble steadily when the command was shouted. Byakuya saw the small sphere created after Margonia's command grow around the blade of the sword, turning the can next to it to rubbish and the pebbles into sand. Byakuya didn't have much space available to him. He had no choice but to resort to his Bankai.

_What is the matter with you, you fool? Have you gone mad?!_ Senbonzakura scolded him from his mind.

_Nice to hear from you. I thought we were not on speaking terms._

_Damn it , Kuchiki! You have enough trouble getting me to shikai, but Bankai? We have yet to train for something like that! It would be suicide damn it!  
_

_As would doing nothing._

Byakuya ignored her vehement protests.

"_Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._"

Byakuya instructed the petals to attack and form a barrier against the sphere nearing his position, managing to keep it at bay for the time-being.

"_Zenestia_! What are you doing!? Kill him now!"

The sphere again took the upper hand, but after a short while, the it began to shrink and recede unto itself.

"USING BOTH PHASES DOES NOT TAKE MUCH WORK, _ZENESTIA_!!"

There was a bang. Byakuya was thrown straight through the wall of the bubble, leaving him in a near unconscious heap on the hard pavement.

The sphere around _Zenestia _was gone, replaced by a blinding white incision. It grew and grew, enveloping it's owner rooted to the ground by the same pressure he had used on Byakuya.

Byakuya witnessed Bartraul Margonia change from the small man that he was into a man with a bent back, then into a brittle old man, and finally into nothing but bones that fell with a clatter to the ground.

Byakuya made to get himself to a safer location, but his feet did not move. He swore.

Even though the buildings around him held nothing within their high walls, he had to protect it somehow, as the white incision would no doubt proceed to absorb the real thing after finishing with the fake one created by the now dead Bartraul Margonia. _Senbonzakura_'s Senkei form came to mind.

_It was a miracle you managed Bankai, Byakuya Kuchiki. I suggest you not push your luck. _

_I haven't got a choice._

_T__hat Bartraul Margonia pushed his zanpakuto to its limit and you saw what happened. What will happen if you do the same to me?_

_Death is a guarantee if at least I do not try. _

_But-_

_Senbonzakura, shut your mouth._

Byakuya felt a little regret on treating her like that, but he was running out of time. He was already feeling a tug on his uniform.

Byakuya took a deep breath.

_"Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." _

* * *

Jomari Brenetka, a student in the local technical college was walking through the streets on her way back home from a party. She squinted her way from block to block, getting heckled at by speeding taxi cabs for crossing the streets when she was not supposed to. She responded by mouthing off and giving them the finger, after which she would continue her little trek.

Brenetka arrived to a crossing she had not seen before, and had to rub her eyes to focus her hazy vision. The girl thought that if she rubbed hard enough, then perhaps the image before her would prove to be a figment of her imagination, but it was still there when her vision cleared.

A black bubble.

Her eyes widened at its amazing growth and as she squeezed her eyes shut out of fright, a deafening crack rattling the windows of the vacated stores behind her. When Brenetka got the courage to peer open her eyes and peek over the bench she was hiding behind minutes later, she found the bubble to be gone.

_Shit_. She thought leaving her crouched postion to resume her staggering walk again. _That's the last time I'm taking hashish from that Robeoul_.

* * *

A/N: Sweet way to end the chapter, eh? I've always wanted to do something tricky like that. And yes, that is the last time you'll hear from Jomari and that Robeoul guy ever again. As extras they did a fine job, didn't they? Also, here are the translations for those of you in need:

_Demencia_- madness

_Abondona el mar de la Demencia- _abandon the sea of madness

_Envejecimiento- _to age

_Zenestia_- just a name I came up with.

R&R guys and gals!


	5. The Unbeliever

A/N: I... finally stocked my fridge! But that isn't as exciting as it may sound. The only thing edible in there is a loaf of oatmeal bread. The rest is some sort of drink and I have nothing to speak of in the freezer save the ice cube tray. Halloween is a few days away, eh? Though I wont be trick-o-treating this year, I WILL dress up solely to win the title of "Best Costume", which no member of my family has ever won. That may change if my damn sophomore of a brother actually goes through the plan of being a Storm Trooper this year. Me? I'm gonna purchase a whole lotta yellow streamers and go as "Cousin Itt". Enough about me.

* * *

**Ch. 5 The Unbeliever**

A gentle drizzle passed through the land that early morning, not caring that the sun hadn't even begun to wrap its warm fingers over the horizon to announce the coming of a new day. The Fourth Division shinigami were already up and running washing and cleaning the sewers in the underbelly of Sereitei while others ran from house to house throwing _The Communicator _to each door step. Occasionally, a bad tempered shinigami would hurl the paper a tad bit too hard, resulting in the awakening of not only the resident, but the resident's dog as well. Embarrassingly, Captain Unohana signed a medical form her Lieutenant handed her- it wasn't the first time she had to intern one of her own officers into the hospital for dog related bites.

Elsewhere, in the Second Division barracks, Captain Soifon was training to improve her signature attacks on the new dummy she had specially requested to be built by the Twelfth Division. Lieutenant Omaeda wasn't supposed to be up this early, but his stomach told him a snack was in order, so he stepped out of his room to sneak into the mess hall. He looked out the window on his way there and saw his Captain decapitating a dummy that looked suspiciously just like him…

In the 8th Division, even the mice were snoozing.

A few doors down in the 10th Division, Captain Hitsugaya walked into his office to see that Lieutenant Matsumoto had ignored his order to finish her neglected paperwork even if she had to stay the night. Well, Matsumoto was nowhere to be seen and not a single sheet of paper on her desk had shifted even the slightest since the evening of the day before. Hitsugaya walked to his desk and rummaged through his drawer, finally getting his hand on what he was searching for.

His stress ball.

Hitsugaya made a note to ask Captain Unohana for a new box set, as this one had joined its fellow brothers and sisters in stress ball heaven after having failed to survive the white-haired boy's potent clench of death.

Farther down the road, the inhabitants of the 12th Division heard a faint boom from the laboratory complex Captain Kurotsuchi kept in the basement. Following the muffled rumble, a mad cackle drifted up and through the ventilation shafts reaching the ears of the snoozing shinigami. Out of fright, they assumed the fetal position and rocked themselves to sleep, mumbling something incoherent as they dozed off.

Outside the bedroom door belonging to the Commander-General, a pair of shinigami were slumped against the wall, both wanting to be the first to attend to the man sleeping inside when he showed even the smallest sign of a stir. Until then, the younger Kotetsu sister would continue to drool on Sentaro's uniform.

In the Kuchiki residence, the head of the Kuchiki clan awoke with a startle.

"Halt, _Senbonzakura_!" Byakuya yelled jumping out of his bed to gain better command of the mass of petals getting pulled by what remained of _Zenestia_.

But there were no buildings. No streets. No blood on the floor. No Bartraul Margonia.

The stench of dry blood did not fill the air, not did he feel the fatigue that usually plagued his body after a fight of that magnitude. He stared down at himself. He saw with alarm that he wasn't even in uniform.

_Can it be there's some sort of error? _he thought with unease.

His eye caught sight of his right forearm. Scar tissue. Byakuya needed more evidence than that, deciding to search his arm for any more signs. He would do so while taking a shower, hoping it would ease his mind as well. He briskly walked to the bathroom and removed all of his clothing, but upon stepping into the bath, he accidentally rammed his forehead straight into the pole overhead supporting the shower curtains.

The pole fell to the floor with a clang while Byakuya cursed. That hadn't happened before.

_Did the servants lower the pole as a joke? _Byakuya shook his head. _No, they wouldn't do that. _

Then it hit him.

_Could I believe that what I saw that night was real and not just fantasy?_

He wasn't deluded to think that this whole situation was strange. Because it was. The scar, his new found height, his fight with Margonia… it had all happened. Now that he knew it wasn't a dream, how did he make sense of his current location?

He shook his head again. He could figure it all out later after his shower and breakfast. He picked up the pole and nudged it into place. Byakuya turned the knob on the tiled wall and welcomed the cold water rushing out eager to pelt his body.

Fifteen minutes later, Byakuya dried himself off and slipped into a pair of pajamas and a shirt he had grabbed off the chair next to the bathroom. He walked to the sink and accidentally caught himself staring at the mirror.

_"__What?"_ He said in surprise. Byakuya leaned against the sink and with the palms of his hands felt at his cheeks.

He had a beard.

_A beard! When in Kami's name did that happen? _He exclaimed to himself. Byakuya saw that the thin layers of black facial hair covering his cheeks were neatly trimmed and cut close to his face, which would explain why he hadn't noticed in the shower. His eyes scanned the immediate surroundings of the sink for the straight razor he used every morning before going to work.

He didn't see it.

Byakuya crouched to face the cabinet doors beneath the sink, pried them open, and peered inside. He found his shaving kit stored in the back corner. Had his eyes moved even the slightest to the right, Byakuya would've spotted a box of tampons… but he did not.

He frowned. What was it doing there? Byakuya took out the kit and spread out the contents on the side counter as he usually did when he shaved. The hanging strop was there, so was the shaving brush and the straight razor. He was relieved to see the blade of his razor had not gone blunt. But just to make sure, he gave the sharp edge a few passes over the strop.

Byakuya was throwing a hand towel over his shoulder getting ready for the shaving process when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Kuchiki-sama!" The servant yelled loud enough for his voice to carry through the sliding door, "breakfast is early as ordered." Byakuya heard the servant shuffling away down the hall, no doubt heading to the dining room to see to it that the food was carefully synchronized to his arrival at the table.

He was puzzled. It wasn't even dawn yet, and breakfast was already being served? More importantly, how had the servant known that he was awake? Judging by what the man had said, breakfast was ordered early, no doubt by him, for some apparent reason. Byakuya then remembered that he usually had breakfast at that time when he decided to leave for work earlier that usual.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror and eyed his slick facial hair.

_The shaving will have to wait until later_, he decided, shortly after hearing his stomach emit a growl at his indecision. He changed into his uniform and slipped out of his room. On his way to the dining room, he was glad to see that his gardens and pretty much everything else were in the state he had had last left them in.

Byakuya slid the door open and proceeded to sit down. The day's newspaper was neatly folded on the table next to his cup of tea, but chose not to read it, as he was already behind schedule with all the problems he had encountered earlier. Byakuya saw the same two servants as always set the dishes on the area in front of him.

Byakuya always began the work day with a light breakfast, excluding the weekends when he ate as much as he could to prepare for his long training sessions and the days in which Rukia joined him.

Rukia.

Byakuya wondered where his sister was, settling on that she was still probably sleeping in her room. On the days when he left early for work, Rukia rarely ever joined him, the only times occurring once a month when she was responsible for starting the workday in the 13th Division on the days her Captain had medical checkups in the Fourth.

Byakuya quickly ate his breakfast eager to get started on the paperwork waiting for him on his desk, hoping the workload would get the strange series of events from his mind. He wiped his mouth and tucked the folded newspaper under his arm.

He'd walk today.

Taking long strides to make sure he arrived at his Division in the 30 minutes that is usually took him, he saw with relief to see that Sereitei was still the same. He observed the members of the Fourth Division scurry and trip over themselves attempting to deliver that last of the newspapers on time.

_Normal._

The paper boys that ran by him stopped to salute him and say a good morning before continuing their frantic race against the looming daylight.

_Normal… somewhat_.

He walked into the Division not surprised to see his Division had yet to arise. The bugle wake-up call did not sound for another hour or so, after which the barracks would emit a collective grumble that could be heard all the way from his office. Byakuya was a strict man, and because so, upon receiving the Captaincy of the Sixth Division, he had the morning drills performed an hour earlier than the other Divisions.

He stepped into his office, walked across the room, and sat down on his chair.

_Normal._

Byakuya set his newspaper to the side and picked up his brush, dipping it into in the ink pot and starting on his work. He heard speedy footsteps nearing the office door from down the hall.

_Renji is late… again_. He thought annoyed.

Byakuya turned his attention back to his work not bothering to look up and greet the redhead when the door swung open.

"I'm _sooo_ sorry I'm late Captain Kuchiki! It's just that the girls-"

His head blocked out everything after that. He dropped his brush in surprise to hear the voice belonged to a woman's and not to his Lieutenant.

The woman was bowing in apology, and Byakuya took advantage of this to wipe the shock from his face. The woman was still chattering her reasons away, but still he did not hear any of it.

All he did was nod.

The woman sighed in relief and turned around to walk to the desk in the corner.

_What…?_

Byakuya then recognized the short, dark-haired woman as his 5th Seat, one of the officers he had taken with him to do Captain Hitsugaya's tour of duty.

_What was her name again? Imai... Imai... Mikoto Imai._ But why was she here?

Byakuya stealthily peered over to the placard on her desk.

What he read on the metal plate was enough to widen his eyes in confusion.

Mikoto Imai was his 5th seat. What was she doing sitting at a desk filling in reports that clearly had a "Lieutenant Abarai" faceplate at the front of her desk?

It wasn't possible for his eyes to get any bigger, but they did.

_Could it be…? _There was only one way to find out. But first, he had to calm himself down a little.

He cleared his throat "Lieutenant Abarai," he spoke continuing his work, not wanting to face the woman, "go fetch me yesterday's files… the ones delivered by the 10th Division." Byakuya quickly added, hoping the Tenth had indeed delivered papers yesterday.

The woman stood and nodded, but not before she gave him a strange look that Byakuya did not catch.

_The woman actually responded! _He thought with astonishment.

This meant that her name was no longer Imai, but _Abarai _instead, which in part also mean that…

Rukia was no longer with him.

Instantly, anger flared up within him. The last time he had seen the couple, it was in Ukitake's stupid party and they were getting along just fine then. Renji would have to answer to him, but first, he had to make sense of what was happening. After that, he'd have more than enough time to feed Renji through his office paper shredder and slice the resulting residue even further with _Senbonzakura_ .

Byakuya stood up and walked over to the desk belonging to his new Lieutenant, all the while still questioning what had happened to his old one. He flipped through the files on Imai's desk, (Byakuya chose to use her maiden name to avoid adding further confusion to his already stressed mind) looking for anything that would clear up his thoughts on this even slightly. He found, that on the top corner of her desk, right next to a photograph of herself and Renji standing under a tree somewhere, was a desk calendar.

Byakuya stumbled backwards a bit, needing to grasp on to the gray file cabinet behind Imai's desk.

_Th-that can't be possible._

Before he could get a grip on himself, Imai returned with the files under her arm.

"Here you are Captain Kuchiki, is there anything else you wanted?" She asked waiting for a response.

Byakuya nodded, not sure if his voice had returned yet. But there was no way to proceed without testing if it was there or not.

"Lieutenant Abarai," he said slowly, not wanting to appear distressed, "go to the corner store and purchase a copy of the… the _Sereitei Enquirer _and the _Shinigami Observer_." To think he was actually asking someone to purchase that drivel for him… but now was not the time to take offense-- the task at hand required it.

Imai lifted an eyebrow. "Captain, are you feeling well?"

Before he had time to react, Imai placed the back of her hand to his forehead. When had Byakuya become the kind of person to let others check his temperature like a mother would to a child?

Apparently, it occurred sometime before he had woken up that morning. Remembering that now, he kind of wished he hadn't awoken at all.

"I'm feeling fine." He responded, pulling her hand away. "Go purchase them and come back as soon as possible." He turned around and headed back to his desk.

When he got there, to his relief, Imai had already left. In the meantime, he sat there rapping his fingertips against his desk. He couldn't even _conceive_ of the idea of doing paperwork in his state, not with what he feared might turn out to be true.

_No. _He scolded himself. _That kind of thing just defies everything that is scientifically possible_.

He continued his rapping until Imai came back with the latest issues of the _Enquirer_ and the _Observer_.

After the woman handed the magazine and paper to her Captain, she remained there, with an obvious look of concern on her face.

"Captain, would you like to have a cup of tea? Maybe that would clear your mind up a bit?"

Byakuya shook his head. If tea could work miracle like that, he'd down a gallon of that faster than Kyoraku would alcohol at a human college frat party.

"Thank you for offering, though."

Imai gave him another look before retreating back to her desk.

Byakuya picked up the _Sereitei Enquirer _and read the headline: '_Brave Hairstylist Admits to Dyeing Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya's Hair'_. Under other circumstances, he'd continue to read the parody, but there were more urgent things that needed to be done. He set the _Enquirer_ down and picked up the _Shinigami Observer_, a magazine dedicated to spotting the current trends amongst the members of the Gotei 13. That was the long definition Rukia offered when Byakuya had inquired on what it was she was reading so intently. The shorter definition (his own), was a much shorter one: gossip magazine. The cover had a photograph of a pair that had just until recently been a couple. Apparently, the _Observer_ was now hounding them both to provide their respective sides on the story.

Byakuya didn't even open it. He placed the _Observer_ next to the _Enquirer _and took a deep breath.

He heard the faint scratching of Imai's brush and the chirping of the birds outside.

Quickly, his eyes darted to the print dates on the cover of each item.

His lip quivered. This was going against everything that he held sane.

As if in a trance, he opened the fold of the newspaper he hadn't had the chance to read that morning and warily glanced at the top left corner.

The same thing.

He dropped it in defeat.

Byakuya's head hit his desk with a thud, regretting the impact hadn't been hard enough to make him unconscious.

Imai jumped from her seat and was next to her Captain in a second.

"Captain! Is something wrong?"

_Everything is wrong. _"No, everything is fine." He answered, his head still resting on his desk dejectedly, "I just need some time alone."

Imai nodded a little worried. "Captain, you should take the morning off, or even the whole day," she paused, unsure whether to continue, "I think it might do you some good."

Byakuya nodded, still not changing his position. He felt Imai retreat from his side and leave for her desk.

A few seconds later, Byakuya took his leave, not informing Imai where he was going. He didn't know if it was far or if it was nearby-- it simply did not matter. On his way there, to his unknown destination, he kept thinking the same thing, over and over like a broken recorder: _ten years, ten years, ten years…

* * *

_

A/N: Yaah... I know this came a little late, but you'd do the same thing if a philosophy midterm was rearing its ugly head around the corner. Anyhoo, I better head downstairs and grab a slice of the free pizza they're handing out. R&R dudes and dudettes!


	6. To Tame a Land

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my cousin Espy and her ten week-old daughter, Emily Megan. Even now I'm glad my cousin decided to ignore my mom and aunt's advice to stick with a single name… two names just sounds so much cooler, don't it? I mean, when she gets older, if she doesn't like one name, she could switch to the other! My friends and I were having a strange conversation over dinner the other night and the subject of names came up: what will you name your daughter or your son if you ever have one? When one of them answered, I scoffed. And I still do. When deciding a name for a girl, never name her something that'd give you the idea that she's easy to beat up just by hearing her name. If you found out a "Cassandra" was spreading rumors about you, you'd just let it go, right? I know I would. With that strong a name… I 'd avoid her. Future unborn daughter of my friend, you will get beat up.

* * *

**Ch. 6 To Tame a Land**

Byakuya kept walking until he was forced to stop. If he wanted to continue, he would have to swim across the lake in front of him, but the idea of getting himself wet was not at all pleasing. Instead, he lowered himself to lie face down on the grassy side of the hill facing the lake. The fresh pointy grass scratched against his beard and a patch of it was tickling his nose. Even so, he did not budge.

If someone were to have passed by the lake at that moment, and saw Byakuya on his stomach motionless, that person would've gotten the wrong idea. Within the hour, the rumor of a wasted Captain Kuchiki lying near the Okii Lake would've spread like wild fire.

"Somebody please tell me that I'm dreaming," Byakuya asked to no one in particular.

He stayed in position not thinking anything for a while, that is, until he forced himself up when the wet dew of the grass under his body worked its way through his uniform.

"Ten years." Byakuya stated matter-of-factly.

To deny it would be pointless.

He rubbed his beard contemplatively. There was nothing much he could do about the situation, so he figured he might as well make the best of it. But exactly how did he make the best of this?

_Hmm…_ he thought still caressing his beard, _I could always look around and see if Sereitei has changed any._

Byakuya lowered his hand. That seemed like a good idea.

Byakuya went to the Division nearest to the lake, which happened to be the First Division. If he was starting there, he might as well go in order and check in on how everyone was doing, expecting to see a few shockers here and there now that he was used to them.

He arrived at the Division gates and was greeted by the guards quite cheerfully. Byakuya remembered he had no idea what the people now thought of him now, so he had to be very cautious about what he said and did. Judging by the greeting the four guards gave him, Byakuya guessed that in the future, as difficult as it was to believe, Byakuya Kuchiki was a much more amiable person.

He stepped inside the compound and saw several rows of shinigami stretching for their morning drills.

_It must be around 7:30_, he thought.

A man with an adjutant badge wrapped around his arm spotted him and waved him over. The fact that he did so in such a friendly manner, as if they were almost acquaintances of a sort, had Byakuya worried.

"Captain Kuchiki! How's it going? Shouldn't you be back in the Sixth telling Mikoto to shut up about her girls?" the man with the short black hair asked him.

Byaukya said nothing, but narrowed his eyes. Exactly how many of his top seated officers had the Divisions scouted from his own? He recognized the man as his now former 6th seat, Kenji Suou.

"How's Rukia?" Suou shook his head and waved the question off with a flutter of his hand. "Nevermind. You're probably in a hurry, right? If you wanted to see Captain Sasakibe, he left for patrol duty in the real world."

Not ten minutes within the Division walls and Byakuya had already learned two important bits of information: Chojiro Sasakibe was now Captain of the First Division and, much to his disappointment, Ukitake still hadn't ended those senseless patrol duties when sending a few officers would've sufficed. He considered himself living proof of why the duties should've died the moment Ukitake thought the idea up.

"No. Truth be told, I wanted to see how you were doing." Byakuya lied.

"Nothing much, Captain, nothing much," the cheerful Lieutenant answered with a smile, "But I've been meaning to ask you, what are we going to do about this year's games?"

_Strange,_ Byakuya thought,_ Suou still feels a strong bond with the Sixth._

"I mean," Suou frowned looking down in thought, "we were pretty much unstoppable until four years ago when the first of us was promoted and transferred, not including Mikoto of course. The lucky minx, she got to stay."

He sighed. "I came here, Amano's over in the 5th and Takaya's getting shitfaced in the 8th." He paused, "and that's not including the other six that were transferred out to other Divisions."

Koichiro Amano, 3rd Seat and Kazumi Takaya, 4th Seat, both now Lieutenants as well.

"I lost three seated officers in ten years," Byakuya thought aloud somewhat ticked.

"Four years Captain," Suou corrected him, "You know, I'm starting to think Commander-General Ukitake broke up the Sixth solely for the purpose of giving more balance to the games."

"Or it could simply be that we had the best trained personnel in the Gotei 13." Byakuya said with a little pride.

Suou nodded. "That back breaking torturous training you put us through really paid off. Hey!" He said with enthusiasm, "I hear Noriko was offered the Lieutenant position in the 7th after Lieutenant Rikichi, make he rest in peace, was KIA last month. Do you think she'll take it?"

Rikichi was dead? Byakuya scolded himself for naively assuming that everyone he left then was above ground now. But this Noriko…Noriko Nakamura… Byakuya remembered her for being the 9th Seat of his Division, quite the typical timid and unconfident girl that for some unknown reason, decides to join the Court Guards when she clearly cannot stomach the sight of blood. But it appears she improved quite a lot in ten years to now be considered for a job as second-in-command.

"Why wouldn't she take it?"

"Well, there's a rumor going around that it was offered to three other shinigami before it was offered to her, but they all refused it for one reason or another. Now that you mention it, Noriko told me once she found Captain Iba to be kind of creepy."

"More so that Kurotsuchi?" Byakuya halted. Had that slipped out? For one, he was poking fun at a Captain and secondly, he had made the mistake of assuming Mayuri Kurostuchi was still at the helm of the Twelfth Division. For all he knew, Kurotsuchi kicked the bucket and could be living in Paris as an aspiring street mime. Oh, yes, and Tetsuzaemon Iba was Captain of the 7th.

Instead of a confused look, Byakuya was met by Suou's laugh.

"Oh… that was good." He grinned, "I'd even say it was as funny as the panic attack Omaeda had at dawn. I think they're still trying to convince him to come out of his room."

"And what does his Captain say of this?" Byakuya asked indifferent.

"You mean that psychotic ninja bitch? She's the reason he wont come out"

The psychotic ninja bitch?

"Captain Soifon has a name, Kenji."

Suou harrumphed. "Hey, you call her that."

Did he now?

The shinigami leading the exercises in Suou's stead ran up to them to say something, but the poor guy had to stop and catch his breath for a few minutes before delivering his message: "Lieutenant Suou," the guy wheezed out, "drill is done. Permission to hit the showers?"

Suou gave him a nod and the guy scampered off clutching his side in pain. The rows of troops gave a collective sigh of relief to hear they had been dismissed for the next hour.

Suou chuckled. "They hate it when Captain Sasakibe leaves me in charge, 'coz I always end up assigning what they call the 'Kuchiki Treatment'."

The Kuchiki Treatment? What the hell was that supposed to be?

But of course, Byakuya could not ask, so he had to settle for piecing the answer from what Suou said of it next.

"Amano got in trouble with Captain Abarai for using it all of last week when he came down with the flu and had to stay home," He shrugged. "Takaya tried to once, but Captain Kyoraku said something about 'when in the Sixth, do as the Sixers do.'"

Suou mistook his former Captain's confusion for something else and explained that Kyoraku could be quite the intelligent person when he was sober, but that was an event that occurred as often as the passing of Haley's comet.

But while he was saying this, Byakuya was lost in thought. Having a casual conversation with his former 6th Seat had led him to discover a wealth of information that would have taken him longer to accumulate had he not chosen to start at the First Division or had he chosen to remain moping near the lake. Byakuya now knew Renji had attained the rank of Captain. He should've felt anger towards the redhead for ending his relationship with Rukia, but he couldn't help but feel proud. The 'Kuchiki Treament' had aided in producing one Captain and four Lieutenants for the Gotei 13, perhaps even five, depending on the answer Nakamura gave. Byakuya didn't think it could get any better than this.

Suou had to leave to check in on his troops and waved Byakuya a goodbye after having saluted him before entering the First Division mess hall.

Taking a huge detour around the Second Division on his way to the Third, Byakuya thought it was a strange coincidence to see that four of the five officers that were on duty or off the day he disappeared were all Lieutenants. Then again, after finding himself ten years in the future, he was open to believing anything.

He strolled into the Division courtyard and was saluted by the shinigami who were late in finishing their exercises.

"C-Captain is in his office," a woman short of breath told him while doing her set of jumping jacks.

Byakuya nodded, and followed the path leading to the office. He knocked on the door and was not at all surprised to hear Izuru Kira's voice telling him to come in. What did surprise Byakuya though, were the questionable items that Kira had in the corner of his office.

Kira saw his startled look and gave him a faint smile. He pointed at the items with his thumb, "These ladies right here are the reason why Isane broke up with me."

Byakuya wouldn't go as far as calling them "ladies". Standing, or rather, leaning, against the brown file cabinets in the corner was the same Inflatable Lucy Kira had waltzed with that night many years ago.

"The brunette on the left is Inflatable Judy and the dark one on the right is Inflatable Heidi."

Byakuya was speechless and a little offended, "Why would you have something like that in the office?"

Kira slouched a little, "Isane said the same thing."

He motioned over to the vacant desk next to the door. "I don't have a Lieutenant right now, so I keep the girls around for company… and I don't use them!" He quickly added seeing the assumption on Byakuya's face.

"Why do people always assume that I do?" He asked with frustration.

"Because they were built for that kind of use, Captain Kira."

The man behind the desk sighed, "I think its kinda humorous, but Isane sees it as childish on my part."

He shrugged. "What's Rukia doing these days?"

But before Byakuya could answer, if he was going to answer at all, Kira continued, "I'm sorry I'm bothering you with all my problems. I went to pay Renji a visit to the Fifth the other day, but he ordered Lieutenant Amano to bar me entrance to the office until I settled my issues."

Byakuya said nothing, preferring to let the other person talk until a little conversation on his part was needed to keep it going. He found it to be a good policy, as staying quiet proved to be very beneficiary as he did not know the comings and goings of the Sereitei of the near future.

Kira chuckled. "Did you know that Isane at one point told me I ought to have a therapy session with Captain Unohana? I should've known then that it would lead to this."

He paused to look out the window and continued while watching a bird build a nest for its young on a tree branch outside. "Heh." Kira smiled. "She ought to be telling that to Matsumoto. The woman's going through a life-crisis and Captain Hitsugaya is rumored to be losing his hair because of it."

Kira continued his stare for a little longer before turning to face Byakuya. Byakuya decided it was time to push the conversation further.

"Life-Crisis? I haven't heard anything from Captain Histugaya regarding his Lieutenant." Risky, but he figured Kira was too distraught from his breakup to notice.

And he was right.

"Isane, back when we were dating, told me that Matsumoto was blathering on about her biological clock ticking away or some nonsense of that sort."

Matsumoto's current predicament Byakuya could have done without, but some information is better than nothing. But this guy really needed to cheer up. The calm and soft tone Izuru assumed in his mourning was beginning to make Byakuya feel a little depressed.

"You ought to take a drink." Byakuya suddenly interjected.

"Excuse me?" Kira now gave his full attention.

There was no going back from this.

"You ought to take a drink." Byakuya repeated and with that, he left, not wanting to feel more down than he already was.

The guy really did need some company. Byakuya made a note to recommend one of his officers: at this point, losing one more after having lost a load wouldn't make much of a difference. He saw no reason why he should go to the Fourth, so he walked passed it, but did stop long enough to return the greetings the 4th Division guards gave him.

Byakuya knew it was immature on his part to think so, but ever since the day he had first entered the Gotei 13, he has always associated the shinigami of the Fourth with certain derogatory names he had taken up from his visits to the real world. In all honesty, the humans came up with these names every few years, and Byakuya thought it wouldn't hurt to borrow a few here and there.

Frankly in his mind, the Fourth Division was composed of dorks. Lame-o's. Squares. Geeks. Losers. Dweebs. Nerds. Noobs. And even though the term was now outdated, Byakuya felt that above all, there was no better word out there in existence to describe the Fourth Division shinigami better than the word "weenie".

With the exception of Unohona and Kotetsu of course. Then again… the Fourth Division Lieutenant_ had_ written that unintentionaly hilarious article on condoms, so Byakuya thought it reasonable to bar her from the safe zone for the time being.

"Captain!" A deep voice greeted him.

Byakuya was startled to see that during the time he was thinking about the lameness of the Fourth Division, he had arrived at the Fifth. He hadn't given it much thought on what he was going to do once he arrived. Should he ignore it and continue his morning stroll, or should he see how Renji was handling the duties of running an entire division? Now that he had been spotted, it wouldn't hurt to take a peek inside.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Leiutenant Amano barked standing still as a rod and saluting him. Koichiro Amano, even after ten years, remained the strict person as always. Byakuya saw with curiosity that the man standing rigidly ahead had his right eye sealed shut, having the use of only one eye when just a yesterday, he still had the pair. Again, Byaukya noted with irritation that while a day had passed for him, and entire decade had for everyone he knew. He had to be careful to keep everyone in the dark about his little problem: he couldn't begin to imagine what would happen should word of it come out.

"At ease, Lieutenant," Byakuya ordered. Amano complied and swiftly dropped his arm to his side, assuming what would be called a relaxed stance for strictly trained military personnel.

"I apologize for the formal gesture, sir. I rarely do it these days as Captain Abarai feels uncomfortable with it." Amano explained.

"And where could I find the Captain?" Byakuya asked.

"He just finished speaking with Captain Hisagi in his office, so he should be available. But as a precaution, I'll ask you to wait outside." Amano left Byakuya's side and sprinted into the administrative building of the division.

_Wait… if Amano is here at the Fifth, where did that girl Hinamori go off to?_

And as if the gods were snooping in on his thoughts, he got his answer.

"Speak of the devil," Byakuya said in a low tone.

The reserved girl was walking to the left of the stern Captain Shuuhei Hisagi. Byakuya saw that Hisagi had grown his black hair a little longer, long enough that Byakuya was confident that the Captain had to pull it back every so often so to not obstruct his view. But other than that, and the full length haori, he looked the same. A little serious, but the same nonetheless.

Hinamori, on the other hand, was the same. Bun and all. Byakuya didn't have to prop open a history book documenting the last ten years to see that Momo still hadn't gotten over the former Captain of the Fifth Division.

"Captain Kuchiki." Hisagi greeted him with a nod when the pair reached the center of the courtyard where Byakuya was left standing to wait by Amano.

"Captain Hisagi, Leiutenant Hinamori." Byakuya said giving them both a nod.

It was evident to Byakuya that they both wanted to get away, remaining solely out of courtesy to the older Captain. There was an uncomfortable silence and Momo decided to end it.

"How has your day been?" Momo asked, feigning curiosity.

"Interesting."

"How so?" Hisagi put in, looking to the distance.

"Captain Kira introduced me to the women he keeps in his office."

That's all it took to reel them in.

As if suddenly out of a trance, their expressions immediately changed at the mention of their friend. At least, Byakuya assumed they were still friends.

"Izuru should really toss them out." Hinamori said disappointed, "I don't know how Isane put up with the additional two."

Hisagi frowned. "He doesn't use them Momo. I don't see what's the problem."

"How would you like it if I had a vibrator propped up on my desk, huh?" Momo responded, defending her friend in the Fourth Division, "Would it be a problem then?"

"No," Hisagi replied, "I would find it terribly amusing."

"Amusing?" Momo said in disbelief, "Amusing? Really? How could it possibly be anything other than disturbing?"

Hisagi groaned. "Because it's _awkward_, Momo. Remember when Tetsuzaemon accidentally installed our condom machine in the women's bathroom instead of the tampon one?"

Momo replied that she did remember.

Hisagi drew two imaginary points in the air with his index finger. "Therefore," he continued, connecting the dots with his fingers, "it's funny."

Momo stared at him in disbelief, the same way she would've reacted had Hisagi told her he would be adopting the Madarame cut. She shook her head, feeling sorry for her Captain for possessing such a strange sense of humor.

"You men are all weird."

Hisagi crossed his arms and scoffed, "You've been hanging out with Captain Soifon too much, Momo."

"What are you implying?" Hinamori jerked her neck quickly, responding with a tone of offense.

"That soon, you'll turn into that-"

"-psychotic ninja bitch?" Byakuya offered, no longer willing to warm the bench.

Hisagi gave him a grin. "Heh. Well put." He took a step back and gave Momo the once over.

"I would watch out, Momo." His concerned tone painfully overdone , "You're getting awfully short."

"Shut up Shuuhei." Momo huffed.

"That's no way to speak to a Captain, Lieutenant Hinamori." The three shinigami turned to meet a straight faced Lieutenant Amano.

"You can be court-marshaled for that offense." He said nothing more, and proceeded to salute both Captains. "Captain Abarai can see you now, Captain Kuchiki."

Amano gave Hisagi a nod, "I hope you have a great day, sir."

Hisagi took that as his queue to leave. "Well, it was nice talking with you Captain Kuchiki… and greet Rukia for me okay?"

Hinamori said nothing, probably from the uncomfortable aura that Lieutenant Amano was emitting from his eyes. The girl stumbled a bit as she saluted Byakuya and ran as fast as she could to Hisagi's side, who was fast approaching the Division gates. Byakuya knew for a fact that if Lieutenant Amano hadn't caught her in that position, she wouldn't have saluted him.

He shook the thought off and followed Amano to the Fifth Division office. The walk was quiet, Amano keeping to himself and Byakuya watched a pair of shinigami take their sparing up a notch when the tall dark skinned Lieutenant looked their way.

Just outside the office, Amano skidded to a stop and faced Byakuya.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, sir. I have no doubt you are here on official business, so I will wait outside and oversee the training of the seated officers for the time being." With a final salute, the dark man walked off, Byakuya imagining the 'drill sergeant' lever switch on the second Amano stepped across the threshold.

Byakuya took a deep breath. On the other side was his former Lieutenant and the husband to his current one. It was unreasonable to hope Renji had rid himself of those god awful tattoos, but, Byakuya noted with satisfaction, he would always be more than willing to burn them off himself after what he did to his sister. If time allowed, then he'd even go through Yachiru's crafts box and glue a pair of eyebrows on Renji… with a hot glue gun. Byakuya grinned. Renji should've learned by now to never cross a Kuchiki, and if that Kuchiki just so happened to have an older brother… Byakuya would make Bartraul Margnoia seem like a clumsy intern at a glass menagerie world exhibition.

Byakuya was shaken out of his gloomy thoughts when he heard a shout come from the other side of the door.

"SHIT!"

Byakuya opened the door without knocking and caught Renji in a position he never thought he ever would.

"Stop staring at me like I'm one of Izuru's sex dolls and give a hand will 'ya?" Renji growled.

In the center of the office, with a mess of tools and scraps of paper and pieces of metal littering the floor, was Renji on his knees attempting to build, judging from the wheels atop Amano's desk, a child's bike.

A pink bike.

A pink bike with a wicker basket sporting a large dandelion on it's front. A pink bike with plastic hot pink streamers cascading from the holes in the head tubes A pink bike with sparkling training wheels.

Byakuya had no choice but to stifle his laugh as best he could by biting down on his tongue. But Renji was no fool and flung the screw diver at his former superior officer without a second thought. He easily dodged the tool and burst out laughing. This was more humiliating to Renji than anything Byakuya could ever conjure.

"Shut that trap of yours or I'll go Bankai on your ass!"

Byakuya did right away, not because Renji began to violently bang the wrench in his right hand against the seat post, but because he heard himself _laughing_. He found this odd, as there had been several times in the past when Renji had done something stupid enough to get anyone going, but Byakuya would remain the same. Byakuya blamed the atmosphere. If everyone he had met up until now treated him the same way they had before, then he wouldn't feel so at ease. He was getting soft. But then again, Renji was not at all startled to see his former Captain laugh. _Renji_ for crying out loud.

It was official: Byakuya Kuchiki laughed and was an easy going social man in the future. As much as he hated it, if that was the part that was written for his future self, then he'd have no choice but to go along with it. But the question was, for how long?

* * *

A/N: This is the part where I apologize for updating so late. I have the reasons listed in my prifile page if you feel the need to read the details. Also, I assure you that this will be the longest chapter in the story. Why I went overboard with this one I have no clue. R&R guys and gals!


	7. The Longest Day

A/N: You're probably wondering why I updated on Thanksgiving Day. Well, the thing is, I didn't get to go home. But! My tooth aches. Well, it's not that it hurts, but it's bothering me to no end. I just hope it's simply a sign that it might fall out, rather than it being something serious. The last time a tooth of mine fell out, I was a bratty freshman who bit down too hard on an apple. I would like to take this opportunity to thank those of you who put up a review. From the feedback that I got, I was able to see that the last chapter was quite on the humorous side. Oh, yes: I haven't mentioned the awesomeness that is Iron Maiden in an awfully long time, eh? Well, enjoy the chapter and "Up the Irons!" as we Maidenheads always say.

* * *

**Ch. 7 The Longest Day**

"Had I known I would be touching anything pink, I woulda been more careful with Mikoto!"

Byakuya saw that Renji was seething enough to start gnawing on the bike to get rid of his pent up frustration. The redhead threw the monkey wrench to the ground, gave a hearty kick to the brown box the parts had come in, and stalked back to his desk. He slumped on his chair, and slid low enough that Byakuya was only able to see the top of his shoulders.

"But we had three girls... three!" Renji repeated for emphasis. He drew the palm of his hand across his face, almost as if his intent were to rub off the tattoos, "Boys are so much easier," he said as if it were a fact, "Give 'em something sharp and they'll worship you for the entire week."

Renji gave a hard sigh and closed his eyes.

In the meantime, Byakuya's brain was telling him that hell had frozen over. It told him pigs could fly. It told him that Yumichika was as straight as the shortest distance between two points. This proved to be quite the eye-opener for Byakuya: never had he expected to see Renji the father of three girls. This meant that his relationship with Imai was a serious one, as if the fact that they were married weren't enough proof already. In all honesty, Byakuya was somewhat alarmed: if Renji had managed to get himself made Captain, married, and father three kids, all within a meager ten years… then everything else was game to radical change.

_What's next,_ Byakuya thought dryly, _Rukia's married to that orange haired brat?_

He shivered. She had better not. Byakuya shook the thought off and turned his attention back to the man behind the desk.

Renji was still meditating in that slouching position of his. Seeing that he would not be offered a seat anytime soon, at least not until his former Lieutenant finished brooding over the damage of piecing together a pink bicycle would have on his ego, Byakuya took the liberty of taking a seat.

Byakuya observed with interest that Renji's office was in order and quite clean for someone like him. Either he had grown up somewhat, or it was Imai's doing. Byakuya would place money on the latter. The scattered bike parts on the office floor were obviously out of place, even more so since the soft pink texture of the numerous pieces clashed horribly with the dark green texture of the carpet underneath it.

Byakuya, careful to not break Renji's musings, reached out to pick up one of the five picture frames neatly set at the edge of the desk. He decided to go for the largest one, figuring it would be the one to have the Abarai family photograph encased within it.

And he was right.

Renji had the second youngest girl, about five years of age, on his shoulders, steadying her with his right arm… while flexing his left. Byakuya inwardly grinned. Renji, even as the father of three and towering over his wife and three daughters, would always be Renji. Byakuya returned his attention back to the photograph. At the center stood the oldest girl, about seven or eight, cradling a black kitten, beaming at the camera. Imai was to the other side of the oldest daughter, arms carefully wrapped around the year-old child's midsection, the girl's small back pressed against her mother's bosom.

The three girls all had Renji's flaring red hair, but in the height department, Byakuya saw that they would take after their mother. Despite her smiling face, Byakuya was able to see that the oldest most likely took after her father. The girl on Renji's shoulders appeared to be the bubbly type, and the youngest he had no clue… perhaps a mix.

"You have a nice family Renji," Byakuya spoke suddenly, "count your blessings."

Renji awoke from his ruminations.

"Of course I do," he answered with a hard sigh, "I make sure to do it every morning."

Byakuya hadn't expected Renji to reveal information that sensitive to him. He knew without a doubt that he was on good terms with Renji, but he didn't know how far that filial bond extended out to him.

"Hey, Byakuya."

_Evidently, close enough to use my name._

"Yes?" Byakuya replied, careful to hide the minor irritation at hearing a former subordinate, or anyone for that matter, address him by his first name.

"Finish the bike for me."

Byakuya flinched. What would give Renji the idea that he was any good at all with bicycles or anything mechanical for that matter? Sure, he did own an extensive watch collection that stretched as far back as the third generation, but even then the servants cleaned and cared for the gears of each watch. Though, Byakuya personally made sure he was the one to clean and wind the watches favored personally by the Heads that had come before him. Perhaps in some prior conversation with Renji, Byakuya had made mention of the tiny gears, the springs, the jewel bearings, and the small pin-levers he had to keep in shape? There was no way of knowing, and as much as it annoyed him, he would have to accept Renji's request.

"Finish? Renji, the bicycle hasn't even begun to be built."

Renji turned red. Scolding his former Lieutenant. Good times.

"Yes or no?" He grumbled, "I'm a busy man."

"This is hardly the appropriate place to do this sort of work."

"… is that a yes?" Renji asked, just the smallest hint of hope in his hissing voice.

"Yes, I wouldn't want the young recipient of the gift to spend valuable time guessing at what contraption her father got her. "

It took a few seconds for Renji to register what Byakuya said, but when he did, he frowned.

"It woulda looked like a bike eventually."

Byakuya was glad to see that even after ten years, Renji always took the role of the deer caught in the headlights in an argument.

"Then why not do it yourself?" Byakuya pointed out.

Renji saw he had dug himself a hole. He quickly recovered by jumping out of his seat and rushing to the adjoining storage room ignoring Byakuya's question.

"Take the bike outback in the third dojo," Renji's muffled shout carried over from the other room, "Koichiro would get a stroke if he saw his idol putting a pink bike together."

Byakuya let Renji have the last say. He picked up all the pieces of the bike and quickly stuffed them into the box. He scavenged the floor for any tools or missing parts and when he saw he had gotten hold of all of them, he left the office for the dojo Renji had directed him to.

The construction of the bike took a little less than an hour. Byakuya found it quite satisfying to be doing something with his hands, and wasn't at all bothered when it came to dabbing the gears with oil. To get them rolling as smooth as possible, he had to dirty his fingers with the slippery black liquid and spread it down the chain with one hand, while the other worked the pedal to keep the chain moving along. Byakuya noticed with disappointment that no amount of his craftsmanship would prove to be enough to get rid of the indentations on the smooth metal left behind by Renji's teeth.

He cleaned his hands in the basin near the entrance to the dojo and dried himself with the hand towel to the side. Byakuya decided he had already done enough for the redhead, so he settled to not bother with informing him of the finished job. Plus, it would be worth knowing Renji would blow up once he saw the mess the oil had done to the wooden floor of the dojo.

Byakuya put his haori and scarf back on and left for his next destination, wherever it took him.

* * *

Byakuya spent the rest of the afternoon observing the comings and goings of the Sereitei of the near future… to him at least. He chose not to continue his visits into the other Divisions for fear of calling attention to himself, as if the hour spent alone with a bicycle that reeked of girlyness weren't enough.

Judging by the position of the sun, he had about another hour before the workday let out, so he decided he might as well head towards the Sixth Division and show Imai that he was relatively better than he had been that morning.

Byakuya thought he had done enough exploring for the day, hoping that what he had discovered would prove to be sufficient to get him along while he learned the other stuff he had missed. Though it caused him great irritation, he would have to pay attention at the Captains meetings, if they were still being held on a weekly basis. Not that he didn't pay attention. He heard what Ukitake and the others said, but as soon as he did, the little bit of info was processed and stored in some remote corner of his brain and left there to sit and collect dust until the time came when he had to strain himself to remember. But he rarely ever did that. Byakuya hoped above all that the parties following the meetings had been discarded.

Before he knew it, Byakuya was facing the open doors of the Sixth Division. He prepared himself to greet the guards as soon as they saluted him, and when they did so, he gave them a brief nod. Luckily, half the squad was eating supper while the other half showered, leaving the main courtyard relatively alone save for the company of twenty shinigami working the shift for the day.

When the exercises were adjourned for meals, Byakuya had made it a rule upon his promotion to have one company remain behind to continue the training. He did so because he had noticed, in his days of delivering papers and messages as a Lieutenant, that the main courtyard, when left empty, looked utterly unprofessional. Byakuya let the individual companies to decide for themselves which three would stay put at each respective mealtime. Byakuya thought it developed their organizational skills and above all, taught them responsibility. He was very pleased to see that his subordinates were smart enough to not use the duties as a wagering chip, that is, doing another company's shift for losing a bet or for another reason.

The company working the supper shift stopped their training to salute him and when Byakuya acknowledged their gesture, all twenty went straight back to their exercises, as if nothing had interrupted them.

He arrived at his office with his thoughts revolving around whether or not the Sixth Division had improved on Kidou as a whole in the last ten years. He pushed open the door and was immediately welcomed by an Imai busily sweeping the floor. Byakuya noticed for the first time that his Lieutenant was slightly plump, probably from her youngest daughter. He made a note to find out the names of the three girls as soon as he could, as he was positive that that was essential information to keeping his cover.

"Are you feeling better, Captain?" Imai stopped long enough to wipe her brow with a handkerchief she pulled from her pocket.

"Yes. Relatively so."

"That's good to hear." Imai smiled, "There's a message on your desk that was delivered while you were out."

He brought himself to thank her, even though it was one of her duties as his Lieutenant to collect messages in his absence. But he was sure it was expected of him, and when Imai returned the motion, he knew he had been right in doing so.

Byakuya moved towards his chair and sat down. He picked up the small slip and noticed that because it not in an envelope of any sort, the message was routine. He flipped the card over and read the print silently:

_THIS IS SIMPLY A REMINDER THAT TOMORROW'S CAPTAINS MEETING TIME HAS CHANGED FROM 15:00 TO 18:00. PLEASE BE ON TIME AS I AM GREATLY LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS MONTH'S INTER-DIVISION FRIENDSHIP GET-TOGETHER! HAVE A GREAT DAY AND DON'T FORGET THAT WE AGREED ON A POTLUCK FOR THIS MONTH!_

_- Commander-General Jyuushirou Ukitake_

Byakuya, without a doubt, was truly, _absolutely_, speechless. There were so many things contained in that little pasty-yellow card to wind him for hours on end.

"Oh! A potluck! I almost forgot!" Imai said from her desk flipping through her daily planner.

_She writes this down?_

"Captain! What will you be bringing? Renji asked me to cook his share as every time he nears the stove, it begs for mercy." She giggled.

When Byakuya saw that his Lieutenant hadn't asked a rhetorical question and was actually expecting an answer, he said the first thing that came to mind:

"Sandwiches."

He was a little surprised. Sandwiches? It sort of made sense. Excluding this morning's breakfast, as difficult as it was to believe, a sandwich had been his last meal.

"What kind?" Imai inquired.

_Is the woman really this picky?_

"… Cuban." Byakuya let out, wondering if he had ever actually had one.

"I've never had one of those," Imai pondered, placing a fingertip to her chin in contemplation, "Is it Western?"

"… I believe so."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Byakuya couldn't believe his future involved talking to his Lieutenant about potlucks and food and sandwiches: all that was missing was a book club and knitting material to turn Byakuya into a forthcoming old lady.

"What will you be bringing?" Byakuya asked, hoping he had asked one of those questions that resulted in the other person chattering away, leaving him in the safe zone while he thought up another emergency question.

"I want to try out this new recipe Renji brought back from the real world… but seeing as to how there's not much time, I'll have to settle for something old." She frowned, "Perhaps a salad of sorts."

It got quiet again.

"And for Renji?"

Byakuya couldn't emphasize the ridiculousness of the situation.

Food.

He was talking about food.

"Renji has been badgering me for the last month to make him something foreign he tried a while back when he went to Region S.A. Area 05 for a quick skirmish." She smiled, "The dope even got permission from the Commander-General to be allowed back for a few hours while he got wrote down the recipe."

Byakuya noticed that Imai smiled a lot when she spoke of Renji. And on a minor note, Renji was still quite the fan of food… a rabid-fan if it was free. He wondered if that had been the reason his former Lieutenant hung out in the Second Division on the that days he was short on cash. The fact that the redhead was willing to risk getting caught loitering around by Captain Soi Fon in the name of food really told him something about Renji.

"I think it called for eggs, tomato sauce, meat fillet…" Imai drifted off.

Byakuya closed his eyes in relief when Imai asked no further questions.

All this talk about food… it reminded him he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He stared at the shadow formed by the file cabinet next to the window on the far wall to his left and then turned to gaze at the clock: he was pleased to see he had only been off by five minutes.

Byakuya drummed his fingers against his desk. Imai was scratching away on the papers at her side of the room. There was no point in starting the paperwork he had missed out on, he would have to pay for it by sacrificing a day of his weekend to make up for lost time.

He stood up. He was going to run out the last half hour of the workday productively,

"… Mikoto." She looked up from her work, waiting.

_Good. Calling Imai by her first name is normal._

"I will be in the training field overseeing the end-of-the-day exercises. I wont be coming back, so make sure to lock the door."

"I will… and get a good night's sleep, all right? You looked awfully weary this morning, Captain."

"Do not worry." Byakuya paused at the office door, "Save it for your husband. After all, looking after Renji is similar to caring for another child, is it not?"

Imai gave a small laugh. "I'm glad to see that you're back to normal, Captain."

The short, dark headed woman gave him a salute and went back to her work, humming a tune Byakuya hadn't heard before. Truth be told, Byakuya didn't feel like observing his subordinates. The only reason he said that was because he needed to get out of the office. But in the end, he forced himself to trudge to the back field of the Division.

Watching the individual companies practice made his fingers twitch with excitement. Byakuya was feeling trigger-happy. All his subordinates were there, and when they noticed his presence, all training stopped.

"Form a circle. All of you." Byakuya knew he hadn't projected his voice enough for the shinigami training in the last fields to be able to hear him. He wanted to see how his subordinates would handle the problem. The order was relayed from shinigami to shinigami, until it reached the last person scurrying to join their companions around the circle.

Although Byakuya hadn't ordered for it, the Division had formed the circle _around _him, making the Captain the center point of the Division.

"Unit's A-04 and B-07, step forward."

The ten shinigami did, though they did their best to cover their confusion.

"The goal is to knockout the opposing unit's Sitting Duck." He had chosen those two units in particular because he recognized the man and woman at the head of each.

"Seya and Kawada…" Byakuya said, watching the man and woman's ears perk, awaiting their orders, "Ducks."

Without further questions, the members of each unit assumed their favored battle or defensive stance. Byakuya was pleased that even the eight shinigami he did not know knew the vast importance of being able to communicate without being too loud. He was further impressed to see that each unit had someone staring down the other in case a member of the other unit forgot to cover his messaging with faux words, that is while that person was saying something, his lips were forming an entirely different thing.

This was a game, if it could even be called a game, that Byakuya had invented. Two units started the round trying to knock out the opposing team's Duck first. The tactical portion and teamwork exercise of the game came in when defending the Duck, as the Duck was allowed to defend him or herself, but was restricted from attacking.

The skirmish would continue until a Duck was knocked out, or if Byakuya felt that it was dragging on too long, would say the unit's name that would switch in with the one leaving. This taught his subordinates speed, adjustability and stamina, at least for the unit left behind. The game would go on, Byakuya only having to name the new unit and the new Duck, and by the end of the game, all shinigami were left exhausted, especially when he decided to add several rounds instead of the usual one.

Byakuya didn't have a name for it, curious to see what his subordinates would come up with. A week after its first implementation many decades ago, he heard his brainchild christened as _"The Death of Duck and Me"_ by a group of new recruits not having yet mastered the art of looking around before speaking.

He was a little disappointed to see that his troops wouldn't survive beyond the first round, but at least that meant they had pushed themselves during the day's training. When he let them go, it was half past five. Byakuya gave a few of the units that had a serious issue with communication a few pointers as well as the ones that were simply erratic when defending their Duck.

Byakuya left with a gust thinking that perhaps living in this time wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

He arrived at the mansion deciding to skip the entrance gates and head straight for the dining room, which was unusual, considering he changed into something more appropriate when he got home. He ate his dinner quietly, paying no mind that Rukia was again absent for the meal. Byakuya made in a priority to find out her current situation and location, as soon as he finished eating.

When he was done, he stood and exited the room, deciding to take a stroll down the gardens and mulling the day's events over. He felt the air to be placid and the lack of noise was quite discomforting. He shook it off and thought how he should go about explaining to his chefs what a Cuban sandwich was and that he'd need them to prepare about fifteen sandwiches. Remembering that both Abarais would be there, as well as Omaeda, he quickly changed the figure to accommodate his new reflection.

That when he felt the tackle.

Followed by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck.

Byakuya was caught so off guard that he was forced on one knee. Breathing a bit ragged, Byakuya unsheathed his sword and prepared to slice whoever had done that to him.

Only he wasn't met by a man or a woman, or anyone for that matter. He stared down and spotted the arms still there.

And another pair around his waist.

_Who the...?_

"We really got otou-sama that time!"

"Yeah! Did you see him pull out _Senbonzakura_?"

"It was awesome!"

"Where's that big scaredy cat? She has to see this!"

"Hey, Hey! Tousan! Can you show it to us again?"

Byakuya did not say anything. Right after the first exclamation, his mind and ability to reason had run to the hills, leaving him simply a shell of a man, standing there, petrified to the core.

* * *

A/N: _DUH DUN DUN!!!_ darkangel1910 got it right! So... this is the part where I say I'm glad for having an eight year-old brother. Not that I am already, but the kid can get awfully annoying at times, especially due to the fact that there's a pretty large age gap between the both of us. Meh. The kid's probably driving my other brother back home crazy. Anyway, R&R. Please. I need to see the general reaction to you-know-what.


	8. Stranger in a Strange Land

A/N: So. You can expect for updates to come much more often after this one since I'll be outta school starting Wednesday. First, I'll tell my parents that wish them a happy anniversary, and hopefully they'll forgive me for having gotten the wrong day... again. I will finally catch up on the reading, movie watching, and anime that I have neglected since sometime in October. Oh yes, and Christmas too. Just a few more days, just a few more days...

* * *

**Ch. 8 Stranger in a Strange Land**

Byakuya stood there, silent, his voice stuck at the halfway point. Not that he was complaining: he had a strong suspicion that his upbringing played a large role in his throat muscles being strong enough to hold back whatever it is that was fighting to get out, whether is was an exclamation or some sort of animalistic sound he did not know.

Its funny how fast his heart was beating, considering he had hardly moved at all. If he was able to hear himself think, then perhaps this was all some strange illusion.

He moved his eyes first. He peered to the left and then to the right, as much as his peripheral vision would allow him to see.

Nothing.

He craned his neck to increase his field of vision and his eyes immediately focused on two young boys quizzically staring at him.

Byakuya stared back. Their small grey eyes bore into his own, Byakuya having to alternate between the boy on the left and the boy on the right. One of the boys, the younger one, scratched his short ruffled thatch of black hair out of impatience while maintaining eye contact. The older one left his arms to dangle at his sides.

The exchange between the two generations was broken when he felt a tug on his haori and out of instinct, looked down to meet the source doing the pulling.

A girl.

Byakuya took a step back, turned, and walked away. His feet had moved out of their own accord, but was stopped when his eyes zoned in on yet another boy, this one taller than the other two, sitting on a bench setting up a game board.

Byakuya halted mid-stride and turned around yet again, only to meet the wall made up of the two young black haired boys that had stared at him earlier standing shoulder to shoulder with the girl off to the side hugging a stuffed toy.

He waited.

They waited.

And he waited still more.

"Otou-sama, you're being weird."

The wall dispersed and scampered off to play in the open space adjoining the low veranda, leaving Byakuya and the girl with her toy alone.

Byakuya was feeling light headed. He made a step to the edge of the veranda and sat down, not caring that the sitting position he had assumed was not the proper one a noble should take. His hands dangled in between his knees while his feet sponged up the dew beginning to collect in the grass.

Byakuya eyed the far wall and spaced out.

He did not notice the small girl drag her over sized stuffed toy and take a seat to the right of him. Nor did he notice the girl start to play with her toy as she began to hum a tune. Nor did he notice the oldest boy behind him pick the board up and carry it over to where he sat.

He was brought back when the oldest boy nudged him in the shoulder.

Byakuya was startled. He peered at the wooden board between himself and the boy and looked away. He was in no mood to play games.

He heaved himself from his brooding and made towards his office.

"Otou-sama! Aren't you going to play with nii-san?"

"Yeah! You said you would play with us when we got back from our trip!"

Byakuya ignored the two boys. Because his study was nearby, he got there in no time. He gently closed the door and drifted to a cabinet he hadn't opened in quite a long time. He didn't bother with the glasses and went straight for the bottle. He shut the cabinet door roughly and stepped outside again. Byakuya let his feet do the work, and was surprised when they took him back to his original position next to the small girl and to the older boy with the chessboard.

He pried the top off of the bottle and took a sip. At the same time he reached out to the chessboard and moved one of his center pawns, mentally keeping track of where he was moving his pieces.

The girl to this side moved away to get a better view of the board. The boys on the lawn drew closer, their interest peeked.

"Whoooa… look Sajin," the older boy of the two whispered to the younger, "Tou-san's drinking like old man Kyoraku!"

_Tou-san. Sajin. _

"Yeah… do you think tou-san will finish the whole bottle?" The younger boy asked in awe.

_Tou-san._

"I bet. Tou-san can do anything."

_Tou-san._

Byakuya went all out despite not knowing the oldest boy's playing level and because so, the game ended in a matter of a few moves. But that fact wasn't represented well in the amount of hard liquor left inside the clear bottle, it having crossed the half-way point when he took his opponent's queen, thus leaving the king wide open with the flanking knight unable to do anything about the imminent capture.

Perhaps they would leave him alone now.

"That's not fair," the youngest boy frowned at him, "Tou-san, you played your pro game."

Byakuya answered by taking another swig at the bottle. He kept staring straight ahead.

"Genryuu," the youngest boy continued his frown, "he's not talking."

_Genryuu._

"Maybe Tou-san is mad that Kaien didn't play better?"

_Kaien._

Byakuya was slightly bemused, probably as a result of the liquor finding its way to his blood stream and thus drifting up to his head. If these kids had been named after the dead and fallen, Byakuya drowsily thought, then that meant the girl was named-

"Hisana," Sajin whispered, "Okaa-sama told me to you have eat my veggies."

_Hisana. Okaa-sama._

"Yeah, and mine too." Genryuu added.

The small girl gave the boys a defeated look before turning to her oldest brother for help, "Nii-san, do I haff to eat Geryuu's and Saji's veggies?"

Kaien shook his head and glared at his two younger brothers.

"Jeez, nii-san," Sajin pouted, "You're no fun."

Byakuya faintly heard the sweet tinkling of the bell the servants sounded when the dining table had been furnished with the night's meal.

The group of four stopped their bickering and stood by waiting for Byakuya to rise and lead them to the dining room he not more than an hour ago had eaten in with relatively little to worry about.

"Tou-san, are you coming?"

Byakuya tipped the butt of the bottle straight up to down the last of the liquor. He blinked at the empty bottle and tossed to the side, its fall cushioned by the neatly trimmed grass.

"I think he already ate."

"But Otou-sama always eats with us!"

Byakuya did not see the upset faces retreat and leave for the dining room.

_Kaien. Genryuu. Sajin. Hisana._

"Is this for real or some kind of hell?" Byakuya slurred icily.

He stood and trudged his way back to his study, his mind telling him there was a flask hidden in his file cabinet. Or was it in the watch case? In the drawer?

It didn't matter. He took not three steps before his vision gave up on him, his body lazily slumping to the floor.

* * *

Byakuya pried his eyes open.

He watched a lone fly buzz near the pale ceiling sticking itself to it several times to search for members of its troop or to observe its surroundings. Byakuya knew he had lost consciousness on the veranda outside, but because he was warm, covered in a thick toss blanket, and able to feel the heat of the cushiony material under his back, he was not in his bedroom. Nor was he in his sleeping wear, as noticeable by the roughness of the material makeup of his uniform. He pulled the blanket off as he sat up, regretting he had done so in too swift a movement as he immediately felt the pains of having a stiff neck. Byakuya allowed his shoulder to remain alongside his neck for the time being, even if the pose did make him look ridiculous.

Byakuya saw that he was in his study and had been sleeping on one of the two leather couches surrounding the low coffee table in the center of the room. The sun's rays were not layering themselves upon his office floor, meaning that it was either still night out, or a new day was about to begin. He sided with the latter: despite his stiff neck and his swimming head, Byakuya's body felt the kind of rest achieved only through a good night's sleep.

His reasoning was proven correct when he heard the old fashioned grandfather clock near the entrance to the door he had received as a gift sound six times. Byakuya felt the effects of drinking and avidly searched around for a bottle of water. When he did not find one, he decided against calling for a servant. The thought of anyone seeing him in this situation, what with his assumed awkward position to ease the pain on his neck was not at all pleasing.

Byakuya didn't remember how he got there, nor he did he care. What did matter now though, was his immediate goal: to reach the kitchen and get his thirst settled. After that, he would make it his priority to search for Rukia. At this point, he needed someone to confide in and tell of his situation. Otherwise, he honestly thought would lose his mind.

He exited his study, relieved to see his movements were easing the pain on his neck and by the time he reached the kitchen door, the ache had completely receded. Byakuya was met by a servant setting the breakfast table by carefully placing the eating utensils in their proper order.

"Kuchiki-sama," the man bowed, straightening the ragged towel on his shoulder, "breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes. Will you like anything now?" The man stood upright to gain a head start should his Byakuya make a request.

"Water," he paused, "… and make sure to bring the jug as well." The servant bowed again and sped into the kitchen.

Byakuya knew the servant had arrived when he listened to the tinkling tune created by the ice cubes clashing against the glass jug. The servant filled the glass and handed it to Byakuya, who took it and excused him. The man bowed and retreated back into the kitchen. He downed the cup in a few gulps and proceeded to refill, doing this three times before he felt satisfied.

Byakuya put his glass down and stepped back outside to make his way to Rukia's room. He had no way of knowing whether his sister still resided within the Kuchiki mansion, but it wouldn't hurt to check. Besides, Byakuya was getting a little anxious to find her: he needed to get all that he had off his chest.

Arriving at the hall door, he was relieved to spot a servant working the night shift sitting a little ways off the entrance, back bent reading a magazine to the pass time. In other situations, he would reprimand the servant for not taking his or her post seriously, but just by seeing the middle-aged woman lick her thumb to flip the page meant she was ready at hand to serve whoever was inside.

Meaning that Rukia still lived in the mansion.

Byakuya quickened his pace and noticed the servant pick her oil lamp up to get a better view of whoever was approaching. When she saw that it was her lord, she quickly folded her magazine and stuffed it into her clothing as she assumed her bowing position.

"Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya motioned for the woman to resume her post, which she did right away, and was surprised to see the servant pull out her magazine when he had not even left the premise. He ignored the gesture and quietly slid the door open.

This was Rukia's room alright.

The only thing wrong with the room was that the person in the bed was not his sister, but rather the girl with the stuffed toy, her small back gently rising with each breath she took.

Byakuya was disappointed.

Deeply.

The walls were covered with flowers and the floor was relatively clean, save for the few stuffed animals near the corners. He saw the small girl was not fully covered, perhaps having kicked off her bed covers sometime during the night. Byakuya was unsure what to do.

The natural thing would be to pull the covers over her shoulders, but he hesitated. Step by step, he found himself nearing the girl's bed. With one hand, he grabbed the comforter and quickly draped her small body with it. Had he done it right? His own father had never tucked him in, the servant assigned to him would. Byakuya narrowed his eyes upon seeing the stuffed toy the girl was hugging had the form of the Seaweed Ambassador.

He sighed and reached around her small body to better cover her.

"Otou-sama?"

He froze his actions quickly pulled his hands back as if he had been caught signing a report without reading it over first.

_Should I answer? _

"...yes?" He said, making sure to hide his discomfort.

"Geryuu says you can do e-everything," the girl paused to rub the sleep off her eyes, "Nii-san's not l-lying like with the veggies, right tou-san?"

"… go back to sleep… Hisana." Byakuya leaned to finish tucking her in, his hands shaking while he did so.

The girl buried her head into her pillow and tightly hugged the Seaweed Ambassador. She sighed.

"I dun think Geryuu was l-lying." With that, she drifted back to sleep.

This was happening all to fast for Byakuya. He didn't know how much more of it he would be able to handle. He needed to find Rukia. Fast.

Byakuya quietly left the room and gently slid the door open. He stepped out and repeated the action.

He told the bowing servant to make sure the girl was properly covered until she awakened. The middle-aged woman bowed lower and apologized. Byakuya excused her and left.

He didn't like the option, but Byakuya would have to visit the 13th Division after seeing that his sister did not live in the manor anymore. All that was left to do was to hope that Rukia still held her position as Ukitake's Lieutenant.

Byakuya was walking through the gardens when his senses picked up a familiar reiatsu. It was flaring, and his mind quickly sifted through all the possibilities, quickly narrowing it down to one person.

Rukia.

Byakuya felt like a large stone had been removed off his back. His sister was swiftly approaching and he began retracing his steps back to the path that led to Hisana's room. How should he greet her? They'd exchange formalities, of course. But what then? It would be very--

"Byakuya!"

He stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing his name not only shouted, but with no honorifics as well. By his younger sister.

It took a great deal of will power on his part to ignore the obvious sign of disrespect. Byakuya overcame it and took a small pause to remove the harshness from his voice.

"Rukia, we need to-"

His voice skidded to a stop when he saw Rukia pull her arm back and roll her fingers into a fist. She lunged at him, her fist hitting him square on the shoulder. He could have easily dodged it, but her rash action had caught him unawares. While it is true she had not put everything she had behind that punch, Byakuya knew that it would bruise. That out of the way, Byakuya forgot his reason for needing to speak to his sister, and that reason was immediately replaced by anger.

"Rukia, what is the meaning of this? Don't think your act will go-"

"You drank, you baka!" Rukia said, distraught.

_Did she just raise her voice against me?_

He blanched. _Rukia called me an idiot._

Byakuya decided that was the last straw.

"What I do with my time is none of your business, Rukia," he coldly informed her.

"None of my business? You drank in front of the kids!" She said in frustration, "What kind of example are you setting for them?"

_Oh, right. Them._

"Are you feeling well?" Rukia said as he changed her voice from one of anger to one of concern. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head against his chest. He instantly broke her embrace and stepped away.

"Rukia, what is the matter with you?" His voice did not do justice to the confusion swimming inside his head. His frustration peaked every time he was at a loss on how to handle situations without first having been briefed on what he should know. Why was she acting like this towards him? Had their relationship improved that much in ten years? So much that he'd let himself be embraced by his sister? He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to tolerate being kept in the dark.

"No, Byakuya." She shook her head, worried. "You ought to be the one asking that question to yourself."

He had to get out this. And fast. His actions had gone too far, as he could tell Rukia was already developing her suspicions on him.

He breathed in. "I need to speak to you right away."

Rukia nodded. "You can tell me over breakfast."

"No." Byakuya cut the air with his voice, "It needs to be now."

"Alright, then."

Byakuya stepped in the direction of his study, but stopped almost right away. He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath when he saw the small girl running towards them.

He clenched his jaw.

This was absolutely the worst time for the girl to come anywhere near him: Byakuya was confused, angry, frustrated, upset, and at this moment, very short-tempered. He tightened his grip on the thin air between his fingers.

Byakuya felt the girl run past him.

He turned to tell Rukia to bring the girl with her to the office as too much time had already been wasted.

"Aww…" Rukia cooed, "Did Hisana miss me?"

The girl nodded.

"I was only gone for a few hours," she smiled down at the girl, "You don't have to get upset."

Byakuya's frustration peaked yet again when he heard some scampering behind him, followed closely by the concerned yells of a few servants.

This couldn't get any worse.

"Okaa-sama! You're back!" Sajin's yelled after glomping Rukia.

Byakuya's head jerked to the side, his anxiety turned to dust.

_What. Did. He. Just. Say?_

Byakuya was again brought back from his numbness when, for the second time in less than a day, he got tackled and hit the ground with a thud.

"Kaa-san! Did 'ya know Otou-sama finished a whole bottle? Did 'ya?" Genryuu asked excitedly from his flopped position atop his target's back.

"Is that true Kaien?" Rukia asked with an over done pout to the oldest boy observing his downed father. Kaien nodded and gave her a smile.

"Did tou-san get in trouble?" Genryuu giggled.

The same servant who had been charged with setting the breakfast table arrived in time to see the head of the Kuchiki clan be brought down by a self-launched seven year-old. The man saw his chance to voice the message he had put off for a few minutes while the kids settled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Lord Kuchiki, Lady Kuchiki," the servant bowed, "but breakfast is served."

A bucket of ice water splashed his being.

He briskly heaved off the second oldest boy and shunpoed to the nearest bush, where he proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Kaien, Genryuu, Look!" Sajin said with awe, "Just like old man Kyoraku!"

* * *

A/N: Wahhh... the humor in this one is greatly lacking. As for the names I gave the kidders, I chose to go with something familiar to you and I both. Maybe it's just me, but when I've read other fics in which kids are introduced as offspring from any pairing, I've had a tough time remembering the names... even if they're only two. Anyhoo, I have to go take an exam now. *sigh* R&R please.


	9. Flight of Icarus

A/N: "If Leon just gave Ashley one of his guns, then maybe she wouldn't die so often." That little thing right there came up in the small talk my brother and I usualy have while we're on the couch watching tv and this was said even as I was going through it for the sixth or seventh time. Anyhoo, if you understood the quote, I give you a thumbs up. If you didn't... ermmm... have a cookie. Being the History nerd that I am, I go to the local library in my home town only to find that they don't carry a biography on Queen Victoria, so I instead settled for one documenting the global history of football. 'Nuff is 'nuff.

* * *

**Ch. 9 Flight of Icarus**

"I take it you won't be eating this morning," Rukia said as Byakuya finished cleaning the corners of his mouth with his sleeve.

Byakuya looked his sister over. Her hair was still a raven black and certainly longer, growing just past her shoulders. Rukia's bangs emphasized her facial features, most notably her eyes. How had he not noticed? The small girl, still in her arms, had an eye color a shade lighter than Rukia's shining lilacs. And the boy, the oldest one, now attempting to keep his two younger brothers from brawling, carried the same fierce violet eyes Rukia developed in the midst of battle, even though the boy was of a relatively calm nature. How had he not noticed? Of course they were his. The middle younger two boys obviously took after their mother's loud and playful nature while having inherited his cool ash-grey eyes at the same time.

"Byakuya, why are you staring?"

He looked away. The boys were now rolling on the grass and hitting each other even as the eldest stuffed his hands into his pockets, having given up around the time Sajin had accidentally bitten his hand instead of Genryuu's.

"I'm late for work," he dryly informed her.

"You still haven't explained why you drank yesterday," Rukia stated as she set Hisana down.

_For the simple reason that in a matter of less than twenty-four hours, I find out I fathered four children with the person who undeniably is no longer my sister, but rather my wife. _

"Leave it be."

Rukia shrugged. "Alright then, don't tell me."

She slipped her arm around his own. Luckily, she had begun to yell and comically shake her fist at Genryuu and Sajin that they risked catching a cold if they kept rolling on the dewed morning grass. Otherwise, she would've caught Byakuya's flinch.

"Rukia, I'm late." Byakuya pulled away, "I'll see you… at the potluck."

She raised her eyebrows, "That's in the evening. I thought we were taking the kids out to the Thirteenth Division for lunch today."

He closed his eyes. "Change of plans, Rukia."

Byakuya turned away, but felt her hard grasp his arm from behind.

"Byakuya, what the hell is wrong with you?"

His eyes narrowed and leaned forward so to force Rukia to crane her neck as far up as she could. "Listen here: I've put up with many things these last two days, Rukia," he said in a low voice to keep the small girl from hearing, "Don't you _dare_ use that kind of language with me."

Rukia's eyes widened from shock, leaving her mouth slightly parted and speechless.

"I'll see you then."

Satisfied with his sister's silence, he left.

* * *

As he felt the whispering drafts of the Sereitei winds weave themselves in and out of his uniform, Byakuya pondered on a level from one to ten how much of a wreck his appearance must be. He was slightly hungover, the majority of it shaken out of him after the discovery of his new relationship with his sister, his wife now actually. He shuddered. He hadn't changed out of his uniform since the morning before: his haori exhibited a variety of green stains from lying on the grass near the Ookii lake, traces of spilled alcohol from last night, and dirt, from the two times he had been tackled by either of the two boys. Byakuya's clothing was undoubtedly wrinkled after having slept in it, but none of it mattered.

Byakuya had no plans on working today.

As he neared the Eighth Division, he wondered whether it had been sane of him to expect Kyoraku to be up this early in the morning. Byakuya would hold no qualm as long as Shunsui or Kazumi Takaya, his former fourth seat, were present in the office to take his request.

He touched down on the hard tiled courtyard as the first of the Eighth Division troops trudged sleepily to the center of the square to play the morning bugle. When the boy, no doubt a freshman given that bugle duty was always left to a member of the new recruits saw his white haori, he played the morning wake up call as he had never done before. By the time the Captain of the Sixth Division was within greeting distance, the boy's face was emitting a red glow that would have put Renji's hair to shame from having taken too many quick breaths.

Byakuya calmly waited until the boy quit his erratic wheezing, as asking the kid anything in his state would simply result in the boy blabbering something incoherent in his attempt to give an answer as soon as he could.

"Captain Kuchiki!" The boy rasped out and saluted, his chest still heaving.

"Captain Kyoraku. Is he in his office?"

"Yes sir!" The boy nodded a little too fiercely, still saluting.

"And is he awake?"

The boy didn't know whether to acknowledge the Captain's attempt at humor, or to ignore it and lead him to the office.

"U-ummm… I don't know, but Lieutenant Takaya probably is, sir."

Byakuya walked past him and into the Division headquarters, where he made several turns before arriving at the office door.

He knocked.

A sing-songy voice answered, "Coooome i-in!"

Byakuya slid the door open and was met with the sweet dizzying aroma that is released when several kinds of exposed alcohol give off their collective scent.

"Hey… well if it isn't Captain Kuchiki!" A voice was cheerfully emitted from behind the large desk designated to the Captain.

"You're awake."

"Ouch." Kyoraku playfully placed the back of his hand to his forehead as if about to faint, "Kazumi, tell your old Captain why I'm awake."

Byakuya turned to meet the woman sitting at the desk behind him. She was a tall woman, her hair a dark purple, a complexion the color of hot chocolate and her large droopy brown eyes revealed she was still not fully awake.

"Captain wants be sober for the potluck today," she answered painfully as her folded arms created a fortress around her head.

"See, Kazumi?" Kyoraku twiddled his thumbs, "Moderation is the best policy to prevent lingering hangovers!"

"Aye, aye Captain," Takaya cheered somewhat unenthusiastically.

Kyoraku shrugged. "When will the young 'uns learn to listen to their elders, eh Kuchiki?"

Byakuya stiffened. "I'm not old."

"But you will eventually at the rate Rukia-chan and yourself are…ehh… Kazumi?"

Takaya snorted herself awake at the sound of her name, "Acting like rabbits, Captain?"

Byakuya's eyes widened. The simile of rabbits was generally called upon for one purpose, and one purposely only.

"That's right!" Kyoraku boomed loud enough to send Takaya running for the coffee maker in the adjoining room.

"That Genryuu and Sajin alone are enough to turn your hair white," Kyoraku scratched his chin, "I think I got a white hair the weekend I looked after them…"

Byakuya blinked. Why would anyone let Kyoraku watch over children, when, like Renji, was almost one himself? Byakuya realized the babysittings the senior Captain had been hired to do must have been where the boys had gotten their image of "old man Kyoraku."

"But that Hisana and Kaien are just like their daddy, riiight Kazumi?" Kyoraku raised his voice loud enough for it to carry through the closed door to the other room.

"Leeeave meee aloooone," Takaya moaned as the scent of black coffee crawled through the cracks of the door.

Kyoraku shook his head disapprovingly. "See what happens?" He pointed at the room, "Kuchiki, you gotta lengthen the leash on your officers." He eyed the bottle of sake on the corner of his desk, "When Kazumi was transferred here, she was not much of a drinker," He pushed the bottle away, "and now she's looking to beat Rangiku at Kira Roulette."

"Kira Roulette?" Byakuya asked, wondering when Kyoraku would stop talking and give him a chance to speak.

"Just a game the poor guy came up with after his breakup. Rather fun actually."

"I would rather much like to play it."

Kyoraku's ears perked, "Really?" He grinned, "Oi! Kazumi!"

"Ehhhhhh?" Takaya responded in her suffered voice, strengthened further by the added muffling.

"Looks like we'll have another player tonight!"

When he got no further reply from his Lieutenant, he turned to Byakuya.

"This is great! With you, it'll be four and perhaps even seven if Renji, Hisagi and Kira are up for it!"

"Captain." Byakuya had waited long enough.

"Yes?" Kyoraku said as he abandoned his playful manner and replaced it with one full of attention.

"Liquor." Byakuya blatantly put it. "Would you be willing to share any?"

"You mean now?" Kyoraku's eyebrows rose.

"Yes."

"Well, I do have some actually," Kyoraku admitted as he leaned back in a chair that was not made for leaning. "If you don't mind my asking, did something happen between you and Rukia?"

"You can say that," Byakuya answered ambiguously.

"Drinking does not solve any problems, Captain Kuchiki," Kyoraku grimly told him, "It only serves to extend them."

"I'll go about my own problems as I see fit, Captain," Byakuya suddenly remembered he was speaking to a senior Captain, "But I thank you for your advice."

Kyoraku sighed and threw his hands in the air. "I tried."

He rose and moved to the door behind which his Lieutenant was making coffee.

He knocked.

"Kazu-chan? Captain Kuchiki would like the small crate in the back corner."

There was some shuffling heard and after a few seconds, the door unlocked. The woman with the purple hair handed the box to her Captain before she excused herself and carried a large mug of black coffee to her desk.

"The bottles are small," they weren't any larger than the palm of his hand, "but they ought to do the job."

Byakuya took the crate.

"Think about what you're doing, Captain."

"I've already done so." Byakuya stepped back, "Have a good day, Captain Kyoraku, Lieutenant Takaya."

They exchanged their formalities and Byakuya left, with one arm around the crate.

His next destination was a small spot two hours south of the Sixth Division headquarters he had come upon in his grief-wallowed wanderings after Hisana's death fifty years ago, now sixty.

Now, as then, he needed to be alone.

* * *

Five hours later, as the sun was directly over head announcing the half-way point of the day, Byakuya lay on his back, not able to spot the difference between the clouds and the dandelion puffs on the ground.

"_The last time you did this, Kuchiki, your first wife had just passed away. What gives this time around? Rukia is safe, and so is Kaien, Genryuu, Sajin, and Hisana." _

Byakuya closed his eyes and was immediately taken to the realm where _Senbonzakura _assumed a material form.

"I… think I can tell you."

"Well, you better you bastard," the young woman snarled, "Why did you treat Rukia that way?"

Byakuya answered with light laugh, "She is not my wife_."_

_Senbonzakura_ hastily closed the gap between them and gave him a little of her own two cents--- in the form of a slap.

"You drank way too much, Kuchiki, to the point where you're saying remarks worthy of getting you labeled a lunatic."

"But I'm not lying."

"How far the great have fallen… I pity you."

"I'm not lying, you persistent fool." Byakuya replied, his patience ebbing away by the second.

"What did you just call me?" she asked heatedly.

"I'm sorry," he squeezed his eyes shut to gain a better focus, "but I don't recall stuttering."

"Byakuya, what in the flying hell is wrong with you? Were you dumped into a tank of stupid and left out to fry under the sun of idiocy?"

"I'm glad your sense of wording is not gone," Byakuya chuckled, "And I'm not insane. I'm drunk, but not insane."

_Senbonzakura _came closer to him, and bent her knees so to get a clearer view of Byakuya who was sitting on a fallen branch near a large tree. She saw that her wielder was utterly drunk, and that he was rather unkempt as his clothing exhibited a chaos of creases.

He chose not to say anything, as he had no way of knowing if she had yet cooled down after having slapped him. Besides, he felt terribly lightheaded and in order to have any sense of what was coming out of his mouth, he had to say everything slower, until it seemed recognizable to him. To the sober person, Byakuya was without a doubt under the influence.

When _Senbonzakura _still had not spoken, Byakuya chose to risk another palm to the face as the silence was doing a number on his ears.

"I wake up yesterday morning and find out about twelve hours later that in the time I lost consciousness, I had somehow become the father of four," he slurred in a manner suggesting that he too, was having a difficult time believing his own words, "add another twelve hours and my sister becomes my wife and thus the mother of the children I don't remember her having."

The young woman placed one hand to her chin and looked down in deep thought as she began to pace forward and backward. Her movements caused confusion to Byakuya's eyes and so decided to close them, perhaps hoping he would gain a little shut eye even as _Senbonzakura _tapped the annals of her mind to make sense of what her wielder had just said. Suffice it to say, the nap lasted no longer than the time it took Byakuya to readjust his body to the grooves of the grass beneath him.

"Alright, I'll go along with your damn charade," _Senbonzakura _sneered with harsh disgust as she crossed her arms and positioned herself a little ways off in front of where Byakuya used to be sitting. Some time during his little speech, Byakuya had slid off the branch and was now slouched, his back propped up by the soft bark of the fallen branch. His long legs lay sprawled on the ground, useless to the intoxicated man, not bothering to cross them or do anything with them.

"What are the names of your children," the young woman asked, firing away the first of her questions in the form of statements.

"Kaien, Sajin, Genryuu, and Hisana," Byakuya rounded off, "and to be precise, they're not mine."

The young woman looked at him with eyes of sadness and disbelief, "How can you say that?"

"For the simple reason that I don't remember any of it."

_Senbonzakura_ cocked her head slightly, "Are you saying you have…amnesia?"

"No," Byakuya shook his head slowly to prevent adding any further dizziness, "that would require the loss of memories." He paused. "I never had those memories to begin with."

"Then, what _do _you remember?"

Byakuya gave an angry sigh as he strained to bring to mind the memories from a time when everything and everyone he knew and the world he lived in were rational. A time when there was no need for the use of the term "first wife". From a time when his sister was still his sister. Byakuya shook the thoughts away and simply said what came to him.

"Bartraul Margonia- I remember him. I remember you telling me that forcing the _senkai_ form upon you would be sheer suicide. And I remember that after _senkai_… I woke up yesterday morning in my bed, unable to recollect how I got there."

"If that is the case," the young woman said astounded, "you don't know any of the birth dates of your children--" Byakuya grunted, the young woman ignored it, "much less the day of your wedding--"

"The day I married my own sister," Byakuya laughed quietly.

"Oh… Kami," she moaned, lamenting the realization that the drunk man before her was not lying and that he had no reason to.

"Wait…you believe me?"

The young woman was surprised to see that for the time since Byakuya had taken a seat on that fallen branch about an hour ago, her wielder exhibited lifted spirits, adding further to her new, if disheartening, conclusion.

"How did this happen?" _Senbonzakura_ asked more to herself than to the only other person around.

"The only explanation that I was able to find," Byakuya stated with a straighter voice as he felt much more confident now that he had someone who believed him, "would be time travel."

"After all this," she said as she passed her arm over him and at the mess he was, "I wouldn't rule out everything."

Byakuya overlooked the insult that was aimed at him and sat up a little straighter to offer his theory, "Margonia's _Zenestia _had two forms of _shikai_: the one used on me and the one that eventually forced her breakdown."

"Are you suggesting the resulting collapse launched you forward ten years in time?"

Byakuya nodded. "That is my conclusion, yes."

There was a sudden stillness. Byakuya, through his blurry eye vision, was able to see _Senbonzakura_ initiate her pacing again as she mulled the possibility over.

"But if that is the case," the young woman said gravely, "then why do I remember? And even more importantly, who was the Byakuya that married Rukia and looked after Kaien and the others while their mother was resting?"

He answered with a carefree shrug. "I suppose the Byakuya that is her _real _husband and the _real _father of her children: not me."

"This is a very serious situation," she said as she increased the speed of her pacing, "very serious."

She stopped. "But I can't concentrate with you around."

"I'll leave then."

Byakuya forced himself up, making sure to support himself as much as he could on the branch, "What's more, I've got a potluck to attend."

* * *

While it took two hours at shunpo speed to get to his "fortress of solitude", he required at least four to get back to civilization, meaning that it left him with a little over an hour until the captains meeting opened. At times, he would find himself heading west, at other times, he'd have to lie down under a tree and take a short map before continuing his trek, and at still others, he'd intentionally swerve away from his destination to look for a stream. When he could not spot one, he headed straight under a heavy dark cloud preparing to unload its weight, where Byakuya would firmly stand mouth agape to satisfy his thirst.

The problem of presenting himself at the meeting even though he had not arrived for work that day did not phase him at all. His top priority when he arrived at his home would be to change into a fresh uniform and swish around about a half-bottle of peppermint mouth freshener to do away with the stale odor resulting from having passed several kinds of alcohol, some sweet, some hard, for that morning until noon.

He chose to avoid the manor gates and the servants altogether, heading straight for his room and making sure to feel around for the separate reiatsu's of the children to map out which areas he would have to avoid. The youngest child was in the music room with the oldest while the middle two boys were streaking left to right and forward and backwards and would occasionally roll in the garden that opened to the adjoining music room on other side of the manor.

Byakuya could shower, change, and wash his mouth in the time that it would take the four of them to reach his room, and that's assuming they felt his reiatsu at all: he had made sure to suppress it as much as he could.

Byakuya undressed and threw his wet, dirty uniform into the rectangular box next to the entrance of the bathroom the servants emptied out every day when he was off to work. It took some adjusting to get used to the cold water rushing out of the faucet over head, but he gladly welcomed the reassurance the freezing water had on his body that had been overheated by all the liquor he had drank.

After the cold shower, Byakuya felt alert, though, the feeling was not reflected well on his eyes: the pair of grey eyes usually cool and vigilant were now tired and blood shot. He managed to lessen the redness by adding a few drops to each eye of a liquid he kept in the medicine cabinet. The drops would not completely return his eyes to their usual color as they left the pair to bear a pinkish twinge for the next two or three hours.

But Byakuya did not expect the meeting nor the potluck to stretch for that long, but even if the two events did, he didn't see the problem in leaving early.

He changed into his uniform while making sure to keep an eye on the small reiatsus on the other side of the manor. Byakuya checked if his haori was free of any creases and when he saw that it was, he left.

* * *

A/N: My brother puts these little Naruto figurines on the family computer. I understand the like for some of them, but why would anyone want to buy one of Konohamaru or that Ebisu guy? Back to the story: I wrote bits of it here and there when I'd take a break from studying for the soul-sucking finals. R&R dudes and dudettes! It would be most _heinously_ awesome is you guys did so.


	10. The Wicker Man

A/N: By the time the next chapter is up, I will be back in school, rising at the ungodly hour of 6:30am and sipping an energy drink occasionally. But until then, I will continue to watch late night talk shows, hit the sack late and rise late. Gah! The switch in temperatures will be the most difficult to re-accustom to, as I can go for a walk outside right now with no sweater and feel alright. So... that's all I've got for now. Happy reading.

* * *

**Ch. 10 The Wicker Man **

Not more than ten seconds transgressed after Byakuya had left the manor did he notice he was empty handed. Swearing under his breath, he made a quick "U" turn and returned the way he came. Like before, he kept part of his mind focused on the reiatsus near, or around the music room as he walked his way to the main kitchen to order the head chef to prepare the Cuban sandwiches.

"Kuchiki-sama." The elder head chef bowed as she acknowledged Byakuya's presence, "The ham is ready."

_The ham? What ham?_

It dawned upon Byakuya that the ham must be what he had ordered the chef to prepare sometime before his arrival to this strange world two days ago. He'd have to take the ham, there was no questioning that, as there was no way of knowing how many people he had informed about it. But what to do with the Cuban sandwiches? That choice had consciously been made by him and by him alone on the first day when Imai had inquired about it.

Byakuya knew he was treading on a minefield and whether his Lieutenant taking notice of his failure to show up without any of the sandwiches would cause one to go off… he had no clue. There was always the chance that Imai had brought it up to Renji in a passing manner and again, Byakuya was at a loss: the redhead's information retention rate _could _have improved upon his promotion to Captain, but he couldn't bank on it. There were so many variables involved, Byakuya was forced to go with the option he thought would yield the least cost: he figured arriving at the meeting with two items would raise less questions and for that matter, suspicions, then taking nothing at all.

_All this over a blasted slab of ham, _Byakuya thought bitterly.

"Sir?" Asked the old head chef uneasily as she interrupted the thoughts of her employer.

Byakuya blinked. He was making a terrible habit out of spacing out in front of others.

"Tsujioka."

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you like challenges?"

The chef did not immediately respond, quickly thinking to herself if perhaps the very faint pinkish tone in the Captain's eyes was related in any way at all to the sudden flood of what she thought to be spontaneous questions.

"It depends on the challenge, sir."

"Of one relating to your occupation?"

"Well, if that is the case, sir, then yes."

"How long would it take to make you to prepare twenty-five servings of Cuban sandwiches?"

Byakuya could see the chef's face immediately change from one of uncertainty to one of a person caught unawares.

"Twenty five servings?" The chef repeated more to herself, all of a sudden exhibiting a confident attitude, "With my staff, they'll be ready to go in forty minutes, sir."

"Make it twenty-five."

"Yes, sir!" The old woman bowed and quickly dashed to the awaiting group of four who were awaiting their orders. Byakuya chose to linger around for a bit to see how Tsujioka would handle the task.

"Alright!" Tsujioka barked as she slammed a fist into her other awaiting hand, "Kuchiki-sama wants twenty-five Cuban sandwiches in twenty-five minutes! If the Captain is late to his meeting, I'll personally grind you through the cheese grater! And I'm looking at you, Aoki!"

The youngest member of the staff, no doubt just recently promoted as he was the only person to exhibit any signs of nervousness, took in a large gulp of air.

Byakuya was amused at the sight of old Tsujioka threatening a man young enough to be her grandson. He thought the kitchen to be a safe place to take refuge from his offspring in the meantime. Byakuya slid a wooden stool from under the tiled counter where the ham had been left to sit and took a seat. At about the same instant he placed his hands on the counter, he jerked in surprise as _Senbonzakura_'s voice crossed the realm's barrier and funneled itself into his mind.

_I have no immediate solution to this, Kuchiki, but a thought came to me around the time you were snoozing under that shrub about two hours ago._

'Enlighten me.'

_You cannot be found out. You will have to act with absolute discretion until I make sense of this mess of a situation._

'Yes, I came to that same conclusion.'

_Is that so? Then how do you explain your conduct towards Rukia and the children? _

'That was a lapse of judgment. I was not in my right mind.'

_Your excuses don't matter now. I suggest you correct that 'lapse of judgment': there is no doubt Rukia was alarmed at her husband's sudden change in behavior. _

'And how do you propose I go about doing that? This is not exactly the best situation to hit the ground running.'

_Well, you can start by taking Rukia's snack platter to the potluck ._

'One does not grow another set of hands overnight, _Senbonzakura_.'

_Oh, now you're just being an a-- _

"Kuchiki-sama?"

Byakuya turned to face the source of the interruption, not at all offended he did not get to catch _Senbozakura_'s words of wisdom.

"Yes?"

"We're finished, sir, with two minutes left to spare."

The staff that had been quickly jostling from station to station a few minutes ago were now standing proud behind three metal trays covered in foil, occasionally wiping their brows with the hand towels on their shoulders.

Byakuya nodded his approval, after which the staff split to wash the various utensils and cooking ware that had been used, leaving Tsujioka alone to address the head of the Kuchiki Clan.

"Sir? Will you be needing assistance in carrying the platters to the 13th Division?"

"No. Layer the sandwich platters together along with…" he paused, "… Rukia's share." The ham he would have to carry under the other arm.

Tsujioka nodded and brought out a large rectangular shaped box. The old woman walked to the kitchen refrigerator, while Aoki and another staff member left their chores to carry the three platters to where the box was situated. One by one, each tray was slid into its respective slot, the last being what appeared to be a cake, undoubtedly Rukia's.

"Is that…?"

"Rukia-san insisted she bake and decorate the cake herself, sir," Tsujioka said as she restrained herself from the temptation of neating it out, "even after we offered to smooth out the frosting."

The cake was in the shape of a rabbit and coated in erratic swooshes of pink icing, giving the surface a chunky and dimply appearance to it at the same time. After staring at the cake for a few seconds, Byakuya lifted an eyebrow in amusement when he found Chappy's glowing face smiling right at him.

* * *

"… in conclusion, I _strongly_ insist to the immediate cease of the SWA's monthly donations of step ladders and high chairs to the 10th Division."

"Thank you for your report, Captain Hitsugaya," Commander-General Ukitake nodded to the young captain to his right, "but I remind you that the issue ought to be taken up the SWA."

"But I have," Hitsugaya argued, "They keep on sending them even after I throw them into the Ookii lake!"

Ukitake coughed into his fist and cleared his throat, "Perhaps Captain Ise can address Captain Hitsugaya's difficulties in her Division report?"

"Yes, sir. I will"

If Byakuya could roll his eyes, he would have. If there was anything that was time proof, it had to be the sustained dullness of the Captains meetings. No one had batted an eye or questioned his report even though it consisted solely of yesterday's evaluation of his Division's participation in "The Death of Duck and Me".

It was the same old situation, the only exceptions being the new faces and the new hair styles. Kira had managed to grow a full length beard and a sloppy mess of hair in the day since he had last seen him, while Iba to the left of him had a handlebar mustache that would've put a caterpillar to shame. Even if Byakuya had been standing right next to him, instead of on the second line far down to the right, he would have found it incredibly difficult to describe the strange shape Kurotsuchi's hair had taken, much less his face paint, or mask, or whatever it is that he wore.

The remaining Captains had changed little.

Nanao finished with her report, stating in her conclusion that Hitsugaya ought to speak with the SWA president about the situation. Byakuya only needed to hear the grinding of teeth to understand the kid's thoughts on the 11th Division Captain's suggestion.

Kurotsuchi made no report at all, instead choosing to use the time allotted to him to raise yet another petition (judging by the amount of sighs, groans, rolled eyes, and weight-shifting that Byakuya heard and saw) to allow his Division free access to Syazel Aporro Granz's laboratory in Hueco Mundo.

"The Central 46 Committee on Ethics stands by its' previous decision, Captain Kurotsuchi: either you accept the- pardon me," Ukitake coughed, "ahem, the committee's supervision of any experiments resulting from the investigation, or your Division gets no authorization at all."

Kurotsuchi guffawed, "Over my dead body!"

"I'd sure like to do the honors to that clown, that's for sure," muttered a clearly aggravated Renji to his right, "then maybe we could get to eating much faster."

Because Ukitake, as Commander-General had given the first report, the meeting was called to a close after the 12th Division Captain's rant was finished.

"Very well then!" Ukitake clasped his hands together with a smile, "I'll go call in the Lieutenants outside and we can finally get started with this month's Inter-Division Friendship Get-Together!" Despite Ukitake's evident joy, Byakuya heard a few suppressed snorts of laughter when the Commander General had said the monthly event's name.

As Ukitake moved to the doors with a skip to his walk, openly humming a tune, some 13th Division grunts had quickly begun to bring out the food brought by the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 that had been kept warm or cold, depending on the nature of the victuals, in the Division kitchens. The trays and pots and bowls were placed on one very long table with the eating utensils and the paper cups and plates at the forefront.

No Captain rushed the table, although Byakuya could see that Renji was tempted to do so, judging by his former Lieutenant's repeated glances at the table in the center. They instead chose to properly wait until the Commander-General came back and everyone was inside the room. In the meantime, the eleven remaining Captains had drifted into groups to start a little small talk.

Byakuya didn't know whether to be surprisedor not to see that he was still a member of the group that generally chose not to socialize, the difference this time being that the club had gained a new member in Nanao. He figured her addition probably had to do with the willingness of her former Captain to talk to the "No Fun Club", the chances of it occurring being undoubtedly small. For all he knew, Sasakibe may have also join their ranks, but he had no way of knowing as the First Division Captain was currently fulfilling his tour of duty in the world of the living.

"Are those Kira's balloon women sitting in the table over there?" Asked Hitsugaya drearily, pointing to a circular table against the far wall large enough to sit eight people. The group looked to where the short captain had motioned, and there was indeed Lucy, Judy, and Heidi, their mouths frozen agape in astonishment, staring blankly ahead.

"Isane is going to have a fit," stated a resolute Nanao, "I believe it is Captain Kira's attempt to annoy her after Rangiku told him she caught Isane smooching the pretty boy in the Fourth Division last night."

"I suppose that would also explain why Kira looks like something that came out of a garbage can," assumed Hitsugaya as he straightened his white haori. The group turned their attention from the inflatable dolls to the Third Division Captain getting his back slapped by a cheery Renji.

"That style looks good on him."

The "No Fun Club" was at a loss on whether to inform the Second Division Captain that she had said her last statement out loud. But it didn't matter because at that point, the Commander-General returned with twelve Lieutenants short on his tail.

Byakuya didn't have to watch the procession to know that Rukia had taken her position to the right of the Commander-General and that she was attempting to make eye contact with her husband. But he would not allow her the chance, and instead focused his attentions on the gaudy decorations hanging all around the room.

When Ukitake reached the center of the room, Byakuya was unsure of who dashed to the long table faster: Renji, or the Second Division Lieutenant. He was grateful that the "No Fun Club" had begun to move in a group, providing Byakuya with enough cover while he figured out the many ways he could avoid Rukia.

Seeing that she was in line at the table to get food, he stopped and lingered a few minutes in the back, waiting until the last of the Lieutenants or the Captains got their share of food. But he saw that the sulking Kurotsuchi was leaning against a beam and grumbling to himself, meaning it would be a long time before he gave up his brooding and headed for the table.

Byakuya walked to the table and took a plate. Realizing that he had not eaten lunch, he got another, balancing the first on his forearm as he kept piling food onto the second, his hunger not caring for what the food was as long as it was edible. Then he came to the section where dessert dishes were laid out.

_What would Byakuya do? _He thought to himself.

Would he take a slice of his wife's cake or several cookies in the shape of felines or one of the plump square brownies? Yogurt? Candy? The fruit and vegetable cups?

_The cake._

Byakuya passed the punch bowl without once glancing at it: Kyoraku in "secret" had shuffled himself across the room to empty out a thin metal flask hidden in his haori over the glass bowl. Suffice it to say, the punch bowl was nearly full to the brim, the Eighth Division Captain having been the first and last to take a cup.

Byakuya felt at ease when none of the other Captains of the "No Fun Club" inquired why he was not alongside Rukia as he took the seat next to Hitsugaya at the round table neighboring the Inflatables.

"Hungry, aren't you?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow upon seeing Byakuya set down the two paper plates on the table.

"Yes, I am," Byakuya calmly responded, "I want to grow to be a big boy."

The white haired captain muttered something under his breath as he picked at his lasagna, assenting his loss for that round.

"Zing," Soifon said as she lifted her plate to smell a meaty roll, "Captain Kuchiki, one. Captain Hitsugaya, zero."

"This is no good, Hitsugaya," Nanao informed the confused younger Captain as she readjusted her glasses, "certain members of the SWA have placed wagers on your win tonight."

"What?" Hitsugaya squawked.

Byakuya transferred the ensuing squabble between the two to the background as he switched his attention to the table next to theirs, where a game of Kira Roulette had long been started. However the game was played, there was one thing Byakuya was certain of: it was an extreme drinking game. Otherwise, how could the only four players have gotten inebriated so early? Kyoraku was sweet talking to Inflatable Heidi, Takaya's body teetered on crashing to the floor, Kira's face and his long burly beard were plastered with cherry pie and all the while Matsumoto's laughter was gaining the awareness of anyone within shouting distance.

The cake was now the only remaining food item left on either of his plates. Byakuya cut off a bit of with the edge of his plastic fork and moved it to his mouth, careful to keep his neat beard clear of any crumbs. When contact was made, his taste buds instantly called for more. And he obliged. Soon enough, the plate was left vacated of the cake Byakuya had taken an immediate liking to.

He rose from the table and made his way to the potluck buffet. Despite having eaten two plates, Byakuya was surprised to see the amount of food left on the platters, trays, bowls and bins, meaning he must be the first to be up for seconds.

Not taking any chances, he quickly cut out a large block of the cake and flopped it unto his plate, leaving behind a small piece not even a dieting person would be satisfied with.

"At least you still like my cake," someone said behind him.

Byakuya froze. _Of all the…_

"I went to pick up some files from the Sixth Division this morning and Mikoto asked me if you were feeling any better."

He said nothing.

"After Commander-General Ukitake was done reading over the records, I left to return them in the afternoon."

Still Byakuya said nothing, refusing to turn around. But he had no control over Rukia, who walked around his body to face him.

She was awaiting an explanation.

He was attempting to produce one.

"Alright!" Ukitake broke the apprehension between the two from the center of the room. The white haired man stood his ground until everyone was giving him their full attention, not including the participants of the nights' round of Kira Roulette.

Ukitake paused and took a bite from the taco in his hand. "Which of-," he chewed and gulped, "Which of you hooligans brought the special brownies?"

Poised on his other forearm lay the tray of brownies in question. A little ways off, Captains Abarai, Hisagi and Iba huddled close together, silently giggling like mischievous school boys.

"What's wrong with 'em?" Someone shouted from the back of the hall, where a game of human bowling had been put to a stop for the intermission.

"Just look over there!" Ukitake pointed to a far wall with the hand now free of the taco.

Sitting on the hardwood floor, cross-legged like kindergarteners during story time were the Gotei 13's newest additions to the Lieutenant class. Someone had moved Takaya over, as she was curled up into a sleeping ball at Yachiru's feet, who was explaining something of great importance given the veracity with which she crayoned her presentation onto the 13th Division's pristine white walls. Lieutenants Abarai, Amano, and Suou were nodding attentively, their eyes half lidded. It didn't take much time for everyone to recognize the dark crumbs on their mouths.

Someone had just played a joke on the fresh fish.

"Only at these parties…" Hinamori sighed as she passed them both to take the last piece of Rukia's cake. She gave the trio of Captains a confused glance, because even though the party had returned to its usual atmosphere, they had kept their boyish giggles up.

"Hey, dumbass," Rukia raised her voice high enough to carry over to the three Captains. Byakuya found it highly amusing that although the three had turned to seek the source, Renji was the one to respond.

"Whaaat?" The red head whined as he took a sip from his sake bottle.

"What's Mikoto doing stuffing a crayon up her nose? "

Renji's eyes widened and as he dropped his sake bottle.

"Damn it!" He shouted angrily at Hisagi and Iba, "I said hands off Mikoto!"

Both Captains waived his complaints away, "A noob's a noob."

Rukia rolled her eyes at their bickering, "At least those idiots were more inconspicuous about it than Captain Kyoraku was with the punch bowl."

"Hn," Byakuya answered.

Rukia frowned at him and placed a hand on her hip. "Well?" She said giving her husband a playful shove, "It's not everyday the great Byakuya Kuchiki, father of four, twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of the Sixth Division misses work two days in a row."

Byakuya knew it'd be unreasonable on his part to hope for yet another interruption to give him more time to come up with an answer she'd believe, time that appeared to slip by so easily these days.

"I am holding this rather close to the chest, Rukia." He paused briefly to mull over the possibilities on how to best form his words, "I will tell you of it in due course."

Byaluya felt the slightest pang of guilt about lying to his sister: he had no intention, now or in the near future, of ever informing her of his twisted situation.

Rukia gave him "The Look", the same look he had seen break down the red head and carrot-top with its sheer intensity. Byakuya wasn't that much eager to gain membership into a special club that held his overly loud former Lieutenant and the abrasive orange brat as affiliates, so he returned the glance, but without any of the usual weight partnered along.

Neither relented, until Rukia's eyes began to water: Byakuya then knew it was only a matter of time before her eyeballs demanded she close her lids. A few seconds later, Rukia lost the battle of wills against her eyes.

She blinked.

She blinked and she laughed.

Byakuya was confused.

"You play this game with me," Rukia paused to catch her breath, "yet you refuse to play it with Sajin."

After she got her laughter under control, during which she had pressed a palm to his chest for support, Rukia tiptoed to place a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I trust you." Rukia allotted him a smile he had caught sight of before, the kind of smile Byakuya had seen couples young and old give one another in parks and in streets in the world of the living. After Hisana's passing, he had given up hope on ever being the recipient of such a smile.

"Just be Byakuya, okay?"

Byakuya gave her a brief nod and broke their eye contact to hide his unease. The utter force with which she pinned her complete trust on him was staggering. But what bothered him the greatest by far was the heart-warming feeling he got when he heard her laugh. So free, so unreserved, so comforting… and for him alone.

"Let's leave." Rukia took his large hand into her own and looked up to meet his gaze, "Remember that time Hisana refused to go to sleep until you came to read her a fairy tale?"

_No._

"Yes."

Byakuya walked beside Rukia as they gave out their goodbyes, her mostly, as he was looking for the opportune time in which to pry his hand from hers. The chance presented itself when Lieutenant Omaeda fast approached their position in the shape of the human bowling ball that had veered off its course. He slipped his hand away from hers to stop the ball not with his hand, but with the arch of his foot in the same manner a footballer brings a ground or an aerial pass to rest.

What Byakuya did not see as he took his foot off the ball was the sight of Rukia backpedaling to gain momentum for what she was about to do. All he felt was Rukia whiz by him as she rooted her left foot a little ways off from the ball and pull her other foot back.

She connected.

"Wooooo yeahhhh!" Rukia pumped her fists into the air.

Poor Omaeda hit the wall with such force the entirety of the hall's occupants, at least those not injured or intoxicated or watching Yachiru's scribbles pop off the walls, intently discussing how the 13th Division was a force to be reckoned with at the upcoming Inter-Division Games.

"Only at these parties…" Byakuya repeated Hinamori's words in bemusement.

* * *

An hour later, after Byakuya explained that he would have to spend the night in his study getting started on the paperwork he had neglected for the past two days, Rukia did not question him. Instead, she returned a few minutes after leaving him to his work carrying a thermos of the blend of coffee he usually resorted to on nights like these: black. How Rukia knew that he liked it with no sugar or cream or milk of any sorts he would simply have to accept as one of the many things he was oblivious about relating to this strange new world.

They exchanged their good nights and Byakuya was finally left to deal with something he did know quite a lot about: work. But it wasn't long before a familiar feeling crept its way into his senses.

_If you're feeling down, depressed and lonely… I know a place where we can go._

'Get to the point: I am very busy at the moment.'

_You handled yourself pretty well with Rukia, although there is always room for improvement, Kuchiki._

'What is this? A report on my progress?'

_My, my, my, you sure are an angry one, aren't you?_

'If your intent was to waste my time _Senbonzakura_, than you have passed with flying colors.'

_Hmmph. Here I am trying to be the good person in this hell hole of a zanpakuto-wielder alliance that I had the great misfortune of being paired into and here you are berating me._

Byakuya sighed irritably. 'Very well then. You have my full attention.'

_Get this: I think I might've found a solution to your tricky situation._

'…?'

_How much of a chummy relationship to you have with Kisuke Urahara?

* * *

___

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the cake episode in Bleach. Pssht. Yeah, right. R&R Ladies and Gents!


	11. Run Silent Run Deep

A/N: These last two weeks back at school have been hectic. I made mention of having to wake up at 6:30am everyday on school days and its been taking a toll on me. I mean, last semester, I didn't resort to my first energy drink until paper time came around which was about two months into the fall term. During the first three days of the Spring semester, I downed four. I am an avid movie-goer and these last few weeks, I've been watching a whole lotta documentaries with a focus on science and history. This little discovery can take part of the blame for my lack of sleep and thus in turn affecting my chapter development rate. But! A massive plot bunny came to me three days ago which resulted in the finishing of this chapter. Under other circumstances, I would be happy about this, but not so this time: the wabbit hit me the day before my exam. Hmph. I'll leave you to your reading now. **

* * *

**

**Ch. 11 Run Silent Run Deep**

The warm yellow beams floating down from the hanging sun outside weave themselves around the curtains and light up the airborne dust particles well on their way to a gentle landing on a desk unusually cluttered with files and lose papers jutting out of creamy manila folders. The grandfather clock gongs eight times, revealing that the work day has long since started. But that no longer mattered as the Commander-General had caught early on after the Inter-Division Friendship Together was first introduced to the Gotei 13 that there was a similarity to the absences of the Captains and Lieutenants the day after the party to those present at the event the day before.

Ukitake could not possibly expect for all his Captains to arrive the following morning to work on schedule and to sport a good mood at the same time, so he took it upon himself to make a holiday of the next day. The day off would allow ample time for the Captains of the Gotei 13 and their Lieutenants to get their act together, that is, assuming they had reason to do so in the first place. Outside of these twenty-five individuals, the free day meant a trip to the world of the living (authorized beforehand), or a swim in the Ookii Lake to fish out the furniture not yet completely damaged by the cool waters, or simply to hang out with friends or family.

Byakuya Kuchiki was unaware of the time as he sat drooped over his desk, his head cushioned by his arms as he dozed. Though his conversation with _Senbonzakura_ had proved to be short regarding her suggestion to consult Kisuke Urahara about his current state of affairs, it had not been the only matter discussed that night: one thing was said right after the other down to the revelation that his first born (to his surprise) was, in fact, a mute.

At first, the only thing that went through Byakuya's mind as _Senbonzakura_ explained the circumstances through which Kaien Kuchiki had come to be that way, was that his condition would clarify why he had not heard the boy say anything since his first introduction to the four children. Byakuya then realized with alarm what would have occurred had he asked a question and the boy had responded with a flurry of his hands.

Would Byakuya have revealed his surprise? Would the boy have caught on? Byakuya recalled some, but definitely not all, the sign language symbols Yoruichi, may she rest in peace, had taught him when he was young. Even though he had made it quite clear to the then Captain of the Second Division that he had no intention of joining the Special Forces after the woman had declared that her student would benefit from learning the stealth basics and perhaps even the intermediary lessons, she beat him to a pulp: using only stealth. The next day, Yoruichi dropped by the Fourth Division to hand him a book on sign language, the first text given to the newest recruits of that branch as what they learned from the basic everyday language developed for the impaired served as the first step to the decades long training undergone by those entering the Special Forces code breaking and tactical squads.

While Byakuya was mulling over his close call and at the same time grateful that his old teacher had her bedridden student memorize the book from page to page in the time that it took him to recuperate, his ears had picked up that Kaien had not been born with the condition, but rather through a series of ill-fated events.

Byakuya had sat with one hand sitting on a half-finished report and the other on his knee, attentively listening to _Senbonzakura_'s cheerless tone. Some months after Kaien's first birthday, the young woman had said, Rukia returned to the Kuchiki manor having served the tour of duty her Captain was slotted to fulfill, but was unable to do due to a recent critical peak in his health. Rukia dismissed the servant assigned to babysitting Kaien during the day and decided to spend some time with the boy. Because of her exhaustion, Rukia quickly fell into a slumber, leaving the crawling child unattended. When Rukia was woken up from her sleep by a servant to tell her that the boy had gotten into an accident and was in the Fourth Division, she immediately passed out.

_Senbonzakura_ explained that Byakuya had raised hell when he got the hell butterfly informing him that both his wife and son were under medical care. Captain Unohana then informed Byakuya that Kaien had suffered damage to his brain owing to the lack of oxygen being received after his fall into the small river and that the boy had been lucky to have only lost his sense of speech. Afterwards, feeling guilty, Rukia asked Kisuke Urahara to tutor Kaien in learning sign language among other things. The relationship had been maintained ever since then.

* * *

_"As for Rukia, her fatigue could not be entirely blamed on her three month patrol," the young woman paused to prop her feet on the coffee table between the two leather couches in the middle of his study._

_"You were saying?" Byakuya ushered her on, not having taken his eyes off the center point on the far wall._

_"Captain Unohana gave her a quick check-up, you know, just to be safe," she continued, pleased with her wiggling toes, "and she said that her exhaustion was simply 'a part of the whole'."_

_Senbonzakura stretched out her legs on the table and lazily looked at her wielder, "Turns out she was expecting Genryuu."_

_Byakuya tore his stare away from the wall and gave her a quizzical look._

_"Yeah, I know what you're thinking," she yawned and reached for a grip on the high air above her, "How Rukia managed to get a bun in her oven with a lovebird here and a lovebird there."_

_The young woman smirked, "It doesn't take a madman like Kurotsuchi to prove the existence of off-days: Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki just can't keep their hands off each other!"_

At this point, Byakuya banished the cackling young woman back to her realm of flowery fields and rolling green plains.

* * *

Byakuya awoke, the only items within the range of his blurry eye vision being the stacks of paper and the familiar lone blue thermos exhibiting a cheery green cactus. He must have been very busy not to have spotted it before. He recognized the familiar smell of his study and brought his vision to focus on the grandfather clock, seeing that it was only a few minutes past eight. Byakuya rubbed his eyes and reached for the thermos, twisting the top to gain access to the black coffee he hoped was still hot, perhaps even lukewarm.

No cigar.

Byakuya gazed at the piles with no enthusiasm, as working on them would take up much of the day that in theory was set aside to be a holiday. But as the saying goes, 'you reap what you sow': Byakuya had knowingly chosen to drink his sorrows away, thereby letting the heap of paper work grow with each passing day.

Reluctantly, Byakuya heaved himself off his chair and trudged lazily to the bathroom in his study, regretting that there was only a toilet and a sink. If he wanted to take a shower, he would have to go to his own room and use that bathroom, but he wasn't about to do that, as Rukia was undoubtedly there.

Byakuya remembered that he would have to behave like Rukia's husband for the time being until he could find an opening and pay Kisuke Urahara a visit in the world of the living without raising suspicion. _Senbonzakura_ had said that the former Captain of the Twelfth Division tutored Kaien at first, but later took in the other three, most recently Hisana, as time went on. These meetings took place four days a week, from eight to three. Because there was no "school" on Fridays or on the weekends, Byakuya would have to wait until Monday to speak to the man. In the meantime, Byakuya would have to lay low.

Interacting with Rukia and the children was another matter. The option of completely avoiding them was out of the question, as much as he would like it to not be so. Mingling too much with them would increase the chances of him saying or doing something that could result in his exposure, but doing the opposite, that is, talking to them only when necessary, would only serve to begin the steady build up of awareness. Going with the half way mark would be the best choice.

_Three more days_, Byakuya thought with comfort. He had been in this foreign world for two days and on his way to starting the third this morning.

Before exiting his office and ridding his features of the grogginess resultant of long work and little sleep, he sensed around for the reiatsu traces belonging to his suddenly acquired family. The four children were in their respective rooms, probably taking advantage of their day off school. Rukia remained stationary in the room that until just two days ago, had been his solely with no one to share.

Not that he was eager to share it.

Byakuya knew Rukia to not be the lightest sleeper nor the one to rise early, but as everything had proved so far, nothing that had happened then was of any importance to anyone now. Being a Captain meant that information was easily accessible to the individual holding the rank, but the title proved useless if could not get him closer to understanding the events that lead up to what he was now. But to understand something required _something_ to know about, and that thing he intended to get from Kisuke Urahara.

Byakuya tossed these thoughts to the back of his mind for the time being when he reached the door to his bedroom. He had briefly considered using one of the guest showers, but because there was no set of clothes close at hand, it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do.

Byakuya slid the door open and quietly crossed the room and neared the bathroom door.

He made a mistake.

Byakuya would at a later time think back to this one moment, this one moment when his eyes, just for a few seconds, had left the door ahead of him and had instead centered themselves on the figure breathing lightly on the bed against the wall.

This mistake caused him to stop.

This mistake caused him to gaze at her.

This mistake raised his curiosity.

This mistake led him to inch closer.

And this mistake rooted his self at the foot of the bed.

Only when Rukia stirred in her sleep sighing in disappointment after she reached to the other side of the bed simply to find empty space awaiting her embrace, was Byakuya knocked out of his daze. He quickly turned and walked briskly to the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind him.

What caused him alarm was that Byakuya had _willingly_ chosen to observe Rukia at close range. He noticed that Rukia and her daughter slept in the same fetal position and that she looked so peaceful in her slumber. In her sleeping state, it was difficult to see Rukia as the same person who just yesterday had saved Omaeda a ticket to the Fourth Division by simply kicking him there.

Byakuya shuddered at his previous actions. He cleared his mind and threw his removed clothing into the hamper. He stepped into the shower and turned the valve, grateful that the heat of the water rushing out was slightly burning his skin, bringing the lingering thoughts to a halt.

Byakuya stood there, eyes closed under the barrage of warm water, meditating. When a holiday came around, he would usually lounge in the family library reading the day's paper and old manuscripts as well as the literature of the day, in any subject. This plan brought him great relief: while it was true that there was an unfinished stack of work on his desk, he decided that it could wait until the weekend. Perhaps if he finished early, he might even be lucky to squeeze in a day's worth of training.

He heard a yawn.

A clear yawn.

A yawn separated from Byakuya only by the pearly shower screen to his left.

"_Byaaaakuya_," yawned Rukia, "Don't go wasting-" she smacked her lips as she rubbed her eyes, "Don't go wasting the hot water like you did last week."

Byakuya froze when he saw a short shadowy figure on the other side of the misty covered curtain bend over to stretch her legs. When she was done, she began moving her arms, first one, then the other, in a wind mill motion. She stopped.

"Hey! You're not washing!" She fumed. "Save me some water!"

_Slisssssh._

Byakuya in a flash made a swipe for Rukia's grasp on the shower curtain, not caring that his left hand was over hers. The sheet had opened about a foot and taking advantage of Rukia's surprise, quickly guided the screen to close the gap.

He let out a breath of relief.

"Hmmmph!" The shadowy figure behind the curtain pulled her hand away to finish crossing her arms, "It's nothing of yours that I haven't seen already."

Byakuya was stunned. _Is Rukia this blatantly candid?_

"What's with the quiet?"

_Or this challenging in the mornings?_

Rukia circled around the carpet in the middle of the bathroom, thinking.

"Ok, then. If you don't run out of hot water, then…" she paused thoughtfully with Byakuya on high alert in case she tried anything again, "then you don't have to stay long with me when the Kurosakis and the Abarais come for lunch on Sunday."

Byakuya wasn't even surprised. These events seemed to come out of the blue and trying to mull them over was pointless, but if Rukia was offering him a way out of having to eat lunch at the same table with Renji and Kurosaki, then he'd take it any day of the week, any day of the year at any year. He would rather spend the day cooped up in his office doing work than bear a few hours with those two.

"All right then. I will make sure to save you some hot water," he informed her of his acceptance over the light rumbling coming from the water hitting the curtain.

There was a stillness.

Rukia laughed. "Did you really think I was serious? Mikoto and I'll need all the help we can get when those two idiots begin questioning each other's manliness."

Byakuya heard her laughter drift away and cease completely when the door shut.

He was annoyed, to say the least.

He turned the shower head away from him so that it faced the tiled wall to his right. Byakuya opened the curtain, took the nearest towel, and dried himself, not yet having turned off the water. He walked to the sink and look out a small pair of scissors with which to trim his beard. He dressed himself in casual clothing, as he intended to spend the entire day indoors. Byakuya wiped his feet on the carpeted rug and only then did he reach into the shower to turn off the knob, but not before flushing the toilet three times.

Byakuya was in his closet looking for his favorite pair of slippers when he heard a yelp come from the neighboring bathroom.

* * *

The act of hoping, Byakuya had come to realize in this outlandish world, never appeared to take his side as much as he would have liked it to. For example, Byakuya had expected a quiet breakfast as had been the norm in his life since he could remember, excusing the times the Kuchiki Elders had joined him and when Rukia would go on and on about he plans for the day.

But as Byakuya sat at the head of the table waiting for his breakfast while reading the newspaper, he heard a hurried scuffle leading to the dining room door: he closed his eyes in annoyance for having forgotten about the four children.

Leading the band, much to his surprise was Rukia, who had a wad of spongy soap bubbles on her shoulder.

"They didn't want to take their bath," she said in a drained voice, searching through the stack of newspaper for the comic strips as she took her seat to the left of him, "Seigo and Shoko had to call me to drag them to the bathroom."

By "they" Byakuya assumed she was referring to the two young individuals next to her, whose damp black hair was rather incriminating. These two no doubt heard their mother telling on them and in their defense offered their father a pair of angelic smiles.

When Byakuya had not said anything, they recognized his silence as defeat and promptly looked down upset as this usually meant that they were in for a scolding later. But Byakuya wasn't aware of this when he nodded to Rukia.

To his right sat the oldest boy and the youngest of the four, who were facing each other "conversing". To Byakuya, it appeared as if the boy were giving small lessons in sign language to his younger sister, as the two younger boys at his right would occasionally nudge one another and whisper, "That one's easy!"

Rukia's snickering at the comics, Byakuya's staring at the lessons and the boys' ongoing competition to see who could guess the fastest at the questions intended for the girl, were all brought to a halt when a blaring yell came from the kitchen. The sudden noise promptly got Byakuya and Rukia to shoot out of their chairs, sending the mahogany seats toppling back. As Byakuya was getting ready to find out the source of the disturbance, a servant burst out of the kitchen door.

"I apologize for the commotion, Lord Kuchiki, Lady Kuchiki," the man bowed, "we've had a small accident in the kitchen. We'll get your meal out to you as soon as possible."

Before the servant had the opportunity to leave, Rukia stopped the man, "What happened?"

"There is no need to worry, ma'am," he quickly answered, "Everything is under control."

"Tawara…" Rukia implemented 'The Look'.

The servant cringed and quickly rushed out his words, "Aoki accidentally cut off his index finger while chopping the peppers, ma'am!"

There was a short silence, the only sounds heard were the muffled moans being emitted from the other room and the clanking of cooking ware.

"That's so cool!" Genryuu yelled breaking the stillness, his face all excitement.

"Did the finger move after? Did it?" Sajin asked the servant with thrilled anticipation.

The servant was at a loss on how to answer the two boys' demands, his job not getting any easier when he noted the oldest boy nodding feverishly, approving the questions of his two younger brothers.

"I-"

"Why didn't you say so?" Rukia looked concerned as she cut him off, saving poor Tawara who was clearly exerting himself to find an answer that would quench their fascination, "I'll see what I can do."

She quickly left for the kitchen followed closely by Tawara, who had the misfortune of having three pairs of eager young eyes trailing after him. This definitely did not help Tawara, who was known by the house staff to be a bit on the neurotic side.

After watching the over anxious middle-aged man wring his hands for a good five minutes waiting for something to happen that'd take the Kuchiki family's focus away from him, Byakuya was startled when he saw that he was alone with the four children.

This only complicated things: Byakuya had failed to consider a scenario in which Rukia was not at hand to usher on the conversations that would inevitably take place between him and the offspring. Byakuya had planned to structure his character and answers from the hints Rukia would unknowingly drop in the form of gestures and reactions on what was considered normal behavior for her husband.

"Hey, tou-san," the youngest boy said from his seat.

The question now was what kind of father this "future" Byakuya was to his four children. Byakuya had nothing to go on, save the manner in which the children had treated him in his time here.

"Tou-san?" The middle brother asked with uncertainty.

Had Byakuya tackled his own father in the same way the two boys had done to him, he certainly would not have come out of the ordeal unscathed. That having been said, it appeared that the boys held a great respect for him from what he had heard them say.

"T-tousan? You're still taking us out to t-the lake to show us how to swim, right?" The boy's lip quivered.

When their father still had not responded, the two boys took their father's silence in the only way that boys their age would: not having to do with deep contemplating thought, but the sort heard only when "the silent treatment" has been applied. It didn't take long for the two boys to guess that their actions during bath time had caused their current shunning.

_So_, Byakuya thought with satisfaction at having figured out the problem, but felt none for the solution, _It appears that I will have to adopt a friendly, almost playful manner with the children, all the while holding the same kind of authority father had when I was being raised._

Byakuya was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a nudge on his forearm. And then another.

Kaien, the oldest, looked very upset. Why, Byakuya had no clue.

He quickly surveyed the occupants surrounding the table and they all looked saddened, the two boys on his left down-right miserable. Even the girl, who didn't know what was going on, had begun to get teary eyed at seeing her three older brothers so glum.

Before he could inquire as to why they were looking at him with slightly watered eyes (the exception being the oldest, who had an image to upkeep), the two boys, Sajin and Genryuu rushed to his side to hug their way to forgiveness.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll take my baths when old Seigo and Shoko tell me to!" Genryuu promised, "Honest!"

"Me too!" Asserted Sajin, "I wanna learn how to swim!"

Shocked at their sudden behavior, Byakuya looked to the oldest for reason, but the boy kept the hand sign for "please" going while giving his father a hopeful look with those deep lavender eyes inherited from his mother.

The girl he did not see, that is, until he felt her grab hold of his wrist to climb her way up from her short stature on the floor up his side until she wrapped her little arms around his neck to keep herself from falling. Then the girl began to press her soft cheek against his bearded one attempting to keep her balance by shifting what little weight she had as much forward as possible.

"Otou-sama!" The girl giggled forgetting her brothers' plight, "Your face hairs tickle!"

The boys stopped their protest when they heard their younger sister's cheery giggles and began to lose the fight against the grins creeping unto their faces.

Byakuya did the only thing that came to his mind in such a situation: he pulled off the girl latched onto his neck and set her down.

"Go ahead and take your seat… Hisana."

He paused.

"As the rest of you."

The boys dragged themselves back and plopped unto their chairs in a moping attitude.

As if on queue, Rukia emerged from behind the swinging kitchen door as she wiped her hands on a green hand towel. She immediately arched her eyebrow at the strange tension in the room, but chose not to look into it.

"Well," she informed anyone who was listening to her as she made her way around the boys' two chair's to seat herself, "I managed to stop the bleeding with basic kidou and Aoki is on his way to the Fourth Division." She smiled, "Though, I had to threaten him a little about taking away his job. Would you believe the guy wanted to stick around until the dishes were done?"

Rukia got no response and curiously eyed the manners of her three sons and daughter. Byakuya noticed her observing the downed figures of her children and saw her understandable curiosity regarding the sudden change of atmosphere that had taken place in her fifteen minutes of absence.

"Rukia," Byakuya started, hoping his shot to cheer up the children would hit the mark. The children's ears perked.

"Yes?"

"The finger, did it move?"

* * *

A/N: If you watched the Presidential Inauguration on Tuesday, I was one of the 1,000,000+ specks visible from the air feed. Even though my friends and I got there very early, we had to settle for the second jumbo-tron from the Capitol. It was cold. I was squashed. My feet were numb. But was it worth it? Hell yes. R&R guys and gals!


	12. Still Life

A/N: WELL! As y'all know, the site was acting up and because so, many of us (including myself) were unable to update. Suspicious that it may not have been an entirely Bleach phenomena, I went over to what I thought to be the most popular fandoms to check the situation there and whaddya know? Harry Potter with over 300,000 fanfics, had NO updates in the four or so days that this went on. I even checked popular fandoms I've never been to before: Twilight, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Batman, ect... same results. The strange thing though was that some HAD updates, although never more than five tops. I also asked my friends to try to log-in into their accounts using their ownn computers. No go. Very strange indeed. That's as far as my journalistic expertise goes. Anyhoo, I've noticed the serious lack of mention Iron Maiden has had in my chapters in the last few months: "Iron Maiden can't be fought". And that's all I have.

* * *

**Ch. 12 Still Life**

_These Kuchiki women will be the death of me, _Byakuya quickly thought as he felt another hand plunging him down into the cool waters of the Ookii lake.

The sun was still going strong even though it was four in the afternoon and much to the displeasure of the Kuchiki clan head, showed no signs of rolling down into the horizon anytime soon. He felt a slight burning sensation in his throat caused by the many times he had accidentally swallowed water while attempting to stay afloat. But Rukia clinging on to dear life using his neck as the barrier to keep herself from her demise and Hisana wrapping her small body around his arm so tight a numbness was beginning pool in his left palm.

Underwater, his ears were able to pick up the splashing above created by the three boys delightedly keeping afloat by means of doggy paddling.

_To think_, Byakuya thought resignedly as he caught sight yet again of the strange sensations of the bluish water playing upon on the features of the flora and fauna down under, _that only four hours ago I was sitting in my study doing paperwork_.

* * *

"_So, Byakuya," Rukia said as she set down a silver thermos full with coffee, "the kids tell me you wont be taking them out to the lake today."_

_Byakuya stopped writing not to pay better attention, but because Rukia had positioned herself at the edge of his desk in a leaning manner while arching her eyebrow waiting for an answer. He moved his hand resting on the arm of his chair down to his leg, as Rukia had gotten too close to his writing area, thus jeopardizing his comfort level to her proximity. _

_Rukia sighed. "You know they've been looking forward to this these last two weeks and we wont be having another chance until next month."_

_Byakuya knew he had never explicitly denied the outing to the children- they had made the assumption themselves when he hadn't responded to their calls. _

"_Rukia, I have to finish my work before I can even entertain the idea of an excursion," he explained, "perhaps next time they ought to listen to their mother."_

"_Ahh…" she placed a finger to her lip in thought, "Genryuu and Sajin have already apologized to me several times and I really do think they'll follow through with their word this time."_

_Byakuya was baffled. This wasn't the first time the two boys had done this? How were these children being raised? But before he could conjure up an idea on how to go about correcting their behavior, Rukia spoke again._

"_C'mon Pappa Kuchiki," she motioned to the door with her head, "I'll even wear that bathing suit Rangiku got me for our anniversary last month."_

_Byakuya's eyes widened. How was he even supposed to reply to that? _

"_I'll take that as a yes, " Rukia said misinterpreting his surprise as she boosted herself off the desk's edge. _

_Still recovering from the close call, Byakuya heard Rukia's shout from outside his office door, very much down the hall given how her voice carried, "And wear the red swim trunks!"_

_Byakuya did a slow face palm. 'Does she not know the kitchen housing a handful of servants is nearby?'

* * *

_

Byakuya did not wear the read swim trunks. He simply did not understand what Rukia and the owner of the pair of shorts saw in the flower covered design on the meshy red shorts.

As Byakuya forced himself up for another breath of air, he thought the black ones with the three thin white stripes running down the side were much more appealing.

His thoughts were interrupted yet again when the girl managed to get a pinch of the short hair making up his beard to keep herself from drowning, not caring that her father was wincing at the burning sensation collecting in his cheek.

* * *

'_How should I go about this?' Byakuya thought as he stood in front of a line of three boys and a girl. _

_Rukia was moving down the ranks applying sun tan lotion to each of their noses and Byakuya noticed that she was wearing a pair of khaki beach shorts ending a ways off above her knees. Because of the added clothing, he was only able to observe the top half of Lieutenant Matsumoto's gift to Rukia. Byakuya noted that if he was to tilt his head slightly towards his right, he'd be able to take in the portion that was visible. Indeed, he found that increasing the angle of his tilted neck would reveal that her suit was a candy-red adorned with multiple white polka dots._

'_Hmm…' thought Byakuya, subconsciously bringing his hand up to rub the stubble on his chin in contemplation, 'I had thought polka dots to be outdated.'_

_Byakuya blinked. The fact that he was mulling over the relevance of polka dots in today's world meant that he was not appropriately utilizing his brain power to think of a plan that would result in the children learning to swim as quickly as possible. If they did, then Byakuya saw no reason why it should be demanded that he come back to provide extra lessons._

_Now that he remembered, his own father hadn't been the one to show him the proper way to swim: it had been Yoruichi and her torturous methods. Byakuya's old teacher had applied scare tactics coupled with the need to survive, resulting in his being able to swim several laps within a span of a few weeks without once feeling an ache in his muscles. But applying those same methods would probably result in his interment for child abuse: after all, where was he going to obtain a rare fresh water shark?_

_The best way to get this done would be for Byakuya to assign two to himself and the other two to Rukia, thereby killing two birds with one stone. _

"_Ready!" yelled the two boys in unison, the oldest giving him an excited smile. _

"_Byakuya," Rukia said as she walked towards him, "You know how Hisana is, so go easy on her, 'kay?" _

"_Rukia, it would be much easier for them and for us if we both tough them."_

"_Uhhhh… about that," she looked to her upper right corner, "I ate a sandwich on the way here, so I better wait an hour, right?"_

"_You will have to come up with something better than that: the loaf is missing no slices."_

_When Rukia did not reply, Byakuya took it as a sign of defeat._

"_Rukia, you take those two, " he motioned to Kaien and Genryuu, "and I will take the remaining two."_

"_Uhhh… Byakuya?" _

_Byakuya closed his eyes, careful to hide his annoyance, "Yes?" _

_He signaled the children to approach._

"_I-I know that when we married, we made a vow that there would be no lies between us and," she toed the dirt beneath her heel, "and well, I've been faithful to that vow, but..."_

"_Then why mention it?" Byakuya said with a slight edge to his voice after hearing mention of their marriage._

"_Idunnohowtoswim." _

* * *

Byakuya was disappointed, to say the least.

But he didn't get the chance to delve into Rukia's inability to swim before he tired of his thoughts being continuously interrupted by the need to not be drowned by two people whose both weights combined did not cross his own.

Byakuya had decided enough was enough when he saw the sun approach the end of its shift as it edged closer to the small mountain range in the west. He swam as fast as the dead weight on him allowed him to towards the shore line.

The boys took their queue that is was time to leave when they saw their father speed by them. So they followed their lead as best as their doggy paddling allowed them to.

When Byakuya reached the rocky shoreline, he walked to the large umbrella Rukia had pitched onto the ground for the lunch they had had earlier. It had been an awkward meal. For one, he learned that the girl has the same habit he has of neatly layering her potato chips on her ham sandwich before eating it.

Byakuya grabbed a towel from the neat pile to dry his beard and then himself before slipping on his shirt.

"Otouuuu-san," one of them called for his attention.

"Yes?" automatically said Byakuya walking around the picnic site looking for his footwear.

"You're a very good swimmer, right tousan?"

"Yeah, it's true," voiced Rukia before he even had the chance of answering, "where'd you learn that?"

Genryuu bit his lip and swung his left foot with uncertainty, "Ummm… Urahara-sensei told us one of his stories about him and Yoruichi-hime when they were Captains and stuff."

"Cool story," Sajin interrupted as Kaien nodded in agreement.

"What did he say exactly?" questioned Byakuya taking more interest now that he had found his sandals under one of the boys' discarded shirts. He bent on one knee to rummage through Rukia's large tote bag in search of his kenseikan.

"That Yoruichi-hime was very tough on you when you were little."

He paused. _Hmmm…little. _

Byakuya wondered if Urahara had brought up any of the questionable techniques Yoruichi had used to train her student to learn and perform as quickly as possible. He doubted it: hearing those tales of horror would be enough to encourage even the most enthusiastic freshman into considering leaping off the 150 floor drop that was Sokyoku hill. But even then, Byakuya smiled inwardly, Yoruichi would have probably sat at the bottom waiting patiently to lecture her student, or more precisely, _whatever was left_, on how the jump had not been properly done. Byakuya looked back now and gave credit to the temperamental behavior he used to have for providing him of a way to vent his frustrations in order to make it through her training.

"You four weren't around then, but your tou-san won all the swimming titles when he was in the Academy."

Their small faces exhibited awe.

Rukia leaned is as she dried her hair and whispered, "Imagine if I had mentioned the records."

"Show us!" Sajin yelled.

"Yeah!"

"… pretty please?" asked Hisana with hesitation, not sure if it was proper to make demands on her father.

_What would Byakuya do? _

Byakuya found it uncomfortably strange that he felt the need to impress four certain individuals who, during lunch, had made clear their beliefs in cooties after Hisana had accidentally sneezed on one of her brother's plates.

It wouldn't hurt to swim a few laps. After all, given the turn of events of the last few days, he hadn't had the chance to put some training in.

Byakuya eyed the hopeful faces and Rukia giving him an fervent double thumbs up did not help in any way at all.

Byakuya sighed and slipped off his sandals, "Very well then."

Five individuals cheered.

* * *

The Ookii Lake was named the "Ookii Lake" for a reason: it was large. The hot shower Byakuya had taken on his return home didn't alleviate the many aches in his body as he had hoped. Because the light outside would only last for a few more minutes, he took it as his queue to go to his office and get as much work done as possible before _Senbonzakura_ decided to interrupt like she always did.

But before he could do any of that, Byakuya would have to present himself at dinner. He knew without question that it was expected of the _other _to spend family time with his four children and the woman he had married. Byakuya changed into a pair of red plaited cotton pajama pants and a white t-shirt he had found folded neatly in one of the middle drawers in his closet.

Rukia had gone off to give Seigo and Shoko a hand in bathing the children leaving him with no worries of the chance of another "shower incident" repeating itself. He stepped outside of the bathroom expecting Rukia to come in to take hers in a few minutes.

Byakuya walked to the bed and sat down. He rolled his ankle attempting to do away with the stiffness that hadn't left the joint. He found that if he hunched, some of the pain would lessen. Byakuya swung his feet over the edge of the bed and quietly growled at the soreness incurred upon his sides with the motion.

He sighed and slowly blinked at the ceiling. Each time he would be unable to bear the weight of his eye lids, he would close them, but not before fluttering them open, wondering how long he had allowed them to rest.

Byakuya cleared his throat and felt around for the edge of the bed covers before he was overwhelmed by the sleep his tired body so desired. He quietly covered himself with the comforter and looked for the handkerchief he had slipped into his shirt pocket. As quickly as he could, he tied a clove hitch around his right wrist and tied another to the opposite end of the bottom frame supporting his side of the mattress. With the last bit of consciousness that he had, he concealed his chained hand with the comforter and then drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Byakuya was walking the streets.

It was slightly chilly and cloudy, with no other soul in sight. It was only him and the bit of fog varnishing his sight of the white walls bordering the Sereitei streets. Last he remembered, he had been in his bed. Was this a dream? Possibly. He wouldn't rule it out. It had to be: he didn't remember changing into his captain's uniform nor did he remember the journey to where he was now.

Wherever he was.

In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a lone crow gliding and shifting its wings reading itself for a gentle landing on one of orange shingles out of many spread below it. The crow zoned in on the point and touched down with ease. Being the only other form of life around him, Byakuya stared at the dark bird for a bit before losing interest and began to pace the side of the walls looking for a clue to as where in Sereitei he was exactly. He found it odd that the common maze-like composition of Soul Society's infrastructure was completely absent, replaced instead by a single lone path wide enough to stage a small skirmish at the center. He attempted a jump over the wall, only to find that he couldn't when he landed not far at all from the ground he had pushed off of.

Byakuya looked to see if the crow had witnessed his error, but couldn't find the feathered patch of black anywhere. He recalled his first encounter with the children and glanced down to check if by chance the crow had somehow managed to slip unseen to assume a position next to his feet.

And there it was, the crow staring ahead, not taking notice that its conspicuous position had been found out. Out of curiosity, Byakuya picked his left foot up and nudged the crow at its breast. The crow squawked with annoyance and hopped far enough away to clear it safe from anymore interruptions. With nothing else to do, Byakuya walked towards the black bird and noted that every time he would close the distance between them, it would hop in the opposite bearing to reinstate the space to its previous length.

Eventually, Byakuya came to ponder why he was antagonizing a bird that had clearly done nothing to warrant it constant surveillance by his part and so decided to put a stop to it before his antics began to counter his sanity. He abandoned his chase of the bird and turned his concentration to walking along the walls until he found an opening. If he was lucky enough, he'd find something along his walk's path that was neither wall nor of an avian nature.

Byakuya kept this up for an unknown period of time when he, for the second time, noticed the crow stalking beside him. He stopped and made to nudge it again, but the crow sidestepped it, and continued skipping forward as if nothing had happened. But at a distance far ahead that rendered it barely visible with the fog in place, Byakuya saw the black bird stop moving. With no other lead, Byakuya settled on following after the bird, as he reasoned that it may eventually play part in getting him out of the dream faster.

Not long after, the crow made a turn and brought it's trip to a close when it came upon a pool.

Byakuya gained better sight of the body of water when only the crow's tiny body separated his feet from wading the low pool. He didn't see or find anything special about it: it had the appearance of the sort of pool left to sit over unpaved ground after a harsh rain. And indeed it was positioned on a lonely patch of earth surrounded by man-made constructions. Perhaps the crow had been thirsty and stopped to take a drink before resuming its journey?

Now that he thought of it, he himself was feeling thirsty. Byakuya curved his walk around the bird who was sipping and tipping it beak upwards to gurgle down its drink. Byakuya crouched down and placed both hands together to form a cup. He felt the cool water rush in through the exposed pockets in between his fingers and quickly brought it towards his mouth, downing it as fast as possible to keep any more of the precious liquid from seeping out. The droplets that did manage to escape his thirst slid down his palms and were now collecting in the chin area of his clean-cut beard.

Byakuya paused his motions when he saw something in the water. He narrowed his eyes and looked to the bird if it had seen it too. It hit him suddenly with amusement that he was actually seeking the bird's opinion on whether or not it had seen what had been reflected in the pool.

The bird was no longer drinking, but instead staring at him.

The crow made a startling loud call which was immediately answered by dozens of birds fluttering down from all directions to converge on their location. Byakuya reassumed his upright position to walk away, but his path was blocked by a line of black birds. He turned and was met by the sight of waves upon waves of birds crowing and flapping their wings surrounding him and the pool as well.

The original crow did not join their ranks and hopped up and down to get a Byakuya's attention. Interested in where this bizarre dream would lead to next, he decided to let it proceed when he approached the bird and thus the clear pool.

Byakuya looked into it and once he did, the bird was gone. The avian army was gone, the street was gone, and even the pool had gone.

* * *

_"An elder from the Saito Clan has brought to our attention that the Kuchiki Clan has deeply fallen out of favor with Keiji Saito."_

_"Yes, I have been aware of that for a few months now."_

_"Then why did you not say something?"_

_"Saito's letters are addressed to me and to me alone. I see no reason why the items delivered to me ought to warrant a gathering every time there is a disagreeable correspondence between myself and he."_

_"That might have been the case then, Byakuya-sama," said Bareto Kuchiki grimly, "but not now. Certainly not now."_

_Takae Kuchiki gave Byakuya a moment to reflect on her fellow elder's point before raising her brown-spotted old hand to begin deliberation: "We trust that everything said in this room at this time until the moment of adjournment is never to be discussed nor hinted at outside of the parameters of these walls?"_

_The was a loud murmur of agreement._

_"Alright then," Hoisho Kuchiki began the debate, "Five hours ago, an old friend of mine from the Saito clan, whose wishes I will respect in her desire to remain anonymous, told me of Keiji Saito's anger that you have yet to accept any of his invitations to discuss the subject of question."_

_"I have absolutely nothing to discuss with that man. I have already gone beyond propriety in thanking him for voicing his thoughts and opinions, distasteful as they may be."_

_Byakuya lifted his hand to signal that he still had more to say._

_"Although Keiji Saito deserves the respect entitled to one who is the head a noble house, even more so as he is the senior to not only myself, but to the other two heads as well, I will not," he looked into their eyes, as if daring them to counter what he was about to say next, "I will not tolerate the insults he has written about my wife nor that of my children any longer. I have notified him of this when I sent my response a few hours ago."_

_Bareto's surprise was evident in his eyes, though he did well in not showing it. The other elders were displeased that the young head had assumed they would have reservations about defending his immediate family. Bareto took out a tissue and ceased the silence when he blew his nose._

_"Nia, we will refer to her as that for obvious reasons," Bareto said referring to the Saito elder as he wiped his nose and tucked the wad of paper into his pocket, "mentioned Saito's dissatisfactions with your current conduct during a meeting very much like the one we are holding now. "_

_"Saito's opinions in those letters I assume, were more cordial than those he voiced to the Saito elders," Hoisho placidly said ._

_Byakuya clenched his jaw, "What did he say?"_

_Hoisho Kuchiki craned his head to eye the three graying men and woman sitting a few paces to the Kuchiki head's left and right, as if attempting to communicate. The men understood the message when they shifted their positions to get the blood in their legs circulating again._

_"What did he say?" Byakuya repeated._

_"Among the lighter things, Saito asked the elders for their approval on the subject of his intent to provide his full support and that of the clan should you ever decide to abandon Rukia and your two sons."_

_Byakuya's eyebrow twitched, yet he remained silent. But not so the elders who had not been briefed on the subject beforehand like the four individuals sitting towards the front._

_"Saito never revealed this in any of his letters. Did Nia provide any reasons as to why the head of her clan would say such words?"_

_"Yes. Keiji Saito does not see Byakuya-sama's marriage to Lady Kuchiki as valid. Kaien and Genryuu are nameless and therefore--"_

_"Does he mean to say that I have no wife nor heirs?"_

_"Well, yes," Hoisho explained, clearly seeing that the atmosphere had changed from one carrying a professional aura to that hovering above a mob. He could even feel the livid eyes piercing his back belonging to the elders who had softened up the quickest to Rukia and her children. Hoisho considered his situation as yet another instance of placing the messenger on the hot seat._

_"That is not all he said," Byakuya stated with a firm edge, "what else was there?"_

_"Byakuya-sama," said the woman to his side, "there is no use in repeating what the man said if nothing but ill feelings are to rise from it."_

_Byakuya turned to face the woman, acknowledging her suggestion, but giving no indication that he would follow it. "What did he say."_

_When Byakuya changed his questions to simply statements carrying the strength of a full demand, the group of four again shifted, knowing it was only a matter of time before old Hoisho was compelled to give a straight answer._

_"Illegitimate," was all Hoisho said._

_Byakuya closed his eyes, the grip on the black fabric on his knees wearing with each fluctuation of increased pressure._

_"I know Keiji Saito to be a rather abrasive individual when in the presence of what he assumes to be trusted company and I also know that he leans towards utilizing colorful language whenever he can," Byakuya looked into the old brown eyes of the elder in front of him, "I will ask one more time: what were his exact words."_

_Hoisho was sweating by now, afraid of the consequences that would fall upon the Kuchiki and Saito clans if he answered. He wiped the perspiration off his neck with an old hand and cleaned it when he brushed back his hair nervously. Two minutes passed and still the old man had failed to answer. When it appeared that Hoishi Kuchiki was about to suffer a case of hyperventilation, one of the four men answered for him: "'Nothing but a pair of bastards born from common Rukongai bitch.'"_

_The room was filled instantly with an uproar, Byakuya able to catch a few swear words even from the calm snow haired Kana Kuchiki who angrily hit the floor with her cane with every word that came out of her toothless mouth. He was shoved down to the ground by the group of four the moment he had shown a sign of rising._

_But that was not enough, as Byakuya brushed them off with a burst of reiatsu released in anger. _

* * *

Byakuya awoke with a jerk. The room was dark from what his sweat-stung eyes would allow him to see and his quick breaths hampering his judgment. When he gained control of his breathing, he noticed that his clothing had acted as a sponge in soaking his perspiration as he could feel his skin adhering to his cotton shirt. Groggy as Byakuya was at the moment with his dry throat and rising headache, he tiredly raised his hand to wipe the sweat off his face only to find that he couldn't.

_The handkerchief._

Byakuya gave a fleeting look to his left and his eyes fell upon Rukia's calm sleeping figure facing the opposite wall. As simple as the clove hitch knot was, he noted with satisfaction as he untied his hand that coupled with the long and thin handkerchief, it had effectively done its job.

He still felt the same as he had done before: sluggish, sore and sleepy. But now, "feverish" and "thirsty" had been added to the list he hoped would not grow in length for the time being. He climbed out of the bed and tiredly shuffled one foot after the other towards the bathroom to look for a cup. Byakuya's mouth was parched enough to see no problem in using the same pink Chappy cup Rukia used to rinse after brushing her teeth. He placed it under the faucet and let it fill to the brim before moving it to his mouth. Byakuya kept the faucet running knowing he would need to drink all the water he could get to lower his body temperature enough temporality while he went back to sleep.

When that failed, he took off his t-shirt and approached the shower, but realized that the noise would probably awaken Rukia. Byakuya tossed the damp shit into the hamper and moved outside towards the closet to change his pajama pants for something cooler. He grabbed the first thing he got his hands on, seeing that it was the pair of red swimming trunks Rukia had asked him to wear. He didn't bother to pick up his discarded pants as returning to the comfort of his bed was all that was on his mind at the moment. He neared the bed and slipped in, reaching for the handkerchief on the night stand. But before he tied his hand, he tiredly felt around for the pen and small pad of paper usually on the topside. When his fingers touched upon the pen, he quickly grabbed it and not looking to see if the pad was properly positioned, wrote _"the crow, the pool, the street"_ in jagged lettering before letting the pen slide from his hand.

Byakuya gave an exhausted sigh as he stretched himself out on his side of the mattress, keeping a good length of distance between his left arm and the bed's line of symmetry. He plopped his left hand on his stomach and with his right…well, he couldn't do any thing with the one tied to the lower bed frame. He didn't cover his hand as that would mean covering himself with the bed covers and he didn't want that. Byakuya wiped the sweat already building up on his brow with the back of his free hand and stared up at the blank wall waiting for his sleep to come back.

He did not have to wait long.

* * *

Byakuya pried his eyes open. He noticed that it was still dark. Exactly how long had he been asleep? Judging by the lines formed by the moonlight above him, not long. The lone gong echoing faintly from his office only cemented his suspicion. He was getting mildly annoyed to say the least, of his changing body temperatures. Not more that two hours ago, he had been sweating enough to remove both his shirt and pajama pants in favor of shorts.

Now, he was shivering like wet dog out in the cold rain.

_A cold rain in the midst of winter_, he corrected his previous description as he rolled onto his side away from the person sharing his bed. His hand searched blindly in the dark for his share of the comforters and hoped it would prove to be enough to stave off the coldness felt by his body. After a few minutes, he noticed no difference and decided to assume the fetal position so that what little body heat he had at the minute was focused on his center point as much as possible. He undid the clove hitch on his right hand and proceeded to rub the heels of his hands on his chest, hopeful that the preventive measures against hypothermia that had been drilled into his young mind by Yoruichi long ago would help some.

Like the bedcovers, it did little to alleviate his chills. It only served in making his chest raw from the persistent rubbing on his part. Byakuya closed his eyes and wondered how he had gotten sick.

Byakuya Kuchiki never got sick.

Nor did he roll into a fetal position and stare at a wall like a sick hawk wondering how this had ended his streak of being illness-free. Though he had already slept over seven hours, his body did not revoke their demands to more shut eye.

_Ridiculous_, Byakuya sniffed and giving off a series suppressed coughs, _that I am still tired_.

Byakuya could always repeat his trip to the closet and change into something warmer, but the thought of doing that while his muscles ached from both the previous day's activities at the lake and the sickness he had acquired somewhere banished the notion immediately without the chance of being jostled around in the deliberation room housed within Byakuya's head.

Besides, just moving in the slightest was enough to encourage his headache into assuming the role of a jackhammer.

He stayed in that position until the grandfather clock released a second gong to be heard by those ears still listening at their surroundings at this hour.

Then, an idea hit him.

Byakuya didn't like it much. Rather, he didn't like it at all.

Not one bit.

He coughed into his hand to lessen the noise and groaned at the pounding in his head caused by the trembling of his shoulders. The sudden fluctuations of his headache's strength was enough to make him temporarily forget how miserable he was. But when he got his coughs in control, there was no ignoring the coldness.

This cycle repeated itself several times: Byakuya would cough, feel even more glum by the added pain of the headache, stop, feel cold, repeat.

A third gong.

_Enough_, Byakuya thought tiredly as he turned around, making sure to squeeze his eyes shut to theoretically lessen the amount of pain brought on by his muscles and the unrelenting pounding occurring inside his head. He gazed at the source of warmth like a man of thirst coming upon an oasis after days of crawling through the rough desert sands.

Rukia.

From the looks of it, she was in a sleep deep enough to make Byakuya feel a pang of annoyance and envy at how peacefully her back was rising up and down making absolutely no noise save the small puffs of breath he could hear coming from the other side of her back.

Immediately, a rush of guilt washed over him. If he had learned of any man ever thinking of, much less _holding _Hisana close for something as selfish as needing to feel more warmth, he would have made sure that man spent the next month in a temperature-controlled room.

In a hospital.

Then again, Rukia _was _his wife as could be proved by the slip of paper with both their signatures on it. True, he hadn't been the one to sign it, but it was still his penmanship on that certificate.

Byakuya closed his eyes and sidled to the oasis, hoping that this way, he'd bump into Rukia before he was aware of how close he was to stop himself and retreat to his original position. He stopped a mere hands width from her.

It was now or never.

Eyes still shut, he arched arm over her frame and halted the trajectory when his hand made contact with her side of the mattress. Byakuya closed the gap and slowly pulled Rukia closer.

Before he could even finish the job, Rukia unconsciously turned at wrapped an arm around her shocked husband.

What had taken Byakuya an hour to do had been achieved by Rukia in a matter of seconds.

He cringed at the sudden contact and even attempted to create a opening between them by trying to loosen the hold she had around his midsection.

"Dammit Byakuya…"

He froze.

She squirmed.

"…stop moving…"

Rukia tightened her hold so to keep him in place and relaxed it once she judged, albeit still in her sleep, that Byakuya had listened.

"Thass… a good boy…. zzzzz…."

…

_Boy? A boy? _Thought Byakuya with mortification, paying no notice to Rukia who had buried her head in his chest, _What sorts of conversations to these people have? _

Even if his body had not been tired, his headache would have kept him from pondering the strange phenomena that took place between the couple. Byakuya leaned back a little to get a look at the woman in his arms when he felt the slow and gentle breaths on his upper body.

_So much like… _

He shook his head, regretting it right away as his headache knocked the walls of his skull. Byakuya placed his chin on her head and pondered briefly if this is what he would have to get accustomed to every night for the rest of his life if Urahara turned out to have no solution. Would he mind? Would he get used to it? But more importantly, what would happen the day he was found out?

And for the first time, Byakuya pondered the implications this would bring upon Rukia and the children. This would explain why _Senbonzakura _had told him to act "normal" and was so willing to help her wielder: it had all been done to prevent their suffering. These last ten years arguably made up the single most important decade in his life, a decade that he could not remember because he had not _lived _it.

Byakuya noticed his shivering had been reduced to a point where he could easily fall asleep without his incessant shaking keeping him awake. His half lidded eyes took in the sight of the moonlight playing on the surface of the pond outside.

He closed his eyes and thought of home.

* * *

A/N: So yeah. That glitch really ticked me off. But all's well that ends well. Yep. You may have noticed that this chapter was ridiculously long... hmmm... it was also my b-day this week. Oh yes, I also attended my first anime convention two weeks ago and the awed expression I had throught out the first day was difficult to do away with, especially when I went downstairs to take a look in the dealer's room. Dang, those guys sell everything. R&R Ladies and Gents!


	13. Aces High

A/N: This last weekend was intolerably quiet. Everyone was gone for Spring Break and I was one of the very, VERY few who chose to stay behind. That said, I was bored out of my mind the second day into our roughly ten day break. So what do I do? Well... did'ja notice this chapter is kinda early? I did that, I also spent about four to five hours into the wee hours of the morning playing my long neglected copy of Chrono Trigger DS. I also read up on my political science books that I've been meaning to read. I _could_ always do homework...but nah. I would like to give a shout out to yukikou, who was my 100th reviewer. If I were a small business, i'd either give you a gift card, or several items with my store logo on it: Nitrolead's Pizza Kingdom.

* * *

**Ch. 13 Aces High**

"Kaa-san! Why is tou-san still sleeping?"

"Why is he sweating so much?"

"Is tou-san sick?"

"No he's not stupid! Tou-san never gets sick!"

"Yeah! He is sick!"

"No he's not!"

"Argh! Kaa-san! Genryuu hit my arm!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Liar!"

"Kaien! Get those two off the bed! And where's your sister?"

"…"

"WHAT IS SHE DOING UNDER THE BED?!"

"I told Hisana her weird seaweed-teddy thing was down there! And she believed it!"

"All of you! Out! Don't you see your otou-sama needs his rest? You, Sajin, are in BIG trouble!"

"Ha ha! Your gonna get it now!"

"Boys… NOW."

* * *

"'…a-and the… prin…cess…? Princess! Went to thuh cas…tuhli? Cassow? Cassow! T-to puhlay wid…wid her fweind…' Wha-? A-huh, Mr. Seaweed! Tou-san will get better… 'coz my tou-san's a Captain! He's jus being a sleepy head wight now! "

* * *

"I can't quite place my finger on it, Byakuya, but you seem different somehow. I just hope I'm wrong. "

* * *

"Awww…! I was really looking forward to do a little sparring!"

"Keep it down, will you?"

"I mean, I get my first break from slaving over those damn books and exams at school and here the bastard has the nerve to get sick!"

"Ichigo! You kick a man already down?"

"Yeah, I just did. So what's up with your hubby? Wait! Don't answer: let's see if I can come up with the diagnosis myself….mmm…"

"Uhhh…Byakuya sleeps a lot. He hasn't eaten anything since the sandwiches we had on Friday and only gets up to use the bathroom, though he seems to do it when I'm not looking."

"No shit, Rukia. I don't ask my girlfriend to hold my hand while I go and take a piss."

"…"

"Whaaat."

"Sometimes I wonder how I tolerate you."

"Well shorty, you put up with Byakuya and that idiot more often than I do. It's no wonder you've put up with my dashing charm."

"Ahuh. Keep that up and I'll tell your girlfriend you're hitting on a married woman."

"Heh. Kaneko knows I've long out-grown my liking for older women."

"Kaneko? What happened to Amaya?"

"Amaya was a very, very bad girl. Let's leave at that. And don't think I didn't notice you changed the subject."

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear wha- aw, crap. Renji's here. Do you know if they brought the kids?"

"They did."

"Great! They tend to appreciate my mad saxophone skills, unlike someone."

"University did weird things to you, Ichigo. It's a good thing you gave up the keyboard."

"Who says that I have? That thing's awesome!"

"Ichigo! Did you bring your keyboard?! Did you?!"

"Nice to see you too, Renji."

"Stop shouting you two! Mikoto, Renji didn't… did he?"

"Yes… he did."

"Yes I did what?"

"Give up Renji. They're using their weird woman-powers to communicate."

"Tou-san brought his sitar thing, oji-san! Are you gonna annoy Kaien's tou-san like last time?"

"Nope. Byakuya's been sick all this weekend."

"Shiiiiit. And Mikoto was even gonna join in on the fun this time with her accordion!"

"Mikoto, you play the accordion?"

"Academy does… weird things, Rukia."

"I went there too and I didn't pick up some weird instrument!"

"True, but you didn't stay around long enough to seek solace in the soothing sounds that only a musical instrument provides."

"Wow, Renji. That's deep stuff. Have those romance novels Mikoto lends you finally paid off?"

"Renji! Don't encourage him."

"Alright. Anyway, Rukia woulda probably ended up playing the theremin."

"…or the triangle."

"Are you two suggesting something?"

"Nope."

"Hon, what are we going to do with the kids' kazoos?"

"They have kazoos? Shit, Renji! Why did you have to go and pass the flu to Byakuya?"

* * *

Byakuya opened his eyes to the creamy paint of the ceiling above him. He was getting annoyed at always waking up when it was dark out as there was never enough light available to shadow the objects on the ground with which to gauge the time of day with. He blinked at the ceiling for a few minutes letting his eyes adjust to the moonlight close at hand. It was at this time that he noticed that it wasn't the dead of night, but rather the ebbing remnants of the day before getting pushed into the opposite horizon to make way for the dawn.

Byakuya sat up and rubbed away the lingering sleepiness with the tips of his hands. He didn't feel hot, nor cold, and there was no headache to speak of. Although it was true that he did feel slightly tired, he was in a far better condition than the shivering mess he had been in the wee hours of Saturday.

He paused his stretching. What day was it?

While "popping" the stress out of both his arms and back, he turned and saw that Rukia was not occupying her half of the mattress. With each minute that he recalled of the night before in his mind, he slowly lowered his arms and quickly jumped out of the bed.

Byakuya lifted a hand to his face in frustration. _I hugged her._

The Clove Hitch had not done it's office.

_I don't blame her, Kuchiki. Given your present state, you must reek more than the interior of the Twelfth Division's men's locker room. _

Byakuya closed his eyes. Why was it that she always intruded when her help was not needed?

_'Good morning, Senbonzakura.'_

_And good morning to you too. I don't think you're at all upset that you missed the chat with Kurosaki and the Abarai family yesterday, ne?_

'_That was yesterday?'_

_Well, yes. You were out for two days._

_'Then …that would mean that today is Monday.'_

Monday.

At that moment, Byakuya felt something he hadn't undergone emotionally since his entanglement in this anomaly that he, in some ways, was still having a difficult time coming to terms with. Byakuya felt silent, deeply curious to find out the name of this feeling despite _Senbonzakura's _demands for attention buzzing in the recesses of his alert mind.

_Moshi moshi._

Not even the wooden crate laden with different types of alcohol reserved for a diverse set of events he had drunk just four days ago even come close to conjuring up anything remotely close to this. True, it had fulfilled Byakuya's immediate desire to forget, but as Captain Kyoraku had warned, when everything stopped spinning and his head was left un-bathed by a pool of liquor, he re-gained his coherency and thus the problems came flooding back.

_Moshi moshi?_

But now, it was different. Byakuya felt relief and above all, hope.

'_Senbonzakura.'_

_Wow. I thought you had hung up on me._

Byakuya ignored her sarcasm and went straight to his point of inquiry.

_'When do the children leave for school?' _

_Ah, impatient are we? Let's see…they're usually at Urahara Shouten by 9:30 and get back at 4:00._

_'Are they accompanied by their father at all during their trip?'_

_I don't know how often that happens, but I see no reason why doing so today should garner any unwanted notice._

_'Then it is done.'_

_Well, yeah. The sooner you leave, the better it is for all of us._

Byakuya was about to respond, but his left ear picked up on the sound of movements outside the room. The door slid open to reveal the figures of the young girl and that of the servant Byakuya had seen outside her room on the second morning. He was sure that it was the same servant as one of the folded ends of a magazine was noticeably protruding from her hakama.

"Hisana-sama. Your otou-sama is sleeping: we shouldn't be intrud- Kuchiki-sama! You're awake!"

The middle-aged servant bowed and then apologized for her sudden outburst, not noticing the girl she was supposed to look after had rushed from her side to bear hug her father. Due to her age and small stature, she was only able to squeeze her excitement into Byakuya's left leg, or rather more accurately, his knee.

"Would you like me to prepare the bath now, sir?"

The middle-aged woman was still bowing and Byakuya swiftly attempted to unclasp the hold the girl had on him.

_Like mother like daughter, Kuchiki. _

Not to be outdone, Byakuya reached down and lifted her.

When the servant by the name of Tsukiko looked up to await her orders, she was met by the sight of the Head of the Kuchiki Clan awkwardly holding, or rather, _fumbling_, his youngest. Tsukiko saw Hisana shift from arm to arm like a hot potato, until finally coming to rest under her father's arm in the same way a stack of newspapers are carried.

"That will not be not be necessary," voiced Byakuya in a manner that held no hint of being bothered that a servant had seen him juggle a three-year old. "You may retire."

Tsukiko nodded and left the room.

"Tou-san," Byakuya heard a shy voice from under his arm, "you s-smell."

He realized his mistake as soon as the girl tried to wiggle her way out of his arm's grip. Byakuya had forgotten to tell the servant to take the girl along with her.

He walked her over to the bed and set her down at the edge of the mattress.

"Stay."

Byakuya turned and walked to the bathroom and heard a small "okay!" as he shut the door behind him. Perhaps she would grow bored and be gone by time he was done showering. He removed his clothing and tossed it into the hamper.

When he turned off the faucet about ten minutes later, he heard a gong, and then another, the last being the fifth. Byakuya was banking on the girl being asleep when he stepped out of the bathroom. Because she was young, she shouldn't be able to stay awake for long as the girl was probably used to sleeping a certain amount of hours per day. If he could remember correctly, he himself had kept a naptime etched into his daily schedule until his father had thought it appropriate to begin his training.

Byakuya left the foggy bathroom.

No cigar.

The girl was swinging her feet off the edge of the bed and humming a tune while she played with the toy she had brought along on her lap.

He made a turn to the closet, dressed in his uniform and returned to the bathroom once again upon remembering that he hadn't trimmed his beard down to the usual shortness he had lately.

Byakuya searched for the small pair of sharp scissors in the drawer, found them, and leaned over the banister to make sure the thin, black clippings falling from above wound up in the drain and not on his clothes. He moved his left hand to hold the excess length of facial hair between his index and middle fingers when he felt a tug on his haori.

Byakuya sighed and lowered his arms to focus his attention on the person he had a fair idea was waiting.

"Yes?"

Rather than a response, he was met by the small, outstretched arms of the three year-old. When her father failed to pick her up, the girl was not aware of the uncertainty evident on his features.

"Please?"

Byakuya came out of his trance and once again mechanically lifted the girl, barely three feet tall, and set her on the edge of the counter. He stared at the girl for a bit, confused as to why she was humming and so lively that early in the morning. The girl beamed at her father.

Stunned, Byakuya hurriedly looked away and focused on his uncut beard and mirror.

The few times Byakuya had seen the girl, it had given him the impression that she was a shy and insecure child when in the presence of others. But now that he thought of it, her brothers appeared to treat their sister very much like the last chosen player in a game that required opposing sides. During his time in Soul Academy, he never experienced anything like this himself, as he would always be the first or second to go if he wasn't one of the two chosen by the instructor to be captain for that particular activity.

It took Byakuya a few "games" to realize that trying to hoard all the top talent before it was gone and leaving behind only the bones of the class, the mediocre and those that would ship out to the fourth division the instant they graduated, was not the best tactic. Having the "best of the best" did not necessarily amount to having the best well-rounded team, nor did it mean the team would survive through the clash of egos that was sure to result from the cream of the crop being herded into a single team. Lastly, there was the lack teamwork. The day following his epiphany, Byakuya selected the scrawny Chiku Suzuki as his second choice.

Byakuya to this day, looking into the mirror at his reflection, would never forget the dumbfounded looks flashed and centered upon him when he called Suzuki for a second time. The boy scurried from the back row and stared down at the floor the entire time Byakuya was seemingly stocking his team with sub-par students and with a few shiners here and there.

Suffice it to say, Byakuya Kuchiki's team lost. This was not due to their lack of talent, no. They made up for it by functioning like a team of Shinigami in a mission ought to, that is, they did not see the resorting to a joint effort as means in itself. That day, his team lost because a few of the students that tended to be amongst the last selected when the process shifted from "who will increase my chances of winning" to "who will do the least damage", got out of hand. Those students got caught up in the act and injured one of the opposing team members who had been running away from their base with their flag. That student was sent to the Academy head-nurse with minor bone fractures, but Byakuya's team was disqualified and thus lost. Had it not been for that incident, the results may have been different.

It was accurate that Byakuya was extremely agitated to have victory be so close within his grasp only for it to be yanked away at the last second. But that feeling was done away with when Suzuki and a few others came up to him and actually thanked him for having offered them the opportunity to prove their worth to a class that had long since labeled them as mere paper weights.

And now, glancing down at the girl who had begun to swing her feet and hum while her father continued to aimlessly stare at the mirror, Byakuya saw another Suzuki before him. If this girl wasn't "toughened up" sooner rather than later, she would grow to hold a dread towards any team-based exercises that were essential to a young Shinigami's training when she entered school. This was of course assuming that the girl held any intent of following that path in the first place. The sooner this happened, the better.

"Hisana," Byakuya spoke, still feeling the awkwardness of saying her name.

"Hmmm…?" She answered ceasing her humming but not the swinging of her legs.

Byakuya extended his hand out to reveal a pair of small scissors to her confused mauve-colored eyes.

"Would you like to trim tou-san's beard?"

* * *

Byakuya was aware of the looks he was obtaining from Rukia and the three boys. The girl was not looking at him in the least, probably afraid that by doing so, she would be incriminating herself to having been responsible for the five small-squares of paper dotting her father's cheeks. Even though his beard was thin and not bushy in the least, Byakuya had to repeatedly press down on the bits of tissue to keep them from fluttering down into his food.

Byakuya was also aware that everyone sitting at the table, with a single exception, were burning to know the origins of the thin slivers of toilet paper currently lying at rest on his face. He figured that if he told them, then perhaps they would stop their ogling an resume their usual loudness at the breakfast table.

"Hisana trimmed by beard. That is all."

Nothing more, nothing less. He pulled the tea bag out of his tea cup and dropped in a sugar cube. He gently swirled the cup's contents with a small spoon and then placed the rim of the cup at his lips to sip.

The youngest boy was the first to speak.

"So," Sajin said still eying the largest of the four wads of paper on his father's left cheekbone before looking excitedly towards his younger sister, "was there lotsa blood?"

Luckily, Byakuya had already gulped down the tea in his mouth. Otherwise, he would have gagged.

"'course not dummy!" Genryuu slapped his brother's arm, but then he hesitated and looked at both his father and his sister who had yet to lift her eyes from her lap, "…r-right?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and mentally sighed.

He set down his cup on its' saucer and rolled up the left sleeve of his uniform.

"That is correct. But," Byakuya said pointing towards a long scar on his forearm, "this one did."

Byakuya made an effort to fend off the sudden stampede of four children who, in a split second, had abandoned their seats to take a peek at the scar and then proceeded to prod at it. As for Rukia, she remained in her seat, the relief and comfort washing over her features cut short when one of her son's demanded to know if she herself had any.

* * *

Byakuya didn't know what had given him the stupid idea of acting the way he did that morning. Firstly, he had entrusted a girl three years of age to draw near his face armed with a sharp pair of scissors and where had that got him? He picked off the four wads on his face estimating that the blood had dried by now, but leaving the one on his cheekbone intact.

Secondly, what did it say of his state of mind when he showed off the scar that evidenced his mishandling of _Senbonzakura _that he had incurred before his appearance to where he was now? He coughed and cleared his throat. Perhaps he had "loosened up" after noting that today was the day he finally had the chance of telling someone about his situation. What's more, this person could provide insight on how to return him to his own time. Heck, he might even go as far as saying that he was in high spirits.

And now, he was waiting alongside children half his size on the porch outside Urahara Shouten hearing one yawn erupt next to him. The yawn was followed by another, and then another, before Byakuya had to fight the urge to continue the chain.

_How long does is take to open a door? _Byakuya thought annoyed as he listened in to the chatter going back and forth between the boys and the girl in front of him.

"… I still think the birdies were his brothers and sisters."

"Noooo. The birdies looked different. They became his friends after, right Kaien?"

"…"

"See? He says I'm right!"

"Hisana! What do you think, huh? I'm right, right?"

"…ummm… nu-uh!"

"Fine then! I still think he was a funny looking bird."

"…"

"I wanna hang upside down too…"

"That'd be so cool."

"Can we do it? Do you think?"

"I dun wanna hang upside down…"

"But you cut tou-san! It'll be a piece of cake!"

"Hey, do you think worms taste good?"

"…"

"Kaa-san says only birdies and fishies eat worms."

"But it wasn't a bird. It looked like a wolf… a little."

"Wolves dun fly…"

"No duh! Kaien, are there any mam...mammul…mammalysus that can fly?"

"…Is 'mammals', Saji…"

"Hahaha! She knows a word you didn't!"

"Shut up!"

" …"

"But I still think it was a funny looking bird…"

Byakuya at first didn't notice the door slide open. He had become so entranced by the strangeness of their conversation that his eyes would have shown signs of having glazed over.

"Ah! Captain Kuchiki! It's so nice to see you!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Urahara-sensei!" The children greeted in unison.

Byakuya jerked out of his daze and stared at the man standing in the middle of the doorway.

The cane was still present, and so was the hat, but the clogs were noticeably absent. Instead, in their place were a pair of baby blue slippers with Chappy's face covering the majority of each foot.

"I see you've noticed my new slippers," noted Urahara gleefully as he pulled out his fan with a snap to usher in the children.

When the children moved inside and removed their footwear leaving their teacher behind with their father to get started on their morning exercises, Urahara whispered to him in a high voice: "Just don't tell Rukia-san, m'kay? Ichigo gave them to me the day he got back from the Gotei 13 Christmas party last month."

Urahara stepped back, "Well, I'm sure you've got to get going," he grinned, "Those stacks of paper don't disappear no matter how much we may want them to!"

Byakuya was somewhat startled to see how laidback the former Captain of the Twelfth Division was, but then again, he probably was with everybody.

"Actually, I would like to have a word with you."

"Oh?" Urahara fluttered his fan, "What can I help you with?"

"I would like to speak in private."

The Chappy-slippered man glanced behind Byakuya and then behind himself. Byakuya didn't like Urahara's playful manner, but he had waited too much and endured in silence for too long to let a chance like this slip away.

Not now.

Urahara raised an eyebrow when he sensed Byakuya's disapproval and realized that something about the man's demeanor was off.

"Alright then," Urahara said as he stepped aside, "Make yourself at home."

Byakuya stepped inside, removed his footwear and waited until Urahara closed the front door.

"Come."

He was let through several hallways before finishing the short trek when he crossed the threshold to a medium-sized room holding a tea table and a few cushions. He took the seat nearest the door.

"Would you like any tea?"

Byakuya shook his head, "No, thank you."

"But you must!" Urahara insisted excitedly, "This electric teapot Ichigo gave me is such a fascinating contraption…" Byakuya saw that his thoughts had floated off.

"Very well then."

"So!" Urahara asserted that he was paying attention as he plugged in the tea pot and poured in some water, "What's on your mind?"

* * *

A/N: Okay okay okay! I'll make my rant quick: recently, I watched _The Thin Red Line,_ a WWII drama about the American capture of Guadalcanal. I honestly thought the movie was good, not great, but decent. What got me was that looking at the cast of actors in the movie, I noticed that George Clooney . silverneon-Batman, was in it. About 150-ish minutes into the movie, Clooney finally shows up and you know how long his scene was? I'd be willing to bet hard munny that it wasn't longer than three, four minutes tops. Now, _The Thin Red Line_ was an 170 minute movie and Clooney was in it for 3.5. Do the math, man! The guy got his name AND face on the front cover of the DVD! This just goes to show that even after the debacle that was Batman & Robin, George Clooney had enough star power for it to happen. The guy could get his left nut to star in a McG film production and still get his name on the promotional poster. So much for being quick, eh? I think this rant is mainly the product of the amount of boredom I suffered at the hands of _The Thin Red Line_ and the realization that with the current state of the economy, I will never get a bank loan to fund my dream that is Nitrolead's Pizza Kingdom. R&R Ladies and Gents!


	14. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

A/N: APRIL FOOLS! Heh. Did I almost get you right there? I finished this chapter last week and I thought it'd be cool to submit it today. Oh. And about the last chapter, "Aces High", you may have noticed that I used a famous quote from literature (although I modified the noun to work with the story) and if you can tell me from what book it came from, I shall let you have some of the two pounds of sticky white rice I have in my mini-fridge. See 'ya!

* * *

**Ch. 14 Wasted Years**

Now that Byakuya had arrived at this juncture, he simply did not have a single clue as to how to go forward. He couldn't go straight out and say "Urahara, guess what? I'm from the past, so please send me back" for fear of losing his credibility to lunacy. He might have already lost it if his thoughts were now beginning to sound like something _Senbonzakura_ would say and if that was the case, then he had reason to worry. But he plainly had to.

Somehow.

Urahara set the electric teapot at the center of the tea table with a _clunk_ and served Byakuya first and then himself. He took two cups and settled one in front while holding his guests' with his left hand.

"I need your help."

"How so? Sugar cubes?"

"One, please."

_Starting from one point is better than not starting at all,_ Byakuya closed his eyes and gave a tired sigh, _Here goes nothing._

"I… have had trouble the last five days getting accustomed to the company of Rukia and the children."

Byakuya was walking on a minefield now. He had deliberately chosen to begin with a broad and general statement to offer Urahara the opportunity to reach the conclusion on his own. Doing so somewhat switched their roles and presented him with more room to maneuver. By allowing Urahara to ask his own questions to clear up what he was saying, it fell upon the former Captain of the Twelfth Division to piece together what Byakuya was attempting to say. All that was left now to do was to sit back and hope the Chappy-slippered man did not grow tired of searching for a needle in a haystack.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Urahara sipped his tea.

_This must be like guiding a blind man through a maze_, Byakuya thought annoyed.

"Last Wednesday, I was thrown headfirst into circumstances that I have never before dealt with, circumstances that are centered around Rukia and the children."

Urahara set his teacup down.

"Captain Kuchiki, before you proceed with this, I advise that you seek the help of a marriage counselor. "

_What on Earth…? _

"…and that you take into consideration the effect that a divorce will most certainly have on your children."

Byakuya took his tea cup and quickly sipped. This was entirely going in the wrong direction.

"If you don't mind my asking," Urahara stated as he refilled his cup, "what led you to this decision?"

"There is no decision and there will be no divorce," Byakuya rubbed his right temple, "I am sorry if that is the impression that I gave."

The Chappy-slippered man lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? Then what seems to be the problem?"

…_and the chairs switch yet again._

Byakuya sighed.

"There are times, since last Wednesday to be exact, that I have thought to myself that living in this world feels like a perverse game of hide and seek between myself and everyone else around me with no one to consult on how it is that I got here in the first place and more importantly," Byakuya with his gray eyes bore deep into Urahara's, "_how_ I can leave."

Urahara laughed, "That was quite a mouthful, Captain Kuchiki. I don't know where to start… ah, I know: you made sure to emphasize your desire to leave. Why?"

Byakuya stared down as his half-empty tea cup and slowly shook his head in frustration. If things kept going back and forth like this, then it would get him nowhere. A thought quickly occurred to him: why not to some extent modify his original plan? There was still the risk of Urahara leaving, but if it worked, then it would given him the same result.

"Ask me questions about my life, Urahara." Byakuya suddenly requested.

The man missing his clogs coughed up his tea and excused himself while he cleaned up his shirt with a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki, but I fail to see," he cleared his windpipe from anymore tea, "I fail to see what this has to with anything."

Byakuya placed his hand on the tea table. "Just bear with me on this."

Urahara eyed him suspiciously and lifted a hand to scratch his stubble. "Alright, I'll play your game," he informed him reluctantly, "but you better tell me what this is all about later. I don't appreciate being led around like a blind dog."

Byakuya nodded on the terms, "I assure you that I will."

"Okay, then. Mmmm…." Urahara shrugged, "what day were you born?"

"January 31st."

"What division do you head?"

"The Sixth."

"The name of your zanpakutou?"

"_Senbonzakura_."

"Your favorite fruit?"

"Apples."

"Drink?"

"Chocolate milk."

"First crush?"

"I ask that you not take advantage of my situation, Urahara. And to answer your question: Yoruichi-hime."

After a short delving into that last question by the Chappy-slippered man, and much reddening that Byakuya hoped was not bright enough to be seen from across the table, Urahara returned to firing off questions and getting them answered. But that lasted shortly.

"When's Genryuu's birthday?" Urahara asked bored, no longer careful to hide it.

"I don't know."

Urahara jerked his head up, "I'm sorry?"

"Please keep going."

"Kaien's birthday?"

"I don't know."

"Sajin's?"

"I don't know."

"Hisana's?"

"I don't know."

"What is," Urahara said deeply confused with the man across from him, "What is the day of your anniversary?"

Byakuya made eye contact, "I don't know."

Urahara laughed nervously, " I have no idea what your ploy is, Captain, but I've had just enough."

"This is no ploy, Urahara."

"Then what is this all about?" The man with the hat stared. "Would you care to explain? Or will I have to find the source of _your_ problem out myself?"

Byakuya understood his aggravation. He too, would have had difficulty keeping his cool by now.

"Spill the beans, Kuchiki-san. It would save us both the time and the effort."

Byakuya sipped more of his tea and pondered Urahara's quiet demand. If he wasn't careful, Urahara would throw up his hands in frustration and leave him sitting alone in a room with no company but the white plastic electric teapot. But if he over leaped, then it would give him the same end result.

"Fair enough. I would appreciate it if you kept all comments to yourself until I am finished."

"Okay," Urahara nodded, "no interruptions on my part."

Byakuya drank his remaining tea and took a deep breath. He shifted his sitting position and assumed an attitude declaring that he was serious about everything he had said and everything he was about to say.

"During one of Commander-General Ukitake's parties, Captain Hitsugaya and I wagered whether or not Captain Soi Fon was serious about departing the event within five minutes as she had declared. I lost the wager and so was charged with Hitsugaya's orders, which consisted of a three-month tour of duty in the world of the living. I followed through and found myself along with twenty-five of my subordinates patrolling Region S.A. Area 22. On the third day, I examined an irregularity in my earpiece caused by suspicious reiatsu within the patrol area. I went there and discovered a man by the name of Bartaul Margonia who did not hesitate to initiate an attack. Margonia's _Zenestia _had the ability to use space and time for purposes of torture. 'Space' was inflicted upon me, but I managed to break the force barrier that was severely limiting my movement. Margonia was angered and thus forced _Zenestia _to apply _Envejecimiento_ simultaneously. Shortly thereafter, Margonia lost control of his zapakutou and I resorted to _Bankai_ to stave off the black bubble quickly swallowing the immediate area. _Zenestia_, or what was left of her, engulfed her wielder and rapidly turned him to dust. Noticing that the bubble would spread to the patrol area, the immediate solution that came to my mind was to use _Senbonzakura_'s _Senkei_ form to contain it. I did so and then… " Byakuya paused shortly to take a breather, "I found myself here."

A sudden silence filled the void in the room created by the end of Byakuya's monologue. The electric teapot whistled, signaling that the water inside had already reached a good level. Urahara's eyes focused the kind of concentration on the teapot that is given to an un-cooperative mathematical problem chalked into a dusty green chalkboard.

"You didn't say when this event occurred," Urahara spoke, his gaze on the teapot, "the date is pivotal in enlightening me on how to handle this."

It was at this time that Byakuya caught something about Urahara's features that he hadn't noticed before-- he looked older. How had he not noticed when the man had opened the door? The stubble on the man's chin had a few dark gray hairs that blended in well with their sandy-colored neighbors. The same could be said about the gray rebellious wisps of hair at Urahara's temples. To Byakuya, Urahara came across as being the kind of man who gets little rest after a long hard day of labor. What has the man sitting across from him staring so fascinatingly at a plastic teapot done in the last ten years to make him look like that?

"The wager, the patrol duty, the fight with Bartraul Margonia, it all occurred ten years ago."

Urahara lifted his eyes to meet solemn gray ones, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Kuchiki-san, but are you telling me… are you telling me that you were somehow launched ten years into the future, my present, after that freak accident and have been wandering around Soul Society getting, no doubt, more than a few shockers here and there?"

Byakuya nodded. "That is correct."

Urahara rubbed his face in amazement, "I… I mean… how…? Did you…I don't….what? Wow."

Byakuya thought his revelation had caught the Chappy-slippered man quite off guard if it had caused him to begin acting like a flabbergasted Renji. He didn't need that right now, so he charged ahead to the million dollar question, "Do you believe me?"

Urahara turned. "Huh? Do I believe you? I… I'm afraid I can't answer that right now."

At least the moment of shock was over. Byakuya gave a stressed sigh, "Is there anything I can do to change that?"

The hatted man smiled weakly. "No, but I do know that a divorce would be much easier to address than…this."

"Look," Byakuya said firmly, "my motive in revealing this was done for the sole purpose of briefing you to help me go back."

He paused. "I cannot stay here for too long: each day that goes by presents to me another opportunity to make an error and thus being found out."

Urahara reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small colored box. He hit the bottom of the box with the butt of his other hand and leaned into the little square opening that uncovered a single soft-orange stick. He drew the box away, leaving the cylindrical stick behind in his mouth.

"I was not aware that you smoked," Byakuya commented, "I trust that you don't do it around them."

Urahara didn't answer, as he was rummaging his pockets for what Byakuya assumed to be a lighter.

"No need to worry. I don't do it often," he finally replied. "Tessai says I smoke only when I am upset or when I need to relax."

Byakuya understood the meaning behind his words and was willing to grant the man a solid hour or so to reach a decision on whether he believed him or not. In the mean time, Byakuya would attempt to get Urahara as comfortable as possible through some small talk.

"How are Ururu, Jinta and Tessai doing? Are they well?"

Byakuya could see that Urahara was pleased to hold a discussion that he was familiar with.

"Tessai is still here. He and I cover the morning workouts and the he tutors the Kidou exercises."

Urahara went on to elaborate. Byakuya was genuinely interested in his narrative, the only time he drifted off being when he had to fan away a cloud of smoke heading his way. It turns out that Ururu, after a day of Jinta's incessant teasing not more than two years ago, decided that enough was enough and went to the nearest recruiting station. Figuring that Ururu was staying over with Inoue while she cooled off, the residents of Urahara Shouten were surprised to receive a collect call from a military base on the other side of the world three weeks later. It turns out Ururu was undergoing boot camp and had signed a form stating that she was to be in uniform for the next four to six years.

"She's Private First Class Tsumugiya now," Urahara said proudly, "Ururu visited last summer while she was on leave and told us she's training to join the ground combat ranks."

As for Jinta, it took him some time to get over blaming himself for having caused Ururu's sudden decision . But when he did, Jinta concentrated on his baseball training for the next few months and was signed the following year to a minor league contract to play for the neighboring Jamibo Zinc Pandas. Or the "Jammy Zinc" as the team was affectionately called by its fans.

"The Zinc Pandas?" asked a dubious Byakuya.

Urahara laughed. "I know. Jinta wouldn't talk to me for an entire week after I mistook his team name for a pop group. The next town over used to have a zinc mine. As for the pandas, I've got no clue."

Urahara calmed his chuckling while he plucked out his cigarette and stubbed it against the teacup saucer-turned-ash tray. The man cleared his throat, placed his elbows on the tea table and laced his fingers to form an upturned cup near his chin. Urahara leaned in.

"I believe you."

Byakuya blinked. One second the man in laughing and the next he says he believes him. But is that not what he wanted? There was no use delving into his sudden decision more than was necessary. If he wasn't Byakuya Kuchiki, he would have cheered like a vigorous Jamibo fan after a game-winning grand slam. But being Byakuya Kuchiki, it meant closing his eyes and celebrating behind the closed doors of his mind.

"The Byakuya Kuchiki I am familiar with wouldn't have made an effort to suppress the exhibition of his emotions."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he would've let his 'guard down' so to speak and if a smile or a smirk or anything of that sort leaked out, it happened. I also noticed that you were listening very, very closely to when I was speaking. I take it that it has become a habit of yours lately to gather as much information as possible about the future you don't know to lessen the chances of getting caught? The level of importance of the information doesn't matter as any former student of Yoruichi's will verify." He shrugged, "Who knows when knowing the fact that Uryuu Ishida completely bombed his first medical exam or that Orihime Inoue became an ardent agro-terrorist for three years while she was abroad for college... its knowing little things like that you'll never know may help you out down the road."

Catching the 6th Division Captain's disbelief evident in his eyes, Urahara had to smile.

"What I said is true, Kuchiki-san. It may also help to know that Ichigo walked around with a black eye several weeks after he passed that same exam with flying colors. He may say that he received it during a brawl with his alma mater's rivals, but the truth is that Uryuu reached a breaking point after being regularly reminded day in and day out who it was that aced the exam. I would know," Urahara grinned, "I saw the whole thing."

Urahara placed a hand on the tea table and boosted himself off.

"Come. I know of a better place to continue this discussion."

Byakuya stood and followed the Chappy-slippered man around a couple of hallways and was led to a room lined with sliding chalkboards. He entered the room behind Urahara and assumed a seat on an old wooden chair while his host pushed a table between them before he grabbed the only other thing available to sit on, which was a medium-sized stool.

Urahara took a white stick of fresh chalk in-between his fingers and observed the "dance" it was playing upon with his four fingers.

"If fate does exist and free will is simply the invention of our minds that serves no purpose other than to comfort ourselves about the complex inner and outer workings of the destined world around us," Urahara said, glancing at Byakuya, "then I believe that it runs the world. It being what it is, it would be foolish on our part to even attempt to understand it."

Urahara set the chalk down and occupied his fingers by drumming them against the table.

"But fate shouldn't be cruel to some more than others. Yoruichi would have been grateful to have died during the war rather than wither away like she did during the seven months after Sousuke Aizen's defeat." Urahara slowly shook his head, "I was so sure she would come out of it that I didn't tell her. I waited and I waited hoping she would open her eyes and recognize me enough to reveal to her what I felt. But on the day it dawned upon me that her time was shortening and that I had to say it, even if Yoruichi was delusional, her number was called and she went away."

The man on the stool cleared his throat.

"I assume you yourself felt the dread and the… _heaviness_ of it with your first wife."

Byakuya had no clue where this conversation was going or what it had to do with what he had come here for originally. He didn't like being reminded about Hisana, but simply went ahead and nodded, "I did."

"But things are as they are and there's no changing it," he said matter-of-factly.

Urahara picked up the piece of chalk and again entered a trance of watching it twirl from finger to finger.

"Kuchiki-san, you may not know it, but I thank you for having provided me with something to think over. You being here cements my belief that fate does not run the world like a man does a car. We are not machines to be told what to do nor do we exist solely to carry out the instructions written out for us before we even came to be."

Byakuya didn't know what to make of Urahara's philosophy. But as the man had been Captain well before he had and having been taught from a young age to give the attention required to those that were older than him, he listened. He listened albeit reluctantly.

"How does my presence here have an effect on this viewpoint of yours?"

Urahara set down the piece of chalk with a _clack_ on the wobbly table. "What does it say of Fate when it sent you here? Regardless of what you may think of this time, it _will_ happen. Why then, does Fate taunt you by showing you a glimpse of your unchangeable future? Kuchiki-san, I refuse to hold Fate as cruel, therefore, I disregard it and therefore," Urahara pressed down on the piece of chalk with his forefinger until the center collapsed, "…it does not exist."

Byakuya observed the man wipe off the chalk residue on his finger on the fabric of his pants. When he was done, he continued.

"Four years ago, a young widow came into my store looking for a box of crackers to purchase for her daughter of four. Haneki was her name. I didn't have any at the moment because Jinta and Ururu hadn't yet stocked the shelves, so I went to the inventory room and got a box."

Urahara reached into his pants pocket and retrieved a thin pack of gum. The man offered his guest a stick, but he declined. The man peeled the silver foil back and popped the rectangular piece of gum into his mouth. He played with the balled foil for a bit while he attempted to form a bubble with the gum.

_Pop!_

"I gave Haneki the box free of charge because as a store owner, its my duty to make everything as good as possible for my customers and I clearly hadn't what with the shelf not being stocked with animal crackers. Besides," he smiled, "I found it interesting that my antics hadn't scared off this particular customer. We continued to see each other regularly for two years and I came to have a healthy relationship with Haneki and Jun. She enrolled Jun into the same elementary school Ichigo and his friends attended as children while she worked at the local beauty salon to pay for their apartment. I offered to help out with the groceries and she finally consented after eight months." He clenched his jaw, "I was such a fool then to have let them go."

_Pop!_

"And I still am. I was afraid of going through the same thing with her like I did with Yoruichi so I pushed her away. I did it even though Haneki had recently disclosed to me that she wasn't truly a widow, but rather a single mother. She lied so to deflect any shame away from her daughter who had been brought up believing that lie."

_Pop!_

"As a result, Haneki and Jun left and moved down south. When I finally realized my mistake and looked for them, she had already opened a beauty salon of her own."

_Pop!_

"What I would give to correct that stupid, stupid mistake of mine."

Judging by how Urahara had uttered his last sentence, Byakuya was positive the man was full of regret and self-pity.

"So, Kuchiki-san, understand" Urahara said grimly, keeping his eyes on the man on the other side of the table while he prepared another bubble, "don't waste your time always searching for those wasted years."

Urahara popped the bubble, "Its not healthy in the least. Just look at me: I look much older than a man should at my age."

The man stretched his arms.

"But you are a busy man and I see that my time to take over for Tessai is close. There is no need to worry, Kuchiki-san: I will look into this matter closely and start a correspondence between us as soon anything comes up. I trust that you are familiar with the NPK code?"

_The NPK code…_

"The code Yoruichi-hime devised while she was the Captain of the Second Division?"

"Yes, that is the one."

"I remember it to a certain extent. Despite everything she did to have me learn it as quickly as possible, I never got any higher than level two."

Urahara laughed. "That's no biggie. Yoruichi got me to try and crack it, but I couldn't even with the resources I had available in the Second and later Twelfth Division. I got to level four after much studying. She was a mad woman to expect anyone with even the most advanced experience in code breaking to reach level ten. But I think that what you and I know of the NPK code, it should suffice. I will send a letter on Friday with the children and in it you will find something to finally put those skills to use."

Urahara stood and signaled to Byakuya that their meeting was over. The Chappy-slippered man led him to the front door and stepped outside with him before he spoke.

"I am helping you, Byakuya Kuchiki, because I recognize that I am a selfish man."

Byakuya nodded. "I understand."

"Alrighty then. I'll see you later." Urahara closed the door and Byakuya was left alone on the front porch with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. He turned and headed in the direction of the opening leading towards Soul Society.

After a short stroll through it, Byakuya walked the short half-hour or so to the Sixth Division and noting the angle at which his shadow was following his figure, he figured it was around lunch time.

_Kuchiki._

'Yes?'

Byakuya nodded towards the guards who greeted him at the Division entrance. Again, there was a small group of Shinigami in the courtyard continuing their training while their fellow soldiers ate their lunch in the Division mess hall.

_I was listening in to the conversation you were having with Kisuke Urahara and something caught my attention. I didn't want to ask at first, but the more he spoke, the more he got me thinking. _

'And what were those thoughts?' Byakuya pushed open the door to his office and greeted his Lieutenant who must have been behind schedule as she was eating out of her bento box with one hand and filling out papers with the other. He gestured her to return to her work after she began to stand up to salute her Captain.

_To tell you the truth, I have a question. _

'And it is…?'

Byakuya reached for the first file atop a stack whose foundation could be found at the floor. Even while he read the first file and signed it, he could tell _Senbonzakura_ was having some suspicious difficulty processing her thoughts.

'This must be a first.'

_A first what?_

'I don't recall ever having a conversation with you I being the more talkative of the two.'

_Never mind that. Kuchiki… if Kisuke Urahara is indeed successful and he somehow manages to figure out a way of sending you back… you wouldn't be planning to-_

'I am.'

There was a pause.

_You didn't even let me ask my question, let alone know what it is that I was going to ask._

'You are incorrect: I knew your inquiry and so I answered.'

There was another pause and Byakuya narrowed his eyes on the thick file he was going to read next.

_Ne, Kuchiki._

'Mmm….?'

_Why don't you stick around for a bit while the world you're so eager to walk out on comes up with a word that describes what you are? I mean, we both know such a word has yet to come into existence. Or it may be that there are sooo many synonyms, I'm having a difficult time choosing one. _

'_Senbonzakura_, I am busy. If you are going to insult me, do it now and do not waste both my time and yours by drawing it out as much as you can.'

There was yet another silence and Byakuya dipped his brush into the inkpot after not hearing a response.

_Byakuya Kuchiki_, she finally said, her words dripping with controlled hate, _you disgust me._

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh. What ever is_ Senbonzakura_ refering to? What did Byakuya imply that he'd do? Has the shit really hit the fan? Or is it a simple misunderstanding? What was it that Urahara said to get her thinking? Have any of you noticed that this is the first time in a very, VERY long time I discuss the story at all in the second "A/N" of a chapter instead of bringing up something that has little to do with the story's content? Anyhoo, I was reading this book on the history of world trade and did you know traders in the middle east and India cross bred one-humped and two-humped camels because the offspring turned out to be "super camels"? I mean "super" in that the hybrids were recorded to have the ability to carry up to ten thousand pounds of produce. Ten thousand! Oh, have a nice April Fools day. I know I will. :-D R&R ladies and gents!


	15. Fear is the Key

A/N: For those of you that don't already know, "IMPORTANT MESSAGE!" is an actual chapter despite it having been posted on Apirl Fools. I say this because I myself in the past have not clicked on chapters with similar titles and am assuming some of you may have done so as well. I sent out a message sometime ago to everyone who had "Caught Somewhere in Time" on their Alert List explaining why there wouldn't be an update until the first week of June at the latest. As promised, here it is.

* * *

**Ch. 15 Fear Is The Key**

It has been two days since _Senbonzakura_ had last communicated with him. Not that Byakuya was complaining: he actually appreciated the tranquility that came with her enactment of the silent treatment. But even if her silence bothered him, he didn't have the time to worry over correcting it: for the last two days, Byakuya had been working around the clock reading the work files he had neglected in his period of despondence that even required some of his subordinates carry boxes packed with reports that he had yet to sign to his home office.

With luck, Byakuya would shut close the last of the manila folders sometime after lunch and finally get some time to figure out why Rukia has been temperamental lately.

_Not temperamental, _he thought to himself,_ 'Grouchy' and 'crabby' would be more accurate._

It was in his best interest to find the reason of her irritation as he was quite positive that it had something to do with him not acting like the man she was married to. Rukia had mentioned in the morning during breakfast that she was set to have an SWA meeting at lunch and he planned to ask her after the meeting ended in the few minutes before she went back to the Thirteenth Division.

Byakuya looked up at the clock from his desk in the Division office and noticed he was on track to complete the last of the overdue papers ahead of schedule.

Gently tossing the last of the folders into one of the "OUT" cardboard boxes on the left side of his desk, he took advantage that Imai was off at the SWA meeting to stretch out his legs and his arms high above him. Though, he quickly pulled back his arms when he heard the sound of feet approaching the door.

"Hullo, Captain," his short, dark-haired Lieutenant waved in greeting as she placed her empty bento box in between the file cabinets against the wall closest to her desk.

Byakuya took a quick glance at the clock to make sure he hadn't gotten the time mixed up.

"Has the meeting already adjourned?"

"For junior SWA members it has," Imai responded, lifting a stack of her unfinished files off the floor and plopping them down square on her desk, "but the senior members have to go over the monthly finances and budget or something of that sort."

He rose from his chair. If Yachiru was still at the topper most position of the Shinigami Womens Association and Nanao the second-in-command, then he had no reason to worry about the bookkeeping part of the meeting agenda being brief, meaning that he'd be able to catch a word with Rukia.

"I'll be taking my lunch break now… Mikoto."

Calling his Lieutenant by her first name took some getting used to as in the time that Renji had occupied the post before her, he had never done it with him. That is, prior to the Ryoka incident.

"Okay then, Captain." The short woman saluted to him from her seat as her superior officer asked her to remain seated.

The building utilized to hold the congregations of the fairer sex was rather far off, but considering that the SWA finances were being discussed at the moment as he strolled along the Seretei streets nodding recognition to the salutes he received from subordinates, he chose to walk rather than to shunpo there.

When he arrived at the building, Byakuya was met by the Lieutenant of the Fourth Division sweeping the ground at the front creating a cloud of hazy brown dust that appeared to hover near her knees.

"Oh!" The tall woman said as she leaned her broom against the side of a large potted plant and wiped her hands on her uniform to salute. "Hello there, Captain Kuchiki. Are you looking for Rukia?"

Byakuya nodded to both the salute and to her question.

"Ummm… the meeting ended about ten minutes ago."

He blinked. "I was told by Mikoto the budget was to be discussed today."

Isane explained that he was correct and that Nanao had brought forth the motion to begin deliberation, but the SMA had burst into the closed meeting to picket for their share of last month's bake sale. Nanao had argued that because most of the SMA's pastries had been prepared by Yumichika who had no clear affiliation with their association, all the revenue generated by her 5th Seat's famous "Rosy Cherry and Coffee" pies was to go straight to cleaning the eerie smell wafting from the men's room in the basement. The former Lieutenant of the 8th Division concluded by telling the men that if they wanted their funds, they would have to be satisfied with a coupon, a piece of lint and four buttons as that is all that had been collected from Captain Abarai's cheesecakes.

"After they left, Nanao said we'd go over the books next week," Isane looked up pensively, "but I think she forgot that next week's Tequila Tuesday…."

If Byakuya had wanted to, he could've easily snatched the broom and tossed it over the roof so that when the tall woman came to her senses, she'd be left wondering where it had gone. Luckily, she quickly came to and apologized- it appeared the Lieutenant of the Fourth Division was looking forward to "Tequila Tuesday".

"But Rukia said she had to get something out of her locker before she reported back to the Thirteenth," Isane informed him as she pointed at the door to his right, "Feel free to check if she's still in there."

"I will. Thank you"

The lily-haired woman nodded and picked up where she had left off before the Sixth Division Captain had arrived to inquire about the location of his wife.

Byakuya slid the wooden door open and when inside, closed it with enough force that the bamboo wind chimes attached to the doorframe jingled. Because the building hosting the headquarters of the SWA had in its younger days formerly been a bathhouse, he assumed the women's lockers were located in the back along with the actual bath. He walked along the wooden hallways and was brought to a stop when he came upon the familiar black-painted figurine of a woman in a skirt on the sign above his head dictating the women's changing room as the one on his left. As there was no humidity in the hallway nor the scents of different soaps wafting in the air, he came to the easy conclusion that no one was presently bathing.

He approached the door and knocked.

When Byakuya received no answer, he knocked again, the second time a little louder.

And now, Byakuya was presented with a dilemma. The premises were clearly vacated save for Lieutenant Kotetsu out front, meaning he could inspect the women's locker room with little chance of running into someone of the opposite sex, who, under normal circumstances, would run and scream in the opposite direction. But because this was neither a normal circumstance or a normal bathhouse, whichever woman he came upon would have no qualm in attacking him one hand holding her towel in place with the other grasping firmly unto her _zanpakuto_. On the other hand, Byakuya had his pride to consider and to his knowledge, no Kuchiki male had ever gone sneaking around in a women's locker room. Then again, there was the possibility that looking into the contents of Rukia's locker would yield information explaining why she had adopted such a crabby attitude for the past two days. If that were the case, then it would also save him from having to talk to her.

Unbeknownst to Byakuya Kuchiki, his next action resulted in his trespassing into the area the members of the Shinigami Men's Association had come to call "No Man's Land".

The room was large, with neat columns spaced apart evenly thanks to the long benches running down between each pair. The short "walls" were no higher than the top of his chest, providing him an ample view of the entire layout. Glancing at the personalized signs dangling above each bench, it gave indication that each member of the SWA had laid claim to one side of a "wall" as there were undeniably far less members using the room now than there were when it had previously been a public bath.

Byakuya passed by each one, feeling somewhat like a human in the world of the living lazily pushing a plastic cart browsing around for the next item on the grocery list. He didn't have to read the sign to know that the wall dusted with a thin coating of black powder with suspicious small holes on the ground belonged to the Second Division Captain. Truth be told, it was a sticker in the shape of a feline tagged to the first locker that gave it away. He walked by a bench lifting to capacity a pyramid of office boxes and the floor beneath it sporting large discarded amounts of marbles of different colors and sizes.

When Byakuya arrived at Rukia's wall, he was a little surprised to see that she hadn't marked the floor nor the bench as her own. It could have to do with the fact that Rukia shared the passage with the Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division. But he quickly discarded that conclusion when he saw

_STOP TAKING MY STUFF, YOU BASTARDS!!!_

written in black marker on the locker above the one he assumed she was using. Byakuya thought the message may have carried more weight had Rukia not felt the need to draw a "threatening"-looking Chappy next to the words. Without a second thought, Byakuya lifted the lock attached to the metal door.

It opened without a hitch.

_How does Rukia expect the other occupants to not take her belongings when she leaves the lock like this?_

The side of her door was lined with a single half-page size photograph of her family. Byakuya saw that the photograph was very recent, as the children looked exactly as they did in the picture, plus, the markings on it were fresh enough to support his theory.

No wonder Rukia didn't bring anything there: it was bound to either get taken or tagged, as the photograph could attest.

The three boys formed a neat row while their sister sat on the lush green grass under the family's feet. Byakuya and Rukia, out of uniform and in home clothing, stood close behind the boys. The background verified his suspicion that it had been taken in one of the gardens in his house.

The three boys' heads were circled in messy green marker.

_Loopy writing… Lieutenant Matsumoto: _'_Future studs of Seretei… Damn, I wish I were into younger men.' _

_Small, neat cursive… Lieutenant Hinamori: 'Didn't you see the sign? Rukia asked us not to go through…oh.' _

_Thick bold… Captain Soi Fon: 'I advised Lieutenant Kuchiki that she set up a secure perimeter. Seeing as she did not, everything is fair game.'_

Byakuya could tell who had written what- not because the women had signed their doodles, but because he recognized their penmanship from all those times he read (or skimmed) their files while they waited for his signature before returning to their divisions. But even so, some were unfamiliar. He could only assume the owners of the messages were new members who had been initiated into the ranks of the SWA sometime in the last ten years.

_Chicken scratch, unknown: 'Beware men of Seretei!'_

Byakuya was puzzled at what the message had to do with the circled girl. That is, until he noticed the dotted line starting near the print leading to the Head of the Kuchiki Clan.

_Large, near-indecipherable… Lieutenant Kotetsu: _'_Isn't that adorable?'_

Byakuya paused, _Odd._

_Slanted, wavy-print… Lieutenant Abarai?: 'No it isn't! Renji was mad dogging Sajin last Sunday! The poor boy, the only thing he did was offer to share his snow cone with Izanami after she dropped hers!' _

_Loopy writing: 'Really? The kid's only… what? Six?' _

_Curly writing… Rukia: 'Sajin is five! Nevermind. Have you people not read my sign? It says to not write on my… DAMMIT! WHO TOOK DOWN MY SIGN?!?!?' _

The writing on the photograph stopped at that point, though, that was not necessarily true for the rest of her locker. He would have continued reading the other tags and Rukia's responses, but something caught his eye about the back corner of her locker: the smallest bit of what appeared to be fishing line was protruding from a crack in the corner.

Was it a false back? If that was the case, then how had Byakuya seen the string and not the Captain of the Second Division who had much more training in noticing the details of the immediate environment than he had? Given that her penmanship appeared only once in Rukia's locker, he could only surmise that Soi Fon hadn't bothered to glance at the rest of it.

If it indeed was a false back, should he pull on the string and see what Rukia had hidden behind it? He found it strange that even after he had entered the SWA building, walked through the women's locker room and opened Rukia's locker, he still had reservations about pulling the string.

He couldn't explain why, but something was telling him not to pull it.

Byakuya rubbed his beard in contemplation and recalled what Urahara had told him two days before: "_I take it that it has become a habit of yours lately to gather as much information as possible about the future you don't know to lessen the chances of getting caught? The level of importance of the information doesn't matter as any former student of Yoruichi's will verify."_

With this in mind, he pulled on the string and out fell a magazine.

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow, _Why would Rukia want to hide a magazine?_

He took the magazine and sat down on a bench.

_I might as well leaf through it. _

Byakuya thought that it might not all be _too_ bad if it meant that he was going to get a kick out of reading the "exclusive report" having to do with the front cover's head line: _"Captain Izuru Kira: Sex Obsessed Neurotic?"_ .

…

…

Even so, a few minutes later, Byakuya was wishing he hadn't pulled the string.

* * *

Byakuya was in Rukongai standing in front of a flower shop for how long now he did not know. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recalled hearing a conversation in which Rukia revealed her favorite kind of flower, but for the life of him, he could not remember the name of it.

_Byakuya held the magazine in one hand and flipped each page one by one. By the fourth page, Byakuya knew he was reading one of Rukia's gossip magazines. She kept one on the coffee table in her room, but why would she keep this one in particular hidden was beyond him. He mechanically flipped the 23__rd__ page looking for the exclusive when the headline on the 24__th__ caused his eyes to widen: 'How Does your Sex Life Measure Up?' _

_Byakuya dropped the magazine. There was a quiz._

_…_

_…_

_… and it was filled out._

_He definitely should not have pulled on the string._

_'Question 14: On average, how often do you have sex per week?_

_(C) 3-4 times' _

_Byakuya quickly stuffed the magazine back into its place and shunpoed out of the building so fast that when Isane returned from her short bathroom break, the dust she swore she had dusted off the walkway was there waiting for her again. _

"Mister, how can I help you?"

Byakuya blinked. An old woman with a head full of snow-colored hair enveloped with an often washed red bandana was hunched over a battered cane that had seen better days. The woman's fingers were stained green, which Byakuya found to be strange as she was evidently blind.

"Mister, you've been standing there for a half-hour now."

"How do you know that I am a man?"

The woman chuckled, "One of my customers told me there was a man staring at my flowers not too long ago. Would you like to buy some flowers?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes."

There was a pause before the woman decided to chuckle again. "Ah, you're the kind of boy who isn't too sure what the lady will like, eh? Maybe I can help out."

The old woman turned on her heel and felt the ground in front of her with the cane that doubled as a walking stick swinging it from side to side.

Byakuya ignored that he had been called "boy", but he needed the help.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is the occasion?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Is it a wedding? Birthday? Engagement?"

Byakuya was unsure how to form his question. _It's not as if I can ask the woman: 'What kind of flowers will extinguish Rukia's restlessness without having to approach the source of it?' _

"Are you married, sir?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

He quickly answered. "Ten years."

"Any young 'uns?"

"Four."

"My," the woman smiled, "You two got started right away."

Byakuya cleared his throat and changed the subject. "I have not been spending much time with the children or my…" he swiftly hid his unease, "…wife due to work and other circumstances."

The woman gave him a warm smile. "You want to give her flowers to apologize."

"…Yes."

"I have just the thing. What is her favorite flower?"

Byakuya said nothing.

The old woman sighed. "And men wonder why we get upset… mmm… if we can't use her favorite flower, then we'll have to settle with another theme… mmm… what is her eye color?"

Byakuya inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

_That_ he knew. "Purple. No…" he thought for a bit, "Violet would be more accurate."

The old woman nodded. "You stay here for a sec and I'll be back in a bit."

Byakuya moved over to the side of the shop where he wouldn't gather anymore attention from the populace of this section of Rukongai. He could have gotten the same flowers inside the walls albeit for a higher price, but he knew from experience that the best flowers grew in the forested area surrounding the shacks where the flower shop was located.

That aside, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, the act of buying flowers the old woman was preparing proved that there was indeed a problem on his hands: Rukia was irritable because she wasn't getting any. Byakuya hoped the flowers would serve as a temporary remedy while he conjured up a plan that would push back her needs as far back as possible while Urahara worked on finding a solution to send him back.

The old woman came up to Byakuya with a little help from her young helper who was carrying a large bouquet of flowers wrapped in brown packaging paper.

"Here's yer bill sir," the young boy handed Byakuya a scrap of paper with crude numbers written on it with his free hand. When the young boy noticed the tall man's eyes on the strange add-on sticking out of the bundle of flora, he quickly explained that it was a butterfly made out of discarded red and white roses and its' stems.

"My cousin says chicks like the cutesy butterflies, mister."

The old woman sighed.

Byakuya thought it could be effective.

The boy gave him the flowers and slipped out of sight before the woman told him to sweep the front of the stall.

Byakuya reached into his uniform and placed a coin on the green-tinted hand. The gray-haired woman bit down on the coin with the only teeth she had left before feeling the ridges of the coin to identify its' value.

"I don't think I have change for this, mister," the woman lifted the coin to where she thought her customer to be standing.

"That is alright," Byakuya said as he lowered his nose to smell one of the flowers he was unfamiliar with enclosed by the brown paper, "Keep the change."

"But mister," the woman insisted, "this coin is worth fifty times what the flowers are."

"I am aware of that."

There was a pause. "Mister, yer not from 'round here, are you?"

"No."

"I shoulda known," she snapped her fingers. "with yer speech and all."

"I will be leaving now," Byakuya stuffed the bill into the inside pocket of his haori, "have a nice day."

"Yer from in _there_, ain't 'cha? A high-ranking officer of some sorts, right?"

"What gives you that idea?" He asked amused.

"Sonny," the woman answered in disbelief, "to give this amount of money to an old woman and her young helper, you'd either have to have been dropped on yer head as a baby or a very good man. I'm going with the latter."

'_A very good man,' _Byakuya thought amused.

"No ma'am," he turned in the direction of the gates, "An acquaintance of mine would assure you that I am not a good man."

* * *

"Kaa-san! Tou-san says we're gonna camp in the south garden!"

"Yeah! Isn't that cool?"

"…"

"Moshmellows!"

Byakuya had left the office a little early to set forth the plan his mind had conjured when he should have been outside overseeing his subordinates' training. Unfortunately, he had finished the day's work and thus had none to take home and finish, say, conveniently at night away from Rukia and the bedroom. Shortly after this realization, another thought occurred to him: why not bring in one of the children to sleep with them? That way, Rukia would have to take into consideration the presence of her son or daughter over continuing to score well in her magazine's quizzes.

At that point, he had thought the plan viable, that is, until he found that he would have to come up with a believable reason explaining the presence of their offspring in the bedroom when each of the four had their own room. The fact that he had considered snatching one of Captain Kira's inflatable "friends" and placing it in Sajin's room at night in the hopes that he would grow afraid and thus burst into his parents' room to beg to sleep with them for the night signaled the level of desperation Byakuya was going through. If the Captain of the Third Division and his office companions had become subject to the majority of the inside-jokes currently running amok among the rank and file of the Thirteen Court Guards, he thought it very wise to give his plan a Viking funereal before "Did you hear? Captain Kuchiki stole one of Captain Kira's inflatable dolls to scare the shit out of his son!" became the launch pad for far too many conversations in Soul Society.

Thus, now looking on as the newest generation of the Kuchiki line swarmed their mother to ask what exactly they were going to do while camping, Byakuya found the camping trip to have been the best choice given the circumstances.

_The family will be gathered., _he thought with confidence, _nothing can possibly happen._

Byakuya saw that Rukia intended to approach him to question him about having to spend the night out in the south garden when she sent the children to get ready. He took this as the green light to pull the flowers he had been hiding from behind him to offer them to her.

"Ohmygosh!" Her face quickly changed from one emitting confusion to one of guilt, "Is it White Day?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "No, that is in March."

"Anniversary?"

"That was…" He quickly recalled the conversation they had had on his third day, "…last month."

"Then what is it?"

He extended his hand holding the bouquet out to her, "Just because."

Byakuya hadn't been expecting for her to lunge at him completely bypassing the flowers to smack him a large one on the lips. Otherwise, he would have heard Rukia's exclamation of "That's so sweet!" followed by the two "Ewwww!"s of the two younger boys while the eldest held up the hand sign for "cooties". The youngest had no clue why her brothers were behaving in such a manner as she was more worried about not having gone to the bathroom as her mother had asked of them to.

"Wow!" Rukia exclaimed as she breathed in the aroma of each of the flowers making up the bouquet and still not having noticed that her husband was in shock, "I can't believe you remembered by favorite flower!"

Strangely enough, it was the source of his shock that brought him out of it.

"So, is the camping trip part of the surprise too?"

He thought the best thing to do now would be to nod, so he did.

"Heh. I never thought you could be so fun. We can do lots of things!" Rukia began to think about the trip, perhaps more than necessary, "Like smores, popcorn, canned beans, bratwurst, fish… and the kids have to eat their veggies too, yep… scary stories, ahhh… the camp fire…"

The objective of the family outing had been to form a barrier between himself and the bedroom for the night until he came up with a better plan, but given Rukia's evident excitement, it had unintentionally acted as the second bird hit by the single stone.

Byakuya knew he should have been reveling in that Rukia would be unconditionally involved in the planning and participation of the excursion, but the kiss was taking up all of the space in his mind at the moment.

To Rukia, who was now using her fingers to count off a list of the activities the family would partake in later in the night, the kiss may have been of a minor occurrence.

Byakuya had been involved with many women in the decades after Hisana's death , but _never_ romantically. He had made it a priority to make sure each woman did not expect anything to be built out of their encounters and that he made clear his intentions, which is why he limited the said encounters to one per woman.

But with Rukia, whether he liked it or not, he shared a marriage. Again, whether he liked it or not, he shared the four children that had been the fruit of their ten year matrimony. Finally, whether he liked it or not, the kiss he had received from Rukia had_ something_ to it, very much unlike the brief ones from the other women.

Byakuya quickly shook his musings away, _I should not be giving this too much thought. _

"…roasted chicken wouldn't be pushing it, right Byakuya?"

"It would be 'pushing it', Rukia."

"That's what I thought," she sighed disappointedly, "but we can still have the slabs of ribs!"

_How is that not- _

"Okay!" Rukia interrupted his thought by grabbing both his hands with a look of determination on her face, "Let's rendezvous at 19:00 hours in the south garden with all equipment ready!" With that, Rukia shunpoed away into the house.

_She would make a very enthusiastic Captain…_

With the likes of Captains Kurotsuchi, Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, himself and now Ise, Sasakibe, and Hisagi, the Thirteen Court Guards could benefit from a tad bit more enthusiasm.

_Then again_, he said as he dodged a pounce from one of the boys, _Captain_ _Kyoraku and Lieutenant Matsumoto alone cover all the bases. _

* * *

"Rukia, the matter would be settled if you simply chose both."

"But I wont be able to finish two, Byakuya."

"Then give what you are unable to finish to one of the kids."

"Are you kidding? At their age, the belief in cooties is at its' strongest."

"Sajin offered the Abarai girl his snow cone, did he not?"

"Well, yeah. But- hey! How did you know about-"

"Mikoto told me."

"Oh. That's true…but I don't want him to get any cavities. Besides, none of them like these flavors."

"Yeah! Butter pecan is nasty!"

_How about butter pecan? _

"Pistachio too!"

_Pistachio?_

"Genryuu! Don't get any of that ice cream on your clothes!"

"…"

"Yes, Kaien. Your tou-san will tell a scary story."

"…"

"But only after Hisana goes to sleep, m'kay?"

"…"

_Or perhaps the coffee flavor? That should taste interesting._

"Nuh-uh! I can stay up too, right kaa-san? I'm not a scaredy cat like imouto-chan!"

"Yes, yes, Sajin. And what did I say about that ice cream? Don't get- Arghhh… go change your clothes, Sajin."

_Cold coffee. Hmmm…_

"Kaa-san, you're not mad at me, right?"

"No… just go change your clothes, m'kay?"

"'kay!"

_I might as well decide now. _

"I will have one scoop of…coconut, Awasaki."

"Hold it, kid."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What is it Rukia? Though you have yet to decide on a flavor, I have."

"Okay, okay. Awasaki?"

"Ready ma'am."

"Triple scoop. Butter pecan, pistachio, and coconut."

"Got it, ma'am."

"Rukia, if you said that you are not capable of finishing two scoops, what makes you think you can do so with three?"

"Of course I can't, silly. I did it because we're gonna share! Hey …don't give me that face!"

_What face?_

"That face! Jeebus, don't tell me you believe in cooties too?"

_How did she know what I was thinking?_

_…_

_… and for that matter, what does 'jeebus' mean? Is it a new form of slang? _

"Lord Kuchiki, Lady Kuchiki, here is your cone. Would you like anything else?"

"That will be all, Awasaki. You are dismissed."

Although it was two hours past their regular bedtime, Rukia made an exception for the sake of having the memory of her family eating ice cream at night around the crude campfire the boys had insisted on building.

Byakuya had yet to ask to be passed the cone to do his part of the sharing Rukia had mentioned and it was clear he wasn't eager to begin.

_This is childish. Having some of that blasted ice cream wont affect anything. It is only serving to polarize myself from them. _

He pulled the cone towards him.

"Mikoto tells me she's being trained to take over as SWA bookkeeper?" Byakuya began the small talk while attempting to ignore that his hand was over Rukia's as he tasted the butter pecan.

"Yeah," she answered not thinking her husband's behavior as strange, "Nanao thought she'd be able to handle it even with the new load of paperwork she has to do as Captain, but decided to pass on the mantle or she'd lose her mind."

"I'm assuming several people were offered the job before Mikoto accepted?"

"Nanao wanted Kazumi to do it, but then she transferred to the Eighth and you know what happened there, " she shrugged. "She asked me too, but nah."

"You declined an offer made by a Captain?"

"Argghhh. Byakuya, we've been over this already."

_Have we now?_

"Hisana was in an out of the 4th Division her entire first year."

_I see._

"What's more, when Ichigo was asleep at night, I would sneak into his school bag and copy all of his math homework," she chuckled. "Yep, math was never my strong point."

"You snuck into his room?"

"No, I slept in his room."

Byakuya was at a loss of what to say next.

"Heeey," Rukia noticed and grinned, "Don't tell me you're jealous? It was just his closet, 'ya know."

He looked away. "The boy should have shown more respect to a lady."

"Ichigo isn't a 'boy' anymore," she laughed, "even though he sure as hell acts like it sometimes."

Rukia sighed. "Uh, oh." She gestured over to where the sleeping bags were set up, "Looks like Kaien and Genryuu are asleep.

_That means no horror story then, _Byakuya mentally gave a sigh of relief.

"Mmm… Sajin and Hisana are beginning to doze off over there," she pointed over at the tree where the younger of the two had her head resting on her brother's shoulder.

Rukia chewed the crunchy cone as she took in the sight of her two children.

_She must not know her own appetite_, Byakuya mused after seeing that Rukia had managed to finish the entire ice cream with little help from him.

Byakuya stood from his seat on the grass to move the boy and girl over to where the sleeping bags were, but was stopped when Rukia reached out to grab his hand.

"Hold on a sec," she said as she pulled herself up using him for support and removed a small disposable camera from her hakama, _"I get to take a picture: it's within my rights as a mother!"_

_Mothers' rights?_

Bykuya wasn't about to question the last statement that had been whispered as she tiptoed towards her sleeping son and daughter. While he watched Rukia scramble as quietly as she could around the camp snapping photographs of both sets of children only pausing to wipe off the strawberry around Genryuu's mouth, he assumed the said "rights" included the right a mother has to order her offspring eat their vegetables.

_Rukia appears to emphasize that one quite often, _he noted as he picked up the two youngest of the lot. While Byakuya was moving them to the sleeping bags their mother had prepared after she had finished taking pictures to embarrass them with later when they were older, the girl woke up.

"Tou-san, where's kaa-san?" She asked drowsily, "I wanna my kaa-san."

He handed the girl to her mother and laid the boy down next to the eldest. The bags were lined side-by-side so that Rukia and the girl were at one end and Byakuya and the youngest boy were at the other with the two other boys in between.

Byakuya ignored that Sajin was hugging his right arm and as a result, his sleeve was staining with the drool of the five year-old.

_The night is black, _he mentally remarked on his back as he stared at the sky.

He was unable to go to sleep and instead concentrated on the steady breaths produced by the middle Kuchikis. Because he could hear none from the far end, he assumed that the girl had yet to return to sleep. Byakuya's suspicions were proven correct when he heard a series of hums emanating from Rukia_. _

_A lullaby, _he thought all the while slowly falling to the soothing tune of it. His eyes fluttered alternating between the image of the tree branch above him and of the black that introduces one to sleep.

"There is no use holding back,"he muttered shortly before he lost the battle against slumber.

* * *

A/N: I like the new apps the crew at have provided readers, in particular the one that changes the background from white to black. I find it easier on the eyes which in turn means more reading time. Which in turn means my vision will still be healthy by the time I reach the age in which I am qualified to apply to the AARP. :-D R&R dudes and dudettes!


	16. Victim of Changes

A/N: Everyone is familiar with the anime _Neon Genesis Evangelion_, no? Well, I bought a shirt a few months ago at an anime convention featuring the NERV logo at the center and upon getting home, I found that it was too small. A youth size. And it was too late to return it. So instead of leaving it in my closet to collect dust, I decided to turn it into a pillow. I recently finished that pillow and it's about the size of the kind found on commercial planes. So, that's it. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 16 Victim of Changes**

At the moment, Byakuya was in the Sixth Division mess hall eating his lunch. On normal days, he would either eat in his office or head back home and have the chefs prepare him a meal. But on this day, he was unable to do either thanks to the Commander-General's pursuit of building a sense of community throughout the Gotei 13. Today's effort to accomplish that pursuit came in the form of the Sereitei-wide Bring Your Daughter to Work Day.

He thought it strange that Ukitake would come up with a work holiday of this sort when the vast majority of the enlisted men and women in all thirteen divisions had no children of their own. But considering that this day of "bonding" was thought up by the same man who had felt the need to title the simple party for Captains and Lieutenants as the "Inter-Division Friendship Get Together", he could no hold no qualm.

"Tou-san? Help pwease?"

Byakuya was careful to hide his sigh considering his Lieutenant and her youngest were sharing the same table as he took the juice box and punctured the foil with the pointy edge of the straw.

"Here."

"Thanks," the girl said as she bit down on one of her baby carrots.

Because the dining room had no high chairs or booster seats or anything of the sort for that matter, his Lieutenant had brought a high chair from her home to place her year-old daughter in. The woman was presently cooing her incompliant red-headed child to eat her peach yogurt.

_What a contrast_, Byakuya thought as he observed the three year-old in front of him silently chewing her ham and potato chip sandwich.

The holiday had caught him off guard, even more so than the realization that he had actually spent the night outside on the hard ground in a sleeping bag. Byakuya hadn't gotten the memo nor had Rukia made mention of it at all, meaning that it had been planned before his arrival to this strange world.

Rukia took Genryuu with her to the Thirteenth Division and sent Sajin over to the Seventh to "learn about your namesake from Captain Iba." As for Kaien, he was to spend the day with his tutor in the World of the Living as he needed the extra help, despite Friday being an off day for the children. Byakuya considered the development convenient as Urahara had said to expect a message from the boy when he returned in the late afternoon.

"Mikoto, which of your daughters did Renji bring with him?" He asked not that interested in the answer, but seeking to cut the silence.

"Hana. I think Renji only took her to annoy Lieutenant Amano," replied the dark-haired woman as she wiped her child's cheeks with her bib, "Something about him being too uptight."

"I see."

He turned his attention to the pack lunch sitting before him that Rukia had insisted on making herself. Pulling out the contents of the brown bag, he could somewhat understand why...

…

… not really.

One by one, he pulled out an orange with a drawn smiley face, animal crackers, four heart-shaped onigiris, and a juice box.

Byakuya began peeling the orange and offered the girl a slice. The girl took it.

"Tou-san?"

"Hm?" He answered as he ate a lion.

"Kaa-san tol' me to remine you that I haff my checkup today."

He paused. He hadn't heard anything about that.

"Tou-san? Lieutenan' Kotesoo isn' gonna injeck me, wight?" She asked clearly worried, "Geryuu said she was."

"I don't know about that."

"Oh. Kaa-san says she's going to be wid me so I don' get scared."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh! 17:15 sharp!"

He made a mental note: _Be at the Fourth Division at 17:15 with the girl and ask for Lieutenant Kotetsu. _

With that, he finished his lunch, but not before a certain three year-old asked to be picked up.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late. I dropped Genryuu and Sajin off at home before I came here."

Byakuya and the girl nodded at Rukia from their seats on the red couch in Captain Unohana's office. She had only been fifteen minutes late and to keep Hisana pre-occupied, Lieutenant Kotetsu had given her a lollipop.

"Okay," the lily-haired woman smiled at the girl seated beside Byakuya, "are we ready to start?"

Hisana looked at her mother and received a confident thumbs up as a response.

The three females retreated outside the office to head for the medical rooms. In the meantime, Byakuya would have to wait in the office. He could pass the time by reading one of the magazines piled in a neat stack on the coffee table in front of him, but given his recent experience with a certain magazine in a certain locker belonging to a certain someone, he would do without even if the magazine at the top was a periodical about gardening.

Instead, Byakuya stood and walked over to pick up one of the suspicious colored packets in a glass fish bowl on Captain Unohana's desk to observe. After a few seconds, he didn't know what was more amusing: one, that what he had picked up was a condom, two, that it was colored, three, the sticker on it, or four, that the Captain of the Fourth Division somehow expected people to supply themselves straight from the top of her desk.

Then again, the wordplay on the sticker was rather amusing.

Sported on one side of the small packet he was holding, as with the others in the fishbowl be them red, yellow, green, blue, purple, ect., was a sticker that read: _Extra Thin For Extra Pleasure_. The wit came from the "For" in the phrase being replaced with the numeral Unohana wears on her back.

"Lieutenant Abarai tells me her husband enjoys the baby blue condoms."

Byakuya dropped the packet back into the bowl. He was startled both because he had been caught holding a condom in plain sight of one of the most respected Shinigami in all of Soul Society and because he now had it forever embedded in his mind that his former Lieutenant had a liking for baby blue condoms.

Unohana strolled to her seat at her desk and invited her colleague to sit, to which he complied.

"I imagine Hisana is with Isane and her mother at the moment?"

"Yes, she is."

"That is good to hear," the woman said with her gentle voice, "Your daughter has remained healthy for two years now despite her hectic first year. After today's check up, I will require that Hisana come back once every four months."

"I understand."

Before their conversation descended into silence, the trio returned.

"She's perfectly healthy," Isana announced to her Captain as she moved to place the girl's file in one of the green file cabinets in the medical records room adjoining the office.

"So!" Rukia got one knee to get at eye-level with her daughter, "do you want to go eat your favorite for dinner?"

"Anything?" asked the girl with a beaming smile.

"Anything you want. You behaved well in your checkup today," Rukia turned to face the office desk, "isn't that right Captain Unohana?"

The older woman was surprised to be suddenly included in the conversation between the two. Given that the question directed at her was a rhetorical one, she gave the expected response.

"That is correct. But before I forget, Lieutenant Kuchiki," Unohana said smoothly, "I have something to discuss with you."

Byakuya listened to Captain Unohana explain that Rukia's medical exam would have to be re-scheduled to another date as her originally scheduled checkup conflicted with the four days the Central 46 had granted the Captain to study their records for medical research.

"I apologize for the short notice and the inconvenience. I have already informed Lieutenants Omaeda and Hinamori about the setback and arranged new dates with them."

"Oh, that's no problem."

"Thank you for understanding," Unohana smiled as she opened her planner, "What day would be good for you in the next three weeks?"

"Any day is fine by me. Lunch hours even."

The Fourth Division Captain nodded. "Very well then. I have an opening for next week on-"

"Hey!" Rukia put forward her sales pitch, "Since I'm already here, why not now?"

Unohana took a second to register Rukia's sudden outburst before speaking, "That will work just fine." The woman stood and glided herself to the office door, "Isane, can you verify that the patients have received their dinner?"

The lily-haired woman nodded and quickly left the room. Rukia waved a brief goodbye to her husband and daughter both of which had retaken their seats on the red couch before following after the renowned healer.

Byakuya began to pass the time by rapping his fingers on his knees. When he saw that the girl was beginning to doze off at the other end of the couch, he decided to put his personal ban on magazines to rest for the time being and so browsed the coffee table in search of something to read.

_'Allure: Fifty New Flirting Tips For You To Try' _

_'The Sereitei Analyst: Central 46 to Delay Measure'_

_'The Kitchen Chopstick: Try This New Asparagus Recipe' _

_'The Sporting Shinigami: Who Will Win the IDG Cup And Why' _

Having made his decision, Byakuya slid the sports magazine out of the pile and skipped ahead to the article of interest. Before beginning to read, he looked over to the girl to make sure she was resting comfortably. When he saw that she was, he leaned back against the red couch.

_'If you had asked any participant of the Second IDG Cup who he or she expected to the win the upcoming Third to be held at the end of this year, chances are the majority would have favored the Sixth Division to perform the three peat. Three years later, the Sixth finds itself in contention with the Ninth and Tenth Divisions to finish in position No. 4 overall. _

_This in part is due to the steady loss of members the Sixth Division has experienced over the years that formed the formidable teams of the first two competitions. Adding further to the fire, it is rumored that Third Seat Noriko Nakamura is in the middle of shipping out to the Seventh Division as its' newest Lieutenant. If this were to take place, it would result in Lieutenant Mikoto Abarai being the last of the old lot to participate for the Third IDG Cup. _

_The panel of analysts here at The Sporting Shinigami agree on which four Divisions will finish in the cellar: (10) Kyoraku (11) Iba (12) Kira (13) Unohana. But what began as a friendly conversation about the latest stats finished in a heated argument over what Division will take home the Third IDG Cup, which eventually boiled down to the Second, the Eleventh, and the Twelfth. _

_With the Sixth Division all but out of the picture, the Second Division is favored to win it all: they have the experience, the agility, and the resilience. The Eleventh can topple the Second's odds with it's brawn and determination to pummel other participants. _

_The Twelfth is a different matter. _

_If it finished in positions No. 9 and 11 in the previous Cups, then how did it manage to spring from the crypt to the top of the mountain in such little time? There have been reports of Captain Kurotsuchi personally overseeing his subordinates train for the various events found in the competition. A source who wishes to remain anonymous claims that all Kurotsuchi said was "you people better do well or else." shortly before the sudden turn around occurred…'_

Byakuya went on to finish the article as well as many others in the magazine before placing _The Sporting Shinigami _back into stack. As he returned to drumming his fingers on his knees, he contemplated leaving the office with the girl to place her in her room after which he would return. He eventually decided against it as it was probably safe of him to expect that Captain Unohana and Leuitenant Kotetsu were used to couples choosing to leave together.

Taking a fleeting glance at the clock, Byakuya sighed and began reading the folded newspaper he had pulled out from under of the stack.

_'The Sereitei Register: Seated Officer Caught Growing Illegal Hallucinogenic Plants in Closet.' _

Byakuya was halfway through the story concerning a 7th Seat claiming that "It's all in the name of science!" as she was being dragged from her quarters in the Twelfth Division when he heard footsteps outside.

He folded the newspaper just as Captain Unohana and Rukia crossed the threshold and continued into the office. Nothing was said as the healer took her seat and read the results of her tests to her patient.

"I recommend that you add more iron to your diet as the blood sample revealed low, but not serious levels of it present," she said flipping a page in Rukia's medical file without missing a beat, "more so now that you are expecting."

Byakuya's breathing broke off.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Rukia burst out to her husband, not noticing that he had yet to move or breathe, "Captain Unohana ran some tests, but its still too early to determine the sexes-"

He blinked. "Sexes?" He asked skeptically.

"Two this time!" Rukia nodded fervently and misinterpreted his shock, "I'm hoping for girls. That way, it'll be nice and even."

_How? _Was the last thought Byakuya's brain managed to push out before a numbness took over his senses.

* * *

Everything was a blur after that. He recalled a quick conversation with Captain Unohana about Rukia's pregnancy while she was in the bathroom. Upon their return home, Rukia revealed the news to a passing elder, after which the said elder hobbled as fast as his cane allowed him to in the direction of the wing that housed his colleagues. Not an hour later, the announcement was formally made with all the Kuchiki elders present at dinner.

Now, Byakuya was in his office staring at a painting hanging on a wall for who knows how long. He probably would have continued standing there had it not been for a familiar voice in his head.

_'I need to speak with you.'_

He continued to stare at the water-color painting of a tree as if he heard nothing.

_'Now, Kuchiki.'_

If the act of suddenly being pulled from his office into _Senbonzakura's_ realm caused him surprise, he certainly gave no indication of it.

"Ignoring it won't make it go away."

Byakuya turned away and walked in the opposite direction eventually coming to rest on a boulder near a small pond.

"How." He demanded in a tone that revealed the small traces of frustration he was unable to hide, "I need to know how."

"Well, when a man and a woman-"

"Now is not the time to play coy with me, _Senbonzakura_," he warned, briefly taking his eyes away from the pond to give her a glare, "I took precautions that nothing that would result in her present state ever took place between Rukia and myself."

"And you were successful in that regard, Kuchiki," _Senbonzakura _nodded admittedly.

"Buuut," she took care of lengthening the conjunction, "you're forgetting what Unohana said about how far along your wife is: six weeks."

Byakuya lifted his head at the realization, "I have been here for ten days."

"Which means," she raised her index finger to emphasize her point, "the _real _man she married is the other half of 'how' it happened."

Byakuya did not answer. _Senbonzakura _snorted and muttered something he was unable to catch.

"What was that?" He demanded in a low, but warning tone.

She shrugged off the threat, "I was just thinking about how you wouldn't give a damn if those two children weren't your own flesh and blood."

_Senbonzakura_ crossed her hands behind her back, "On the contrary, I think you would be quite relieved."

Byakuya leveled his eyes with hers. "Do you truly think so little of me?"

"How can I not?!" She burst out angrily, "When you yourself told me two days ago after the meeting with Urahara that if you ever get back to your time, you intend to change the course of events to ensure this future never happens?"

When her wielder gave her the cold shoulder, she took it as an affirmation of her accusation. Though Byakuya had only _implied_ his planned objective after the meeting with the former Captain of the Twelfth Division, _Senbonzakura _had felt hope during her two days of refusing to talk with Byakuya that perhaps she had misunderstood him. But this only proved that she had been right to be disgusted with him.

"I did not ask for this," he finally spoke.

_Senbonzakura_ knew he wasn't referring to the twins, but rather to everything around him.

Everything in this future.

"Nor did he," she began, "It just happened. And I guarantee you that he doesn't regret it."

When her wielder did nor respond she shook her head with irritation, "Don't you see? You have a family now. A family who loves you and cares for you. Rukia, the kids, they all do and the other two on the way. Goddammit Kuchiki!" she yelled exasperated, "Do I have get that idiot Kurosaki to beat some sense into you?! To make you see that you're fucking fool for wanting to let this go?!"

A silence ensued. A frog croaked at the edge of the pond, perhaps searching for its' mate. When it did not receive a similar call, the frog hopped into a bundle of weeds to try another croak there. To the side, a blue fish swimming in zigzags was being spied on by a crow perched on a branch of the lone tree in the area.

"I'd like to know why," _Senbonzakura _spoke, being careful not to look at the man that had caused her to lose her temper, "Do you enjoy the life you've led after your first wife died, jumping from woman to woman never settling down to form a family?"

When she _still_ did not receive an answer, all her patience broke. She shortened the distance between them and knocked him square on the jaw. _Senbonzakura_ had hit her wielder hard enough to leave her flexing her hand repeatedly to check for any broken bones.

"You have a good left hook," Byakuya said as he rubbed the area that was sure to bruise later, "and to answer your question _Senbonzakura_, I promised Hisana that I would find Rukia and when I did, I would make her my sister," He looked her dead in the eyes, "Nothing more."

"You can't be serious," the woman with long hair pursed her lips, "Rukia was your sister in name only and you didn't even make an effort to act like a brother until after the war was over. And even then, you couldn't make the last fifty years of near neglect fit into two."

"I will admit that you are right about my failed efforts," Byakuya cut the air with his left hand to drive home the point, "but it was irresponsible of me to cross that agreement, to marry her, and to have children with her."

_Senbonzakura _paced the opposite side of the pond more angry than before. What had she done to deserve such a stubborn wielder? The man would live by himself the rest of his life if he had his way. No, he would eventually be forced into an arranged marriage to continue his line, but even so, the matrimony would be… empty. When she had said that he was a fool, she had meant it. The man has a wife that clearly loves him and he knows that, yet he wants to do away with it? What did she have to do or say that would straighten out the fog that was obstructing his way of thinking?

"Is this about Hisana?" _Senbonzakura_ fumed without thinking.

Byakuya was startled. While it was true that his first wife had been mentioned on the side in the conversation, it hadn't been a topic.

"I hope not."

"What makes you say that?" He asked on the defensive.

_Senbonzakura_ turned to face him. Though Byakuya had the utmost control over himself, even she who had spent the better half of his life alongside him had a vague sense of how he could react when a shot was taken at his emotions at point blank.

"You know," she said firmly, digging her heel on the soft grass under her foot, "Hisana never loved you."

Byakuya's head promptly shot up, "You take that back."

The woman stood rooted strongly to the ground.

Byakuya immediately _shunpoed_ to her position stopping when they were only an arm's length apart.

"Now."

"No," she shook her head, "Not when it's the truth."

His fists were white with rage, but the rest of his body remained composed, "I will not repeat myself."

"Don't misunderstand me," _Senbonzakura_ took a step back, "I never doubted what you felt for her. But answer me this, Kuchiki: did she ever feel the same for you?"

She could see that the man before her was steadily being pushed to the edge, but could she manage a few more words before he lost his balance?

"Kuchiki, that fact of the matter is she didn't. It was affection, not love."

Byakuya lost that balance. He released a blast of his reiatsu sending the woman crashing into the tree.

In the more than a century that _Senbonzakura_ had known him, not once had he ever carried out his aggression towards her. Observing the man walking towards her current position near the exposed roots of the tree, she knew for a fact that her relationship with Byakuya had attained irreparable damage for what she had said.

"What would you have me do?" Byakuya asked coolly.

"Nothing." She answered, feeling fear for the first time in his presence, "Just…leave things be."

He extended a hand out to pull her up. "I have to get going now."

_Senbonzakura_ watched the man leave her realm. To the normal person, Byakuya would have appeared to be relatively the same. But she had known him since the days when he used to be a hot-tempered young boy, through the days of his first marriage, when she had witnessed the radical turnaround his personality had undergone, and so on. Except _Senbonzakura _noticed now as he left how his posture was a little off, as if he had an unseen weight on his back.

She had played a gamble today that would make or break her goal. The dilemma lay in that she would never get to see if her risk had proven successful or had met its doom.

All that was left now was to hope.

* * *

When Byakuya needed to think or was unable to sleep, he would choose to stroll through one of the gardens in his home. It wasn't unusual for the servants to see their master still wandering outside at midnight with nothing to go on but the moonlight and the faint glow of the lanterns above the paths.

At the moment, the thought of doing just that was very appealing as he changed into his sleeping clothes. Ordinarily, Byakuya would leave his bedroom whenever he wished but seeing as he was sharing it, he would have to notify the other occupant of his departure. Although he was done with the ritual he went through before exiting the bathroom, he did not immediately open the door. Instead, Byakuya stood still for a few seconds while attempting to extend his hearing through the door and into the other room to gauge if Rukia had gone to sleep. Upon hearing the familiar soft hums he had heard the previous night, he sighed and slid open the door.

"Hey, Byakuya," Rukia waved from the bed, "Do you know how to sew?"

Recuperating from the mild surprise of being asked if he, the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan and the Captain of Sixth Division knew of the arts of sewing, he replied he that did. But what he learned from his mother as a young boy was probably long forgotten as he hadn't practiced it since he was about the age of the Sajin.

"Oh, because Mikoto wants to start a sewing club and we were wondering if you'd be willing to head the men's wing."

"No thank you," he answered.

"Eh. I tried," She shrugged. "So, have you given any thought about any baby names?"

He shook his head with disinterest. There couldn't be too much difficulty in the name decision, considering all the children had been named after someone, but seeing that Rukia was upset he hadn't, Byakuya quickly made something up, "I… believe we ought to wait until Captain Unohona confirms their genders."

Rukia agreed. "By the way, Kaien gave me this to give to you," she extended herself over the entire mattress to reach for what appeared to be an envelope, "He says it's from Kisuke?"

A sudden chill ran down his spine.

_The report_.

Byakuya was brisk in recovering the envelope from Rukia's hands, though he made sure not to show that he was nervous. He turned the envelope on it's side and tore off one of the ends. He then tapped the other end until the letter slid out. Byakuya opened the letter and read:

_'On Thursday, Genryuu taunted the monkeys at the local zoo. Hisana refused to visit the shark aquarium and Sajin wanted to watch the lions being fed. As for Kaien, he enjoyed feeding the goats. Other than that, it was an average field trip. Tessai and I would like to take the kids out to watch the Jamibo Zinc Pandas play at home at the end of the month and ask for this letter to be returned with your permission._

_Best Wishes,_

_Kisuke Urahara' _

"So, what does it say?" asked Rukia as she rested this month's _Shinigami Watch! _on her lap, "What did Sajin do this time?"

"Nothing," he responded somewhat distracted as he tried to decipher some of the NPK code on the go, "It is only a summary of what the children did during yesterday's trip."

"I see."

"I will be in the office," he tried to remember where he had placed his old notebook containing the notes he had taken while learning the code from Yoruichi, "Do not wait for me."

Before he left, he remembered to bid her a good night.

The walk to his office was a short one. From his position, he could see the middle-aged woman in charge of the youngest sitting outside her door edging herself as close as she could to the lamp to improve the lighting of her field of vision without giving away that she was reading a magazine. He was too preoccupied with the letter to file away in his mind that it had been the third time he had caught that servant in particular with a magazine.

Byakuya swiftly opened the door and tossed the envelope on the couch. He walked to one of the many bookshelves in his office and searched for the familiar box. He found it and not long after, he was sitting at his desk with the notebook open ready for reference. Because the NPK code was incredibly complex, to a point where he'd consider it to be borderline ridiculous based on its' difficulty, the decoding and translation took about an hour.

When he was done, he picked up the piece of paper and read, '_Meeting important. Calculations inconsistent. Present chance of success: unlikely.'_

Byakuya crumpled the paper not caring if some of the ink that had yet to dry was now staining his palm.

_Senbonzakura, _he thought dryly, _It appears you have gotten your wish. _

* * *

A/N: So I did some thinking an according to my post-its, there are about four chapters left to tell in the story. I haven't written them yet, but that's what it's looking like right now. R&R dudes and dudettes!


	17. Brighter Than A Thousand Suns

A/N: Happy Fourth of July, fellas! I seem to have lost my voice as a result of spending the day at an amusement park yesterday. The rides were thrilling, but as always, the waiting time wasn't. Well, that's enough from me and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 17 Brighter Than A Thousand Suns**

Byakuya found himself walking through the streets of Sereitei shortly before the work day ended on his way to the Commander-General's Division. It wasn't a meeting, as that was scheduled for Friday in two days time. He hoped that whatever Ukitake wanted to speak to him about was kept short as it was his turn to pick up the children from their play date at the home belonging to one of the Heads of the Four Noble Houses.

The day before while eating breakfast, Rukia had brought up the topic of Urahara's decision to cut the children's tutoring down to four hours per day to allow himself more time to concentrate on his other work. She did this to try out her luck in getting her as-of-late unresponsive husband to participate in a lengthy conversation, but unfortunately failed. Because of the change of schedule, the four children were to spend the extra time at home or, on days such as today, on a play date.

Byakuya greeted the familiar duo sitting outside Ukitake's office and waited while both had their brief scuffle over who got to be the first to open the door, but it was not long before the short one elbowed the bearded one in the eye that he was allowed inside.

"Ah," Ukitake smiled motioning for his younger colleague to take a seat, "I'm glad that you had the time to pay me a visit on such a short notice."

"I see that Rukia is not here," he observed as he sat.

Ukitake nodded, "She's out in the training fields with the new recruits. After all," the white haired man smiled, "when it comes to the IDG Cup, each Division is only as strong as their weakest link."

The taller of the two third seats entered the office balancing a tea tray on his forearm while holding a bag of ice to his eye.

"Kiyone?" Asked Ukitake.

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm. If you two keep fighting, how will we have a chance of winning the Cup?"

Sentarou apologized for both himself and his colleague and promised that it wouldn't happen again. The man left, but the remaining occupants in the room knew not to bank on the promise.

Ukitake turned to offer Byakuya a cup of tea.

"How do you see your Division performing this year?" Asked the white-haired man as he leaned over his desk to pour the tea, "_The Sporting Shinigami _sees the Sixth Division fighting for no higher than slot number four. How do you take that?"

As he took his tea, Byakuya felt a suspicious vibe in his mind. There was a feeling that this conversation was nothing but the kind of small talk that is implemented before the interrogator deems it time for the real subject to be broached. Taking a sip from his cup and curious to see where the discussion would eventually lead, he decided to play along.

"Regardless of our losses, the Sixth Division will aim to retain the Cup."

"Is Lieutenant Suou still spreading his conspiracy theory that I purposely broke up the Sixth Division to give more balance to the games?" Ukitake laughed.

"Yes," Byakuya recalled the short talk between himself and his former 6th Seat on the first day of his arrival, "He told me of it two weeks ago."

"Well, Lieutenant Suou isn't the only one taking the event seriously," Ukitake smiled as he pulled out a folded newspaper and tapped it, "Have you read today's _Sereitei_ _Register_? The sports editorials are rather interesting. For example," he said opening the paper in search for the desired page, "One letter was solely about what Rukia's pregnancy means for the Thirteenth's chances while another blames you," he said pointing at Byakuya, "for sabotage."

Ukitake saw Byakuya's surprise and straightened his composure from a friendly one to one of business. "I think we both know where this conversation is headed."

The white-haired man paused for bit to allow Byakuya to respond to his statement, but when the younger man did not, he cleared his throat and went full steam ahead.

"I've noticed Rukia has been a little down as of late," Ukitake set his tea cup down, "Is everything alright between you two?"

_So this is the real topic_, Byakuya thought.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Ukitake misinterpreted his colleague's silence and barely noticeable unease for something else, "She didn't come to me to speak to you of this."

"Everything is well," Byakuya replied.

He wasn't proud that he had lied to the Commander-General. In truth, he had adopted an isolationist attitude towards Rukia in the five days since he had decoded Urahara's message. He only spoke to her when he had to and rarely was he ever the one to begin a conversation. In addition, he only went to bed when he was certain she was asleep.

"Shunsui informed me you went to his office requesting liquor two weeks ago. As I have never been married, I wrote it off as a minor quarrel. But then you miss two days of work without explanation and now this." Ukitake sighed having caught him, "I assume we can both agree this does nothing to help the calm that Rukia needs in her state?"

"I agree," Byakuya responded, "But with all due respect, Commander-General Ukitake, this marriage is between two adults and as adults, I believe we can solve our own problems without a need for an intermediary."

Ukitake nodded to signal that the man sitting across from him had made a valid point, but he wasn't about to back down. "I see Rukia as a daughter and I am humbled that sees me as the father she never had. When you married Rukia, I made you promise that you wouldn't hurt her in any way and right now, " the white-haired man frowned, "I see that she is hurt."

Byakuya didn't take the threat lightly. Had Ukitake been any other man, he would have done something about it. But instead, he settled on standing and excusing himself.

"I have to pick up the children," he informed the Commander-General.

Ukitake stood to lead him out. "Think about what I said today, Captain."

* * *

On his way to the Saito household, Byakuya's thoughts were on something else other than the conversation he had just had with Ukitake. Instead, he replayed the meeting Urahara had called for in the letter that had taken place two days before on Monday. It must have been the twentieth or so time that he had gone over it, even when he should have been attentive during family meals, or at work, or even during the walks he took that were intended to clear his mind.

_"When I said that success was unlikely, that did not mean that I would stop working on the problem," Urahara said tiredly._

_Both men were in the same room containing the plastic white electric teapot. Except this time, Byakuya's host looked exhausted and was lacking his usual lively attitude. He could tell that the former Captain of the Twelfth Division was battling to keep awake, as the man had yet to take his seat. Byakuya didn't want to extend the meeting more than necessary, so he remained silent while Urahara debriefed him._

_"I tried several equations, several methods of implementing those equations, I looked into old texts, I took out by old notebooks, all in five days," Urahara rubbed his eyes with the butt of his palms, __"I got nothing."_

_The man continued his pacing, "But I did manage to make some progress, tiny as it may be, in the two days since I sent you the letter. It can pass off as either good news or bad news depending on how you view it."_

_"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, careful not to get his hopes up._

_"The point-of-no-return, Kuchiki-san. I managed to find it even with the great lack of data required for this sort of complex equation. You see," Urahara briefly paused his frantic walk, "The 'window' (so to speak) for you to return to your past is open for only a fixed amount of time. It may close today, or tomorrow, or in three months or even a year. I don't understand how the phenomenon works quite yet, but that is a problem to be worked on for another time."_

_Byakuya nodded to show that he had understood._

_"The PNR for us is forty days," Urahara announced grimly, "Taking into account the amount of time that has lapsed since your arrival, we only have… twenty-seven left. That's all I had to say."_

_The man signaled that the meeting was over and so Byakuya stood to leave._

_"Captain Kuchiki, however you may view this," Urahara called as he leaned against wall, "keep your face up and perhaps with time, you'll realize you're living in your golden years."_

As for Byakuya, he had already viewed his situation as a lost cause. He wondered why Urahara continued to push with the project when he himself had declared the likelihood of achievement to be unlikely. But Byakuya wasn't in a position to tell him to give up. In any case, the man had already done much for him despite not having been obligated to help. The least he could do was keep quiet about the futility of it all.

Byakuya arrived at the Saito residence and was greeted by a servant at the pair of large doors that was the entrance. The old man led him past the main path, over two small bridges before he got to what he figured to be the south garden.

He wasn't familiar with the Saito home. The only times he stepped on the grounds were on the occasions in which the Four Noble Clans officially met once every five years to interact and talk politics. Even though all four Heads were on first-name basis for the sake of appearing friendly, Saito was of the personality Byakuya found to be excessively snobbish and so conversed with the man only long enough to do their introductions and farewells.

Because the children were here on a play date, he assumed that Keiji Saito, the 19th Head of the Saito Clan, had finally gotten his heir. Last he checked, Saito had been on his 12th wife and had probably remarried in the last ten years.

The servant asked if he needed anything and he replied that he did not. The old man excused himself to probably inform the Head that he was here. If Byakuya was lucky, he'd be gone before Saito arrived, but he knew that was wishful thinking as it would be greatly improper to enter the home of another noble of equal status without so much as giving a greeting.

In the meantime, Byakuya watched the children kick a brown leather ball amongst themselves a short distance from where they were playing. The Kuchiki servants attending to the four children kept off to the sidelines as well as the two assigned to the boy he took to be Saito's. Even though the six servants had spotted him as he entered the garden with the man who had led him through the grounds, the five children continued to dart around with the ball.

A short pass from Genryuu to the Saito boy was positioned near enough to the goal for a shot to be taken. As Saito prepared to kick the ball, Sajin appeared from behind and moved in for the tackle. The Saito servants gasped as the boy fell and Genryuu yelled "Penalty!" while the Kuchiki servants, depending on which child they were attending to, cheered either Genryuu's demand or Sajin's tackle.

A short argument between the children ensued over what the call ought to be before one of the Saito servants stepped in to suggest that it be decided by Byakuya. It was then that the four children noticed their father for the first time.

The lot made sure to waive their hellos before demanding his call. That is to say, the Kuchiki boys were the only ones lobbying for their respective sides while the Saito boy stood sheepishly near the penalty area and Hisana remained unsure if it was alright to leave goal unattended to take a water break while her brothers swarmed their father.

"I went for the ball, Tousan! Eijimaru flopped!"

Kaien nodded in agreement with his teammate's position on the matter.

"You knew he was gonna tie the game!" Genryuu frowned, "That's why you fouled him!"

The dispute ended when Byakuya called for the penalty. Two boys left grumbling and one dashed to relay the good news to his teammate.

"Nice call, Byakuya."

The small and untrained amount of reiatsu alerted him to who it was.

"Good evening, Keiji."

Keiji Saito was a tall, thin man with a mop of dark gray hair showing rebellious streaks of white. When Byakuya was a boy accompanying his grandfather to the functions in which the Four Clans gathered, Keiji had already been a twice-married man. He thought Saito bore a resemblance to a paintbrush then, and now, more than a hundred years later, he still did.

"Hmph," Saito scowled, "Even with the girl at goal, Eijimaru missed completely."

Byakuya wasn't sure if Keiji's remark was intended to lure him into an argument, so he did not offer a rebuttal.

"Tch. That must've be his bad quarter."

_Bad quarter? _

"Which reminds me, Byakuya: you family is invited to my wedding in three months time as soon as the divorce proceedings with Tamiko are concluded."

Eijimaru fielded a wide pass from Genryuu.

"The boy must be confused at the pace you continue to leave and take wives."

The man grunted at either Byakuya's remark or at Eijimaru bobbling of the ball or perhaps both.

"The old men are satisfied with Eijimaru, but I'm not. They accepted the boy as the heir to the Saito Clan because they think I can't provide a better suited child."

"Better suited?"

"An heir who is of full noble blood," Saito grinned, "but you wouldn't know much about that, now would you?"

Byakuya turned to meet Saito's glare. It was at that moment that Byakuya remembered the dream he had had the week before about the Kuchiki meeting. Had it all been true? If it was indeed, then it was probable that Keiji Saito hadn't changed his views much about the children.

"I hear your wife is pregnant again?"

_The sports editorials_. "Yes, she is."

Kaien took advantage of the bobble and stole it.

Saito smirked, "I bet you're glad you didn't have any children with the first one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," the man began as if preparing to explain an answer that didn't need explaining, "It would be difficult to have to explain to each child that their half-brothers and sisters were also their cousins."

Kaien took a shot on goal only for it to be blocked by Hisana's outstretched hand.

"My family affairs are none of your business, Keiji," Byakuya warned.

"You're wrong there," he answered, "Your matters affect each of the Four Noble houses just as mine affect yours and so on and so forth. It's only reasonable that I take interest."

"Is that so?" Byakuya was amused, "Enlighten me."

"Your first marriage was an embarrassment to us all. We thought the insanity on your part to be over when the woman died, but you took another."

Saito watched the four boys rush over to Hisana's side as she began to cry as she clutched her hand.

"When you had the fight with your woman six years ago, I thought you had finally come to your senses and that you would leave her. But what happened?" Asked Saito with a scoff, "The bitch gave you a third bastard."

Byakuya stepped towards Keiji with his fists ready to dislocate a pair of jaws.

"You gave me quite a beating the first time, Byakuya," the man grinned as he held up a palm, "But remember what the Central 46 said if it were to happen again."

Byakuya retreated suddenly understaning. All the verbal attacks on the girl, the other children and on Rukia… Saito _wanted_ a fight. It was undeniable that the Head of the Saito Clan would get beaten to a pulp as the man had no service record of any kind in any of the three military branches. Byakuya knew Keiji Saito to be a very proud man and if he was willing to get humiliated in front of his own son and servants just to get him in trouble, then the consequences laid out by the Central 46 must be serious.

Before it got out of hand, Byakuya decided to leave for home with the children, "Goodbye, Keiji."

"Say hello to Rukia for me," the man smiled and spoke loud enough for the servants to hear.

* * *

After dinner, Byakuya had the chance to continue the train of thought that had kept him preoccupied since leaving the Saito residence: had he wanted to leave this time because he viewed the four children in the same way Saito did? Byakuya told himself that he didn't. Getting used to their company was difficult at first, but he bore no dislike for them. In the beginning, he hadn't warmed up to the idea that Rukia was their mother, but now that he looked at the situation from a different perspective, she was in fact a good mother, a great mother even.

But even so, that alone wasn't enough to convince him to radically change his behavior towards the family to try to resemble that of their _real_ father and her _real _husband. After Urahara's declaration, Byakuya found that he had all the time in the world to get acquainted with them.

Slipping into his bed and covering himself with the comforter, he was left with the thought that he wasn't exactly in a rush to start.

* * *

_His hand trailed down the side of her silk night wear. Due to the lack of light, he could only surmise that it was of a light color as he saw a faint reflection of the moonlight holding stasis at her hip. He moved his hand up her naked arm all the while noting with awe how soft and smooth it felt under his fingers. _

_She began to stir, but he didn't pause his explorations of her body. Instead, he supported himself on an elbow to get a better view of her figure. Satisfied, his hand continued it's trek up her neck to caress her cheek. _

_Her arms became responsive to his touches and thus encircled his neck to draw him in. The pull forced him off his elbow into that of straddling position. Even so, he was happy to comply and so let himself be brought down to join his mouth with hers. _

_The contact his body had with hers was exciting. He intensified the kiss and began gripping her hip in anticipation of what was to come shortly. _

_She moaned._

Byakuya blinked. He was above Rukia with one of his hands on her hip and the other inside her gown squeezing a breast. Strangely enough, what his hands were currently doing was not of immediate concern to him. Rather, his mouth was still connected with hers and a familiar sensation was a-brewing below his waistline.

Before Rukia opened her eyes to investigate why her husband's ministrations had ceased, Byakuya heaved himself off the bed and quickly made for the bathroom to get rid of his uninvited visitor. Not ten seconds later, he was enduring the harsh pelting of the cold water rushing out of the shower head while cursing himself for having forgotten to tie his hand to the side frame of the bed.

While he was doing this, he failed to notice Rukia enter the bathroom and seat herself on the toilet positioned only a few feet from the shower.

"Byakuya?"

For the second time that night, he was startled. He turned to where the voice had come from and saw her silhouette outlined on the thin curtain separating them.

"Hm?" he answered retracting his gaze to the knobs attached to the tiled wall.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked upset, "You seem so far away though you are standing near."

Byakuya noticed with remorse that her voice was strained.

"I am holding this close to the chest Rukia," he knew it was the same answer he had given her at the IDFGT Party two weeks before, "please understand."

"I wish I understood," her shoulders slightly quivered, "Believe me when I say that I really tried to make it out."

He shook his head. Though it was pretty much guaranteed that he would spend the rest of his life in this time, he thought it improbable that he would ever reveal the reasons behind his initial hostilities towards her.

"B-Byakuya," she began, failing to hide the wavering in her voice, "a-are you cheating on me?"

The question pained him more than he thought it would. Angered, he hit the tiled wall to the front of him with his fist. Had he hit it any harder, he would have had a clear view of the east garden from the shower.

_To think, that the accumulation of all my actions and recent behavior has resulted in this. She deserves better. _

"Rukia, when I married you," he closed his eyes, "I promised to be faithful and supportive. You are a wonderful mother and a wonderful wife and I apologize for whatever I did to make you feel this way." He opened his eyes to search for her silhouette, "I would never do anything like that to you."

When Byakuya's eyes noticed that her shadowy form was no longer there, he felt a deep sense of guilt. Did her absence mean she had not believed him?

"Your hand," he heard Rukia's voice behind him, "it's hurt."

Whether he wanted to or not, he was forced to turn around when her hands enclosing his right began to pull.

Byakuya's breathing hitched when he saw her naked form for the first time. He watched as Rukia brought his bruised knuckles to her lips and began to kiss each one.

Fascinated, he caressed her jaw line with his free thumb. The cold water had long washed her face, but he could tell her cheeks had not too long ago been marked with tears.

Byakuya stared into her eyes and experienced a look that needed reassurance, but nonetheless gave off warmth. Once before he had seen her vulnerable, that time on Sokyoku Hill. But he wasn't about to fail her again.

He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and leaned down to plant a kiss on her mouth.

Byakuya found that she tasted of oranges.

* * *

It was Friday in the early afternoon at the Kuchiki household. At the moment, a circle of servants in the kitchen were debating who amongst them was to tell the two occupants of the main bedroom that a meeting for both Captains and Lieutenants was to begin in the Thirteenth Division in only twenty-minutes. To their knowledge, neither had ever been late and the argument had carried on for two hours now.

The servants had up to this point proven successful in not only coming up with the excuses to answer the children's inquiries about the whereabouts of their parents, but in setting up a perimeter to keep the four from wandering near the bedroom in question as well.

As the couple had failed to turn up for breakfast on Thursday morning, a servant was dispatched by the main chef Tsujioka to deliver their food there. Suffice it to say, the servant returned to the kitchen red-faced and explained, after much stuttering, that he had knocked on the door and left the tray of food outside before quickly leaving. So for two days, the servants drew lots over who was to deliver the food and who was to retrieve the empty trays that were found outside no more than a half-hour after delivery.

It was decided that Aoki, the trainee chef who had cut off his finger two weeks before, would be the lucky one to deliver the message with only fifteen minutes left. They figured that if the Lord and Lady Kuchiki were to get angry over being interrupted, they would have more mercy on a man missing a finger than one who had all ten.

Aoki approached the door and heard nothing.

He knocked. "Lord Kuchiki? Lady Kuchiki? Your meeting starts in fifteen minutes!"

He began his retreat into safe territory when he was stopped by a shouting voice emanating from inside the room, "Thanks for reminding us, Aoki! How's your finger?"

"F-fine, ma'am! W-would you like anything?"

"No! That's fine!"

Aoki of the missing finger excused himself and was sweating buckets by the time he got back to the kitchen staff who were surprised to see the young man in one piece.

* * *

"Ah! It's so nice of you to join us!" Ukitake greeted the pair in the same manner that a teacher would do to tardy students, "Care to explain why you two are late today?"

To his right, Rukia blushed and Byakuya fought to keep his at bay.

"Well?" Asked the Commander-General, "Oh, and while you're at it, why were you AWOL the last two days, Lieutenant?"

All eyes were on the pair.

"Ummmm, ahhhhh…"

There was a silence.

Down the end of the line, the room heard a recognizable scoff.

"Are you people all so dense that you fail to see the signs of post-coitus?"

All twenty-one pairs of eyes simultaneously widened save for those belonging to the 12th Division.

"Aren't I right, Nemu?"

"Yes, father."

Ukitake promptly excused the pair and each returned to their positions. There was yet another silence the Commander-General used to recover himself enough to begin the meeting. But the recovery time was cut short when the Captain of the Fifth Division's curiosity got the best of him.

"Oi! Kurotsuchi! How can you tell?"

* * *

Ukitake informed Byakuya and Rukia that they were to take the rest of the day off as it wouldn't make sense for the pair to begin work at their respective divisions when there were only two hours left in the workday.

So, the pair went back home to take the children out to the Ookii Lake to continue their swim lessons and in Rukia's case, to get started. At the end of the day, Rukia declared that to celebrate her mastership of the doggy-paddle, she would bake her signature Chappy cake.

On Saturday, the children, after much protest, were allowed to watch their parents practice sparring with their zanpakutos. The session was turned into a brief one when Sajin challenged his younger sister to a fight with a pair of seemingly harmless twigs that ended up harassing the side of an ant hill. As Kaien and Genryuu were both engrossed with the fluidity of the techniques being performed by their parents, no one noticed anything amiss until the youngest boy burst out crying while removing his clothing.

On Sunday, the day was largely spent indoors until dusk when Byakuya taught the children how to properly set up a tent and build a campfire.

The following day, the children went to school and the parents went to work. Byakuya for the first time since he could remember felt at peace. The more he thought about it, the more he thought that he'd be able to get used to the life here. Staring at the paperwork that had accumulated in the two days while he was gone, he planned to accompany the children to their tutoring tomorrow and inform the former Captain of the Twelfth Division to not over exert himself.

"Captain Kuchiki, have you had a chance to take a look at the betting pool?"

Byakuya had heard of the betting pool his subordiantes had set up in anticipation of the IDG Cup in the late fall. He found gambling to be an inappropriate pastime for the men and women under his command and for everyone in the Gotei 13 in general, but as it was one of the very few times he could interact with his subordinates outside of the "Death of Duck and Me" games and drill, he thought it wouldn't hurt to participate.

"No, I have not."

Imai stood to give her Captain the sheet of paper with all the placed bets.

"I used to be bookie back in my days in the Rukongai district," the short plump woman informed Byakuya, "and my senses tell me to wager on the First Division winning the Shougi-Go-Chess Triangle."

He raised an eyebrow, "_The Sereitei Register _has the Tenth being successful in that tournament."

"Bah," Imai dismissed the claims made by the daily. His Lieutenant explained that Captain Hitsugaya is undeniably a great Go player and that Lieutenant Matsumoto has recently been working on her Shougi game, but what the writers at _The Register _had failed to see was that the 5-man relay race was held the day before.

"Rangiku and her team are sure to win that event for the Tenth," she pointed out. "It's likely that she'll drink her weight in sake afterwards to celebrate and will therefore be in no condition to play at 8 AM the following day. Not only that, Captain Hitsugaya is bound to notice and it will consequently have an adverse effect on his focus."

"Meaning their odds wont look too well," Byakuya mused. He was impressed to see the amount of thought the woman had put into it.

"But don't tell anyone, okay?" Imai asked as she handed him the sheet of paper and a card, "The First Division is in at +600."

"Who sent this?" Byakuya asked about the small card.

"Oh, that came in while you were in the restroom. One of the Kuchiki messengers dropped it off saying it was something about Kaien's tutor?"

He hastily flipped over the message:

'_Tessai notes that Genryuu is behind on his kidou practice, but Sajin and Kaien are at their expected levels. Though Hisana is very young, Tessai believes she's destined for the Kidou Corps… he still hasn't given up his loyalty to it. :-D Personally, I think they'd look better in Shinigami uniform, but don't tell him I said that. _

_Best wishes,_

_Kisuke Urahara'_

Immediately after skimming the card, he noticed the four ticks marks drawn on the bottom left. What was the man thinking? Had the card been handed to even the greenest members of the Secret Remote Squad, he or she would have been able to decode the message on the spot.

_What of the NPK code?_ Thought Byakuya irritably as he forced himself to remember the little chant Yoruichi had devised to make the translation easier than it already was. Even when he finally recalled the tune, it didn't help make sense of the message at all:

'_The hand of fate is moving and the finger points at you. He knocks you to your feet_

_and so what are you going to do?' _

* * *

A/N: . . I think I got away with it. Away with what, you ask? I'll be telling you guys later, but feel free to take a guess. On another note, yeah... I know this chapter covered an awful lot of things. If you're wondering when the dream sequence took place, it was way back in "Still Life". R&R Ladies and Gents!


	18. Man on the Edge

A/N: So. School resumes in about six weeks for me and I'm looking to finish _Caught Somewhere in Time_ before that happens. Considering there are only two chapters left, it's very likely that'll occur. Unless of course I get hit by a massive dose of writer's block. The last three chapters including this one were written in the middle of the night when everyone else in their right mind would be sleeping. Then again, I doubt they'd be sleeping considering the hot weather currently blasting my area. Up the Irons!

* * *

**Ch. 18 Man on the Edge**

_Monday, Day 20- 14:33_

"What the devil do you mean by this?"

Urahara had been expecting to deal with an angry Byakuya Kuchiki, but nothing had prepared him for the manner in which the man burst into his shop demanding to know the meaning of the message while shoving the telegram in his face. Had the former Captain been deprived of sleep as he had been during their last meeting, the situation may have turned ugly. But seeing as Tessai had slipped something into his tea that resulted in a fourteen-hour knockout of much needed rest, he found himself able to tolerate even the most ridiculous of the morning programming on the local television channels.

"Captain Kuchiki, you must be very upset with me if it didn't cross your mind that it'd be strange to visit your children's tutor after school has let out."

Byakuya let his disbelief show. "Please do not lecture me about being inconspicuous. Why did you not use the NPK code as we agreed?"

"There was no time for that," Urahara responded, "The message would've taken too long to encrypt in order to have it delivered on time by your son at the end of the day."

"And what of the message?" Byakuya inquired, "It makes no sense whatsoever."

The man in clogs smiled, "Yoruichi used complain, or rather rant, about how you were the most impatient student she ever had. Did you know she told me once that if you asked her one more time when you'd get to learn the higher forms of shunpo, she'd 'kick your ass straight into next week' even if it meant a war between Clans against your grandfather?"

At the mention of his former teacher and grandfather, Byakuya cooled down a bit.

Urahara chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that if Yoruichi were still around, she'd be asking if your hind-quarters still hurt from being kicked ten years into the future."

Byakuya's mouth twitched as he fought to keep a grin at bay.

The man in clogs clapped his hands together to signal that they'd be getting down to business. "It is solved."

He blinked. "Excuse me?" The man had said it if it had been the easiest thing in the world to figure out, as if he hadn't spent his entire waking hours of the previous two weeks working on it.

"It is solved," Urahara repeated. The former Captain saw the man before him having some difficulty in accepting his announcement, but continued nonetheless knowing the man had been trained to hear and retain information even when not listening.

"Strangely enough, the solution came to me while I was in the middle of my sleep. I woke up and not finding a pen and paper, wrote it on a wall with a piece of chalk I found in my pocket. I went back to sleep and just yesterday, I began picturing the intricate details of the mess. I won't go into the specifics, as it will make little sense to you and most certainly bore you even though the math _is _fascinating… Anyway," he said waving off his interest in the equations, "I assure you Captain Kuchiki: I have found it."

"In other words," Byakuya finally spoke, "the only matter to attend to now would be the construction of whatever is that will aid in sending me back."

Urahara nodded. But Byakuya could tell by his body language that he was holding something else back.

"What is the problem?"

"The problem," the man with clogs sighed, "is that even though I have the blueprints ready to go, I lack the materials necessary to build it. There's a stock of the supplies available in the Twelfth Division, but Mayuri isn't exactly going to hand them over without an explanation."

"Captain Kurotsuchi has a correspondence with you even if you are banished?"

Urahara flinched slightly at the word though chose to ignore the question. "I've been mulling over this while I waited for your arrival. If we want the materials, we have no choice but to let him in on this."

Byakuya immediately shook his head, "No."

"'No' to what, Captain Kuchiki?" Urahara raised an eyebrow, "'No' to Kurotsuchi or 'no' to continuing?"

The man shifted his weight unsure of what to reply. _'The hand of fate is moving and the finger points at you. He knocks you to your feet and so what are you going to do?' _

Had this been the meaning of the message? That he had the power to obstruct the progress on the project? After a few minutes, he decided to divulge the information that would likely make Urahara's blueprints a reality.

"As of late, Captain Kurotsuchi has mentioned his dissatisfaction with not being allowed access to Szayel Aporro Granz's laboratory during our Captains meetings." He paused. Was he doing the right thing? "To my knowledge," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "you have been exiled from Soul Society, but not from Hueco Mundo."

"Hmmm…" Urahara stroked his chin understanding what the information meant, "I scratch his back and he'll scratch mine. I'll get right on it."

Urahara stepped forward to place a reassuring hand on Byakuya's shoulder. He found it awkward, but he did it nonetheless. "Telling me this doesn't mean you've made your decision, Captain Kuchiki. You still have a few weeks to make up your mind."

Not receiving a response, he patted the man's shoulder with a smile, "Cheer up! Don't you have a birthday party to attend with your family after work? It's all the kids would talk about at lunch today."

* * *

_Tuesday, Day 21- 02:11_

Despite not feeling up for a party and needing to think over a dilemma of great importance, Byakuya was convinced by Rukia to attend. He was surprised to find that the said party Urahara had mentioned belonged to his former and current Lieutenant's second daughter. Then again, perhaps he shouldn't have been considering the bicycle he had helped Renji build three weeks before was in the backyard encircled by a giant red bow.

The boys' methods of thinking may have rubbed off on him as Byakuya thought the pink beach cruiser couldn't have got any "girlier" then when he first laid eyes upon Renji gnawing on it to vent his frustrations. Apparently, the man had buffed out the teeth marks and applied a new coating of baby-pink paint. That and a new bicycle bell.

Pushing the bike from his mind, he laid in his bed pondering about the reassurance Urahara had given him. The distant lazy dongs of the Sereitei central clock tower recently installed indicated that it was two in the morning. Before Byakuya could mentally sort his thoughts and analyze the pros and cons of each one, Rukia's head stirred on his shoulder.

She yawned. "Can't sleep?"

He nodded.

"Do what the kids do," she muttered sleepily, "count sheep."

"Rukia," Byakuya raised his arm to smooth out her hair with the palm of his hand, "If you were presented with the opportunity to change any point of your life, would you do it?"

He could feel that the question had surprised her as the gentle breathing she had exhibited in her sleep was replaced with the conscious kind.

"Huuuh," she groaned, "you're too young to be having a mid-life crisis."

Rukia rolled over to her side of the mattress and stared up at the ceiling.

"It is a serious question."

"Yeah, I know," she responded, "otherwise, you'd be fulfilling your duty as my pillow."

It was clear she was preoccupied thinking about the question he had asked. He thought it shameful that he was asking Rukia for her opinion when she had no clue that the question had an ulterior purpose. Should he have even asked in the first place? It wasn't as if her answer would have any effect on his ultimate decision… right?

"No, I wouldn't."

Her reply caught him off guard. Byakuya had been expecting for her to answer in the affirmative. After all, no being's life was free of tragedy and mistakes. Wasn't it natural to wish to relive those events in the hope that perhaps a different outcome could be achieved? Didn't she herself have any?

"Sure," Rukia began to elaborate on her reply, "I guess I could've been more careful about not running into Ichigo that night over twelve years ago. Then maybe he could've had the normal life of a teenager. But I think that it happened for a reason. After all, he was important in winning the war." She paused to turn on the lamplight, "I think there's only so much we can dictate about oor lives. The rest is left to the environment and who we become is dependant on how we handle each event." She laughed, "I'm pretty sure I over thought that one more then necessary. But…"

Byakuya saw Rukia bite her lip as if unsure about what she had just said.

"But what?" He encouraged her.

"I just… I just wish I hadn't fallen asleep that day."

_What day? _But as soon as Byakuya thought it, he recalled _Senbonzakura _recounting of the incident that had taken place many years before.

"That wasn't your fault," he assured her. He wasn't saying it just to be nice-- it was the truth. According to _Senbonzakura_, Rukia had been exhausted from her latest three-month patrol in the World of the Living in addition to being pregnant with Genryuu at the time. Given the circumstances, it was reasonable to expect that she fall asleep at the first chance she got. Unfortunately, Rukia had done it while watching over her first born.

"Yes it is," Rukia replied sadly. "When the time comes, how is Kaien going to communicate with his zanpakuto? You know that a Shinigami generally has to have a healthy relationship with his or her sword to have any success in the Gotei 13. What if it is as demanding as _Senbonzakura_? Or stubborn like Captain Zaraki's was?" She choked, "Will they be able to overcome Kaien not being able to speak?"

Byakuya sat himself up and pulled Rukia into his arms. Her continued sobs alerted him to the source of her inner turmoil. Somehow, he had the feeling she hadn't voiced all of her concerns. Just how much had she not told him? Was Kaien being the firstborn and therefore the heir to the Kuchiki Clan play a role in her misgivings? They had to. The boy was very responsible for his age and showed determination to overcome his impediment. From what Byakuya understood, the Elders would back Kaien Kuchiki when he was made the successor just as they had his father and his great-grandfather before him. But what of the other Clans? There was no doubt in his mind that Keiji Saito would make his opinion known. Did the potential of a fight between the Four Noble Houses exist?

That remained to be seen.

But one thing Byakuya knew for sure as he rubbed his wife's back: he had made his decision.

* * *

_Tuesday, Day 21- 04:41_

Byakuya thought it ironic that his first weeks in this strange world had gone by so slow much to his initial displeasure. But now that he knew what had to be done, now that he only had a few weeks to spend with his family before the departure, the days quickly slipped by like the paper boats he would construct and place in a stream as a child.

He was walking through the gardens in the night setting some details straight in his mind. The week before, Urahara had stated that the PNR was set at forty days, meaning that at this moment, as he trudged the lone trail connecting all of the gardens on the Kuchiki grounds, there were only nineteen days left.

Judging from the letter he had sent Byakuya this afternoon, the man of science was ahead of schedule with the project as he had not expected Mayuri Kurotsuchi to hand over the materials so easily even with the "no questions asked" rule set up as part of the exchange. All that was left was for Urahara to follow through on his part of the bargain and hand over whatever the Twelfth Division Captain had asked to be retrieved from Hueco Mundo.

Coming upon a curve in the path, Byakuya couldn't shake off the feeling that he was willingly playing part of a criminal conspiracy. Had the situation been different, he would have had no qualm in reporting the break-in and burglary of Szayel Aporro Granz's laboratory in addition to a Captain of the Gotei 13 willingly supplying the exile with information regarding the group currently patrolling Las Noches to facilitate the theft. As much as Byakuya disliked it, there was no doubt in his mind that he was keeping his mouth shut solely because of his conflict of interest. What made it worse was that by not reporting it, he was putting his own interests above those of the Gotei 13.

Byakuya shook off his thoughts and cut across the garden to go to his room instead of following the winding trail. Looking at the horizon, he saw that the dawn was about to end. If he slept now, it would only be for about three hours. Bearing in mind that his days were limited, he thought he ought to be grateful for whatever time he had left to share with Rukia.

* * *

_Wednesday, Day 29- 20:32_

On the twenty-ninth day since his arrival, Byakuya Kuchiki received the letter he had been dreading to read for the past nine days. It sat unread on his desk for a half hour before he decided to open it after much staring. He took his time in working out the code when two weeks before he would have been aiming to decode it as fast as possible. An hour later, he was finished and it lay on his desk for a few minutes.

As the children's bedtime was getting closer, he picked up the sheet with a heavy sigh.

_'The preparations are done. I realize that we still have eleven days to work with, but the sooner you are sent back, the better. I don't mean this to sound as if I'm anxious for you to leave. The truth is, though I have tested the project and it is as ready to go, I can't leave anything to chance. Should there be any problems mechanical, technical or otherwise, I would rather have the space of ten days to work with rather than a few, should you decide to leave on, say, Day 37. I'll see you tomorrow in the shop at 10:00 and I apologize for the short notice._

_Best Wishes,_

_Kisuke Urahara' _

In a daze, Byakuya folded the sheet and slipped it into his clothing. He walked outside of his home office and followed the hallways leading to the first of the children's rooms. The boy was already asleep when he got to his bedside.

Byakuya removed the book from Kaien's hands before he pulled the comforter to better cover his son. As his hand moved to tug on the thin chain hanging from the lamp placed on the nightstand, he noticed a smooth rock accompanying the other items on the wooden surface. Byakuya took the rock and observed it, but soon enough, he saw the familiar lettering on its' underbelly: _'Ichigo says he always wanted one of these when he was your age and I figure you might want one. The pet rock doesn't have a name, so I'll leave that to you. Happy 9__th__ birthday kid! -- Captain Renji Abarai' _

Byakuya couldn't help but wonder what his former Lieutenant did when he found out Kurosaki had duped him into giving a pet rock as a gift. With many possibilities in mind, all entailing some measurement of irritation, he left.

Strolling down the hall, he was very surprised that for once, he didn't hear any shenanigans coming from the two adjoining rooms connected by a sliding door in the middle. When he entered, he saw the boys huddled around their mother on Genryuu's bed.

"What's going on?"

"Shhh! Tou-san!"

Byakuya lifted an inquiring brow to his wife. Sajin having issued his warning, Rukia responded in a loud whisper. "I told them I felt the twins moving." Though she had stopped speaking, her mouth hadn't. _"It was just gas, but it got the boys to quiet down a bit," _she mouthed.

He smiled.

After those two were tucked, Rukia accompanied him to the last room where Hisana was sitting on the mattress awaiting her mother and father.

"Read me a story tou-san?"

Byakuya felt his throat dry when he remembered that it would likely be the last time he read his daughter a story.

"Which one?" He asked as he moved to the small bookshelf off to the side.

"Ummm…make one up?"

"Yeah!" Rukia joined in, "Byakuya, you'll never admit it, but you are one hell of a story teller."

Glancing to make sure the girl was alright after hearing her mother swear, he took a seat the foot of the bed facing his wife and daughter. He sat silently for a few minutes while choosing an animal, a setting, a lesson and all the other things commonly seen in children's stories.

"A long, long time ago in a river far, far way, there was a black duckling searching for its' mother through a mass of weeds…"

* * *

_Thursday, Day 30- 10:18_

"While the towers are warming up, Captain Kuchiki, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you."

Urahara led the somber man away from the four, five story-high pillars forming a perfect square in the vast training room beneath the shop. At the center was a platform sustaining a hollow tube made of an unknown metallic material large enough for a person to fit in. The normally barren floors mimicking a desert landscape were strewn with cables thicker than his biceps. It was as if the basement of Urahara Shouten had become overrun by a pile of boa constrictors set on tripping anyone or anything that had been blessed with feet.

"I apologize for the mess, but I couldn't have any of the eight generators be too close to the towers," Urahara said as he reached the end of a small cul-de-sac formed by curvy ridges, "Ah, I think we've gone far enough."

The man leaned against a large rock and exhaled a heavy sigh. "I haven't been too honest with you, Captain."

"How so?" Byakuya took up a position not to far away.

"Tessai has helped in handling the materials. Jinta and Ururu in the construction."

"I thought-"

"Jinta was placed on the DL not too long ago and Ururu is on leave."

Byakuya masked his displeasure at having been interrupted, but his eyes revealed an awareness that that was not all that Urahara wanted to discuss. Even so, he asked the question that had been occupying his thoughts since awakening.

"What will happen to this place once I leave?"

"You mean this time line? If I were to take a guess," Urahara scratched his chin, "I'd have to say that everything would cease to exist."

The man held up a hand to ward off the barrage of arguments from the opposing man expressing a horrified, yet unsettled look. Urahara pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and having taken a puff, continued. "It's my theory that to us (everyone excluding you), this time is real. But to _you_, it is only a possibility. To put it simply, you're the locomotive pulling along the train. Whether you leave or not determines if the pin connecting us to you is pulled out, or if it remains in place."

Initially, Byakuya had been shocked that getting inside the tube would mean the termination of this future and therefore the lives of people. Except Urahara would still be alive in the past as would Rukia, Renji and everyone else excluding-

_The children._

Understanding the source of his discomfort, Urahara exhaled the smoke in his lungs, "All you'll have to do is win Rukia over. In any case, you've done it once before." He grinned, "the odds favor you."

The man flicked his cigarette away and put it out with the toe of his clogs.

"Having said all that, have you made your decision?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Well?" The man's shoulders stiffened as if he were fearful of the answer.

"Send me back."

Urahara's back relaxed and closed his eyes. The man pulled down on his hat to cover the upper part of his face. Byakuya didn't need to know why he had done it-- the man's lip was trembling.

"Are you crying?" He asked incredulously, "May I ask why?"

The older man sniffed and wiped away his quiet tears with his sleeve.

"I was afraid you would decide to stay." Urahara cleared his throat of any emotion, "Regardless of your choice, I would've respected it. I was hoping, and still am, that you'll take a message along to pass to me in the past."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Were you aware of my intentions when I first came to seek your help?"

Urahara shook his head glumly, "Not at first, but _Senbonzakura_ spoke with _Benihime_ a few hours after you left and though her I found out."

"Yet you kept the project going?"

"I did," Urahara admitted, "When I said that I was a selfish man, Captain Kuchiki, I was being serious."

Byakuya ignored the self-inflicted criticism. "I assume this message concerns the woman you met four years ago?"

The man with the hat walked over to Byakuya's position and handed him a slip of paper he had retrieved from his pocket. "Please memorize this code."

"Very well then."

As he was glancing at the paper, Tessai arrived to inform the pair that the towers were ready and that Jinta and Ururu had taken the children out for ice cream.

"Captain, one last thing," Urahara turned to face him as they were walking back to the center of the training grounds, "It is critical that you transfer both your code and mine unto another surface as soon as you touchdown. Though I have arranged it so that you get there at least four minutes before your point of departure, I wouldn't be surprised if anything you took back," he said eyeing the message in Byakuya's hand, "disappeared the instant the clock got down to zero."

"I will make sure to do that."

The rest of the trek was silent as all that had needed to be discussed had already been. Once close to the square formed by the four pillars, Urahara's pace forked off to the side where the control systems were located in a hastily built underground bunker reinforced by Tessai's kidou.

Byakuya continued in a straight line towards the platform and climbed the wooden steps leading to the pill-shaped tube above.

"Testing. Testing." Urahara's voice crackled over the loudspeaker, "Kuchiki-san, give me a wave if you can hear me."

Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose as he raised his arm, but refused to wave.

"Okay, we're all set on this end. You can step inside the ACR box now."

Once he was in the tube and strapped himself in as Urahara had instructed when he first showed him the contraption, Byakuya heard a distant rumbling from where the generators were located.

"Heads up." Urahara's transmission came over through a speaker near his head. A bolt of lighting shot from one of the towers to the top of the tube.

"That was the first," he heard Urahara report, "After the third, we'll no longer be able to communicate as the interference will be too great."

"I understand."

A second bolt from behind joined the first. The environment outside was beginning to appear blurry, as if he were viewing it from underwater.

"Selfish, that's what I am. Sorry." He heard static. "Third."

_What was that?_

"Urahara! What did you mean by-"

He was gone.

* * *

The experience.

It was similar to being deep underwater.

So many lights.

Red, yellow, green, blue, purple.

All with a wavy effect.

Byakuya remained in stasis fascinated with the patterns and explosions of color coming into creation each time a beam crashed with another. There was no sound, no feeling. Simply seeing. A line of purple zigged by him to meet the white splash of light beyond the waves.

He moved his legs and arms in a swimming motion to give chase. Every time it appeared as if he would catch it, the beam would speed up.

And so would he.

Faster and faster both went not noticing the other colors seep into the black background to witness the pursuit.

The closer he approached the orb, the more speed Byakuya gathered. If he continued the chase, he would soon enough catch up. If he gave up, then perhaps all the colors would return. He reached out to grab the beam's tail but felt air instead.

…

…

… _Air?_

Instinct alone had his left arm cushion his head upon impact. Had his intuition been preoccupied in catching the elusive beam of light, Byakuya would have been left with more to worry about than the bone presently protruding out of his left forearm.

Paying no attention to his sore muscles and keeping his broken arm close to his chest, he struggled to climb out of the crater created by the crash.

The tube was no where to be seen.

He breathed in the cold air that was common to Region S.A. Area 22. When Byakuya reached the top, he saw a black bubble steadily increasing in size three streets west of his current location.

_Senkei… _

His eyes widened and he immediately took out the message Urahara had given him.

It was far too late to transfer it elsewhere. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his kenseikan and smashed it against the pavement. He felt no remorse about destroying the prized Kuchiki heirloom even while wincing as some of the shards dug themselves into his palm. Byakuya took the sharpest of the bloody pieces. The size of the bubble told him he had a little over a minute before the paper disappeared.

Byakuya funneled reiastu through the shard and burned each the numerals, letters, and symbols making up both messages unto the bottom of his injured forearm. He bit his lip to keep his arm from withdrawing from the source of pain as his body was naturally telling it to do.

Finished, he craned his neck in search for the bubble. Judging by what he saw, _Senkei_ was ten seconds from proving useless in containing the aftermath of Bartraul Margonia's _Zenestia_.

Breathing heavily and his body sweating to cool down his body as it fought off the infection brewing in his arm, he threw the message away and began picking off the four shards still embedded on his palm with is teeth.

Urahara had warned him that the message would vanish when the clock reached zero. If that was true, then the same would occur to his clothing and zanpakuto. When that happened, Byakuya planned to move to the location where the battle had taken place and take the uniform and blade left behind by the other Byakuya as he recalled not finding himself in uniform on Day 01 in the future.

In the distance, he heard a boom.

_Cold. I am cold. _Byakuya lifted his arms and stared down. He was stunned. _Why am I naked? _

* * *

_Thursday, Day 30- 09:48_

Urahara was well aware that Byakuya would forget. He planned to caution the Captain of the importance of copying the message as soon as he got to the other side under the explanation that the paper would vanish as soon as time balanced out. Unfortunately, the rule applied to memories as well.

If Urahara informed Byakuya about this anomaly, there was no doubt in his mind that the man would refuse to leave. After all, in the past, Byakuya still viewed Rukia as his sister and Renji was dating her. It was realistic to expect the man wouldn't take his chances on the hope that his and Rukia's relationship would spontaneously occur for a second time. The gamble was too great-- on the line was the existence of his future children as well as those of Renji's.

The man with clogs heard the doorbell ring. Having made his decision, Urahara moved to welcome the man and four children inside.

"I am a selfish man," he sadly muttered feeling disgusted with himself.

* * *

A/N: My flamez senses are tingling. Bring it on! :-D


	19. Can I Play With Madness

A/N: The plot bunnies came to me past midnight and I haven't had a chance to read _The Peloponnesian War_ lately. But I will! Assuming the plot bunnies leave me alone. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 19 Can I Play With Madness**

"Rukia-san! Please wake up!"

"Who? Wha-?" Rukia awoke with a snort not noticing the trail of dried drool running down her jaw line.

"A Hell Butterfly has been trying to get into your room," the elderly servant informed, "I decided to let it in and wake you up."

"Oh," she muttered. Rukia yawned and held out a finger for the message to perch on. "What time is it?" she asked complainingly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes in while waiting for the butterfly to finish floating across the room.

"It's about four in the morning, ma'am."

"Urghh."

Her grumbling did not last long when she fely the butterfly settle on her finger.

_'This is Commander-General Ukitake. Please report to the Thirteenth Division IMMEDIATELY and use the UTMOST DISCRETION when doing so.'_

Rukia hurriedly removed herself from her bed as fast as her tired body allowed her to.

The previous night had been spent with Renji in a bowling ally located in the World of the Living. Who would've thought that a ball could weigh that much? Or that she'd get into a competitive mood over a game when her boyfriend turned the contest from a friendly _Rukia vs. Renji _into an _Abarai vs. Kuchiki_ title fight? Suffice it to say, the games got out of hand and the pair were henceforth banned from the Jamibo City Bowling Lanes after an upset Renji took out his anger on the clown selling balloons.

Finally in uniform, Rukia declined the servant's inquiry about preparing breakfast, but asked for an apple to eat on the way. Her brother had been gone for two days now on a three-month patrol mission in the World of the Living and because of that, she found breakfasts and dinners as lonely as the kind she would have before he decided to begin to speak to her after the end of the war.

Instead of walking as she usually did, Rukia shupoed her way to the to the Thirteenth Division. Had she done so, she would have noticed the larger than normal amount of Shinigami around the Fourth Division.

"Kuchiki!" The Commander-General shouted when he saw her enter the Division gates, "Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry-" She began her apologies alarmed at Ukitake's behavior.

"Nevermind!" He waved her excuses away, "Follow me!"

The white-haired man led Rukia through a path she knew would lead to his office. She briefly wondered where Kiyone and Sentarou were when she noticed that their usual spots near Ukitake's office door were vacated. As if reading her mind, Uktitake answered her question.

"Kiyone and Sentarou are both at the Fourth Division to update me on the situation," he informed her while keeping a serious face as he slid open the door, "I have sent Hell Butterflies to the other Captains notifying them of the emergency Captains meeting to take place in twenty-minutes."

_Emergency Captains meeting? _

Ukitake walked around his desk and sat himself down. After a brief fit of coughing during which Rukia offered to go fetch a jar of water to ease it, he began to speak albeit having cleared his throat first quite loudly.

"An hour-and-a-half ago, Captain Kuchiki's patrol force was attacked by an unknown individual and an unidentified number of hollow. What remains of that force is either in the Fourth Division emergency room or dead."

After seeing his Lieutenant's face blanch, he quickly added that her brother was currently being operated on by Captain Unohana. That didn't do much to alleviate her worry as it turned from fearing news of his death to news of his injuries being serious enough to require the attentions of Soul Society's most renowned healer.

Under other circumstances, Ukitake would have allowed her more recovery time. But seeing as he needed to attend to other things, he plowed ahead after a minute or so. "Rukia, your job is to go to the Twelfth Division and investigate why it took those goddamn idiots in the monitor room over an hour to remove the patrol force's limiters and send in reinforcements," Ukitake quickly pulled out a handkerchief from his desk drawer to cover up his cough, probably the result of hearing himself swear. "Captain Soifon and her men are currently in the World of the Living finishing the job."

Rukia numbly nodded and promptly moved to exit the room. She spotted Kiyone dashing to their position no doubt carrying an update for the Commander-General. Afraid of what the information could hold, she immediately shunpoed to the neighboring Twelfth Division. She bypassed the guards at the division gates and headed straight towards the familiar face she saw in Nemu Kurotsuchi who had just been briefed by a Hell Butterfly.

"Nemu, where is the monitor room?"

"You'll need permission from Captain Kurotsuchi to access it," the woman replied.

Just as Rukia was getting ready to rebuke that she had been ordered by the Commander-General to go there, Kurotsuchi's screech blocked any attempt of doing so.

"You girl!" he pushed his daughter aside to get a better view of Rukia, "Why is Ukitake calling for a Captains meeting at this hour?"

"Commander-General Ukitake didn't inform me of the reasons, sir." she answered with unease at the close proximity at which the man's face was to her's.

"Bah!" Kurotsuchi grumbled something about his experiments being interrupted, that is, until he recalled the second order included in the Hell Butterfly, "Nemu! Take the Lieutenant to the monitor room and stay here until I return."

"Yes, father."

When the Captain of the Twelfth Division left, she swore she could hear a collective sigh of relief from the Shinigami standing guard including those keeping a distance from the center of the courtyard.

All except the tall Lieutenant.

* * *

When Shunsui Kyoraku attended the first Captains meeting held since the end of the Winter War two years before, he had hoped that the members partaking would once again expand to their usual number of thirteen as it was meant to be.

Now, he was alarmed when Ukitake began the meeting even though some Captains had not arrived yet. Kuchiki was in the World of the Living, but wasn't the Commander-General aware that Soifon and Unohana were absent? Judging by the low whispers of the others present, he wasn't the only one that noticed.

"There's no need to take up your usual positions," Ukitake gestured at the other three Captains to abandon their spots on either of the two lines. Though the three had questions of their own, some similar and some not, they kept silent.

"After the conclusion of this meeting, Sereitei will be declared to be in state of emergency," Ukitake held up a hand to block all queries and used the other to stifle his cough. "I have been informed by the Fourth Division that Captain Kuchiki has no more than six hours to live. Should Soul Society be attacked now, the enemy will no doubt make sure to trap Captain Soifon in the World of the Living where she currently is, thus leaving the five Captains as its' sole defense in addition to the Secret Remote Squad being rendered leaderless."

"Well then, let's hear your plans." Said Kurotsuchi recognizing the threat to his laboratory.

"A while ago, we collectively planned a secret shortlist of potential candidates to fill the Captains positions, but-" Ukitake coughed again, "but the list will have to be set aside."

"How so?" Inquired Hitsugaya, "Lieutenants Abarai, Sasakibe and Hisagi were to be promoted in that order. I assume the list will not be completely discarded, but instead undergo revisions?"

"That is correct. For obvious reasons, Lieutenant Abarai can't be promoted as he'll need to oversee the Sixth Division. Effective immediately, Chojiro Sasakibe and Shuuhei Hisagi are to be given all the privileges and responsibilities that come with being Captain without attaining the rank." Ukitake motioned that he wasn't finished as another bout of coughing had engulfed him.

While the white-haired man fought to control his breathing, Kyoraku noticed the man looking at him with eyes asking for pardon. He couldn't fathom why the man would do something of the sort.

"As I was saying," the Commander-General once again cleared his throat, "The list we intended to follow was meant to be carried out during peacetime. That said, Lieutenant Nanao Ise will be assigned to the Eleventh Division."

Hitsugaya and Kurotsuchi braced themselves for the argument about to ensue. It was likely to happen, as the Eighth Division Captain looked flustered.

"Nanao was last on the list!" Kyoraku argued, "Why not the other two above her? For crying out loud, you're sending her to the Division intended for Lieutenant Abarai!"

"You may not want to see it Shunsui, but after Lieutenant Abarai, Nanao has all the qualities necessary to control the Eleventh." Ukitake let out a breath to keep his cool, "I will not send a Division notorious for being gung-ho into battle without a leader."

"What of the third-seat?"

Ukitake's patience could only sustain so much, but Kyoraku being a friend since their school days, he was willing to tolerate more than normal.

"Madarame Ikkaku made his intentions clear after the death of Captain Zaraki: he will not oversee the Eleventh Division nor any other regardless of the current state of affairs. We cannot force him." The white haired-man added the last portion after seeing his friend's eyes glisten at the last hope crossing his mind.

"Captain Kyoraku, you will inform Lieutenant Sasakibe of what his new duties demand. Captain Hitsugaya and Kurotsuchi, you take Lieutenant Ise and Hisagi respectively. In the meantime, I will meet with the remaining Lieutenants who have no doubt received my summoning orders by now."

The three Captains nodded, albeit one reluctantly. With that, the Commander-General called the meeting to a close.

* * *

"We were just about ready to run the program when you got here, Lieutenant."

Rukia nodded as she observed the team of ten Shinigami scramble around setting up the computers to run the program the young girl next to her had talked about.

As they were waiting, Nakashima attempted to start a conversation. "Captain Kurotsuchi told us to kick out the three who were on monitor duty when the fiasco happened. In my opinion, those three are as good as dead," the girl whistled feeling sorry for them. "Captain doesn't like it when the Division get's any kind of attention."

Keeping an ear on what Nakashima was saying, Rukia began her investigation, starting with her surroundings: there were five large screens covering two thirds of the room.

"An MHD, (an acronym for Mini Hearing Device, Lieutenant), is given to each commanding officer and Captain that is assigned to a mission. Not only to they facilitate communication…"

One showed a map of Soul Society and the small red circles beeping near the forest areas she assumed to be hollow.

"… but whatever they speak into the device is recorded, converted into data, and finally stored in one of our computers here."

The blue triangles closing in on the circles had to be the group dispatched to handle the situation.

"The Central 46 says the files can only be accessed by Captains and Lieutenants."

On the second screen was Hueco Mundo. The middle screen was marked with a map of Region S.A. Area 22 that showed the current activities of Soifon and her reinforcements.

"Nakashima! The program's ready!"

"Then what the hell are you ready for?" The girl demanded turning away from Rukia. "Run it!"

"What about the maps?"

"Switch 'em over to the monitors up front. We need the screens right now."

The screen on the far left suddenly came alive with the mugshots of the each of the twenty-six Shinigami that had partaken in the fight. The pictures were arranged into a 5x5 set up with her brother occupying the top. The first of the horizontal lines was slotted for the five officers and the remaining spots below them for each of their four grunts.

Rukia felt eerie looking at the screen knowing that many of them were no longer alive.

"Alright!" Shouted Nakashima to her underlings, "Run it!"

The room became instantly quiet. The only sound came from the clattering of hands furiously typing. Eventually, a low voice came through the speakers.

_"This is Captain Kuchiki. What is your current status?"_

_"Amano here. Nothing out of the ordinary in the western patrol area, sir."_

_"Nakamura?"_

_"We had two hollow here in the southern area, sir. One at 23:22 and the other at 23:56. Both have been taken care of."_

_"Good. The next status report will be at 01:15."_

_"Yes, sir."_

static

_"Noriko, you there?"_

_"This is Amano. Identify yourself."_

_"It's Suou. What channel is she on?"_

_"You're not even on duty, Suou. You shouldn't be using your MHD to talk to Nakamura."_

_"Jeez, talk about uptight. What time is it anyway?"_

_"00:46."_

_"Argh. I'm in at 04:15. I might as well get some sleep, no?"_

_"Get off the channel, Suou."_

static

_"Noriko?"_

_"Kenji? Is that you? You're going to get in trouble."_

_"Man, you're sounding like Amano. All I want is to talk to someone who isn't drunk."_

_"Imai or Takaya?"_

_"Imai."_

_"Huh. I never thought she had it in her."_

_"Neither did I! She was talking to Takaya about how things aren't going well with her boyfriend."_

_"Oh."_

_"What do you reckon it could be?"_

_"Kenji, I don't care. You had your chance when we were in school, but you didn't take it . You've got no choice but to wait until she breaks up with the guy."_

_"Well, you're no help. I've gotta go. Takaya needs help carrying Imai."_

_"Over and out."_

_static_

_"Amano and Nakamura. Status reports."_

_"Suou attempted to contact 9th Seat Nakamura at 00:46, but he got the wrong channel, sir."_

_"I see. Nakamura?"_

_"Suou talked to me about 5th Seat Imai's love life from 00:42 to 00:55, sir. Nothing more to report."_

_"If Kenji Suou contacts any of you again, make sure to tell him that he will be working a double shift today. The next update will be at 02:15."_

_"Yes, sir."_

static.

_"Hey, Amano. It's 02:17 and Captain Kuchiki hasn't contacted us yet."_

_"It's possible he has run into a hollow."_

_"But wouldn't he have made contact with us first?"_

_"That's true. I'll see what I can do."_

…

…

_"His channel is not responding. Neither is the universal one."_

_"What should we do? You're the highest commanding officer on the field right now."_

…

_"If Captain Kuchiki hasn't made contact by 02:25, then we'll move in to his last location with our squads."_

_"Copy th- Holy shit! Did you feel that?!"_

_"All of you! Keep calm! Nakamura, tell your squad to stay composed!"_

_"Is that… that's Captain Kuchiki's reiatsu! Goddamn! There must be a hundred of them! "_

_"Nakamura, contact Suou, Imai, and Takaya. Tell them to rendezvous with their squads in the northern outskirts of the city. Catch up with me when you're done and make sure to switch over to the universal channel."_

_"Got it."_

…

…

_"Kenji! Mikoto! Kazumi! Haul ass and get to the north! We've got a situation!"_

…

…

_"Kami, save us…"_

The audio tape stopped.

"The fight started at approximately 02:32, Lieutenant Kuchiki." Nakashima informed Rukia, "Would you like to hear the rest?"

She was afraid of what the hour of audio contained, but remembering Ukitake's order, she nodded against her will.

"Alright then. Start the next tape!"

static

_"Captain Kuchiki is down! I repeat, Captain Kuchiki is down! Sakimoto and Matsui, you two protect the Captain! Adachi, Fujiwara, on me until the backup arrives!"_

_"Nakamura here. We're closing in on your location in twenty seconds. Imai, Suou and Takaya will follow in ninety."_

_"Fujiwara is five-eight!"_

_Five-eight_. Rukia's blood drained. When patrolling in groups, every officer hopes to finish not just the shift, but the entire mission without having to report a five-eight. Death. On the large screen holding the twenty-six mug shots, her brother's photograph had "Status: Unavailable" plastered on it while Fujiwara's had a large KIA and her time of death.

_So that's what the screen is for_, Rukia thought glumly. She tore her eyes from the screen once the low howls and high screeches of different hollow filled the room. Instinctively, she placed a hand on her zanpakuto, but remembered that what she was hearing were simply the recordings of a battle that had occurred more than two hours ago. Before Rukia returned her attention to the recordings, another KIA had appeared on screen: Touji Adachi's.

During the next ten minutes, Rukia relented against the numbness creeping up on her senses. She heard five-eight's reported left and right. When Nakamura's squad was surrounded by a force of Menos Grande, any Shinigami veteran or not would have known they were done for: nothing much could be expected of a group of four grunts led by a 9th Seat. In a matter of ten seconds, four KIA's were added to the screen:

_Shinizu. _

_Takenaka _

_Ishii. _

_Mizoguchi. _

As for Nakamura, no more was heard from her as she had torn off her MHD.

_"Imai! Tell your group to stay clear of Nakamura! She's lost it!"_

_"Copy that, Suou!"_

_"Amano! What's your status?"_

_"Matsui and Sakimoto are wounded, but still fighting!"_

_"Takaya! Have you requested the limiters be taken off? What of reinforcements?"_

_"I called that fucking idiot ten minutes ago!"_

_"This is Suou! I'm requesting to move Captain Kuchiki to a more secure location!"_

_"Negative! We can't risk making his condition any wor-!"_

At that point, a scream was heard. Rukia looked at the status screen and was relieved to see that nothing had been added to Koichiro Amano's picture.

_"My eye! My fucking eye!"_

Rukia felt a hand wrap around her shoulder at that point and it was then that she understood the meaning behind the "nearly jumped out of my skin" phrase that is said when caught by surprise. Nakashima ordered the tape be paused.

"Hey, Lieutenant." began Santarou crossing his arms, "Commander-General Ukitake wants to have a word with you. He says not to worry about the investigation because I'll be covering for you for the time being."

Rukia nodded making sure not to show the relief of not having to spend any more time in the monitor room.

* * *

An hour, later, Rukia sat alone in the meeting room inside the Kuchiki home awaiting the arrival of the elders. She sat at the head so that all attention would be on her once the meeting began. To her right was a black plastic bag that appeared insignificant, but the same could not be said of what was held inside.

She waited patiently as one by one, each elder arrived. None grumbled as they were all long used to being awake that early in the morning. Those that did complained about having received the summons during the middle of breakfast. The message Rukia had sent via any servants she could find when she arrived home from Ukitake's office were instructed to say that the meeting was extremely important.

Sitting there, she could see some of them not making an effort to mask there doubt about the importance of the meeting, but stuck around since it was the first meeting Rukia had ever called for since being given the name of Kuchiki.

"Well, girl. We're all here." demanded a testy Bareto Kuchiki. "Why did you call for a meeting?"

Rather than answer, Rukia grabbed the black plastic bag to her side. She untied the rough knot at the top and pulled out what was inside. Though she had already seen it once before, her stomach churned at the sight of her brother's scarf stained with blood. Though much of it was dried, a bit was fresh enough to stain her fingers

There were gasps heard throughout the room as some elders who hadn't previously been paying attention sat up to get a better sight of what had caused mouths to open in disbelief. Before the silence turned into rabble, she began to speak, not at all making an effort to adjust her voice to the noise around her. As soon as the elders noticed her mouth moving, they stopped their commotion and listened to what she had to say.

"Nii-sama is in critical condition. He sustained serious injuries while patrolling the World of the Living no more than three hours ago. I was told by the Commander-General that Captain Unohana believes nii-sama has no more than three hours to live."

Hoisho had suspected that she would give an announcement of that sort after seeing the scarf. He was probably the only one in the room ready to speak after she was finished speaking.

"Kana! What does doctrine say about a situation in which the Head of the Kuchiki Clan dies leaving no heirs?"

"There is no need to shout, Hoisho," Kana warned annoyed, "and to answer your question, the title is passed on to the most immediate relative."

All eyes turned to Rukia.

"The girl is not a blood relative," someone voiced.

Another scoffed, "We wouldn't even be having this discussion if we hadn't been too soft in urging the Head to take another wife."

"What's done is done!" The old woman thumped her cane on the wooden floor, "There is nothing we can do about this. The girl by law is the sister of the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Thus, she is to inherit the posi-"

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Will you shut you mouth Shigeko and let me finish speaking!?"

Rukia was surprised to hear the sheer volume the ancient Kana Kuchiki used to voice her dissatisfactions.

"This situation is unprecedented. For the first time in the history of this Clan, the Head will be one who is not of Kuchiki blood. That said, it is vital that the girl marry a Kuchiki to ensure that the next Head does."

"But who?"

Rukia had stayed silent up to this point, but found that she could no longer continue being in the background despite her having been the one to have called the meeting.

"That won't be necessary," she raised her voice.

"And why is that?" someone challenged.

Rukia stood up to leave. "You people speak as if Nii-sama is already dead," Rukia said disgusted, "Being blood relatives, you all ought to have more faith in him."

There was a silence. Rukia didn't know if that was due to the elders thinking about what she had said or their silently seething. Before that day, she would have cared what the Kuchiki elders thought of her. But at the present, she found that she didn't.

Rukia excused herself and left the meeting room headed towards the Fourth Division where she would cheer her brother on even if Byakuya Kuchiki's chances of living were bleak.

* * *

A/N: So much for saying this would be the longest chapter in the story. I eat my words. It was, but then I convinced myself that this would be a good place to hack it, thus leaving the other 3,000 words to be added to Chapter 20. One more to go! R&R dudes and dudettes!


	20. Remember Tomorrow

A/N: BEHOLD! The 15,000 word behemoth that is this chapter! For the convenience of the reader, I have placed two intermissions within the chapter splitting it into three parts. Now, I don't want anyone to get the impression that "Remember Tomorrow" is three chapters rolled into one, because it's not. Well, up the irons and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Iron Maiden, ABBA, _The Scarlet Letter_, or Judas Priest.

* * *

**Ch.20 Remember Tomorrow **

"I can't explain it," Isane said as she read the notes off the clipboard attached to the foot of the bed, "Captain Unohana herself said Captain Kuchiki wouldn't survive and she's never wrong."

"Perhaps it wasn't Nii-sama's time to go yet," Rukia said sitting at her brother's bedside as she had done everyday after work for the thirty days since the incident.

Due to the state of emergency the Commander-General had declared, Rukia was busy training and training _with _the sixteen seated officers of the Thirteenth Division. In the meantime, Kiyone and Sentarou were excused from the training as they had their own job to do: improve the basic tactics and skills of the greenest of the troops.

Being the leader of the Gotei 13 was proving difficult for the Commander-General and he had no choice but to leave the majority of the administration of his own Division in the hands of his Lieutenant and two Third Seats. Rukia was determined not to fail, even if it meant she would only be able to visit her brother in the mornings and evenings after she left her Division.

Work and visiting her brother strictly limited the amount of time Rukia could spend with Renji and on top of that, he himself was busy with the management of the Sixth Division while its' Captain was under intensive care.

"Perhaps," Isane nodded as she checked her brother's vitals and scribbled her findings unto the clipboard, "Would you like some tea? I'll bring some by after I finish checking up on the other patients."

"No, thanks."

The Lieutenant of the Fourth Division shrugged and fastened the clipboard back to the frame of the bed before she headed for the exit.

"I see you've got a portfolio of paperwork to get to," Isane smiled as she slowly closed the door behind her, "feel free to stay past the regular visiting hours if you'd like."

Rukia gave her thanks again.

She sighed and trudged to the long green couch about three strides from her brother's hospital bed that had the appearance of being the ideal location to start battling the stack of paperwork in her bag. Plus, the couch would be a better place to accidentally fall asleep in unlike the sixth day when she had received a rude awakening after having slumped off the bedside chair.

Rukia pulled out the brown lunch bag she always brought along when she skipped dinner at the Kuchiki residence. She spread out its' contents: an orange, animal crackers, a juice box, and a ham sandwich.

Taking a bite out of her sandwich and slipping in a sheep, Rukia reflected on the last thirty days.

On the eighth day, she had noticed the formation of stubble on her brother's generally clean-shaven face. The Fourth Division was mindful in providing the best care and service they could and that included shaving their patients if they couldn't do so themselves. But the shaving services did not apply to the Captain of the Sixth Division. Apparently, no one wanted to bear the responsibility of accidentally cutting Byakuya Kuchiki's face.

Rukia didn't complain: she found the stubble strangely attractive.

When that thought had occurred to her, it took her mind a few seconds to saturated it and when it finally did, Rukia immediately left the room and shunpoed to the Kuchiki home. Ten minutes later, she returned armed with her brother's shaving kit complete with a towel, straight razor, strop, and a shaving brush. Rukia reckoned applying shaving cream to a man's face would be similar to applying it to an ice cream sundae as she had done so on numerous occasions in the World on the Living.

Suffice it to say, Rukia was glad he wouldn't wake up to bear witness to his cuts.

Two weeks after the attack, she was given the day off after sustaining several strains during a particularly intense sparring session with the Commander-General. Curious to see what occurred in the Fourth Division around lunchtime, she decided to visit her brother. Rukia had entered the room to find three men in the middle of carrying the bed-ridden patient to the bathroom.

"Hey, you guys need any help?" Rukia asked as she dropped her paperwork on the couch to give the medics a hand, "What's going on?"

"It's time for Captain Kuchiki's sponge bath," one of the men grunted as he moved to make room for the additional assistance.

"Oof," she breathed out. Normally, four people would be more than enough to lift a full grown man, but considering the man being transported was recovering from injuries, extra care had to be applied. That and the fact that what they were carrying was all dead weight.

After the four finished lowering the man into the tub, they paused to wipe their brows and loosen their back muscles with a series of stretches.

"So, what're your names?" Rukia asked as she cracked her back.

"I'm Shimano. The lanky one is Yanagi and that's Sutachio," Shimano pointed at the mustached man, "His actual name is Yazawa, though."

The men waived.

"It's good that you're here, Lieutenant," voiced Yanagi scratching his head, "The Fourth Division is kinda stretched thin right now in personnel."

"Yeah," Sutachio groaned, "we're flooded with those Eleventh Division idiots right now."

"What happened?" Rukia asked alarmed, "did a battle occur?"

"They wish," Shimano scoffed as he turned the water on, "the Division's top finally blew over Lieutenant Ise being named to head the Eleventh even with the backing of the Pinky, the Badly, and the Metro."

Rukia stifled a laugh, which elicited a grin from Shimano before he returned to his story. "Anyhoo, to put them in their place, Lieutenant Ise implemented a more strenuous version of the Kuchiki Treatment to show that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Huh," Rukia voiced, "Strenuous enough to send a large body of them here, no?"

The trio nodded sadly. "They're embarrassed about it so what to they do?" Their demeanor quickly changed into one of distress, "They take it out on us."

"Bastards," Yanagi sniffed.

The bathroom entered a period of silence while the three men basked in their self-pity. Before she caught the depression radiating from them, Rukia's mind quickly planned something.

"Umm…" Rukia began, "I could cover for two of you if you'd like. Take a break, 'ya know?"

The tension quickly disappeared.

"But who?" Asked Sutachio.

"Well," Shimano said as he looked into his hakama to pull out three thermometers, "Who ever has the two lowest body tempera--"

When the Shimano looked up, he noticed that the only people in the room were him, Rukia, and the man in a tub.

"Sons of…"

"So!" Rukia clapped her hands as she put on an emergency smile to keep Shimano from fuming, "Where do we start?"

"Huh? Oh, right. The bath. Here." Shimano handed her a sponge and some soap, "You take his upper body and I'll take the lower. But make sure to cover the bandages with plastic first, m'kay?"

Rukia nodded.

It started well at first, but once it came to the sponging, she found herself gulping at the sight of water running down his lean muscles. They were well toned and marked with battles scars. The new ones were under bandages, but the old marks were exposed and each had their own story to tell.

Rukia noticed a yellowed bruise on his arm when she raised it to get access to his sides. To her surprise, his biceps were firm despite not having been used for two weeks.

Throughout the session, she couldn't help but observe that Byakuya Kuchiki indeed had a nice body as she had overheard several other female Shinigami remark. That kind of build could only be achieved after decades of training and self-discipline.

Rukia had known this to be true before, but before then it had been covered by his haori and Shinigami uniform. Now, _now _she was not only seeing, but actually _feeling_ the real thing.

Biting her lip to keep her thoughts from drifting elsewhere, Rukia made a note to never get drunk next to or anywhere near a member of the Shinigami Women's Association from that point forward. Otherwise, she would blab about what she spent her lunch doing and she'd never get to hear the end of it when she was sober.

Passing her sponge over his stomach, Rukia could imagine the kind of questions they would ask.

With a final blushing glance at her brother, she set to work

* * *

Byakuya pried an eye open. Finding that one was not enough, he opened the other. Though he did not recognize the ceiling of the room he had awoken in, it was not of immediate importance.

He had to relieve himself.

Byakuya moved his left arm to provide support while he pushed off the mattress to achieve a sitting position, but found that it was useless as it was in a cast. Resorting to his right arm, he was glad to see that although it was bandaged and had a strange smell emanating from it, he could still move it. But before Byakuya did, he touched his legs and was pleased to find that he had feeling in both.

Carefully, he removed the wires from his hands, arms and chest that fed information about the state of his body to the machines on his bedside. As Byakuya moved to get off the bed, he was embarrassed to discover a tube leading out of his hospital-issued gray shorts. He "unplugged" the tube and with his legs dangling off the side of the mattress, contemplated the distance between the soles of his feet and the floor. Not taking any chances and not wanting to risk further injury, Byakuya lowered a leg slowly while holding on to the railing with his right hand.

He eventually reached the bottom and the need to use the bathroom as soon as possible negated any thoughts about dignity as he dragged himself across the floor. Luckily, the door to the bathroom was open so he continued his trek to the white bowl unhindered. As expected, the inside of the room was lined with strategically placed handrails for patients who needed the extra boost to, both physically and emotionally, remain independent of secondary help.

Byakuya swung a hand over the sink and mustering all the strength he had, pulled himself up. It was one thing to haul his body across the floor outside, but it was another completely different thing to do the same in the bathroom given the constricting amount of space that he had. He reached across to the toilet and lifted the seat before slowly easing himself as close to it as he could. His aim was to not make a mess as it was the first time he would be relieving himself in a slanted position.

Flushing the toilet after a long wait for his bladder to empty, Byakuya returned the toilet seat to its' original position and closed the lid. He twisted his body in an uncomfortable position to wash his hands and then eased himself onto the toilet to rest for a bit before beginning the journey back to his bed.

Byakuya pondered how he had managed to live even after the violent fight he had had with the hollow after defeating Bartraul Margonia. He remembered lying there thinking if it was really the end and not some crazy dream as he felt himself slowly drift away. With his eyes to the night sky, it was hard to stop the surmounting terror as his mind raced at the prospect of the dying alone in a foreign land with no family to mourn him.

If Byakuya had died that night, would anyone have shed any tears for him? The Elders were blood relatives, but he had come to view them as advisors and nothing else. The more he thought of it, the more he found it difficult to name someone. And Rukia? Byakuya thought it unlikely as he had ignored her for fifty years and only in the two years since the conclusion of the Winter War had he made any effort to treat her as a sister and become the brother she deserved.

No, she wouldn't cry.

After being on the brink of death, there was no inkling of doubt in his mind that the Kuchiki Elders would force him to take another wife. To put up a resistance like he had for the last five decades would be foolish with the concrete evidence they had at their disposal. Then again, the notion of forming a family with someone else was unsurprisingly inviting even after having neglected the idea for so long. Perhaps surviving was the Gods method informing him that his period of mourning for Hisana was over and that it was time to move on.

Byakuya's ruminations were enough to get him to feel fatigued even if it hadn't been more than an hour after he had left his bed. Slowly, he lowered himself from the toilet, which was an easier feat than the mattress as it was closer to the ground. He lugged his way to the bathroom door and having crossed it, turned his attentions elsewhere surprised to find someone else in the room.

On the couch was his sister.

From the ground, he craned his neck to search for the clock and found that it was only nine at night. The finished pile of paperwork indicated that she had been there for several hours, leading Byakuya to guess that she had been given the day off. He felt grateful to see she had decided to spend the day watching over him instead of going home or heading to the Sixth Division to lend Renji a hand.

Before he realized it, he found himself edging closer to the couch than to the bed. In spite of this, the couch would indisputably be easier to climb even if it meant sleeping in an upright position. Deciding to no longer process anything through his mind as the want to sleep was growing larger and larger by the minute, he definitively closed the gap and reached the foot of the couch. As previously expected, the climb was easy. Because Rukia was seated on the left side of the couch with her paperwork cluttering the right, he was forced to settle for the middle-- he didn't want to move the piles aside as it would mean putting them out of order.

Byakuya leaned back and crossed his ankles in the manner he had seen tired men sleep on park benches in the World of the Living. He placed his left arm on his lap and let the other lie at his side.

He was snoozing within the minute.

* * *

Rukia buried her head against an arm.

Her eyes shot open.

This arm felt different. It belonged to a man alright, but not to just any man: this man was muscular. It wasn't Renji's. Nor was it Ichigo's. She had fallen asleep too many times watching movies with them to know the difference by now. Yet, this arm felt comfortable though she did not recognize it.

Rukia slightly pulled away to get a better view of the man, but it only resulted in the said man muttering something incoherent. Relying on her eyeballs instead, she tilted them far enough to get a view of the man's face.

If her brother's jaw line didn't give him away, then the cuts on his cheeks did.

Had she taken less time in being shocked, perhaps she would have had enough time to dodge the arm that encircled her shoulders. Seeing as she did not, Rukia was pulled towards Byakuya in a hug she found to be more comfortable than leaning against his arm.

Coming to the conclusion that wrestling her way out of the hug meant waking her brother, she decided against it. Besides, sleep was already tempting her away from deliberating on the matter any further.

* * *

Byakuya awoke to a cool feeling against his chest. The window in the room was open, thus permitting a breeze to enter. But this was the kind of cool that came when exiting a lake after swimming and receiving a sudden gust of chilly wind to the body.

He looked down.

In addition to Rukia presently drooling on his chest, an arm of hers was embracing his midsection.

Byakuya began to pry her off as he found it inappropriate. But try as he may, he neither succeeded in awakening her nor in loosening her hold on him. Not long after, he admitted defeat. As he got himself ready to go back to sleep, he was left with the thought of if being acceptable because she was his sister.

Right?

* * *

"…and then you know what Rangiku said?" She asked her smile getting bigger and bigger as she got to the good part.

"Hm?"

"'I love the men in the World of the Living: thanks to these melons, I've never had to pay for a single drink in all my trips there.' And she said it even though Captain Hitsugaya was right there!"

"You said she was inebriated when she said that?"

"Yeah," she sniffed as she rubbed a tear away.

"In her state, her _mammary_ would prove rather unreliable, no?"

Rukia blinked. The tugging at his lips proved that it had been intentional.

"That must be the worst-pun I've heard since Renji's 'Orange you gonna dye your hair black?', nii-sama."

Byakuya looked away to hide his grin.

For the past week, Rukia had been coming to visit him often even though their meetings had started off with awkward silences during their first two days. He only had to ask about the current plans of the Shinigami Women's Association to get her going and before long, Rukia was chattering away .

Byakuya found himself looking forward to her visits especially after the Elders had decided to pay him a visit the day after Rukia had told them that he had awoken from his thirty-day coma. The meeting did not last for more than five minutes as Byakuya had not provided an opposition when they had placed their demands on the table.

It was decided that as soon as he was discharged from the Fourth Division, the Elders would finish touching up the list of women they thought worthy of becoming the next Lady Kuchiki. It was up to Byakuya to meet with every single one of them individually to shorten the list. Eventually, when the list got small enough, he would finally choose one and court the woman formally in the traditions of Noble Clans.

Before Rukia could get started on Lieutenant Ise's application of the Kuchiki Treatment on the Eleventh Division, a knock came on the door. Rukia stood up from her seat to open the door to the Commander-General.

"Hello there Rukia, Captain Kuchiki," Ukitake smiled, "How do you fair since I last visited?"

Byakuya reported reluctantly. "I have learned to use the walker to get around."

He had requested to get started on his physical therapy as soon as possible, choosing to focus almost exclusively on regaining the ability to walk. His reliance on others to take him to the bathroom and to the courtyard outside was denting his pride.

"Would you like to sit down?" Rukia offered.

"No thanks. I'm only here to discuss the findings of the Black Hill Report."

Byakuya tensed at the mention of the report that investigated the day he had fought Bartraul Margonia and the unending waves of Hollow. Much to his displeasure, he had been kept in the dark about it as Captain Unohana had declared the updates would cause him an amount of anxiety that was not needed at his stage of rehabilitation. Even Rukia, who was in charge of the investigation was under strict orders to not reveal anything to anyone outside of her team and the Commander-General.

"Including yourself, there were twenty-six members of the Sixth Division present on that day." If Ukiatke noticed his Lieutenant place a reassuring hand on Byakuya's, he gave not indication of it.

"Eighteen are dead."

Byakuya gripped her hand.

"Of those eighteen, twelve were killed in action. Two died on their way to the Fourth Division and another three were lost in the ER."

"That is seventeen."

"The last, Mika Andou, passed away four days later."

There was a silence while Byakuya took in the fact that of the twenty-six Shinigami that had left the Sixth Division complaining about the short notice they had been given, only thirty percent of them were presently above ground. He must have give off a reaction as he felt Rukia's other hand lightly cup his own. Before now, Byakuya would have found it difficult to believe that a single action as simple as the one Rukia was currently doing would help in bearing the weight of the news.

"The survivors?"

"All your officers and two unseated."

"Are they well?"

The white-haired man shifted his weight, "Koichiro Amano lost his right eye. Mikoto Imai and Kenji Suou escaped with minor injuries. Kazumi Takaya's arm was severed, but the healers managed to save it and Noriko Nakamura is currently seeing a psychologist."

"Why?"

"She blames herself for her entire squad being killed in a matter of seconds."

"I see. What of the other two?"

Ukitake paused as if contemplating how to best approach the question.

"I'll get to that," he finally said. The man cleared his throat, "The reason why so many deaths occurred, why reinforcements were slow to arrive, and why the limiters were removed more than fifteen minutes after the initial request was sent by 4th Seat Takaya… it all lead back to two of the three Shinigami in the monitor room watching Region S.A. being out on a break and the last falling asleep while on duty."

Ukitake slipped out the file that had been secure in his hand and opened it to give Byakuya the more detailed findings: "Haruki Seya and Ryuichi Kawada accepted care after being taken to the Fourth Division, but both escaped shortly after being escorted to their rooms. They made their way to the Region S.A. monitor room in the Twelfth Division and both openly attacked the three. Given their fatigue and injuries, they were quickly put down." He closed the folder.

"And the ruling of the Central 46?" Byakuya asked assuming his subordinates had been given a speedy trial due to Soul Society's state of emergency.

"The two who were out on break were found not guilty, but the third member was given 150 to 200 years for criminally negligent manslaughter with the possibility of parole. Seya and Kawada received 20 years each for aggravated assault."

Somehow, Rukia picked up Byakuya's unease with the current subject of conversation. She turned to the white-haired man to see if he had caught the signal, but the man continued speaking about Amano refusing a prosthetic eye offered by the Twelfth and how Takaya had entered a physical therapy program to regain function of her arm.

As Byakuya's grip on her hand steadily increased, Rukia found that caressing his palm relaxed his hand muscles.

What truly gave away his thoughts were his ash-gray eyes. The smallest amount color would pool into his irises when he felt one thing and then recede like a wave clearing a shoreline when he felt another.

Right now, they were pools.

"What about the Bartaul Margonia guy?" she turned away from Byakuya and faced the Commander-General to wait for the answer.

Rukia felt Byakuya's gaze on her and hoped his eyes had ruled in her favor as his hand revealed nothing.

Recovering from his Lieutenant's sudden interjection, Ukitake complied with an answer. "Margonia's background took us to Szayel Aporro Granz's laboratory in Las Noches. He was some sort of prototype the Espada designed for what purpose we do not know. I am aware from the data that _Zenestia_had two shikai and that Margonia, aside from using them as an offensive tactic, also employed her unique abilities to torture his victims."

Byakuya looked away.

As she no longer had a clear view of his eyes, Rukia was longer able to decipher his emotions. But Ukitake took his reaction to mean that any further discussion of the Black Hill Report would cause him discomfort.

"Captain Kuchiki, we expect to be seeing you back soon at our meetings soon," he smiled as he turned towards the door.

Rukia rose from her seat to escort the Commander-General out and was mildly surprised to feel nothing keeping her hand back. It was a simple gesture, hand holding. Even so, she felt hurt that Byakuya hadn't put up any sort of resistance in pulling her hand back when it was being freed.

Outside the room and seeing Ukitake already several paces ahead of her, she quickly shook away her thoughts and paid no attention to the tugging in her stomach.

Where had it come from? Was there something inside? Did it have something to do with him? She didn't know the answers to these questions and she held no desire to understand the emotions lying beneath.

She let them be.

* * *

"There we go! Good job!" The Lieutenant of the Fourth Division congratulated, "Let's take ten minutes to cool down a bit before we continue."

"No, I would rather we went ahead."

"Captain, your physical therapy plan was designed to get you on your feet as soon as possible by Captain Unohana and I intend to follow it."

"Hn."

Byakuya grabbed the handles of his walker and slowly moved towards the bench against the wall. After he placed the contraption out of the way, he let himself brood over the last few days as he sipped some water from a small paper cup.

While Ukitake's information had enlightened him in many things, he couldn't help but feel the smallest amount of anger towards the white-haired man. He knew it to be foolish, but it was proving difficult to rid himself of the feeling.

That day, Rukia had returned and without saying a single word, packed her things to leave. Byakuya had been expecting her to stay for a couple more hours, but was too confused to voice anything. As she moved to pick up the last of her paperwork, she briefly apologized for leaving without warning, but that she was suddenly feeling very hungry. Byakuya didn't mention that she could always go to the Fourth Division mess hall or get something to go from one the various food shops scattered around. Or that if she wanted a home cooked meal, she could always come back afterwards. But Byakuya didn't mention any of those options nor did he mention the sandwich and juice box he had seen in her bag.

Why would she lie to him? Had she been that anxious to get away from him? What had he done?

Whatever it is that he did, it was enough cause for Rukia to not come visit the following day or the day after. By this time Byakuya had grown gloomy and would spend his evenings alone in the courtyard that before involved Rukia holding on to his good arm while they worked their way across it. Never once did she complain about his slow pace.

On the fifth day, Rukia returned and didn't offer an explanation, nor did he ask for one. Things returned to the way they were before she began speaking with a free mind.

She seemed… guarded somehow.

Rukia still accompanied him on his evening walks, though no conversations took place between them. Byakuya refused to admit that he missed that side of Rukia. After all, wasn't yearning for something a sign of weakness? He dismissed the sentiment. How can he want something that much when he had only experienced it for only a week?

The routine had been followed for three days now.

The ten minute break was up, so he returned to the high bars located in the center of the room where the Lieutenant was waiting. As he gripped the bars as best he could with the functionality of only one arm, instead of seeing the tall Lieutenant move in close to instruct him, he saw her waving at someone behind him.

"Hey, Rukia!"

Byakuya didn't have to turn around to know it was her.

"Should I come back at another time?"

"No!" Isane waved off her suggestion, "Take a seat on the bench and cheer your brother on!"

_Damn that woman. _

Byakuya gripped the horizontal pole to steady his movements.

He had yet to acknowledge Rukia's presence with a glance, but when he did, rather then feeling annoyed at her being there, he felt something entirely different.

Something he hadn't felt since his days in the Academy.

The situation changed all of a sudden: the tall woman was the instructor who had singled him out for being too rowdy and as punishment, he had to help demonstrate the next exercise. He could see that the class was expecting him to make an ass of himself despite being at the top of his class. After all, he didn't know what the demonstration would entail.

As for Rukia, she was one amongst the many girls watching him as he took a wooden practice stick in his hands to face the instructor. Byakuya wouldn't succeed in defeating the man, but he would in not embarrassing himself.

Impressing her would be good.

No.

It would be great.

And so Byakuya Kuchiki finished the exercise in record time.

* * *

That night, Byakuya had his first erotic dream involving Rukia.

He didn't think much over it as there was nothing of it to think about: he merely saw it as the natural desire his body felt towards a woman after having gone eight months without succumbing to the pleasures of the flesh.

After Hisana's death, he had committed himself to adopting the celibate lifestyle and stuck by it for five years. When his period of abstinence had come to an end, Byakuya had thought he would feel guilt and anger when he awoke in the morning to the sight of what he had done.

But the feeling never came.

And it didn't end there. Byakuya Kuchiki had a secret: he looked forward to being assigned to missions in the World of the Living.

Under Commander-General Yamamoto's leadership, Byakuya would get about four or five missions per year. Under Ukitake, he usually got one mission, but whatever he got was substantially longer, ranging between three to six months.

When he had lost the bet to Hitsugaya, it wasn't all bad. He had just finished a patrol himself seven months prior and wouldn't mind going on another even if his subordinates did.

On missions that consisted solely of conducting patrol over a specified area or city, Byakuya would work twelve-hour days five days a week and rested on the weekends. When midnight came on Friday, he would shorten his subordinates' patrol times from six hours a day to four and utilized all groups instead of the usual three per day.

The reason Byakuya gave, that is, the one he had prepared to give if anyone ever asked him why the patrol schedules were somewhat chaotic on the weekends, was that it would teach them to think fast from the lack of sleep they probably underwent because of it.

The true reason was that Byakuya wanted to keep them all either too focused or too tired (depending on their shift number and the time of day) to notice that he had left the patrol area.

In the neighboring city, the third largest in Region S.A. Area 22, he would use his gigai and, as the saying goes in the World of the Living, "hit the clubs".

Byakuya disliked the loud music and the bright flashes they all appeared to blast into building. Upon entering, he would move to the bar and order a drink or two while keeping his back to the dance floor and head lowered.

It usually wasn't long before some of the women approached him to start a conversation. He had done the routine enough times to know which women were pursuing relationships, which were married despite not wearing their rings, which ones needed to forget their problems, and which were the ones seeking a quick-fix.

Byakuya would go for the last.

It was a Wednesday when Bartaul Margonia attacked and he was three days into the mission.

Now, staring at the ceiling, he was left with one concluding thought: if he was seeing Rukia as a _woman_ rather than a _sister_, then something was terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

**INTERMISSION ONE**

* * *

"How is your relationship with Renji going?" Byakuya asked, thankful that things had gotten better with Rukia to allow him to ask a question of that sort.

"Good." She answered keeping stride with his walker, "He'll be taking me to try something called 'putt-putt' golf in the World of the Living tomorrow since we were banned from the bowling lanes."

The Byakuya of two months ago would have inquired further about what they had done to get banned, but the Byakuya grabbing hold of the metal on his walker instead focused on a single word: good.

To think, that while Rukia was on her date tomorrow, he would be in the mess hall eating his dinner or reading a book from the Division library in his room.

"You haven't shaved nii-sama."

Byakuya stopped to feel his cheeks. He had likely forgotten to in the midst of seeking to repair the bridge between Rukia and himself.

"I shaved you while you were in your coma, did I tell you?"

"Is that where all the cuts came from?"

She reddened with embarrassment at having incriminated herself.

"I thought someone had placed a cat on my face," he smiled.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and thwacked his arm. "It wasn't that bad!"

Her eyes comically shifted to saucers when she realized she had not only hit Byakuya, but that she had also hit him on his bad arm. The injury was on his left forearm and sustaining a punch on the bicep likely wouldn't be serious, but Rukia didn't know that.

"Is your aim to keep me here?" he rubbed his arm with a serious face.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Rukia frantically looked around to make sure that they were alone. When she was certain that they were, she turned back to him and presented her arm, "Quick! Hit me back and we'll call it even!"

Byakuya blinked. _Is she serious? _

Rukia must have been, as she had squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of the blow.

_She visits Kurosaki and his friends too much, _Byakuya thought amused, attributing her strange way of "calling it even" to her acquaintances in the World of the Living.

"Brace yourself," Byakuya warned as he pulled his fist back and saw Rukia stiffen.

When the hit didn't come, she opened her questioning eyes.

"Kuchikis don't hit girls, Rukia."

Rukia's lips quivered. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from laughing. Byakuya had explained himself in a manner suitable of an eight year-old self-righteous boy. Sometimes she wondered about him, how completely different he was in her presence to what he allowed to be seen by everyone else.

The pair arrived at a tree far from the Division courtyard that had an old wooden bench at the foot of it facing away from the Fourth. They sat down and neither wanting to be the first to break the ice, settled for watching the horizon slowly disappear to make way for the night.

Byakuya drummed his fingers on his cast propped up on his lap while Rukia twiddled her thumbs. He used his advantage in height to observe her features: Rukia's hair had gotten slightly longer and it gave her a sort of more mature look. Her hands were rough from the decades of wielding _Sode no Shirayuki _and she no doubt had her fair share of battle scars. Watching her, it was inevitable that he make comparisons between her and his late wife.

It was true, what they said. They did indeed look alike, but Byakuya knew their differences. After all, he had been married to Hisana for five years and lived with Rukia for over fifty. It was only reasonable that he be the one to judge.

Hisana was frail, often sick, and kept to herself. Rukia was the complete opposite: she was…

Explosive.

The Elders would agree that Hisana had been a superb example of what a model wife ought to be for a man of his stature: quiet, in the background, and obedient. Then again, after admitting that much, they would make sure to point out that Hisana had failed to give him any sons.

That was all Byakuya's doing. He was still young and his wife was sick. He didn't want to make it any worse by stressing her with a pregnancy that would likely be a detriment to her health and so he was careful to prevent it from happening.

But after spending so many missions in the World of the Living with days being so dull that he resorted to watching the humans from afar like ants burrowing in an ant farm, he couldn't help but think that if he were ever to remarry, he would prefer not bonding himself to a trophy wife.

No, Byakuya found himself favoring the kind of modern relationship seen between a husband and wife in the World of the Living. A woman that was independent so that when he was in trouble, she would be the one to lean on and vice-versa. A woman that he could have a conversation with without need for propriety.

_Someone like Rukia. _

Byakuya faintly shifted on his seat and raised his good arm to cup her cheek on his palm. Rukia immediately froze. When he tilted her head, he saw eyes not full of fear or shock. Just confusion.

He proceeded to slowly caress her cheek with his fingers before finally pushing his luck.

He kissed her.

At first, it was like kissing a wall. Or at least, that is the impression Byakuya got when she didn't respond. He removed his hand from her face to allow her more space if needed. Space that she would require is her plans were to slap or kick him in the groin or both.

But then, Rukia raised her arm and placed it around his neck before her lips began to move.

The sensation was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Whereas the kisses he had received and given to the women in the World of the Living were hurried and full of lust that had to be satisfied soon, what he was sharing with Rukia presented something more: the potential for marriage and family.

At this realization, Byakuya heightened the kiss and to his surprise, so did she. Before long, hands were wandering into the unexplored territories of each other's bodies paying no attention that at anytime, they could be discovered by a set of eyes belonging to a recovering patient who also liked pacing the outer edge of the grassy area belonging to the Fourth Division.

But it wasn't a pair of eyes that interrupted the pair making out on the bench under the tree. It was Lieutenant Isane Kotestu's voice over the intercom.

_"Visiting hours will be over in ten minutes, ladies and gentlemen. If you are the owner of a red knit sweater with large brown buttons, please reclaim the item at the lost and found near the entrance. Thank you and have a good night."_

Sometime during their kissing session, she had some to straddle his lap. Rukia immediately pushed herself off Byakuya. Her eyes emitted disbelief at the sight before her and, if Byakuya was correct, fear.

"I- I have to leave."

Before Byakuya even had the opportunity to speak, a cloud of dust was settling at his feet, the result of her having shunpoed away.

* * *

Byakuya saw nothing of Rukia for the next four days nor did he expect to anytime soon.

He was in the Fourth Division mess hall making use of one of the lunch benches as a desk to write the mission report the Commander-General had requested. The Black Hill Report was in its' concluding stages and all the survivors had submitted their accounts in writing or in Takaya's case, in audio. To his knowledge, Byakuya would be the second-last in submitting his as Nakamura likely wouldn't get around to doing hers for quite some time.

He stared down at his report and sidetracked again. This must have been the sixth or seventh time he had had to stop to wonder if what he had done was correct.

No, he had long ago established that kissing Rukia had been foolish. For one, she was his sister and two, she had a boyfriend. Secondly, because of it, she no longer visited him. What had he gained from it, other than the knowledge that her kisses tasted of oranges?

As he ate his fruit, an orange not surprisingly, he came to the conclusion that there was nothing he had gained. Now, whatever progress had been made in the last two years with Rukia had come crashing down in a matter of minutes. Attempting a reconstruction would yield nothing.

_I was stupid to expect anything to come of it._

Downcast, Byakuya read what was done of his report:

_'__The last contact I had with 3__rd__Seat Koichiro Amano and 9__th__Seat Noriko Nakamura came in the form of the regular updates I called for on the fifteenth minute of every hour. The last transmission I gave was at 01:15. A few minutes after requesting the status reports, a deafening noise came through my Mini Hearing Device (MHD) and I was forced to take it out of my ear. _

_I felt a level of controlled reiatsu that was suppressed well enough to only be detectable by a Shinigami with the rank of Captain or Lieutenant and I left my patrol area to investigate. As my MHD was no longer functional, I did not report my change of location to either of my on-duty officers…'_

Byakuya's gaze skimmed the rest until he neared the end, read it and picked up his brush to finish the report.

_'I have not yet been able to explain it, but after the explosion that resulted from the combined forces of Zenestia's two shikai and Senbonzakura's Senkei form, I found myself three streets to the west of where I ought to have been. My left arm was broken and bloody as was the palm of my right hand. My clothing was no where to be seen and the fatigue I had felt from Bartraul Margonia's torture a few seconds before was completely gone. _

_Yet, when I moved and located my uniform and zanpakuto in the crater left over from the battle, I found that much of my ankles and wrists were exposed after dressing. I did not have long to ponder this as the first wave of hollow had appeared. The city clock revealed the time to be 01:52 and I quickly turned my scarf into a makeshift arm sling and took the defensive while waiting for reinforcements. _

_For the enemy to have arrived in such large numbers and with such speed, the hollow must have bade their time in the background like hyenas waiting for the victor of the battle to leave behind the carcass of the loser. Seeing as the fight had been between two beings with Captain-level training and ability, it was expected that there be many. _

_I found that their numbers kept increasing the more tired I became. As there was nothing left of Bartraul Margonia save for the dust of his bones, I was the only option left. I sustained several injuries, some serious, some not, all documented in my medical file. _

_I failed to contact my subordinates at 02:15, and aware that I could not keep the struggle going any longer, even after only twenty-five minutes of fighting, I released a burst of reiatsu that pushed the hollow far enough away from me while Amano and Nakamura arrived._

_Thus concludes my report.'_

* * *

"Make sure to take this to the Commander-General as soon as you can."

"Yes, sir."

Renji stepped forward to retrieve the file his Captain was holding. "Is there anything else I could do for you sir?"

Byakuya was not one to pry into other people's lives, but his Lieutenant was acting very strange at the moment. For one, when Byakuya had called for him in the morning to deliver his report to the Thirteenth Division, he had arrived ahead of time. Secondly, his figure was sluggish. That could be attributed to his drinking habits, but never before had he appeared as such.

"Captain, is it all right if I deliver the report at the end of the day?" Renji averted his eyes, "I don't want to run into Rukia."

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow, "Did you two have a quarrel?"

"No. Didn't she tell you?" Renji asked surprised, "We broke up."

Without another word, the report exchanged hands. The redhead excused himself and quietly closed the door when he left.

* * *

_"I'm gonna kill Ichigo the next time I see him," Renji huffed as he bent the golf club and threw it at the miniature windmill, "Wanna go try the batting cages?"_

_Rukia nodded, not noticing the concerned look the redhead was giving her. _

_They walked the short distance to the metal cages with a neat selection of bats on the outside. _

_"So, are you gonna bat or somethin'?" He asked, a little desperate to get her talking, "It'll be good practice for the IDG Cup since it's gonna be included as a sport, 'ya know?"_

_When she did not respond, Renji continued speaking to end the streak of silence. "Captain Kuchiki left me in charge making the teams. I'm gonna ask Ichigo to take a look at the baseball roster I made to see what he thinks, since he plays college ball and all."_

_Rukia weakly smiled. "I thought you were going to kill him?"_

_"Oh," he admitted with embarrassment, "right. First I'll ask him and then I'll kill him."_

_"Renji, I need to talk to you."_

_Renji blinked. He was worried about where this was going._

_"Sure. If not me," he said attempting to lighten the situation, "who else are you gonna talk to?"_

_"Yeah," Rukia looked down at her feet, "Renji, this isn't working out."_

_"What isn't?" Renji asked with a hint of panic in his voice.. _

_"Us."_

_"Oh."_

_Renji felt heartbroken. If there was any woman with whom he saw having a future with, it was Rukia. He was angry, not at her, but at himself for accepting it so easily. Shouldn't he be acting like the men did in the television shows in this world? Raving to find out the reason? Demanding to know if there was another man? Or had she decided to call it quits because of something he did? _

_That hit a bell._

_"D-did you," Renji gulped, "Did you find out about the bet I made with Izuru?"_

_Rukia lifted her head. "What bet?"_

_Renji mentally face-palmed: now he had to tell her what it was about. "Izuru wagered his relationship with Isane would last longer than ours." Renji bit his lip, "It was just a stupid bet between drunks and all, Rukia. We meant no harm from it."_

_When Renji saw that Rukia wasn't at all upset, he breathed a sigh of relief. _

_"So," he began, "why?"_

_Rukia looked away. _

_"Is there someone else?" He tensed at the question he had asked._

_"Sort of," Rukia placed a hand on his shoulder when she saw his jaw straighten, a clear sign that his top would blow if precautions weren't taken._

_"It's not going to go anywhere," Rukia said sadly, "But still, it's not right of me to be thinking of someone else when I'm with you. It wouldn't be fair, right?"_

_Renji lowered his eyes. "I guess so."_

_Nothing else was said between them as they got out of the line leading to the batting cage booth. Neither felt like doing anything else and when Renji decided to leave, Rukia didn't follow. He got the notion she wanted to be alone. _

_Once Renji got back to Soul Society, instead of following the street that would take him home, he made a turn on the second street that led to a small bar. He pushed the flaps that comprised the front door to the side and entered the room. He seated himself on the farthest stool paying no notice to the peanut shells sticking to his socks. _

_"What'll you have?" asked the bartender. _

_"The usual," Renji responded with no emotion._

_As he was waiting for the man to fill his jug of sake, a short familiar woman took the stool next to him. _

_"Asshole," she muttered under her breath as she took a handful of peanuts from a bowl. _

_"So," Renji began, not wanting to be the lone drunk in the bar that night, "What's your story? Mikoto…was it Imai?"_

_"Uh huh, Lieutenant." She answered miserably, "Yoshihiro called it quits at lunch today and if that wasn't bad enough already, Kazumi couldn't keep her trap shut. Before the end of the day, Kenji was asking me out." _

_"Oh. Uhhh…" Renji pushed a cup towards her, "Sake?"_

_Mikoto smiled, "Now you're my kind of man."_

* * *

Byakuya was given the green light to leave by the end of the week. To his great pleasure, he had graduated from the walker and was now using a cane. As if it couldn't get any better, it wouldn't be too long before he could toss the wooden stick into his fireplace.

He couldn't help but view Unohana's consent as a double edged sword: on the one hand, he would return to his duties in the Sixth Division, but on the other, it meant the Elders would get on his case as soon as he returned home about seeking a second wife.

Weeks before, Byakuya would have been willing to invest his attentions into the prospect, but now that he had developed something for Rukia, he knew his mind and efforts wouldn't be at 100%. Where did he stand with Rukia exactly? He didn't know. Though it had now been ten days since the incident under the tree, she had yet to drop by.

Did this mean their brother-sister relationship had tarnished enough that hope of it ever being repaired was foolish? After pondering this question alone on his evening and morning walks in the courtyard, Byakuya decided he would lay the question before Rukia. If she wanted nothing to do with him and blamed him for her break up with Renji, then he would accept it. But if her decision was something else entirely… well, he hadn't planned that far ahead.

On the day Byakuya was informed he would be released from the Fourth Division, he had written a message ordering Rukia to escort him home. He had done this not as her brother, but as Head of the Kuchiki Clan. As it was official business, he expected Rukia to pick him up bearing no worries about him speaking about the touchy subject. But when she let her guard down, he would proceed to ask his question.

At least, that been the plan. He hadn't counted on sexual tension filling the space the second Rukia entered the room. It toppled those intentions like a level five hurricane would to anything built of plywood.

At the moment, Rukia was sitting next to him silently. This had gone on for more than fifteen minutes and he had yet to ask her. Byakuya had been banking on her saying something first, but no words had been said after she had taken the seat to his left.

To think, that a little more than a month ago, Rukia had fallen asleep next to him.

_What is she thinking now?_

Turning his gaze from his cane to her, he faintly smiled even though she did not see him give it.

Byakuya drummed his fingers on his lap. This was the first time he had seen Rukia since that day two weeks ago and though he tried not to, his mind kept replaying the erotic dreams.

He drummed his fingers faster.

Out of the corner of his eye, Byakuya saw Rukia's hand lying not too far from her lap on the couch as she continued to stare outside the window.

From what he understood, Rukia was into handholding. If he managed contact with her hand, then maybe then she would allow him enough time to explain himself.

_I have been in more delicate situations_, he thought as he inched his hand over to hers.

* * *

A small gray mouse had taken refuge under the red couch in room 102. Its' ultimate destination had been the garbage bins behind the main kitchen, but by now, the lone three rats that had escaped the brooms, traps, poisons and cats had likely gotten to them by now.

If it wanted to eat, it would have to settle for the bits of food under the beds in the main medical wards where up to thirty patients were kept at a time. That was, of course, assuming the floors hadn't been cleaned yet. The gray mouse could always venture into the neighboring Divisions, but getting there would take time.

But those plans would remain just that: plans. As long as the two pairs of feet belonging to the humans remained there, the mouse would likely go the night without a meal. If that happened, then it would have no choice but to leave the Fourth and risk itself by entering the quarters of the Fat Man in the other Division. Though food was bountiful over there, there was a reason why the other mice and rats kept away: the Short Woman kept cats around.

Loads.

The gray mouse heard movements overhead. Its heart beat faster and its whiskers twitched. It stayed in that location waiting for the humans to make the first move. When it saw the feet no longer there, the mouse panicked. How was is supposed to mark their position now? There was the chance that one of them may be looking at the door. If this kept on, the mouse would have to make company of the dust bunnies under the couch.

So it waited.

…

…

And it waited.

Until the small mouse heard a screech likely to have come from a cat. It darted in a zigzag keeping to the shadows of the couch to evade its predator. But then it remembered that cats were not allowed inside rooms with beds and even if there was one, it wouldn't be able to reach for it under the couch.

But if there was no cat, then where was the screeching coming from? It twitched its whiskers. The short, stocky legs of the couch were scraping against the floor. The underbelly of the couch appeared at first glance to be the best hiding place, but now that it was moving enough to collapse, it would be a death trap for the mouse.

As the small mouse was getting ready to abandon ship, the feet appeared again.

But only briefly.

The two pairs of feet hit the ground, but then vanished once they neared the wheels of the bed. The floor was no longer clear. Instead, it was covered with items that appeared to have a soft texture. The mouse darted to the first item, then the next, using them all to cover its movements to the exit. When it reached the door, it squeezed itself into the small space between the floor and the rubber stopper.

Finally outside, the small gray mouse continued its' journey with no interruptions, that is to say, until it encountered the Beanpole Woman.

* * *

Rukia awoke in the morning with a feeling of satisfaction and completion. But despite that, there was present a hint of the dread that is encountered when one ventures into the unknown. After what happened the night before, there was no going back to the ways things were before. They could pretend, but it would only be the cold exterior of what their relationship used to be.

It was this dread that led her to pick up her clothing after using the bathroom and not consider the alternative, which was to climb back into the hospital bed with Byakuya. What would he have done had he been the first to awaken? She was afraid of the answer.

When Rukia had received her instructions to escort the Head of the Kuchiki Clan back to his home, she hadn't expected for things to turn out the way they did. Nothing was said between them, but as the saying goes, actions speak louder than words.

And so the days passed.

Rukia began to avoid Byakuya like the plague. When she asked Kiyone or Sentaro, depending which of them she saw first, to cover for her when it came to fulfilling the "messenger" portion that came with her rank, they thought it was because of her break up with Renji. It was, although partially. The Commander-General noticed too, how his Lieutenant became hesitant when he asked her to deliver or retrieve files from the Sixth Division and like his 3rd Seats, attributed it to the redhead.

But try as she may, she couldn't completely avoid Byakuya. There were the breakfasts and dinners they would have to share to keep up the image of being on base with each other to the family. Occasionally, but careful to not do it too often lest anyone notice, she would say that she wasn't hungry and skip the meal.

And Rukia wasn't the only one doing it.

He was too.

When they encountered each other on the Kuchiki grounds, he would be the one to turn and head in another direction. When Ukitake threw a Welcome Back party for the Captain of the Sixth Division, he left the house early even if it mean taking up the appearance of seeming eager. In spite of all this, Rukia would glance at Byakuya when he wasn't looking. She didn't know he was doing the same.

Eventually, the game of evasion reached a point where Rukia thought they would keep playing it for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"This is probably a very difficult situation for you Lieutenant," the serene Captain addressed the woman sitting on the other side of her desk, "but I can assure you that I will do my best to help you through your pregnancy."

"Please call me Rukia," she asked as she attempted to gulp down the knot in her throat, her hands shaking uncontrollably. She was getting hit from all sides with different emotions and was too confused to sort them out.

She didn't know she was crying until her trembling hand automatically reached up to clear her vision from the obstructing tears.

_Stupid checkup. _

This was her fifty-second time taking the yearly physical required by the Gotei 13 of all personnel, but this was the first time she had been sent to the Captain's office by a baffled Isane.

"Under Doctor-Patient confidentiality, you can rest assured neither Isane nor I will speak of this to anyone unless you are present and with your consent."

Rukia sniffed and was immediately offered a box of tissues.

"Thank you."

Unohana nodded. "There is the other option, Rukia. If you feel that you would like to take advantage of it, all you have to do is ask."

Rukia continued to sniffle, but didn't respond.

"Please feel free to inform me of your decision when you are ready."

Rukia nodded and stood to leave.

She went back to her Division after she got herself together in the bathroom. As much as she did not want to, she forced herself to attend dinner even if the thought of the father of her child sitting only an arm's distance away frightened her.

Rukia survived the meal and retired to her room as she always did and took her bath as she always did. But instead of reading a book or finishing some of the paperwork she sometimes brought over until it was time to go to sleep, Rukia sat on her bed thinking about what she would do.

That night, that is all she did.

* * *

"Come in."

There was a limited amount of people that would knock on his office door, most of them servants, some of them Elders.

Byakuya didn't bother looking up until he heard a voice that hadn't reached his ears in more than two months. It was only by a miracle that he didn't drop his brush and splatter ink all over the sheets on his desk.

"Nii-sama."

_That name_, he frowned.

"Yes?"

"I know we- I don't understand what's happening between us. That is why," Rukia hesitated keeping her eyes focused on the floor, "That is why I requested a leave of absence from my duties."

There was a silence while Rukia regained her level of resolve, "The Commander-General granted me a year. I think we should use this time to get things in order."

It couldn't be called a separation as they hadn't been together to begin with. But even so, Byakuya felt a tug at his heart. "I assume your stay will be in the World of the Living."

Rukia nodded. "Our heads should be clear when I return."

Byakuya agreed. The year away from each other would do them both good. He already knew what he wanted, but this sudden decision revealed that Rukia did not. She needed space and he would not deny her that.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Nii-sama."

Byakuya knew she could feel his eyes on her retreating form. That was the last image he had of her as by breakfast the next day, she had already left.

* * *

**INTERMISSION TWO**

* * *

"Have you found any ladies to your liking?"

It was a Saturday morning and he was currently having what used to be a quiet breakfast until three Elders decided to drop by unannounced. Byakuya pulled the napkin from his lap and set it on the table, signaling to the servant that he was done eating.

"No, I have not."

The woman and two men grumbled.

For the last two months, Byakuya had been attending social parties thrown by the Heads of other noble houses. He had been to some in the past, but he found it unsurprising that there seemed to be more of them lately: the Heads knew how to put two and two together. The combination of being the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of the Sixth had its perks. It was no secret what had happened to him: the Kuchiki Elders would not get off his case until he was married and the other Clans knew that. They hoped that one of their sisters or daughters would be the next Lady Kuchiki as such a union guaranteed going no where but up. If the said woman, whoever she may be, provided him an heir, then her family's status was secured.

Byakuya remembered how Renji would joke to Rukia how she had gotten soft living a life of leisure since becoming a Kuchiki. Being soft meant not surviving the game of politics the Clans often dallied in-- it didn't matter if the clans were high up on the ladder or not. When he had finally found Rukia, he was relieved to learn that she was in the Academy as it meant she would not always be under the constant scrutiny of everyone else by staying home.

"What did you not like?"

Byakuya sighed. "If I am to spend the rest of my life with a woman who will also be the mother of my children, then would you not agree it is reasonable to expect that I search carefully for the right one?"

Hoisho grunted. "How much time do you believe you'll need?"

Byakuya smiled. The man was not thinking clearly if he had walked himself into a hole.

"Your eagerness to see me settle down quickly gives the impression that you do not care to see whom I marry so long as an heir is delivered as soon as possible."

The man pursed his lips as Bareto came in as relief.

"We need security. Every time your duties for the Gotei 13 take you on a mission, we cannot help but remember how close your sister was to assuming the position. You wouldn't want to see her married to a Kuchiki against her will, no?"

Byakuya strengthened his grip on the napkin. They had been guilt-tripping him with that argument quiet often now and the reason they kept on using it was because it worked. The Elders thought it was for the same reason he had rescued Rukia that day on Sokyoku Hill, but it wasn't solely because of that. Jealousy played a part too. The thought that she could spend the rest of her days alongside another man brought him no peace of mind.

"I assure you that I will be a married man in a few years," Byakuya glared at Bareto. "As for the heir, that is an entirely different matter."

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Takae, who had kept quiet until now.

"Has not Keiji Saito been a married man for two hundred years and a womanizer for a hundred more with nothing to show for?"

"Saito is a different matter," Hoisho cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Kuchikis tend to conceive faster than other nobles, although we commonly have less children."

It was true. Byakuya was an only child and so were his father and grandfather. If he remembered correctly, Sachiko Kuchiki, the 8th Head of the Kuchiki Clan and the first woman to lead it, had managed to have four children, but married three times. Since Sachiko, having three was a rarity, but one or two were more likely to occur.

The way the Elders were acting, they'd waltz if it meant having one.

"Excuse me," Byakuya placed his good hand on the table top to steady himself, "I have an appointment at the Fourth Division."

The two men and woman understood the matter was concluded and left in a single file.

Byakuya briefly wondered how the members of the Fourth Division did it: every month, they would have to process every individual of each Division through their physicals. Last month, it was the Ninth and the month before that, the Thirteenth. Unohana had wanted to do his personally to check up if his injuries were healing properly and whatever else it is that Healers check.

Unohana wasn't in her office when he arrived. Byakuya picked up a stack of magazines to see if anything caught his fancy.

_The Sereitei Analyst: Probe Into Las Noches Laboratory Denied, To Remain Closed_

_Allure: The Seven Sensations He Enjoys The Most_

_The Sporting Shinigami: The IDG Cup-- Ukitake's Bright Idea of Gaffe? _

_The Kitchen Chopstick: These Spices Will Add Tang To Your Cooking_

Byakuya returned the magazines to the coffee table and walked over to Unohana's desk, his curiosity high.

Since when had the Captain of the Fourth Division kept a bowl of condoms on her desk?

He leaned in close about to fish one out until a folder on Unohana's desk caught his eye.

He identified it as the kind of folder that was used to keep medical files. Seeing as his last name was on it, Byakuya retrieved it from the desk.

He opened up the file and began reading the first note.

_'Kuchiki-san contacted me early this morning. Everything seems to be going well with her in the World of the Living…'_

_This is Rukia's file_, he thought. Why would it be out on Unohana's desk?

_'She is entering her seventeenth week and the next check up with her midwife will be at the end of this month. By then, the sex of the child ought to be known.'_

His eyes widened. He quickly scanned the rest of the notes from the top down.

_'Kuchiki-san has located a gynecologist… I suggested she find a professional midwife.'_

…

_'She intends to leave Soul Society for a year… will have to watch her progress from here.'_

…

_'Lieutenant Kuchiki is with child….eight weeks…must discuss plan of action with her.'_

Byakuya dropped the file, spreading the sheets inside across the floor.

At that moment, Captain Unohana entered the office apologizing for her tardiness, but halted as soon as she saw his stunned expression.

"Captain Kuchiki, is something the matter?" Her question was answered the second her eyes focused on the familiar papers covering the foot of the desk.

"Who is the father?" Byakuya demanded with a steady voice.

"Even if I knew, Captain Kuchiki, I would not tell you," she replied testily. "I will have to report you intrusion to the Commander-General for looking into confidential files."

"The physical can wait." He shunpoed to his next location.: the Thirteenth Division.

* * *

"Were you aware of this?"

"Captain Kuchiki, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to ask you lea-"

"About Rukia."

"You mean you know?"

"Yes."

Ukitake sighed. Judging by the Sixth Division's attitude, he had found out entirely on his own, whether by accident or by design he did not know, nor did it matter. What was of importance was Rukia and her unborn child. The white-haired man didn't know what were intentions of the agitated man before him, but he would have to be approached in the same manner an unknown enemy would be: use of caution and the blade if necessary.

"Where is she?"

"My Lieutenant is on leave, Captain. Where she chooses to go is none of my concern."

"But it of mine," Byakuya coolly replied.

Ukitake was a noble himself and he knew the responsibilities and privileges that came with being born into the life. But the importance of image, honor, and face were multiplied when it came to the Four Noble Houses. Rukia had assessed that as well and because of that, she had decided to bear the child outside their scope of judgment, although Ukitake suspected that saving the image of the Kuchiki Clan was her top priority.

But before he pointed this out to Rukia's brother, he needed to calm him down.

"Did you know Rukia originally came into my office with a letter of resignation?" Ukitake quietly asked and continued when he had the man's attention, "Living with the Kuchiki name for fifty years ingrained the values of putting the family and duty before anything. Rukia thought it unjust that she would be gone for a year, yet return with her rank intact. But when I refused her leave until she gave me the reason," Ukitake voiced uncomfortably, "Rukia relented and revealed that she was with child."

The white-haired man frowned. "I asked who the father was, but she began to sob."

_She did not tell. _

Ukitake paused as he reflected back on the image of the woman he had grown to see as a daughter cry because of something he had said. It caused him great pain to have done that and it still did. He felt he had an obligation to be there for her through the good and the bad. Byakuya Kuchiki had failed in that, but he would not. As such, when Rukia had asked him to keep quiet about her condition, it had been easy to comply.

"Captain Kuchiki, please understand that Rukia left to protect the Kuchiki name. Imagine the uproar it would create when in became known that the younger sister of the Head of the Kuchiki Clan got pregnant out of wedlock coupled with the fact that she refuses to say who the father is."

Ukitake got out of his seat and walked around his seat to place a hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "Rukia will hate me for this, but I will grant you eight weeks leave to find her and bring her back. I will inform Renji that he will have to oversee the Sixth once again."

Byakuya made to leave, but a squeeze on his shoulder held him back. All of his a sudden, Ukitake's face became serious and his voice became cool, "You have failed to support your sister for the last fifty years. I hope it's not too late to begin acting like the brother you should have been."

Byakuya exited the office and shunpoed to his home. He quickly wrote down a note that would be handed to Hoisho, Takae, or Bareto, depending on who the servant found first. He packed a few things in a satchel and slung it over one shoulder.

Thirty minutes after leaving Ukitake's office, he was breathing in the air of the World of the Living.

* * *

Rukia enjoyed the late afternoons in the park when the men and women returning from work would invade the three lone soccer pitches and engage in a few games. Depending on the day of the week, one, two, or all three fields would be bustling with the yells of players calling for the ball.

Though she had been doing this for a little more than two months now, the players would often drop by her bench and ask how she was doing. Rukia could tell that they noticed her small, albeit noticeable bump in her belly. Before they got any ideas, Rukia decided she would tell anyone who asked that she was married and that the father of her child was in the military. Part of it was true, part of it was a lie, but as long as they believed it, everything would be fine.

When Rukia arrived in the World of the Living, she had sought out Ichigo for help, but made sure to obtain a gigai from Urahara Shouten first. To keep the man with clogs from asking any questions, she played the "you-hid-the-hougyoku-inside-my-body-without-my-consent" card.

Ichigo, much to her luck, was home on break from college. The Kurosakis would find out sooner or later about her pregnancy, so she decided to tell them right away. Ishiin gladly offered her refuge and Yuzu thought it would be nice to have a baby around the house. Karin was too busy watching the league soccer finals to voice an opinion. Although Ichigo agreed in front of the family, she knew he would be telling her his opinion in private.

"Private" obviously ruled out his room, so Ichigo took her where it would be noisy and where everyone in the room would be too busy with what they were doing to eavesdrop: the local arcade.

_"So," Ichigo sipped his soda, "Is Renji the baby-daddy?"_

_Rukia coughed up bits of her nachos. _

_"I'll that as a 'no'," the strawberry said. "Well, who is it?"_

_She had known this to be coming, but that didn't stop her from wringing her hands under the table. _

_"Byakuya."_

_Ichigo promptly fell off his chair. "Holy shit, Rukia! Do you want to give me a fucking heart attack?"_

_'So much for wanting privacy', Rukia thought as several heads turned their way. _

_"Garrgh," Ichigo growled, comically placing a hand over his heart. _

_"You live above a clinic," she pointed out. _

_"Shaddap." _

_Ichigo muttered something about making sure she slept outside in the yard. _

_"Does he know?" he finally asked after he got himself together. _

_Rukia shook her head. _

_"Do you ever plan on telling him?"_

_She averted her gaze. "No."_

_Ichigo frowned. "That's not right, Rukia and you know it."_

_The strawberry had grown mature in the past two years. Because he played both college baseball and basketball as well as keeping up with his studies, he no longer took out Hollow as much as he used to. _

_"Tell him. If the guy doesn't want anything to do with you, then I'll kick his ass straight into next week." Ichigo nodded with satisfaction. _

_"You don't understand," Rukia asserted. "I can't bring any shame to the Kuchiki-"_

_"That's bullshit," The strawberry stood up. "If you don't tell him before the kid is born, then I will." _

_He extended a hand out to her. "Come, let's go buy you some real food."_

Rukia jeered at the goal scored by a wind mill kick and heard some groans from the families watching closer to the sidelines.

She had been too caught up in taunting the opposing side that she did not notice a man briefly smile nostalgically as he took the seat next to her on the bench.

"What did I tell 'ya? Mark him! Mark him! His crosses are killing you guys!"

Rukia plopped down with a huff.

She was about to engage the man next to her in a conversation about her team's failed tactics to prevent the goal when the wind got knocked out of her. Not physically, but the effect was the same.

Byakuya was wearing brown cargo shorts, running shoes, and a black polo with a familiar crest on the top left. The thought that Byakuya had left the "dressing-up" part to his mod-soul briefly entered her mind before she turned away.

Rukia snuck a peak at him several times throughout the two games that were played to make sure that he was real. She kept from participating in her usual antics whenever a goal was scored or a player made a major flop deserving of her shaking fist.

When night fell, Rukia left the park and walked the distance to the Kurosaki home. He followed her the entire time and only left when she entered the house.

The routine remained the same for ten days: Byakuya would arrive at the park early in the evening wearing different clothing but always sporting at least one item with the familiar emblem on it. She would watch the games and so would he. They never spoke and when it was late, she would leave and he would follow.

On a Wednesday, Byakuya surprised Rukia by handing her a strawberry ice cream cone without uttering a single word. He had a baseball cap on, the same brown shorts and a soccer jersey. It was immediately then that Rukia recognized the crest: it was the club logo of the South Tousuchin Farmers.

The jersey was a solid black with the exception of the three thin red stripes running up the sides ending at the armpit area and the short white sleeves.

"Your ice cream will melt."

Rukia looked away embarrassed and hoped she hadn't been caught ogling. The jersey looked very good on him.

_He spoke_, she suddenly realized.

Uncomfortable, Rukia returned to watching the game. She had been looking forward to this match. According to one of the wives of the men working in the post office, they had managed fix a game against the local college squad. The students wore their maroon uniforms while the workers did their best to match each other with different shades of green.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

The whistle blew.

"Ichigo said if I didn't, he would."

Kick off. Maroon gives a short pass.

"Kurosaki knows, yet I don't?"

Maroon receives the pass and sprints past Light Green midfielder.

"I'm staying with them. They would have found out eventually."

Maroon's cross is intercepted by Puke Green's calve.

"Who else?"

The assistant referee rules for a Maroon throw-in.

"Commander-General Ukitake, Captain Unohana, Isane, and the Kurosakis."

A Maroon and Bright Green battle for control of the ball, resulting in a foul and a free kick that has the potential for a shot on goal.

"Is there anything in addition I ought to know?"

The Blinding Green goalie signals his teammates where to form the barrier.

"I… People were asking questions. About where the father was."

Byakuya felt a sense of protectiveness towards Rukia at that moment. If a pregnant woman came to the same park at the same time of day and was never accompanied and spotted by people, it was natural to assume that the woman was a single mother. To his knowledge, some progress had been made in the World of the Living with the social perception of single mothers, but there still lingered the tendency to single these individuals and their children out.

"Since you've been coming around lately and leaving with me, they think you're my husband."

Byakuya blinked as a stream of players ran back to their half of the pitch to celebrate the goal. "And why would they think that?"

"Umm…" Rukia tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear, "I sort of told them my husband was in the military." She bit her lip after a pause, "I'm sorry I did it. I just… didn't like looks I was getting."

There was a silence while Rukia returned to her ice cream.

Byakuya had thought over the situation several times, to the point where he would let his mod-soul eat, go, and buy whatever it wanted in his gigai as he would be sleeping. Luckily, Daisuke, his mod-soul, was relatively normal in his tastes with the exception of his constantly needing to show to the world that he was a soccer enthusiast and a fanatic of the South Tousuchin Farmers, who had finally won the league championship after ten long years of close calls.

A Green snaked past four Maroons in the midfield and took a shot.

"Goaaaa-!"

"Rukia, marry me."

"Wha...?!"

The families were celebrating along the sidelines and so had Rukia, until she heard Byakuya say something she probably had imagined.

"Marry me." Byakuya placed his hand on hers, probably to keep her calm. Rukia would have done so anyway, as that was the first time they had touched physically since…

She blushed.

"Before you say anything, let me explain." Byakuya took the ice cream away and tossed it into the trash bin. "You are carrying the heir to the Kuchiki Clan and if we do not marry, our child will be perceived by the other Clans as a bastard. Rukia, I am not satisfied with any of the women the Elders have pushed unto me and the one I can see myself forming a family with," Byakuya weakly smiled, "is right in front of me."

After briefly caressing her cheek, he stood up. "Think about it."

She was left with her mouth hanging open.

"Rukia, close your mouth," he said from a short distance off, "A fly may decide to take up residence in there."

* * *

The following day, Byakuya arrived at the park wearing different attire.

An actual off-duty military uniform.

Rukia didn't ask where he had gotten it from, or how he had convinced his mod-soul to hide his soccer apparel, but she couldn't help but think that it was actually sweet of him to do something like that.

_Byakuya Kuchiki, a sweet man. _The thought almost made her grin mischievously.

It had been three days since Byakuya had proposed and she had reached a decision that morning while observing the Kurosakis during breakfast.

Ichigo had actual memories of his mother whereas his younger sisters did not. Rukia knew she would have benefited from having had a mother and a father growing up, but was it correct, was it _fair _to deny her child the opportunity to live with a family when the father was willing?

"Byakuya?"

He hid his surprise at having been addressed by his first name

"Yes?"

"Your proposal. I accept it."

Byakuya closed his eyes. _Everything will be different now._

"Byakuya?" She asked again.

"Mmm?"

"Would you like to come with me to visit the midwife? She'll be telling me the sex tomorrow."

"Yes, of course."

Both unconsciously moved towards one another on the bench until Byakuya had to place an arm around her to bring her closer.

"I have been asked several times if I am foreign."

Rukia rested her head on his chest, "It's the uniform."

* * *

"You leave for almost -"

"Five weeks! And you don't even bother-"

"You think you can just waltz in here and-"

So the angry men and women that comprised the body of the Kuchiki Elders took their turns to shout at the Head of the Clan. He had found it beneficial to let them tire themselves out early on in the meeting instead of waiting for them to blow their tops when important matters were being discussed as it almost always resulted in nothing getting done.

And he was going to need them tired for this gathering as he had two announcements to make. If one did not give them all strokes, then the second was bound to finish off the ones that were left over.

While their shouting continued, Byakuya went over his game plan again. He would announce Rukia's pregnancy first, thus letting the Elders think that it was their idea to see them married to lessen the talks and gossip that were bound to take place wherever two or more nobles gathered.

Byakuya and Rukia had arrived at dawn on a Sunday and she was left in her room with four attendants who were warned not to say a word about her now obvious condition.

Byakuya held up his hand to signal the official start of the meeting and patiently held it up until the grumbling ceased.

"I left to retrieve Rukia from the World of the Living."

Hiosho lifted an eyebrow, "That took you five weeks? And was she not on leave to begin with?"

"Yes, but her condition required that I bring her back."

"What condition?"

Byakuya let the silence linger for a bit to allow for the question to sink into their minds.

"She is with child," he spoke. "My child."

The roar began.

One Elder had to actually be escorted out as he had fainted. Byakuya had seen this coming, so he had ordered servants to be placed outside the room ready with water and towels if they were needed.

Bareto Kuchiki, the ever calm and strong minded Bareto Kuchiki managed several times to get a few words out, but gave up and settled for wringing his hands. It was Kana Kuchiki who, though toothless for several decades now, took the initiative and command of the Elder Front.

"Are you sure the child is yours?" She asked, moving closer towards the front, "To my knowledge, Rukia was dating that red-headed Lieutenant of yours."

"The child is mine," Byakuya asserted, "_Senbonzakura_ and _Sode no Shirayuki_ have confirmed this."

Seeing that some of the Elders remained unsatisfied, thereby meaning that they did not trust him, he was unable to keep the traces of anger from his voice. "I will ask Captain Kurotsuchi to run some tests."

"That won't be necessary," Kana quickly interjected. "That madman will not be allowed near the next heir while I can still walk."

Offering Captain Unohana to do the tests would have been the obvious choice, but he wanted the Elders to know that he was positive enough of what the results would yield to be willing to let Kurotsuchi do them.

"How did this come about?" Kana asked her next question, "Were you drugged? Was she? Were you both inebriated?"

Byakuya had to smile at this, "It was done without much thinking from either of our parts, but we were sober."

"Would I be correct in assuming it was an accident?"

"It would be in other circumstances, yes. But one cannot see it as such when the heir you people have been pestering me about was conceived and to prevent it being illegitimate," Byakuya explained, ready to deliver the coup de grâce, "I have decided to marry Rukia."

Unsurprisingly, not much murmuring erupted from his second announcement. Little shock can be drawn from a situation when one knows what is coming.

"Byakuya-sama," Kana said with a warning voice, "Are you aware of the scandal that is sure to follow not only you and the Clan, but Rukia and the child as well? "

He nodded. At that moment, Byakuya called for the lone servant allowed to remain within the room and spoke something to his ear. The servant nodded and excused himself. After a minute or two, the servant returned with Rukia.

She briefly stood near the door and bowed to the Elders before she sat down next to Byakuya.

It was clear to everyone in the room that she was afraid of them. Her belly had rounded considerably as she was now halfway through her fifth month. Byakuya was relieved to see some eyes in the room had softened at the sight like his had.

"I will make sure that no harm is done to Rukia and my son."

If eyelids could make a sound when blinking, Byakuya suspected it would sound a lot like the noises old automobile headlights would make when they fluttered. He had been hiding the child's gender from the conversation for as long as he could. Up to this point, the child was simply a child, but by assigning a gender to it, it served to make the situation more real than it already was.

The eyes that remained skeptical after seeing Rukia, including those of Bareto, Takae and Hoisho, he saw dented.

Byakuya didn't have to ask if the Kuchiki Clan would defend his family against the slander from the other Clans. Close to none had done the same for Hisana, but this time, it would be different.

"Kaien," Rukia softly spoke to the Elders, "that will be his name."

_Kaien Kuchiki_, he smiled, _I will see you in a few months_.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... I haven't changed the status of _Caught Somewhere In Time_ from "In-Progress" to "Complete" 'coz I plan on adding an epilogue and an author's notes section. JollyBigSis suggested I do an omake on the Inter-Division Games and I've been tossing the idea around in my head lately. If I do, it'll be done as a seperate fic so keep an eye out that folks. R&R Ladies and Gents!


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As Ichigo watched the Kuchikis arrive, he mentally kept count of the guests that would not be able to make it to the park. Mizuiro Kojima had a deadline to meet as editor of _Bounce-Bounce Nation Nihon_ and Jinta Hanakari was in the middle of his baseball season abroad. Jun Urahara was doing graduate work in Argentina and Ururu, now Senior Sergeant Tsugumiya, was still on tour.

The Kuchiki family splintered off not too far away, those that could walk ran off in the direction of Ishiin and Karin who were at the baseball field with the younger generation of Kurosakis. Byakuya and Rukia continued, but not before she shouted that they "be careful". Ichigo had to gawk at the rate in which the Kuchiki family was growing, as it appeared to have a new member every time they came to the picnic.

"Sooo," drawled Ichigo as he lowered his cup from his mouth, "that's the last one, right? Or do you two want to build your own soccer team?"

Every three years, the growing Kurosaki family would host a summer picnic at the local park. It served to bring together those that had taken part in the Winter War or were connected with the events. Now its' sixth reunion, Ichigo had high hopes for this gathering: almost everyone who lived abroad would be coming. Chad and Tatsuki were taking a break from training for his next heavyweight bout and her featherweight kickboxing competition. Orihime had no runways to walk on for the next two weeks and Ishida had just returned from a medical convention.

"Where's everyone?" asked Rukia as she held her newborn, or as the strawberry had come to call it, 'Kuchiki spawn No. 8'.

"Dad and Karin are showing the kids how to play baseball," Ichigo offered Byakuya a beer, noting that by appearance only, the strawberry was technically older. "I don't think they'll be having a problem forming another team now, 'ya know, since--"

"Since we arrived, yeah, yeah."

Ichigo grinned as he took a swig from his beer.

"The kids will be playing ball first before lunch so they build an appetite," the strawberry ran his fingers through his hair, "Kaien and Hana like to argue, so I put them on different teams."

He briefly paused to check his watch. "By the way Byakuya, I drew the teams yesterday and you're on mine. You'll be pitcher and batting clean up. I'll be leading off, m'kay?"

Ichigo received indifferent nod, to which he frowned. "Kisuke, Renji, and Haneki are on the other. She used to play varsity softball in college, 'ya know."

The strawberry smirked when he noticed Byakuya emit a competitive aura at the thought of facing three power hitters in a row. With his free hand, the strawberry reached into his pocket and checked his phone.

"Makoto and Haneki are still at _Urahara Shouten to Byouin_ packing the food and Yuzu's still at her house with her husband and kids." He looked up as he put it away. "Hey, why aren't you guys talkative today?"

Byakuya and Rukia glanced at one another. Taking another sip of his beer, Ichigo observed the communication between the couple in silence. He shared the same ability with Kaneko and he had used it last week when they made the decision to leave the clinic in the hands of the other doctors while they were at the picnic.

Byakuya nudged Rukia to begin speaking, but not too hard as she was holding their newborn. "We were wondering if it was alright to name our son after you."

Ichigo gagged on his beer. "Are you serious?" The strawberry wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his t-shirt. "Did you run out of dead people to name your kids after?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "If the idea does not sit well with you, Kurosaki, we can always ask Renji."

The strawberry blinked. "Does Soul Society have anything like Child Protection Services? 'coz if they do, I'm giving them a call."

"What's that?" asked Rukia with a quizzical expression.

"Nevermind," Ichigo waved her question away. He placed his beer on the table and began counting off his fingers, "Kaien, Genryuu, Sajin, Hisana, Yoruichi, Zaraki, and Ginrei: yep, no pressure on those kids to grow into those names. Nope. None at all."

Byakuya looked at his wife before turning his attention back to Ichigo. "This will be our last child."

"Hmmm." Ichigo hummed amused as he retook his cup, "I guess that rules out the Kuchiki soccer and baseball teams, no?"

The conversation turned silent as they heard a band of red-heads approaching from the distance.

"The Abarais have arrived," Byakuya said as he moved towards the cooler to fish out a water bottle under a tree not too far away and stayed there to drink it.

"Here," Rukia handed Ichigo her son, "I'm going to say 'hi' to Mikoto."

Before he even had the chance to say 'no', the strawberry was holding the boy in his arms and struggling to keep the beer from spilling unto his clothes. Eventually, he managed to carefully place the cup on the bench leaving him to concentrate on the bundle. It had been years since he had held a baby, the last being Ringo Urahara and before that, his own daughter.

"You have your dad's eyes," he spoke to the boy, knowing the child couldn't see anything but blurs with his yet-to-fully-develop vision, "but I hope you turn out like your mom. She's funnier and more talkative."

Ichigo sighed. "I'm a thirty-seven year old man talking to a baby. But who cares? I'll be glad to talk to another Ichigo any day of the week."

_Finis_


	22. Nitrolead's Notes & Commentary

**Nitrolead's Notes & Commentary**

Hello there, dudes and dudettes. This section is intended to have the same function as clicking on the "special features" option on any DVD. It's sort of a behind-the-scenes glance to many of the chapters and the fanfic in general.

Before starting this fanfic, I had read about four time-travel fics all from different fandoms. Some were finished, while some were not, but they all had different interpretations of time travel. For example, one of them had it all be a dream and it was up to the character to decide whether she would act upon it knowing what lay down that path. Another had a character from the future visit the present. The third was about a pairing going to the future and occupying their "future bodies", but upon coming back, they retain all the information they learned in the future and tell everyone about it. I forget what the last one was about.

The story's title comes from Iron Maiden's 1986 album _Somewhere in Time_. In it is a track with the title "Caught Somewhere In Time".

Doing this sort of set a precedent in the naming of the chapters starting with chapter three, "Weekend Warrior". I know I'm not the first author to title chapters after songs: I read a Bleach fanfic where all were named after Beatles tracks. It's a good story by the way, even if it was left unfinished by the author….

With the exception of three chapters, all are Iron Maiden songs. The first two chapters I came up with and "Victim of Changes" is a Judas Priest track. If you ever have a chance to listen to it, you'll notice that other than the title, the lyrics have no similarities with what goes on in Chapter 16.

* * *

So this is what the Gotei 13 looks like after the war:

1. ----------- / Chojiro Sasakibe

2. Soifon / Marechiyo Omaeda

3. ---------- / Izuru Kira

4. Retsu Unohana / Isane Kotetsu

5. ---------- / Momo Hinamori

6. Byakuya Kuchiki / Renji Abarai

7. ---------- / Tetsuzaemon Iba

8. Shunsui Kyoraku / Nanao Ise

9. ---------- / Shyuuhei Hisagi

10. Toshiro Hitsugaya / Rangiku Matsumoto

11. -------- / Yachiru Kusajishi

12. Mayuri Kurotsuchi / Nemu Kurotsuchi

13. Jyuushiro Ukitake/ Rukia Kuchiki

* * *

_Caught Somewhere in Time _begins two years after the end of the Winter War. Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen are all dead, but the Gotei 13 was not free of upper-rank casualties: Yamamoto, Komamura, and Zaraki. To tell you the truth, I've got no idea why I killed those Captains off. Looking back, I think I did it because when the time came, I wouldn't know how to write their characters.

Strangely enough, the running gag of the Inter-Division Games starts off waaaay back in "Weekend Warrior". I already mentioned this in the A/N of that chapter, but if you're like me, you sometimes skip it: Bartaul Margonia was named using the first names of my grandparents with much juxtaposition. My paternal grandfather passed away shortly before "Wasted Years" was posted. It makes me wonder now what he would've said about using part of his name to name the villain in a fan fiction. The possibilities are low: the guy was known for carrying on casual conversations while dropping swear words here and there as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do.

The time spanning from "The Unbeliever" to "Man on the Edge" covers thirty days. When I began writing "Flight of Icarus", it began getting difficult keeping track of how many days had passed, so I reread what I had written of the story up to that point and made a sort of calendar. For the benefit of the reader:

**[Day 01] **

(5) The Unbeliever (6) To Tame a Land (7) The Longest Day (8) Stranger in a Strange Land

**[Day 02] **

(8) Stranger in a Strange Land (9) Flight of Icarus (10) The Wicker Man

**[Day 03] **

(11) Run Silent Run Deep (12) Still Life

**[Day 04]**

(13) Aces High

**[Day 06] **

(13) Aces High (14) Wasted Years

**[Day 07-09]**

(15) Fear is the Key

**[Day 10-14]**

(16) Victim of Changes

**[Day 15-20] **

(17) Brighter Than a Thousand Suns

**[Day 20-30] **

(18) Man on the Edge

Uwah! Some of you may consider this lame on my part or taking my liking of Iron Maiden too far, heck, perhaps even both. But Chapter 05 "The Unbeliever" is the first time I insert Maiden lyrics into the text. Yes, I say "first time" because I do it throughout _Caught Somewhere in Time_. So, from here on out, whenever you see **Up the Irons! Alert**, it means it's lurking in there somewhere.

Ch.05 The Unbeliever 

**Up the Irons! Alert**: "Can it be there's some sort of error?" and "Can I believe that what I saw/ that night was real and not just fantasy?"

Ch.06 To Tame a Land 

Remember Inflatable Lucy, Heidi, and Judy? The inflatable dolls that Izuru Kira keeps around in his office? The idea to do that was influenced somewhat by my wanting to play a prank on the entire floor. I considered the idea of purchasing some inflatables and placing one in each bathroom stall and then planting a rubber ducky inside every toilet. Alas, the plan never took off. But they made it to my fanfic.

All of Byakuya's former officers have been introduced by now and they all have something in common. Excluding Mikoto Imai and Kenji Suou, they all share either a name or a surname with a character from _Gunbuster_: Koichiro Amano, Kazumi Takaya, and Noriko Nakamura. _Gunbuster_ was created by the folks over at Gainax and was also the directorial debut of Hideaki Anno. Some years later, the anime world saw the airing of a show that continues to be a cash cow 'til this very day. Not that I'm complaining: remember my NERV pillow?

Anyway, this lot is pretty much absent after this point, but they come back with full force in "Can I Play With Madness".

* * *

So this is the Gotei 13 after Byakuya's time skip:

1. Chojiro Sasakibe / Kenji Suou

2. Soifon / Marechiyo Omaeda

3. Izuru Kira / --------------

4. Retsu Unohana / Isane Kotetsu

5. Renji Abarai / Koichiro Amano

6. Byakuya Kuchiki / Mikoto (Imai) Abarai

7. Tetsuzaemon Iba / ---------------

8. Shunsui Kyoraku / Kazumi Takaya

9. Shyuuhei Hisagi / Momo Hinamori

10. Toshiro Hitsugaya / Rangiku Matsumoto

11. Nanao Ise / Yachiru Kusajishi

12. Mayuri Kurotsuchi / Nemu Kurotsuchi

13. Jyuushiro Ukitake/ Rukia Kuchiki

* * *

My brother hates beach cruisers. I don't know why, but he does. The bikes, I mean.

**Up the Irons! Alert**: "Somebody please tell me that I'm dreaming"

Ch.07 The Longest Day

I have yet to decide what is my favorite sandwich: the Cuban or the Reuben. When I wrote this chapter, it was the Cuban.

**Up the Irons! Alert**: no lyrics were used, but the term "run to the hills" was, which is arguably Iron Maiden's most popular song in that it made it to _Rock Band _and it has an awful amount of views on you tube.

Ch.08 Stranger in a Strange Land

As I mentioned before in the A/N for this chapter, I decided to name the children after other _Bleach _characters since I've had problems in the past remembering the names of the offspring of any pairing in fanfics that have their characters reproduce. I assumed that since the readers are already familiar with Kaien Shiba, Sajin Komamura, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai, and Hisana Kuchiki, they'd have an easier time recalling them. Whether this proved to be true or not I don't know. I hope so, though. :-D

**Up the Irons! Alert**: "…this for real or some kind of hell?"

Ch.09 Flight of Icarus

I decided to model _Senbonzakura_ after the women of the MMA octagon. She can kick yer ass any day of the week. I think she slaps Byakuya in this chapter and punches him in "Victim of Changes".

Ch.10 The Wicker Man

I never woulda thought having Kurotsuchi complain about the Central 46 not allowing him access to Szayel Aporro Granz's laboratory in this chapter would've proven useful in a later chapter.

Ukitake eating a taco. Lulz.

The idea for the special brownies was inspired by an episode of _That 70's Show_. 'Ya know, the one where the gang accidentally mixes up their batch with the ones intended for the bake sale.

Remember that part of the Inter-Division Friendship Get-Together when Rukia kicks Omaeda like she would a soccer ball? For a while, I was stumped on what she should say afterwards, so I eventually settled for "Wooooo yeahhhh!", which is probably the closest I could get to writing down whatever it is that Peggy Hill of _King of the Hill_ yells whenever she has an epiphany or a good break.

**Up the Irons! Alert**: "If you're feeling down depressed and lonely/ I know a place where we can go…" Mean bass solo. :-D

Ch. 11 Run Silent Run Deep

When I got to writing this chapter, it was supposed to pick up right off the last. And it did. But when I got to writing that scene, the more I progressed, the more difficult it became to continue the scene. I eventually stopped and let it be for a few days. When I came back to it, I was hit with a massive dose of writer's block and it eventually dawned on me that it was going nowhere, so I decided to hack it and start the chapter from scratch. What you see now in "Run Silent Run Deep" is my second go at it. Here is what didn't make the cut:

* * *

[start scene]

_I'm going to take a wild guess and say my idea doesn't please you at all._

'…'

_Jeez, Kuchiki, sometimes I wonder if you were dropped on your head as a baby: that would sure explain why you go into 'silent mode' whenever you disagree. I mean, I'd have a more jolly and interesting conversation with the pet rock that redhead gave Kaien for his 9__th__ birthday. _

'… You speak too much.'

_Only because I find the quiet rather uncomforting. _

'How did you--'

_Hold on. I'd be much better if you jumped on over here._

Byakuya didn't get a second's notice before he was thrown into _Senbonzakura'_s home turf of flowery fields and rolling green plains. He could still see the fallen tree branch had yet to be blasted into kingdom come, as his zanpakuto usually did so whenever she felt at odds with him.

"A warning before hand would have been much appreciated."

The young woman waved his complaint away, "Another time, another place."

She crossed her arms and leaned against the sturdy trunk belonging to the large tree overhead, "Beggars aren't choosers, Kuchiki. You're not it a favorable position in which you can bargain freely."

Byakuya arched his eyebrow, "What gives you the suspicion that I would differ in consulting Kisuke Urahara about my state of affairs?" Byakuya saw that he his host wasn't going to offer a seat anytime soon, so he remained standing.

"Well," _Senbonzakura_'s eyes peaked, "that makes things easier."

As his zanpakuto had said, Byakuya couldn't choose. While it was true that Byakuya had his own reservations regarding Urahara's doings and character, keeping the grudge in place paled in worth to the present necessity of finding a solution to his problem. If Urahara was the only person available that could effectively offer some sort of assistance, so be it.

"I _did_ consider Captain Kurotsuchi at one point," the young woman tapped her chin pensively, "But he would want something in return and being the 'man of science' that he is, he would've undoubtedly required the research made to be published."

"_And_," _Senbonzakura_ emphasized the first word to signal to Byakuya that she was not done speaking and added a glare for good measure, "the option is already convenient as the Kuchikis have maintained an amiable relationship with the man for some years now."

The young woman stopped her explanation when she spotted perplexity showing itself in her wielder's grey eyes. _Senbonzakura_ sighed: she'd be doing herself no good if she waited around until he asked her to clear up her previous statements.

"Rukia asked Urahara to tutor Kaien after he--" She skidded to a stop.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he was caught somewhat off guard by the sudden halt to _Senbonzakura_'s speech flow, especially after the young woman had made her demand for no interruptions very succinctly.

"You were saying?" Byakuya ushered her on.

The young woman shook her head, "It's nothing rea--"

"_Senbonzakura_," he said tersely, "If it caused you to cut short your own monologue, then it must be something rather than nothing."

The young woman ran her hand through her hair, stopped in realization of something, and shrugged, "I don't see the harm."

She cleared her throat, "The thing is, Kuchiki... Kaien's a mute."

Byakuya said nothing.

_Senbonzakura_ was unsure of how to proceed, as her periods of awkwardness have been very rare and few in the more than a hundred years she was first introduced to the hot headed young teenager that Byakuya used to be.

"Was the boy born with the condition?"

She shook her head, "No. It's a rather complicated story… how it happened."

"We have the entire night, _Senbonzakura_."

"If I may ask so, Kuchiki," she asked intrigued, "why the sudden interest?"

Byakuya gave the young woman a half-lidded cold stare, "The boy, as the other three, are my own flesh and blood whether I like it or not."

"And don't forget," _Senbonzakura_ held up her index finger, "that those children also share a part with Rukia."

"You would do good not to remind me of that."

[end scene]

* * *

I grew close to the idea of having Renji give Kaien a pet rock for his birthday, so it made an official return in "Man on the Edge"

The finger, did it move? XD

Ch.12 Still Life

Does anyone else put potato chips in their ham sandwich? I do occasionally, but I used to do it a lot when I was younger.

Apparently, Rukia uses a pink Chappy cup after brushing her teeth. I had completely forgotten I had written that. O.O

**Up the Irons! Alert**: the original lyrics were "I close my eyes and think of home" but I changed them to suit the tense and third-person into "He closed his eyes and thought of home."

Ch.13 Aces High

I liked _The Scarlet Letter_, though the majority of my English class hated it with a passion. It wasn't the first time that I've been in the minority: it also happened in middle school with Ray Bradbury's _Fahrenheit 451 _and with _The Odyssey_. But then I remember John Gardner's _Grendel _and my hands get itchy to punch something.

Anyway, back to Nathaniel Hawthorne. His book is by far my favorite book that I've had to read for academic purposes, so I included the most important line of the novel (according to my former English teacher) into chapter 13: "The scarlet letter had not done its' office." Of course, like with the previous Up the Irons! Alert, I modified it into "The clove hitch knot had not done its' office."

I was at the comic book shop the other day and they had a graphic novel version of _Fahrenheit 451_...

Renji dresses up like a hippie when he goes to the World of Living. Based off of that, I assume that the sitar would complete his get-up the most. I used to play the harmonica… :-D

Did anyone notice the reoccurring servant with the magazine? I never write what it is exactly that she's reading. Probably the _Reader's Digest_.

Ch.14 Wasted Years

Ahhh… It was only suitable that I name my favorite chapter after my favorite Iron Maiden track, but there was more to the decision than just that. Sure, it's my fav, but I'd be the first to admit that it's not their best song.

By the time I got to writing Chapter 14, this section had already been planned out in my mind for at least two or three months. So when it finally came down to typing it, the words just spewed out like clockwork. "Wasted Years" was edited and ready to go, but I held off on submitting it. I noticed that April Fools would be in four days…which is why it is listed as "IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!" on the scroll down thing.

"NPK" doesn't stand for anything, but I got it from the n,p, and k variables from some statistics formulas.

**Up the Irons! Alert**: "Sometimes it feels like a game/ of deadly hide and seek" was changed slightly. "So understand/ don't waste your time always/ searching for those wasted years" .

Ch. 15 Fear is the Key

Another _That 70's Show _moment: the episode when Eric and Donna leave his parents' house to go the prom and are about to get into his station wagon when Kitty (his mom) comes out of nowhere and snaps a picture of the couple with her Polaroid camera. She says something along the lines of "I get to take a picture: it's within my rights as a mother!"

In her review for "Fear is the Key", MaMa HedgeHog mentioned how she found my interpretation of Byakuya to be funny. I responded that her remark reminded me of a scene in Martin Scorsese's _Goodfellas_. For those of you that have seen it, you know which one I'm talking about, right? The scene with where Tommy DeVito has just finished telling his joke surrounded by friends and Henry Hill:

* * *

Henry Hill (Nitrolead): You're a pistol, you're really funny. You're really funny.

Tommy DeVito (Byakuya): What do you mean I'm funny?

Nitrolead: It's funny, you know. It's a good story, it's funny, you're a funny guy. [laughs]

Byakuya: [it becomes quiet] Funny how? What's funny about it?

Anthony (MaMa HedgeHog): Byakuya no, You got it all wrong.

Byakuya: Oh, oh, Anthony. He's a big boy, he knows what he said. What did 'ya say? Funny how?

Nitrolead: Jus…

Byakuya: What?

Nitrolead: Just… 'ya know… you're funny.

Byakuya: You mean, let me understand this 'cause, 'ya know maybe it's me, I'm a little fucked up maybe,

but I'm funny how, I mean funny like I'm a clown, I amuse you? I make you laugh, I'm here to

fucking amuse you? What do you mean funny, funny how? How am I funny?

Nitrolead: Just… you know, how you tell the story, what?

Byakuya: No, no, I don't know, you said it. How do I know? You said I'm funny. How the fuck am I funny,

what the fuck is so funny about me? Tell me, tell me what's funny!

Nitrolead: [long pause] Get the fuck out of here, Tommy!

Byakuya: [everyone laughs] 'ya motherfucker! I almost had him, I almost had him. 'ya stuttering prick 'ya.

Frankie, was he shaking? I wonder about you sometimes, Henry. You may fold under questioning.

* * *

Good movie. I highly recommend it.

**Up the Irons! Alert**: "The night was black was no use/ holding back"

Ch.16 Victim of Changes

Okay, now I know that _Allure_ is an actual magazine. The headline for it I got from a _Seventeen_ magazine I was skimming while awaiting my turn to get my hair done.

Ch.17 Brighter Than A Thousand Suns 

Eh… despite my "rocking on" to the likes of Iron Maiden and Judas Priest, I found myself liking that one Swedish pop band. You know, ABBA. So for the first time, we have two different alerts:

**ABBA Gimme!**: "You seem so far away though you/ are standing near" and "I really tried to make it out/ I wish I understood"

**Up the Irons! Alert**: "Face up…/ and realize you're living in the/ golden years" and "Hand of fate is moving and the/ finger points at you/ He knocks you to your feet and/ so what are you gonna do"

Ch.18 Man on the Edge

The birthday party the family attended was mentioned, but I had originally planned to make it one of the major scenes in the chapter. I got to writing it, but it didn't get far. So I cut it out and instead settled for Byakuya mentioning it on the side as he's walking through the gardens. Here's the second and last deleted scene:

* * *

[start scene]

"Mikoto, where do you want us to place the present?"

"Uhhh… put it on the table in the living room."

"…"

"Oh, right. Sorry. The living room is straight ahead on the first door to your left."

"Thanks."

The six Kuchikis followed the directions handed to them and arrived in the room holding the guests that had arrived before them.

"The party is outside?" Rukia asked to no one in particular upon seeing that furniture was blocking all the passageways save for the one leading to the backyard and the one they had just used.

"Renji did it." Matsumoto answered as she ate a cheese cracker, "Mikoto was telling me how he was hell bent on not a having a repeat of what happened at Hana's birthday party last month. As you can see," the busty woman gestured at the room they were standing in, "He actually followed through on getting a new home."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "All because of-"

A red headed man spotted them from the barbeque outside and dashed inside fast enough to almost topple a platter full of sandwiches.

"You both!" The man pointed at the eldest of the Kuchikis, "Outside!"

Byakuya didn't understand why his former Lieutenant was so adamant to get him outside. Was he particular about their house? Then again, in the past, whenever Renji and Kurosaki would be invited by Rukia to his home, he would hold his breath until the second they stepped outside the gates. He could related somewhat to Renji's desire to protect his new house.

Now in the yard, he caught sight of the pink bicycle he had helped Renji build almost three weeks ago. It no longer bore the teeth marks it had incurred as a result of Renji's frustration. Byakuya guessed he may have evened out the marks and added on a new coating of light-pink paint.

No matter how much he attempted to, he couldn't shake off the thought that before him was probably the "girl-liest" thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Byakuya noted that he wasn't the only one staring at the bicycle. The boys, notably Kaien and Genryuu, had looks of disgust written on their young faces. Sajin in the mean time was making sure not to touch it. Who knows what would happen to his five year-old self if he were to come into contact with a beach cruiser with sparkling training wheels, a white wicker basket with a large dandelion, a bell chime, and hot pink streamers.

Their trance over, the children ran off to join the three red-headed girls playing in the sandbox on the far side of the yard.

"Nice bike, eh?" Renji observed his second daughter's present, "Ichigo said his sister wanted one when she were Izanami's age. The girly one I mean."

"Do you know if Ichigo is coming?" asked Rukia next to him.

The red headed man shook his head. "Naw. He has to study for his exam next week."

[end scene]

* * *

Getting a pet rock isn't exactly the worst present ever, right? Many of you (including myself) received clothes for a birthday. Nah, one time, I gave a friend of mine a box of Hostess snacks. A Chia Pet would be worse, I think.

Has anyone seen that one episode of the old school Loony Toons cartoons where Daffy Duck is a young 'un looking to join the family of the white geese? He does something and the goose spanks him hard enough on the ass to leave a visible large red handprint as Daffy swims away.

I think that's the story Byakuya was telling Hisana and Rukia on Day 29.

Dude, "Wasted Years" may be my favorite chapter, but my favorite scene by far is the time-travel scene towards the end of "Man on the Edge". All the colors and laser beam chasing… fawsome.

Ch.19 Can I Play With Madness

I've already told one of you about this in a reply, but after reading the reviews for this chapter, I was left with the conclusion that many of you enjoyed "Can I Play With Madness"… and I'm still kinda baffled. Perhaps it was the change in the POV or the scene inside the monitor room or something else… but I'll admit that this chapter was refreshing.

Anyhoo, I was inspired to write the recordings in the first person from two war documentaries that I saw recently: _Dear America: Letters Home From Vietnam _and _The War Tapes. _The great thing about these two is that unlike traditional documentaries, not a single narrator was used to "usher" the viewer from one topic to another. Instead, it is all done by the people bring covered by the film. For example, in _The War Tapes_, three American soldiers were given camcorders to document their journey from boot camp to frontlines of the second war in Iraq.

Ch.20 Remember Tomorrow

Ever since I got my laptop, it's become a habit of mine to type in size ten font. Chapter 20 was twenty-two pages on Word, but with the standard twelve font, it jumps up to thirty pages.

When I finish writing a chapter, I usually read it over three or four times and at least once out loud to catch any inconsistent flow patterns within the writing. With other chapters, the final version increases by about 200-300 words from the rough draft. But for "Remember Tomorrow", it was 1,800 words, most of the revision being done in the first third.

For example, that conversation between Rukia and the three Fourth Division medics was originally very brief, but it was extended on the second revision because the transition was too fast.

The mammary pun came from an episode of _That 70's Show_.

As I've said before, I don't want "Remember Tomorrow" to be seen as three chapters. I prefer it to be viewed in the same light as Quentin Tarantino's _Kill Bill Vol. 1 & 2_. It was originally intended to be a single film, but it would've easily stretched past 200 min. Now, how many movies have you seen that were that long? I've only seen one, and even then it had a ten minute intermission even though it was on DVD.

Thus, it was split, but they remain part of the same story that is told.

I recommend _Kill Bill_. For those of you that have watched it, the House of Blue Leaves scene was grand, no?

Anyway, the mouse part.

I've written to reviewers who had something to say about that scene and my reply has generally been the same: I've got no clue where the idea came from to take that approach and that I find the scene to be awesome, even if it's weird.

The "Seven Sensations He Enjoys The Most" headline on the cover of the _Allure_ magazine in Unohana's office was taken from my aunt's _Cosmopolitan_.

Why did the mayo blush? Because it saw the salad dressing.

Epilogue

Has anyone noticed that when I have the characters talk about sports or interact in them, it's almost always about soccer or baseball?

I used some baseball terminology in this section that may not be familiar to those that don't watch or play it often.

Leadoff: the first batter in the line up. If you're batting lead off, it means that (1) you're likelier to get on base than anyone else on the team and (2) you're fast enough to beat the throw to 1B if a grounder is hit.

Clean up: the fourth batter on the line up. This slot is given to the home-run hitter on the team to drive in as many runs as possible with a single at-bat. Because there are three outs, every team is banking on at least one batter of the first three to be on base for the clean-up hitter to bat in.

Southpaw: left handed pitcher.

Ringo. Lulz.

So here's the time line for "Remember Tomorrow":

**Month 1**

[1]---------------[8] Shaving----------------[14] Bath--------------------------[30] Byakuya wakes up

**Month 2**

[1]-----------[7] Ukitake's visit----------[12] Rukia's return----------[15] Phys. Therapy------- **{INT. #1} **---------------[23] Walk outside------[27] Writes report-----[30]

**Month 3**

[1]------------------------------------[6] Couch/ Mouse scene----------------------------------------------[30]

**Month 4**

[1]-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------[30]

**Month 5**

[1]----------------[6] Byakuya's office----**{INT.#2}**--------------------------------------[30]

**Month 6**

[1]-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------[30]

**Month 7**

[1]----------[6] Byakuya's physical---------------- [16] Finds Rukia--------------------[26] Pops the Q----------[29] Decision------ [30] Visit to the midwife

**Month 8**

[1]-----------------------------[14] Meeting w/ Elders-------------------------------------[30]

**[start rant] (feel free to skip this)**

Now, Byakuya and Rukia are my two favorite characters in _Bleach _as well as my favorite paring of any fandom. But when it comes to my third favorite _Bleach_ character… I get in the "ranty" mood. I've done a count before and roughly 7 out of 9 fanfics written with him in one of the character slots are Yaoi.

Who is this character I am speaking of? Izuru Kira. For the life of me, I dunno why I like the guy. Because there is a severe shortage of hetfics in that area, I have taken it upon myself to write one. I haven't decided who to pair him up with, but if I'm gonna do it, it might as well be something straight outta left field. Hell, I may even do a crack fic.

**[end rant] **

**

* * *

**

So, ladies and gentlemen, it has been a great experience writing _Caught Somewhere in Time _and reading your reviews for each of the twenty chapters and the epilogue. I'm glad to have contributed a fanfic to the ByaRuki fandom and with luck and some ideas, I hope to do so again in the future.

That's all folks.


End file.
